Se busca
by HarukiUchida
Summary: Cazarecompensas, pistoleros, bandidos y forajidos, una historia del viejo oeste donde Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi deberán arreglárselas para poder sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo cazar a los criminales que andan sueltos. Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando se desarrollen sentimientos en el equipo? ¿Podrán tambien arreglárselas para no destruirse entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Donde todo comienza**

¿Como rayos me he metido en este lío?

-Sakura – me dice el viejo borracho de la mesa que estoy atendiendo – traeme más aguardiente y que sea rápido preciosa.

-Enseguida señor – me retiro con los vasos y empiezo a caminar sintiendo su mirada pervertida en mí. "Controlate Sakura" me digo a mí misma una y otra vez. Cuando salga de aquí mataré a Kakashi.

Busco el aguardiente, sirvo en un vaso, saco del interior de mi ropa un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco, le dejo caer varias gotas en el aguardiente. Con estas bastarán.

Le llevo al viejo su bebida y luego voy hacia la barra. Kakashi esta sentado en uno de los banquillos tomando y leyendo un libro. Se supone que debo pretender que no lo conozco pero debo darle la señal así que llamo su atención al mirarlo fijamente, le guiño un ojo y él asiente.

Veo como se levanta y deja unas monedas en la barra. Las guardo en el cajón del dinero. Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia él, desapareció junto con aquel viejo. Bueno esa es la señal. Ya puedo salir de aquí. Me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando siento que alguien toca la parte trasera de mi falda de camarera. Me pongo de mil colores. Estoy más que enojada así que giro sobre mis talones y doy un puñetazo a la persona que lo hizo. Un idiota borracho que al instante noqueo.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Regresa a trabajar!

-¡Renuncio! Y a este idiota díganle cuando despierte que si vuelve a tocar a una mujer de aquí lo buscaré y le tumbaré los dientes.

Dejo a todos los clientes temblando. Salgo hecha toda una furia.

Repito para mi misma "¿Cómo rayos me he metido en este lío?"

-Hace un año-

Otro día dónde el calor me esta matando. Que sed tengo. Camino hacia una pequeña posada en la cual entro, uso mi voz seductora y actitud de chica en problemas.

-¡Oh dios me desmayo! – me acerco al mostrador color caoba abanicando con mi mano y acercandome a un hombre de cabello marrón.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – escucho la preocupación en su voz mientras me tambaleo y simulo estar a punto de desmayarme.

-Ayuda, porfavor – al haberse acercado a mí veo una oportunidad y me lanzo a sus brazos. – Dios tengo tanto tiempo sin comer ni beber agua que creo que... que... ¡ay Dios mío! – la falda se eleva ligeramente y el chico puede sentir la piel desnuda de mi cintura, la camiseta se me ha corrido un poco hacia arriba, perfecto, veo que se sonroja tanto que parece que la cara le va a estallar. Seguro este chico tiene dias sin ver alguna chica bonita.

-No se preocupe señorita, sientese aquí por favor ahora le traigo agua y algo de comer – me coloca con toda la gentileza del mundo en una silla cerca del mostrador, yo abanico con mi mano y veo como desaparece tras una pequeña puerta. Aprovecho en este instante y reviso toda la alacena, metiendo en mi bolso todo lo que pienso que tiene valor, algunas pepitas de oro, y debajo de la alacena, en un pequeño baúl, encuentro un extraño pergamino que, en mi opinión, se ve antiguo. Bien, este me lo quedo también.

Escucho un pequeño ruido de vajilla y pisadas en el suelo. Se acerca el jovén y me entrega una cantimplora con agua, un cesto con algunas frutas y pan. Le doy las gracias tras un efusivo beso en la mejilla, que amable, me ha dejado llevarme esto. Salgo de la tienda encaminándome hacia el camino que da a la salida del pueblo. Mordisqueo un pedazo de pan y esta sabroso, bebo una pequeña porción de agua, debo administrarla bien. Demonios. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberle robado a ese pobre chico.

Meto la comida en mi bolso de cuero que llevo en un costado. Se siente bastante pesado. Robe muchas cosas. Una carreta se acerca con dos enormes longhorn yo me detengo en medio del camino y elevo los brazos para llamar la atención del dueño.

-Disculpe, hola – pongo mi mejor sonrisa empalagosa e inocente.

-Hola señorita, ¿necesita ayuda en algo? – contesta un hombre de cabello blanco. Tiene una coleta y una extraña verruga justo encima de su nariz.

-Sí, me preguntaba si usted podría decirme como llegar al pueblo de Uchiko. Creo que estoy algo perdida – coloco inocentemente un dedo en mi mentón, a los hombres les gustan las bobas según mi experiencia y este se ve que es menudo mujeriego. Lo noto por como mira mis piernas.

-Bueno, estás de suerte jovencita, estoy de camino hacia Konoha y me queda de camino, debo llevarle algo a un pariente. Si quiere usted puede acompañarnos.

-¿Acompañarlos?

-Sí, a mi y a unas compañeras. – de la parte trasera de la carreta, sale una señora de coletas bajas rubias, con una proporción de senos enormes, junto a otra de cabello negro corto no tan agraciada como la anterior.

-Jiraiya ¿qué te toma tanto tiempo? – pregunta impaciente la de cabello rubio.

-Tsunade, esta chica nos acompañará, ofrecí darle un aventón.

-Mucho gusto y lamento los inconvenientes pero se los agradezco – saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Ella me mira sospechosamente y luego entra a la carreta.

-Hola pequeña chica, mi nombre es Shizune y la otra chica es Tsunade, este viejo pervertido es Jiraiya ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sakura.

-De acuerdo Sakura, sube, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo?

-Solo un par de horas, puedes ir adelante conmigo o en la parte trasera con las chicas. – Miro al viejo de cabello blanco que tiene cara de pervertido y a la chica de cabello rubio que me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Lo pienso bien antes de contestar.

-Prefiero ir delante, gracias – puedo manejar con más facilidad a un viejo pervertido que a una chica con mal genio, terminaría arruinando mi apariencia de chica buena haciendo que pierda todos sus dientes de un buen golpe. Oh sí, tengo un muy mal genio, pero no puedo permitirme demostrarlo, sería toda una tragedia para mí.

Nos ponemos en marcha, taca taca taca, las pezuñas de los animales resuenan en el suelo. El viaje pasa más rápido de lo esperado y en segundos estoy a la entrada del pueblo, me despido de las personas que me han ayudado.

Caminando llego hasta la puerta de una casa de madera. Toco la puerta y espero. Se oye una voz femenina pedir unos segundos así que dejo caer mi sombrero hacia atras, este queda suspendido por una delgada linea de cuero que rodea mi cuello en caso de que el sombrero caiga. Respiro hondo y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre.

-¿Si? – una señora me recibe con una sonrisa obviamente fingida, cabello rubio corto, los ojos estan cerrados pero sé que son de color verde.

-¿No hay abrazo para mí? – la mujer abre los ojos tanto que parecen pelotas de golf observándome y con sorpresa se lleva ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Sakura? ¿E-eres tú? – asiento divertida con una gran sonrisa. La mujer grita y me abraza con fervor mientras ternura destella en sus ojos.

-Mebuki ¿que sucede porque tanto alboroto? – un hombre de cabello violeta y ojos verdes se queda helado al verme.

-Kizashi, es nuestra niña, Sakura ha vuelto – ella hace espacio para que mi padre me vea.

Él está tan anonadado que no puede creerselo, da pequeños pasos hacia mí con la boca colgando de su cara. Luego se acerca y me abraza tan fuerte que me saca el aire.

-Hija has vuelto. – Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y trago con todos esos sentimientos dentro de mi para poder deshacerlo

-Sí, estoy feliz de regresar ¿como han estado las cosas por aquí? – trato de cambiar el tema porque no quiero ponerme emocional.

-Bueno, las cosas siguen igual en este viejo pueblo. – me mira de arriba a abajo con mirada analizadora – Dios hija pero que flacucha estás, iré a prepararte algo para que comas.

-Genial, comida de mamá – extrañaba tanto esto.

Ella se pierde en la cocina dejándonos a mi padre y a mí solos en la sala. Él empieza a hacer sus chistes y contarme anécdotas de la aldea. Ninguno me pregunta dónde he estado ni que he estado haciendo y se los agradezco en silencio.

Esa noche duermo tan bien que ni me lo puedo creer, tenía días sin dormir tan bien. Me doy un baño y puf estoy como nueva.

Después de desayunar y conversar con mis padres decido dar una vuelta por Uchiko. Mi madre me acompaña, dice que ha cambiado un poco así que no quiere que me pierda. Igual ella hace compras y yo deambulo cerca de ella.

El sol está picante, gracias a Dios esta vez llevo vaqueros y una camisa amarrada a la cintura. Mi pistola esta en la cartuchera que dejé en la casa, mamá insistió en que era peligroso y no debía andar con ella. Suspiro. Esta vida de pueblerina es muy aburrida. Fingir sonrisas y oir los chismes no es lo mío, soy más una chica de acción.

-¡Sueltame! – escucho a una señora gritar – ¡Auxilio!

Me apresuro para ir a ayudarla, al girar en una esquina choco contra alguien. Parece ser un chico pero pide disculpas y sale corriendo. Extraño. Me apresuro hacia la señora de cabello blanco que está en el suelo, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y veo que le falta el bolso.

-Es un ladrón

-¿Quién?

-Él chico con el que tropezaste, se ha llevado mi bolso.

No he terminado de oírla y ya estoy corriendo. Ese maldito. Salgo en su búsqueda, es rápido, pero no más que yo. Corro tan rápido que las personas se sorprenden.

-¡Hey tú! – vocifero hacia el chico, el cual voltea su cabeza, luego emite un sonido que demuestra que está asustado. Acelera el paso y yo también.

Alcanzo al chico y los dos caemos al suelo. Luego lo sujeto por las manos y le quito el bolso de cuero. Él se pone de pie en un intento por luchar contra mí. Pobre chico ¿En serio quiere enfrentarse a mí?

Se lanza hacia mí, lo esquivo con gracia, con una mano le doy un golpe certero detrás de la nuca y ¡zas! Cae inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando me encamino siento que alguien me observa y doy la vuelta pero no veo a nadie. Que extraño. Me encojo de hombros y continuo con lo que hacía.

Encuentro a la señora y le devuelvo el bolso, a cambio ella quiere darme algo de dinero y yo me rehuso, luego me obsequia un cesto de frutas, no quiero aceptarlo pero insiste tanto que al final acepto, dice que es dueña de una pequeña granja no muy lejos de aquí y tiene más de estos. Bueno supongo que puedo hacer luego un pie con esto.

Regreso hacia donde me espera mi madre. Ella quiere regresar a la casa pero yo no, así que quedamos en que llegaré a la hora de la cena. Le doy la canasta junto con un beso en la mejilla y luego me dispongo a disfrutar de mis alrededores. Llego hasta un pequeño parque donde me meto entre unos arbustos. Nuestro pueblo es famoso por su vegetación, es algo increíble pero es así. Escondida entre unos matorrales me dispongo a ver el pergamino que le había robado al chico en el pueblo anterior pero no logro abrirlo. Necesita una especie de llave. Suspiro. Que basura, lo arrojo al suelo y me recuesto en la hierba. Que brisa más cálida y acogedora, me abrazo al pergamino y caigo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando despierto puedo ver que es tarde ¡Demonios! Mi madre debe de estar esperándome, falta poco para que se ponga el sol. Entro el pergamino en mi bolso de cuero y luego salgo disparada hacia mi casa. Por un momento me pongo a dar vueltas sin saber a donde ir, genial, estoy perdida.

De repente empieza a correr gente en sentido contrario a mí. Todos llevan cubetas de agua y gritan asustados, reconozco a algunas pocas caras. Decido ir hacia donde se dirigen todos. Me apresuro y cuando estoy llegando al sitio veo humo y destellos de color naranja. Fuego. Algo está incendiándose.

Veo la estructura y sé que es una casa, veo que una señora grita, es la misma que ayudé está tarde. Me acerco a ella.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con calma en mi voz.

-Mi sobrina, mi sobrina está ahí.

-Quédese aquí. Yo la traigo, ayude a los demás a apagar el fuego.

-No, es peligroso niña deja que...

-Solo dígame donde se encuentra – la interrumpo. Ella me mira por unos segundos viendo decisión en mis ojos, suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Debe estar en su cuarto en el segundo piso, es la tercera puerta.

Pero no termina de hablar cuando ya me he lanzado hacia la casa. Algunos hombres tratan de frenarme pero yo no les permito que me agarren, los esquivo a todos. Entro a la casa tras derrumbar la puerta.

-¡Hola! – justo ahora viene a mí el pensamiento de que no puedo llamarla por su nombre. No pregunté como se llamaba.

Subo con rápidez y mucho cuidado por las escaleras. Algunos escalones se caen. El fuego se levanta alrededor de mí y yo tapo mi con el pañuelo que tenía en mi cabeza. No debo aspirar el humo. Estoy tosiendo. Debo apresurarme. Corro por el pasillo, la escalera se derrumba detras de mí junto con una porción del techo. Cuento las puertas, una, dos... ¡Tres! Aquí esta.

-¿Hola? Voy a tumbar la puerta, si estás ahí necesito que te alejes de ella.– No espero respuesta, simplemente la derrumbo, esta caliente y el fuego se levanta a mi espalda, pero caigo al suelo. Veo a mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada. De repente una puerta de un armario de madera se abre y de ahí sale una chica de ojos azules asustados. La tomo por la mano y miro a mi alrededor. Debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí. La puerta está en llamas, la estructura se está cayendo. No hay forma de salir, a menos que... Miro hacia la ventana y arrastro a la chica conmigo.

-Debemos saltar hacia ese tejado ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – ella no responde pero asiente con su cabeza. – Bien.

Con mi pie rompo la ventana de madera y le indico como debe de saltar. Primero lo hago yo, luego le pido que lo haga y coloco mis brazos hacia adelante indicando que la atraparé. El tejado no está muy lejos de la ventana ni a muy baja altura, para mi fue pan comido, espero que esta chica lo logre. Ella cierra los ojos y luego se lanza hacia mí. Mierda, no sé si vaya a llegar debo correr hacia ella. Pero cuando creo que no la podré alcanzar de la nada sale una persona y la atrapa en el aire para luego llegar hasta mí ¡Vaya!

-¿Está bien? – le pregunto a la chica y ella no contesta. Miro al hombre que está frente a mí y le toco el cuello a la chica para sentir su pulso.

-Ella está bien, solo se desmayó.

Suspiro en alivio y le doy las gracias al hombre de cabellera blanca delante de mí. Es algo misterioso, lleva su boca cubierta con una especie de bufanda que está atado a su cuello y su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz que lo atraviesa. De arriba hacia abajo, sin embargo su ojo está ahí.

-No debiste dejar que se lanzara así, no sabes si la chica es tan apta como tú.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía cargarla.

-Esperar por ayuda ¿no crees? – cruzo los brazos en mi pecho haciendo un resoplido. Pero quién se cree este para darme sermones. Ni siquiera lo conozco. – Bueno no hay que ponerse así tampoco, vamos, debemos bajar.

Resoplo de nuevo y empiezo a caminar, observo que él entrará por una ventana para bajar desde adentro, yo simplemente voy a dejarlo sin palabras. Una sonrisa asoma mis labios. Me niego a hacer lo que él dice y me lanzo desde el techo hacia el suelo, donde espera toda la gente aglomerada. Llego hacia la señora y le indico que su sobrina está bien.

-¿Y dónde está?

-La trae un jóven, me ayudó a rescatarla, espero que no importe.

-¿Un jóven? ¿Cómo era ese jóven? – algo me alarma al oir su tono de voz, suena algo asustada.

-Bueno, cabello blanco, tiene la mitad de su cara cubierta con una especie de pañuelo. – Pánico inunda sus ojos.

-¿De casualidad ese jóven tiene una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo? – su voz tiembla con temor.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Porque esta señora es la que he estado buscando hace más de una semana. – escucho la voz del jóven de cabello blanco.

La señora ni trata de escapar, sabe que no podrá, el peliblanco ya está detrás de ella poniéndole las esposas. Veo que tiene una estrella dorada en su chaleco. Ah, ¿entonces es un policia? ¿De aquí?

Lo miro intrigada y él me sonríe, sé que lo hace aunque tenga el pañuelo en su boca.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi, mucho gusto, tú debes de ser Sakura.

-Espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Todo a su tiempo... – se lleva a la señora y se la entrega a una persona que tiene la cara cubierta con una capa luego ella me mira me dice algo con los labios. Yo no la entiendo pero se suelta de las manos de su captor y en secreto me murmura "Esto es una trampa, la llave está en el cesto que te dí, encuentrala y no se la des a nadie. Guardala, cuando llegue el momento, entenderás todo." Luego el oficial la aparta de mí y se la lleva en una carreta. La chica de cabello azabache, y ahora que me fijo bien sus ojos no son azules más bien son de un tono blanco, se me acerca con más confianza.

-Gracias por salvarme, esa señora me ha secuestrado hace unos días y me tenía escondida, tú me has salvado. Casi muero por que ella tenía la puerta cerrada con llave.

-Eso es terrible. Me alegro de haber estado aquí para ayudarte. Pero ¿por qué te tenían secuestrada? Si puedo preguntar. – ella mira hacia el llamado Kakashi, el cual asiente, luego me mira y con extrema timidez me responde.

-Vengo de un pueblo llamado Konoha, ahí mi familia es muy conocida y especial, esa señora quería que le diera datos de mi familia porque pertenece a una pandilla enemiga del pueblo.

Imagínense mi soprpresa al escuchar todo esto. Niego con la cabeza, cruzo los brazos en mi pecho y me alejo. De pronto Kakashi se acerca a mí.

-Tenemos ordenes de protegerte.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – lo escucho suspirar.

-¿Sabes cuál es el pueblo de Konoha? – asiento con la cabeza, es uno de los pueblos principales. – Bueno debemos ir allá.

-No, ahora debo ir a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

-No puedes ir a casa. – Algo en su tono de voz despierta una alarma en mi cabeza. Empiezo a correr en dirección hacia mi casa. – Espera, vuelve aquí.

Empieza a correr pero yo ya llevo la delantera. No podrá alcanzarme. Acelero con todas mis fuerzas. Él cactus gigante, la casa de color azul, giro en la esquina y al fondo se supone que debe estar mi casa. Lágrimas nublan mi vista y tropiezo, justo en los escalones de la entrada. Veo hacia arriba mientras el cálido líquido sale de mis ojos al ver la puerta de entrada rota. No no no. Me pongo rápido de pie mientras busco en el interior. Adentro veo sangre, cosas rotas, hubo una pelea aquí. Corro hacia la cocina busco a mis padres pero no los veo ¿Dónde están?

-Tus padres han sido llevados al hospital – escucho la voz cargada de compasión del sujeto peliblanco detrás de mí. – Ven, voy a llevarte a verlos.

Lo siguiente que siento es nada, me siento atontada, como si mi mente ya no funcionara y solo soy un cuerpo en modo automático. Una máquina haciendo su trabajo. Kakashi me lleva en un caballo hacia el hospital y yo me sujeto con fuerza de su cintura. Líquido se derrama de mis ojos y humedece su chaleco. Busco protección en él y veo como contrae su rostro pero no me importa. Tengo que ser fuerte así que cuando llegamos al pequeño hospital de Uchiko no puedo permitirme llorar, y cuando digo pequeño es porque lo es, es una especie de estructura con algunas habitaciones y una sala para emergencias, este pueblo, por lo general, es pacífico y casi no se necesita asistencia médica, tambien existe el hecho de que está lleno de doctores, casi todos en Uchiko poseen conocimientos médicos.

Pongo la cara más seria que puedo al bajar del caballo y camino a un paso regulado. Mis padres son fuertes, sobrevivirán, lo sé. Kakashi me guia por los pasillos, aún sigo un poco desorientada y al parecer se me ha olvidado como hablar. Llego hasta una pequeña habitación donde veo a mi padre en una cama. Corro hacia él.

-¡Papá! – no puedo evitarlo pero las lágrimas caen en cascada por mis ojos. Se ve tan herido y cansado.

-Hija, no me queda mucho tiempo, debes escucharme. – lo miro, lo miro y luego seco mis lagrimas asintiendo. – Hija, Kakashi es un viejo amigo mío, él te va ayudar, busca a tu madre.

Él coloca su mano en el ovalo de mi cara y yo pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Cierro los ojos ante su caricia.

-Lo lamento hija, pero debes ser fuerte. Te quiero.

-Y yo a tí, papá.

Lo veo sonreir y yo sonrío. Se recuperará o eso espero pero entonces cierra los ojos y su mano en mi cara ya no se sostiene, yo la sostengo.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá! – empiezo a gritar y moverlo pero entonces Kakashi me levanta con sus brazos, y yo... yo lo abrazo y entonces grito, lloro, sufro. Estoy hecha un desastre en los brazos de este hombre que es un completo desconocido para mí.

Todo sucede en pocas horas, en tan solo un día lo he perdido todo. No es que haya sido muy unida a mis padres pero este pensamiento que tengo me consume. Debí de haber pasado más tiempo con ellos. Ya hace una semana de su muerte y yo ya no soy la misma. Kakashi ahora se encargará de mí según tengo entendido es una promesa que le ha hecho a mi padre.

Ahora estoy sentada en la cama de una pequeña posada en la que se hospeda Kakashi pues resulta que él no vive aquí. Vive en el pueblo de Konoha así que tengo que trasladarme allá. Suspiro estoy exhausta, miro dentro de un gran bolso de cuero donde llevo mis pocas pertenencias, Kakashi ha recogido mis ropas y algunas cosas en cajas de madera y las ha subido en la carreta. Yo estoy solo admirando unas viejas fotografías que encontré. Además de un collar que tenía mi madre. Ahora nunca me lo quito, en él están los anillos de mis padres.

Abro un cajón del armario que estoy usando mientras tanto y recojo lo poco que tengo allí. Ahí encuentro el pergamino y la llave extraña que me dio la señora. Aún no le he dicho nada a Kakashi, no quiero que lo sepa.

Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la carreta. Los caballos estan un poco alborotados, Kakashi me saluda pero no espera respuesta, sabe que no lo haré. Desde la muerte de mis padres no he hablado con nadie. Respiro hondo en lo que emprendemos nuestro camino. Siento como me observa de reojo. Espera una reacción loca de mi parte. Supongo que cree que lloraré o no sé.

-Quiero ir a despedirme – detiene la carreta y me mira. Vaya esa reacción no me la esperaba.

-Hasta que porfin hablas, – su tierna sonrisa me derrite un pequeño pedazo del corazón. – ¿Dónde quieres despedirte?

-Espera aquí. – me bajo del carruaje y en la entrada del pueblo, justo en la puerta de entrada, dejo unas flores que tenía guardada en el bolso. Él se sorprende y sonríe ligeramente.

Dejo las flores en la esquina de la enorme entrada, junto las manos, cierro los ojos y rezo. Me despido de mis padres, de mi pueblo, de mis orígenes, le digo adiós a todo mi pasado.

Cuando termino abro los ojos, agua salada caen de ellos y siento una mano en mi hombro.

-Es hora, Sakura, debemos irnos – la voz ronca del peliblanco me hace ponerme de pie y subirme en la carreta. Nos vamos hacia mi nueva vida, un futuro diferente, donde ya mis padres no estarán, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la carreta.

**Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi historia**

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? **

**Espero poder leer sus comentarios y que me digan que piensan, acepto consejos, sugerencias y perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, luego puedo arreglarlas. **

**Este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - Un equipo**

**- Hoy, un año después -**

Cierto, ya recuerdo como. Suspiro mientras salgo de la cantina, por fin, ya no tengo que trabajar más como mesera. El lugar era repugnante.

Escucho un pequeño sonido metálico, un "click" y sé que es el martillo de un revólver. Me doy la vuelta y hay varios hombres apuntándome con sus armas ¡Maldición! No ando con la mía, Kakashi me la ha quitado para seguridad de los clientes. Temía que matara a alguno. Sonrío cínicamente.

–¿Qué quieren ustedes? – les hablo rudamente.

–¿Tú has sido la perra que ha golpeado a nuestro líder? – dice el hombre que está frente a mi.

–¿Y qué si he sido yo? – me burlo de ellos y lo saben.

–Ya verás – eleva su arma para darme un golpe con ella pero soy más rápida. Con mi mano le doy un golpe en el codo, luego en la muñeca, él deja caer el arma y yo la tomo antes de que caiga en el suelo. Tomo distancia y les apunto con el arma. Sé que tengo más oportunidades de morir que de salvarme pero debo intentar salir ilesa de esto. Pienso rápido y de repente se oyen disparos. Ninguno se dirige hacia mí. Miro a todos los lados y me protejo mientras veo a cada hombre de ellos caer uno por uno. Cinco cuerpos ahora yacen en el suelo, miro a mi alrededor esperando un disparo que no llega pero ¿me han salvado? ¿Será Kakashi? No lo creo, ya hubiera aparecido de ser así.

–¿Quién anda por ahí? – elevo mi voz unos pocos tonos más alto, tratando de conseguir respuesta.

–Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez – una voz viril se hace escuchar, trato de identificar de donde proviene pero es imposible en esta oscuridad.

–¿Por qué me has salvado?

–No lo sé... – la voz se escucha más lejana, sé que se está marchando.

–¡Espera! Quiero saber tu nombre – vocifero hacia la nada.

Nadie me responde así que supongo que se ha marchado. Suspiro. Bueno ya habrá otra oportunidad. Miro hacia los bandidos que me atacaron y hago una mueca, debo encargarme de ellos.

Me encamino hacia Kakashi pero no sin antes robar las pistolas y municiones de esos bandidos, tambien me llevo todo su dinero. Supongo que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ya mañana venderé en una tienda estás armas, de seguro Chouji me dará un buen precio por ellas.

Me reuno con Kakashi y el sherrif de este pueblo, le hacemos entrega del hombre que estaban buscando vivo y recibimos nuestra recompensa. Sonrío, por fin podemos volver a nuestra casa a descansar. Salimos de este pueblo y en poco tiempo ya estamos en la casa.

Al llegar pongo todas las cosas que robé en mi cuarto, luego limpiaré las armas, ahora me daré un baño.

Dicho y hecho, me baño y lavo mi cabello en la tina. Me enjabono y enjuago, luego me pongo un ligero vestido con una pashmina para el frío, entro mi pies en unas botas de lana que Kakashi me regaló cuando hizo uno de sus viajes fuera del pueblo.

Me quedo mirando las botas, Kakashi se ha convertido en mi familia, lo veo como una figura paternal. Mis ojos escuecen, las lágrimas luchan por salir al recordar todo lo que pasó hace un año, pero sacudo la cabeza y me quito la tristeza de encima, ese era mi pasado, ahora Kakashi es mi presente. Me ha criado como una hija y me ha complacido como si fuera tal. La verdad es que estoy feliz.

Me pongo de pie, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la puerta de la cocina. Estoy de camino hacia nuestro pequeño granero, ahí debe estar mi caballo. Escucho relinchos y una pezuña arrañar y tocar el piso. Tornado sabe que llegué y eso me hace feliz.

Abro una pequeña puerta de madera que da paso a una pequeña cabina llena de paja, está nueva, parece ser que el encargado ha cuidado bien de los animales. Me acerco a un caballo enorme de color blanco, toda una belleza, él agacha la cabeza, mostrando señal de que quiere que lo acaricie, lo cual no tardo en hacer.

–Hola compañero, supongo que me extrañaste – él relincha, como si pudiese entenderme, yo sonrío.

Pasan unos minutos y Tornado y yo estamos quedándonos dormidos en la paja. De repente se oye un rechinar lo que me hace mirar hacia la puertecita. Reconozco la melena blanca así que me relajo y sonrío.

–Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes dormir con Tornado, no eres un caballo. – su voz de regaño está presente.

–Lo siento Kakashi, no sabía que tenía tanto sueño – bostezo y él suaviza la expresión.

–Ven, vamos, deja a Tornado descansar, tú aún no has cenado y también debes dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Me estrujo los ojos mientras asiento y me pongo de pie. Empezamos a caminar de nuevo a la casa.

Esa noche cenamos estofado preparado por Kakashi, el cual, debo agregar, estaba delicioso. También caí dormida en un sueño tan profundo que no recuerdo cuando quedé dormida ni si fue él quien me llevó a mi habitación o yo fui en mis propios pies.

Al despertar me estiro en la cama y me pongo rápidamente de pie. Me aseo, me lavo los dientes, la cara y me cepillo el cabello. Me visto con mis pantalones cortos vaqueros, botas, camiseta amarrada en la cintura, me pongo mi cinturón junto con la funda de la pistola y mi sombrero lo coloco en mi cabeza rosada. Bajo a la cocina y desayuno junto a una señora que nos ayuda, Kakashi le ofrecio refugio hace mucho tiempo y ella a cambio limpia y cocina, aunque yo también cocino de vez en cuando. La obligo a sentarse a comer conmigo, ella ya ha desayunado pero decide sentarse acompañarme, le pregunto por Kakashi y me dice que ha salido temprano hacia la comisaría. Claro es parte del cuerpo de policias de Konoha, así que no me extraña.

Kakashi es parte de la comisaria, pero no del tipo normal, el es un cazarrecompensas muy talentoso, esta comisaría en la que trabaja es especialista en esa área, entrenan personas para poder cazar criminales y les pagan por ello.

Me encamino hacia el establo y ensillo mi caballo, merezco una vuelta en él. Me dirijo hacia la comisaría, Tornado está algo ansioso así que le permito trotar un poco. Devuelvo el saludo a las personas que me saludan, Kakahi es muy conocido en el gran pueblo de Konoha, así que era cuestión de tiempo que todos me recibieran de igual manera. Todos me tratan como a su hija.

Al llegar a la comisaría amarro mi caballo a los postes de madera junto a otros más. Debo separarlo de los demás unos metros ya que Tornado y otros caballos no hacen buena liga.

–Esperame aquí – Le doy un beso en la cabeza y sonrio, él relincha.

–Ese es un caballo muy afortunado, diría yo – se oye una voz detrás de mí a lo que yo giro lentamente para ver un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

–¿Quién eres? – pregunto de manera ruda.

–¿A caso eso importa? – pregunta con una sonrisa. Yo lo miro por unos segundos y luego niego con la cabeza.

–La verdad es que no, no me importa – me giro de nuevo y me encamino a la puerta de entrada. A él se le ha caido la expresión y se ve deprimido.

Empiezo a caminar dentro de los pasillos y siento que aquel chico me sigue. Doblo en un pasillo y él tambien, entro por el corredor de la derecha y él tambien ¿Qué rayos?

–No creas que te sigo – escucho detrás de mí justo cuando me acababa de parar en seco para reclamar. Me ha leído el pensamiento.

–¿Entonces por qué...?

–El jefe de aquí me ha mandado a llamar – se encoje de hombros – Pensé que sabrías donde estaba y te seguí, la verdad es que aquí me pierdo con facilidad.

–¿Y cómo supiste que yo sabría? – me preparo para cualquier movimiento extraño de su parte.

–No lo sé, solo fue una corazonada – ríe nerviosamente mientras se arrasca la nuca avergonzado y yo caigo de la verguenza. No puedo creer lo que dice este idiota.

–Bien, vamos, yo me dirigía hacia allá, te indico el camino – trato de ser amable como Kakashi me ha pedido que debe ser una "señorita" pero mi sonrisa forzada parece asustarlo.

–¿En serio? – los ojos se le iluminan – Gracias señorita, es usted muy amable.

Camino junto con el desconocido que lleva una capa y el sombrero a juego. Que estraño es este chico, está todo cubierto por la capa. Me encojo de hombros, no importa. Le indico donde está la oficina principal y tras agradecérmelo desaparece por la puerta de madera. Yo me alivio de librarme de él así que empiezo a caminar hacia el despacho de Kakashi.

Toco la puerta dos veces con mis nudillos y espero.

–Pase – se oye una voz desde adentro.

–¡Hola! – sonrío y luego me adentro en su pequeña oficina.

–Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?

–No pareces muy contento de verme... Solo estaba aburrida y decidí ver a mi persona favorita en todo el mundo pero... Supongo que no soy bienvenida aquí – dramatizo un poco y empiezo a alejarme con tristeza de su escritorio, directo a la puerta.

–No, espera, no te vayas – lo oigo sollozar y escondo mi sonrisa malévola triunfante. – No importa el por qué hayas venido. Puedes venir cuando quieras e interrumpirme cuantas veces necesites.

Sus ojos brillan y ya sé que he ganado la batalla. Lo miro con sonrisa dulce para luego cambiar la cara a una más sombría – Es bueno saber eso, sensei. – Su rostro se pone azul y juro que veo su alma salir de la boca por su decepción. Río fuertemente. Él aclara su garganta.

–Sakura, ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que debo decirte.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Trabajaremos en equipo.

–Lo sé, Kakashi siempre trabajamos en equipo.

–No me refiero a nosotros sino a que... – en ese momento nos interrumpen unos golpes en la puerta. – ¡Adelante!

Por la puerta entra el jefe de Kakashi, Sarutobi Azuma, hijo del alcalde y viejo amigo del peliblanco.

–¡Yo, Kakashi! – eleva su mano en modo de saludo a lo que el mencionado responde, luego Asuma me hace sonrojar – ¡Ah! Pero si es la hermosa Sakura, esta chica si que ha crecido ¿no, Kakashi? De repente deberás andar con una escopeta.

–Gracias y por favor Asuma-san, no debe darle ideas alocadas – pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia Kakashi y su jefe estalla en risas. Kakashi es muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de mí, me ve como su hija.

–Lo siento, lo siento – eleva sus manos en modo de disculpa.

–Bueno Asuma, ahora le estaba informando a Sakura de nuestra nueva misión.

–¿Misión? – los ojos se me iluminan, espero que sea algo muy bueno y algo lejos del pueblo, así poder viajar un poco.

–Si, ustedes dos deberán formar un nuevo equipo para poder cumplir con esta misión.

–¿Un equipo? ¿A qué se refieren?

–Sakura... Luego te explico...

–¿Pero por qué no podemos simplemente hacerla tu y yo?

–Así que tu nombre es Sakura... Yo me llamo Naruto – entra el chico rubio con ojos azules.

–¿Se conocen? – pregunta Asuma.

–Ella me ayudó a encontrar la oficina.

–Ya veo – enciende un cigarrillo y da una gran bocanada para luego soltar el humo, toso varias veces. Él sonríe y me mira para luego apagar el cigarrillo – lo siento, es una vieja costumbre, mi esposa quiere que lo deje pero ¿te digo un secreto? Creo que eso no pasará jajaja.

Se me tuerce el gesto. Su confianza a veces me parece extraña. Kakashi lo ignora por completo pero yo, bueno yo soy otra historia.

–¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí por favor?

–Por supuesto, Sakura-chan, pues que tú y yo nos casaremos. Están arreglando nuestro matrimonio.

–¡No digas tonterías Naruto! ¿Y quién rayos te ha dado permiso para llamarme Sakura-chan?

–¿No te gusta?

–¡No! – ¿pero este chico será idiota o qué?

–Pues a mi sí – se me cae la cara y voto todo el aire en mis pulmones.

–Este va a ser un día largo... – digo mientras pongo una mano en mi frente.

Escucho a Asuma reir y Kakashi esta sonriendo, lo puedo decir aunque tenga ese pañuelo en la cara. Haber vivido con él todo un año me ha dado tantas experiencias que ya lo conozco mejor, incluso lo trato como si fuera un padre para mí... Padre... Jaja esa palabra me trae tantos recuerdos... Pero hoy soy diferente, no pienso deprimirme ni dejarme entristecer, debo seguir adelante para poder encontrar a los que le hicieron eso a mi familia. La verdad es que ahora soy mas fuerte. Sonrío y veo que Naruto me mira. Desvío la mirada y él baja la cabeza ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?

–Veamos... Sakura, Naruto, tú y yo formaremos un equipo. – escucho a Kakashi decir en cuanto salimos del despacho y despedimos al jefe.

–¿Pero no es suficiente contigo y conmigo?

–Escucha, sé que para tí es dificil trabajar con personas que no conoces, al principio te fué complicado vivir conmigo pero, esta vez debes confiar en mí.

–Es solo que no entiendo por qué lo necesitamos a él.

–Te explicaré cuando llegue a la casa esta noche, por ahora necesito que lleves a Naruto a la casa y que te encargues de cualquier cosa que él necesite ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

–¿Cuidar de él? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando – me quejo con cara de hastío.

–Por favor, por mí ¿si? – la cara de suplica que ha puesto me ha asustado más que conmovido pero supongo que no tengo más remedio, Kakashi nunca me pide favores. Asiento admitiendo mi derrota, él sonríe y entra a su despacho mientras que yo espero a que salga el chico de cabello rubio.

–Hola Sakura-chan – llega con una enorme sonrisa.

–Vamos. – le digo cortante.

–¿A dónde?

–Casa – trato de ser lo más seca que puedo. No planeo llevarme bien con él.

En poco tiempo ya hemos llegado a la casa, yo voy en Tornado y él en su caballo. El suyo es de color marrón y tiene una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente. Muy mono.

Me limito a enseñarle parte de la casa, para luego dejarlo con Anette-san así ella le enseña el resto de la casa y le da la cena, yo estoy muy cansada. Esperaré a Kakashi en mi cuarto.

Me acerco hacia la cómoda blanca donde suelo cepillar mi cabellera rosada. Me miro en el espejo y unos ojos jade me devuelven la mirada. Se ven opacos, antes eran más brillantes. Será el sueño. Suspiro. Vuelvo a mirar hacia mí reflejo, del cuello de mi camisa se puede ver un objeto reluciente. Los anillos de mis padres. Aprieto los ojos fuertemente mientras encierro mi mano con fiereza alrededor de esos anillos. Miro una fotografía. Se ven unas personas sonriendo. En el medio estoy yo y a mi lado mis padres. Un hombre de cabello marrón y una mujer de cabello rubio. Los extraño. No era muy cercana a ellos pero de pequeña sí. Era la niña consentida, hasta que decidí volverme una ladrona, quería vivir aventuras y explorar el mundo exterior.

Mi padre me había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Era buena con la pistola y las espada, sabía pelear y tenía el gran carácter rudo de mi madre. Los ojos me escuecen.

No lloraré

No lloraré...

Me repito una y otra vez, pero es inevitable. Una lágrima cae por mis ojos mientras recuerdo el último momento en el que vi a mi madre.

**Flashback**

–Hija... – sus ojos se ven casi apagados, ese verde que reflejaba la vida y esperanza, ahora no eran nada.

–No te esfuerces, no hables, los medicos te ayudarán – las lagrimas empapan todo a su paso, me nublan la vista. Pero no puedo cerrar los ojos, temo que cuando los cierre, la poca vida que le queda se esfume.

–No me queda mucho... Hija debes escucharme... Tu padre era un hombre odiado, debes entender que aún así te amamos y lo que nos pasó fue una desgracia, pero prométeme, no, jurame que no harás nada loco ni buscarás venganza, dime que vivirás en paz... – parpadea y mi corazón se detiene asustado... ¿Que? ¿Papá odiado?

–Pero mamá... Qué fue lo que hizo papá...

–No hablemos del pasado hija, solo jurame que serás feliz.. Kakashi prometió cuidarte, él siempre ha sido amigo de tu padre. Él te contará todo cuando el tiempo sea correcto... – su voz se va apagando junto con los latidos de su corazón.

–¡¿Madre?! – la veo abrir sus ojos y mirarme con reproche – Está bien, lo juro, pero no mueras, no me dejes sola, no me abandones...

Estoy gritando desesperada, sé que es egoista de mi parte el decirle esto a mi madre, pero no puedo evitarlo, –Sé que no he sido la mejor hija, pero prometo recompensarlo, promero ser buena... Papá ya no está pero mamá tú... Tú sigues aquí... Yo... Yo... No quiero estar sola...

Llanto, sollozos, lagrimas... No puedo soportarlo... Mi madre, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, la persona que me dió la vida, que me dio amor incondicional, me protegió y cuidó... Mi dulce madre está al borde de la muerte y yo la siento frágil, es cómo si llevara la pieza más delicada del mundo entre mis brazos. La abrazo con ternura. Su cuerpo se siente un poco frio, pero oigo su respiración, sé que sigue viva. Suspiro de alivio, solo se ha quedado dormida.

Me quedo dormida con ella... La abrazo, temo que en cualquier minuto pueda perderla. Me despierta un ruido en el cuarto. La enfermera ha llegado a hacerle un chequeo rutinario a mi madre, solo medir la temperatura y varias cosas más.

Me levanto a ir al baño y cuando vuelvo veo que a mi madre la cubre una sábana hasta la cabeza. Kakashi está junto al doctor y la enfermera. Miro confundida a todos, me acerco a mi mamá, no entiendo que es lo que pasa pero me acerco a ella. Me lanzo a su cama.

–Sakura... Tú madre falleció en la madrugada... Lo siento... – el doctor se retira dándonos a Kakashi y a mí espacio, él me aparta de la cama de mi madre pues yo solo sacudía las sábanas y gritaba a todo pulmón. Si mi madre estuviese viva todo el ajetreo le hubiese hecho darme una buena bronca, pero ya no estaba, se había ido, mi madre... Se ha ido...

Mi mirada se enfría, no lloro, no río, no como, no duermo, duro varios días así hasta que me voy del pueblo Uchiko.

**Fin del flashback**

Miro al suelo de mi habitación. Veo los dedos de mis pies descubiertos. Desde ese día me he cerrado emocionalmente hacia todo el mundo. Nadie ha vuelto a ver mis ojos brillar con felicidad, nadie me ha visto derramar lágrimas, nadie me ha visto expresar emociones más que enojos y regaños hacia Kakashi y alguna que otra sonrisa fingida. Una vez escuché a una señora decir que era la muñeca sin vida de Konoha. Eso me causó gracia pero no reí.

Busco entre mis cajones y encuentro el medallón que mi madre me regaló un poco antes de su muerte. Era una pequeña cruz dorada. Diminuta, tenía las iniciales de ella y papá. Fue el primer regalo que mi padre le obsequió y ella lo guardó como su tesoro. Sonrío y decido ponerlo a la cadena dorada en la que llevo los anillos, lo coloco justo en medio. De pronto, recuerdo algo.

Cierro las ventanas de madera y estas rechinan, me acerco hacia mi cama, toco el piso hasta encontrar el tablón hueco que buscaba, al encontrarlo lo levanto, revelando un lugar secreto donde guardo una que otra cosa. Dentro está un pergamino y envuelta en un pedazo de tela veo la llave que aquella anciana me obsequió. Tiene un diseño muy extraño, hace poco decidí sujetarla al pergamino con una pequeña cadena plateada que le soldé hace poco con fuego en uno de los bordes. No fue fácil pero se me hizo cómodo ya que los bordes eran de una especie de metal. Chouji me enseño a soldar y lo hice al primer intento. Lo hice así para que no se perdiera y mantener oculto ambos objetos.

Suspiro.

Aunque llegué a hablarle a Kakashi de esto aún no he descubierto para qué sirven estas cosas. Sé que el pergamino se abre con la llave pero dentro ese pergamino estaba vacio.

Incluso llegué a pensar que la señora estaba loca, pero, por alguna razón, nunca pude deshacerme de esto.

Toc, toc, toc...

Alguien toca varias veces en mi puerta, me apresuro a esconder las cosas y colocar con suavidad la madera. Los golpes en la puerta aparecen de nuevo junto a una molesta voz...

–Sakura-chan ¿estás ahí? – no respondo, tal vez si me quedo callada él se irá. A través de la puerta se oye un suspiro. – Anette-san dice que este es tu cuarto y yo...

Abro la puerta bruscamente haciendo que el pobre chico casi pierda el equilibrio. Me limito a mirarlo y esperar que continue. Él se nota nervioso.

–Bueno... Emm... El tipo raro de cabello gracioso te está buscando...

–¿El tipo ra...? Ah... Te refieres a Kakashi

–¡Eso! – se rasca la nuca y rie nerviosamente – no soy muy bueno con los nombres.

–El mío te lo aprendiste rápido.– ¿pero qué hago entablando una conversación con este chico? Debería mejor buscar a Kakashi.

–Bueno, el tuyo es muy bonito – Su comentario me estremece un poco, es cierto que este chico es tonto, pero sé que no tiene malas intenciones. Quizá no deba ser tan ruda con él...

–Gracias – le digo con la mayor sinceridad de la que soy posible. Él me mira sorprendido. Quizá no se esperaba mi buena actitud. Su sorpresa da camino a una gran sonrisa.

Cuando busco a Kakashi lo encuentro debajo, en el primer piso. Está leyendo el periódico y a mi mente viene una imagen de mi padre, sentado en la sala, leyendo el periódico. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos lo más que puedo.

Kakashi me explica el objetivo de esta misión. Se supone que vamos a viajar en búsqueda de un peligroso criminal, tiene muchos nombres, pero su verdadero no se sabe. Se supone que es un negociante de carbón y otros materiales, pero la realidad es que trafica armas y personas. Es culpable de muchos crimenes y secuestro. Por esto debemos hacer un pequeño equipo que no llame mucho la atención pero sea igual de eficiente que un gran grupo de personas. Aquí es donde entramos nosotros. Cada quien tiene sus habilidades especiales.

–¿Y esta persona que dices... Vale mucho dinero? – la cara que pone Kakashi lo dice todo. Es una gran oportunidad. Sonrio. Soy muy codiciosa, eso lo sé.

–La mejor parte de todo, para tí, es que debemos viajar para recaudar información ¿Cuento contigo?

–¿Para cazar bandidos? Siempre – estoy de gran humor, no importa que tanto Naruto me saque de mis casillas, ni siquiera él podría arruinar este momento.

–Bien... Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Debemos primero pasar por un pueblo.

–¿Que pueblo?

–Mura no Kasai

–¿Por qué? – no entiendo para que iríamos al pueblo de fuego. Es una villa gobernada por una familia muy estricta, no creo que ahí encontremos información de criminales ni bandidos.

–Hay alguien que debo conocer...

Suspiro y asiento. Kakashi y sus misterios... Aprendí que todo se sabe tarde o temprano pero con él, todo se sabe más tarde que temprano así que he desistido al juego de preguntarle sin obtener nada.

Al salir la voz de Kakashi me detiene.

–Deberías intentar llevarte bien con Naruto. Ustedes tienen más cosas en común de lo que te puedes imaginar.

–Lo pensaré – miento, ya he decidido llevarme mejor con él, es solo que ahora con lo que me dijo Kakashi ahora un atisbo de curiosidad sube desde lo más profundo de mí.

Todos quedamos en que saldríamos a primera hora del otro día. Anette-san se entristece, la dejaremos sola otra vez.

Mientras cenamos observo a Naruto tragarse la comida y hablar con Anette-san ¿Qué podríamos tener en común ese cerdo y yo? Ni siquiera tenemos los mismos gustos. No pensamos igual, eso es obvio, y a veces ni entiendo que quiere decir. Entonces ... ¿A qué se refirió Kakashi cuando dijo eso? Bueno supongo que pronto lo sabré. Ahora estaremos bastante tiempo juntos así que será más fácil aprender el por qué.

**Nota de autor:**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Porfavor perdonen si tengo alguna falta ortográfica, luego las arreglaré...**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? Veamos si logran adivinarxD... Ya tengo todo el capítulo 3 planeado y estoy escribiéndolo, estoy muy inspirada y por eso corrijo este lueguito.**

**Pues sí, dejen sus comentarios dejándome saber que les pareció y si es lo que esperaban, estoy abierta a sugerencias y opiniones.**

**Recuerden no ser muy duros conmigo, es mi primera historia:3**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto publicaré el otro. Espero no haberme demorado mucho (los dejo a su criterio) y trataré de publicar lo antes posible.**

**¡Gracias por leer mi fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – El cuarto miembro**

Naruto ha preguntado por qué le llamo a Kakashi por su nombre y no le digo "papá". Que pregunta más estúpida ¿qué este no puede ser más delicado? Sin deprimirme le digo que perdí a mis padres hace aproximadamente un año. Él me mira con unos ojos que nunca le había visto en su cara para luego desviar la mirada hacia sus pies. Algo me dice que él entiende mi situación más de lo que creo así que decido no preguntar por sus padres. Cuando él quiera contarme lo hará.

Estabamos sobre nuestros caballos, cabalgando por el desierto. Kakashi llevaba una pequeña carreta hecha por la ingeniosa familia Nara. En cuanto a construir cosas, esa familia era la mejor, recuerdo aquella vez que Kakashi y yo necesitabamos por una pequeña trampa y Shikamaru ...

–joii, Sakura-chan ¿Qué no me estas prestando atención? – la irritante voz de Naruto interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–No – su expresión se cae exageradamente. Que dramático resulta ser en ocasiones.

Él sigue hablando pero yo ya no le presto atención. Llegamos a un pequeño riachuelo donde hay una poca vegetación y decidimos descansar un rato.

Yo me retiro a una parte más escondida. Me saco las botas y la ropa. Me quedo en ropa interior y luego me doy un chapuzón en la refrescante agua. Está deliciosa.

Me sumerjo en el agua, hasta que siento una extraña presencia por unos arbustos. Delicadamente tomo una piedra del fondo y la lanzo fuerte e inesperadamente. Un golpe seco y un quejido. Suena agudo... ¿Una chica?

–¿Po-po-por qué hiciste eso? – yo reconozco esa voz de algún lugar... Me pongo de pie y me visto de inmediato.

–¿Quién está ahí? – me acerco y veo una larga melena color negro azulado. – Oh, Hinata, eres tú.

–Me dolió y ¿qué saludo ha sido ese? – la ojiperla me mira con reproche y yo me limito a mirar hacia un gusano del piso, me apena haberle golpeado, la pobre, es tán frágil que pareciera se rompería en cualquier instante

–¿Te duele? – observo como se asoman lágrimas en sus ojos, ella asiente.

–Mucho... – pone sus manos en el área afectada y me mira como esperando algo. No le pediré perdón.

–Que me sienta culpable no quiere decir que me arrepienta de hacerlo, pudo haber sido un mirón o un bandido de esos que violan niñas hermosas e indefensas como yo – me cubro con los brazos mi pecho y empiezo a dramatizar como indefensa señorita.

–Sí, claro, señorita indefensa un cuerno – de pronto aprieta sus párpados y se queja.

–Ven, te pondré algo en ese chichón.

Camino con ella hasta donde estan los chicos, o se supone que deberían estar, no veo rastro de ellos. Bueno, mejor, busco en la carreta algunos utensilios de fines médicos, Kakashi y yo siempre andamos con algunos. Este trabajo no es fácil, puedes acabar con un agujero de bala o con alguna que otra estocada en tu piel. Yo misma le he cosido varias veces heridas a Kakashi. He sacado una que otra bala y he desinfectado bien sus áreas afectadas. Él dice que tengo manos sanadoras a lo que yo respondo... Son máquinas para matar. Eso siempre le causa escalofríos y a mí casi risas. Reiría si pudiera.

–Gra-gracias – musita con sonrojo.

–No hay de qué – me siento frente a ella y adopto una pose de superioridad e intimidación – ahora... ¿Podrías decir que haces aquí?

–Me perdí – admite con verguenza mirando hacia sus pies. A mi se me cae la expresión.

–¿Como que te perdiste? ¿A kilometros de Konoha? ¡Ni siquiera tú serías tan tonta como para perderte! – su excusa me parece absurda, pero viniendo de ella no lo cuestionaría, quiero decir, Hinata es un amor de persona, muy inocente y toda, pero una completa distraída, se perdía con facilidad con tal de no pedir direcciones.

–Es la verdad... Casi...

–Hinata, dime que sucede.

–E-escapé de casa... – dice finalmente luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro

–¿Estás loca? – pero a esta niña se le ha zafado un tornillo... Aunque no es de extrañar. Conozco a Hinata desde aquella vez que la salvé de aquella anciana extraña. Sí, después de salvarla y hablar con ella, nos encontramos en Konoha, nos hicimos buenas amigas, de hecho ella iba a mi casa a hablar conmigo y yo solo escuchaba o pretendía hacerlo... Al principio Kakashi tenía algo que ver con eso.. Es decir, él pensaba que necesitaba compañía femenina para sentirme mejor, pero luego terminamos siendo grandes amigas.

–No podía soportarlo más, Sakura mi padre me odia y mi madre no hace nada al respecto. Mi hermanita la quiero pero sigue haciendo mi vida imposible. Además, soy la burla de todos, mi hermana va a casarse y yo no pienso hacerlo. Papá tenía para mí un matrimonio arreglado así que decidí huir.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente? – pregunto con brusquedad – ¿Tener un rancho y criar animales para venderlos? ¿Cosechar ¿ser prostituta en algun lugar? ¿Qué harás?

–Ya algo se me ocurrirá – sonríe y yo no puedo evitar preocuparme, ella me cuidó cuando no podía hablar ni comunicarme con ningún ser humano ¿como puedo dejarla así?

–¿Hacia donde te dirigías exactamente?

–Iba a tomar el tren hacia Kamakura para reunirme con mi primo. Se supone que él va a ayudarme. Estaba de camino a Konoha y ha hecho parada allá para esperarme, así le explico la situación.

–Hinata, te debes devolver a Konoha, allá verás, justo antes de entrar por la puerta principal, los rieles, siguelos hacia el lado izquierdo del pueblo y verás la estación en las afueras de este.

–Oh – emite un sonido de sorpresa mientras pone una cara muy graciosa. Sonríe y me mira – Gracias.

–Toma – busco en mi bolsa y le tiendo unas monedas y un cuchillo envuelto en un estuche de cuero marrón. Ella me mira confundida y yo suelto una bocanada de aire – Esto es para el pasaje y esto es para que te defiendas. Y debes de ponerte una capa y un sombrero, ten, puedes usar estos, debes mantener tu cuerpo y tu sexo oculto, no dejen que descubras que eres chica y andas sola ¿si? Refugiate entre grupos de personas y no andes sola por ahí. Este dinero debe alcanzarte para comida tambien.

–No, Sakura, no puedo aceptarlo – deposito las cosas en su mano con brusquedad y la miro intimidantemente. A ella se le pone la cara azul y una lagrima falsa cae por su ojo, asiente asustada. Me encanta que sea tan fácil de convencer. – gracias.

–Muy bien, debes irte, juzgando por el día que es, hoy pasará un tren dentro de unas horas por Konoha, si lo pierdes no habrán más hasta dentro de algunos días más.

Ella me abraza pero no le devuelvo el abrazo, está acostumbrada a eso, yo no muestro cariño ni me gusta que me toquen, pero a ella se lo permito, estuvo ahí en los momentos más fragiles de mi vida y se quedó conmigo. Le debo mucho a ella aunque ella no se imagine cuanto.

De pronto, estoy quitando el vendaje en su cabeza y veo que Hinata se ha puesto tensa ¿Pero que ha pasado? Busco a mi alrededor y veo a un Naruto con el torso descubierto, todo mojado y caminando hacia acá. Hinata se cubre con la capa y se pone muy roja. Él se acerca a ella sonriente.

–Hola, tú debes de ser amiga de Sakura-chan – sonríe ampliamente mientras acerca su cara demasiado a la de la chica ojiperla. Haciendo que esta se tense más.

Hinata lucha por decir algo, pero solo salen sonidos extraños de su boca, parecen balbuceos o murmuros. Realmente no parecen palabra alguna. Casi veo humo saliendo de sus orejas. Naruto pone cara confundida y se acerca más a ella, la observa detenidamente y la pobre trata de tomar espacio. De pronto, Naruto toca su frente con la de la chica.

–Creo que tienes fiebre – le dice con una distancia casi nula. Supongo que Hinata por dentro es un embrollo. Yo disfruto la escena, viendo como Naruto es demasiado inocente y Hinata es toda una tímidona. De pronto él le sonríe al ver que ella no dice palabra alguna y puff... Hinata se desmaya en los brazos del pelirrubio. – Sakura-chan, creo que tu amiga esta enferma.

–No, ella es así Naruto.

–Pues está loca. – ay Naruto, llevo mi mano a mi frente, a veces los niveles de este chico me sorprenden.

Coloco a Hinata hacia un lado y le pido a Naruto que desaparezca. Pongo un poco de alcohol en la nariz de la ojiperla lo cual la despierta.

Le pongo la capa y el sombrero y la animo a irse, ella tiene su propio caballo así que no me preocuoo mas por ella. Dejo que se vaya. Por cierto, miraba constantemente hacia atrás, esperando ver a algo o alguien diría yo... Bueno ella siempre ha sido obvia.

–Ya se fue – Alguien habla a mi oído y yo me asusto.

–¿Pero que c...? ¡Ni siquiera te oí venir! – el ojiazul sonríe a sus anchas.

–El ataque sorpresa es mi especialidad – es increíble que alguien tan ruidoso e imperactivo como él, sea un asesino tan eficaz. Supongo que debo darle crédito esta vez, pero tenía mi guardia baja, así que para mí no cuenta.

Así pasaron los días en el desierto, Naruto y yo nos volvimos muy unidos, él me enseñaba cosas y yo a él. De hecho, nos llevabamos demasiado bien. Para mí era una relación bastante sana. Nos defendíamos el uno al otro en ataques sorpresa y hasta Kakashi estaba sorprendido de nuestro gran avance.

De hecho, ahora mismo estoy sentada junto a la fogata con él. Hablamos o mejor dicho el habla y yo escucho. Estamos asando una carne de un coyote que hemos matado en unas estacas largas de madera. De repente, me mira con sus ojazos resplandecientes. Yo me pierdo en ellos. Un azul hipnotizante.

–Sakura-chan

–Dime – es extraño ver su rostro tan serio.

–¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Ya la hiciste – le digo y a él se le cae la expresión.

–Pues... En ese caso, te haré otra pregunta – lo miro demostrando que tiene toda mi atención.

–Cuando perdiste a tus padres... ¿Cómo te sentiste? – vaya que es una pregunta díficil. No sabía que Naruto podría pensar en cosas así de serias. Aunque ahora lo conozco mejor. Suspiro.

–Es díficil de explicar, pero me sentía vacia, triste, desconsolada...

–¿Te sentiste sola? – en sus ojos había un brillo extraño que no reconocía.

–Pues... La verdad no, sentía que estaban conmigo, de hecho aún siento que es así.

–¿Co-co-co-contigo? – veo que de repente se pone nervioso y su cara se torna azul – ¿Quieres decir fa-fa-fa-fa-fantasmas?

–No tonto – le doy un zape ligero en la cabeza y él se queja de dolor. – Me refiero a que su amor me acompaña y cosas como esa. No es mi estilo el ser sentimentalista asi que esa es la unica explicación que puedo darte.

–Está bien, Sakura-chan – de probto sonrie a sus anchas – gracias por confiarme eso.

–¿Eh? Bueno, está bien, supongo

–Chicos, deberían comer, – Kakashi está enfrente de nosotros, no sé cuando llegó ni tampoco me preocupa. – Naruto, terminó mi turno, ahora eres tú quien debe hacer vigilancia.

–De acuerdo – él me mira y luego se levanta con pesadez, puedo notar que no quiere irse, pero no puede negársele a Kakashi, le tiene mucho respeto. De repente, Naruto mira hacia el fuego, nos mira, vuelve a mirar al fuego y con prisa corre hacia él, toma un buen trozo de carne asada y sale corriendo a iniciar su turno.

–Este chico... – dice el peliblanco con la mano en su frente. Ya la actitud de Naruto no nos sorprende a ninguno pero debo admitir que eso no le quita lo raro. Él es gracioso hasta un punto de cansar a los demás.

Kakashi se sienta a mi lado, eso me distrae, tiene la mirada hacia la nada y está debatiendo algo en su mente. Sé que tiene que decirme algo así que le daré su tiempo.

–Sakura... Sabes el verdadero motivo de este viaje ¿no?

–Atrapar a un criminal y cobrar dinero ¿no? – imito su tono de voz y eso le irrita.

–No, hemos venido porque creo que ese criminal tiene algo que ver con la muerte de tus padres...

–¿Qué estás...?

–Lo siente, creo que debí haber...

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – le pregunto histérica y veo como se queda sin excusa ni razones. – Sé que es duro decir algo sobre ese tema Kakashi, pero deberías confar en mí maldición.

–Si no te lo dije es porque no quería que reaccionaras de esa forma.

–Pues no habermelo dicho solo te ha resultado peor – estoy tan enojada que resoplo por la nariz, parezco un toro cuando hago eso, pero esta vez no puedo evitarlo, me siento frustrada, quiero vengarme del que le hizo eso a mis padres y Kakashi más que nadie lo sabe. De repente abro los ojos y me sorprendo – Oh...

–¿Oh?

–Ya entiendo por qué no me lo querías decir.

–¿Lo entiendes? – Él suaviza su mirada y me mira con comprensión y arrepentimiento. Extraña mezcla.

–Sí, por la venganza ¿cierto?

Él asiente para luego fruncir el entrecejo

–Quiero que crezcas como lo has hecho hasta ahora, un chica buena e inocente. No debes recorrer un camino tan solitario y tortuoso como ese. Se lo prometí a tu padre.

–¿Y entonces para qué me traes?

–Me temo, mi querida princesa, que eso deberás descubrirlo tú sola. – Se pone de pie y luego se marcha a una esquina, dónde él dormirá encima de unos sacos y telas. – Descansa.

Suspiro de frustración. Debo dormir y ya dentro de un par de horas será mi turno para vigilar. Decido comer mi parte de la carne y luego acostarme. Por ser chica, me dejarán dormir en la pequeña carreta de provisiones. Yo descanso y duermo con profundidad.

Pasan unos días y ya estamos en la entrada de Mura no Kasai. Suspiro. Esta es la parte que no me gusta, reunirme con viejos colegas de Kakashi. Todos son extraños, es decir, vieron a Asuma... Y eso que es uno de los más normalitos.

Estamos en una cantina y Naruto y Kakashi se beben un trago. Yo estoy cuidando de los caballos.

Una pequeña niña de cabello azul se me acerca sonriente y me pide ayuda. Yo no lo dudo y la acompaño. Estabamos buscando a su madre cuando de pronto... Las dos nos perdemos. Yo no conozco este pueblo por eso me he perdido. Sus calles se parecen todas.

A lo lejos veo un grupo de chicos acercándose y de inmediato se me erizan los pelos, esto no me gusta, se ven problemáticos. Nos devolvemos por donde nos vinimos y seguimos caminando pero... No llegamos a ningún lado. Suspiro rendida ¿y ahora qué?

Veo un chico apuesto de cabello azul acercarse y me pongo en posición de defensa. La niña sale disparada hacia él. Se le abalanza, se recarga en los brazos del sujeto que la está cargando y este la llena de besos. Él me dá las gracias, a mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Es su padre y la ha estado buscando, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Me despido de la niña y de su padre.

De pronto, me siento mal, quiero llorar. Haber visto la escena del reencuentro entre padre e hija me ha hecho retorcer de dolor e incomodidad. Desecho todos mis pensamientos y me limito a mirar al vacio. Estoy tan vulnerable que no me doy cuenta cuando me toman por detrás y me ponen una pistola en la sien. El calor del metal hace que mi piel arda.

–Eres una chica hermosa, lástima que tengamos que matarte.

–Suéltame ¿Qué carajos quieres tú? – escupo una palabra tras llenas de odio y amenazas.

–Tranquila dulzura, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco. – esa otra voz proviene de mi derecha.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo descuidada que he sido, varios hombres están a mi alrededor.

–El jefe quiere tus ojos y tus cabellos.

–¿Eh?

Veo como uno de sus compañeros le da un golpe en la cabeza y le pide que se calle. Esta situación es confusa ¿Para qué lo querría?

–Suficiente charla. Vamos a divertirnos con ella.

De pronto oigo disparos. Bang, bang, bang... 7 cañonazos, 7 muertos y ningún enemigo vivo. Que jodida puntería, busco al responsable y no puedo verlo.

–Sal de ahí, sé que eres tú.

–Pues no sé de qué habla señorita. – escucho su voz y la reconozco, es el mismo tipo de aquella vez.

–Creo que sí lo sabes – debo ponerle conversación si quiero seguir el sonido de su voz.

–hmpf, ¿qué ganas con saber quién soy?

–Quizá podría agradecértelo como se debe – juego a la coqueta, debo imtentar que funcione.

–Eso no funcionará conmigo, rosita – me dice y yo suspiro.

–Pero valía la pena el intento ¿no? – puedo sentir como sonríe. Vaya que este chico es un engreído.

–Quizá tengas razón – desoués de concentrarme, encuentro el punto de donde proviene la voz y me lanzo hacia él. Está oscuro pero caigo sobre él. Su sorpresa es evidente, seguro no se esoeraba que lo encontrara tan rápido.

Se me dificulta verlo por la oscuridad, pero sus ojos y su cabello son negros. Su mirada me ha hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza y no puedo evitar decir unas palabras.

–Te tengo – le digo a modo de victoria. Soy triunfante o eso creía. Hasta que veo pone una sonrisa ladina.

–Eso crees –. No sé en que momento pero logra zafarse de mi agarre y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Maldición. Se me escapó, pero una sonrisa se ha formado en mis labios. Me gustan los retos y este será el más personal de todos, descubrir quien es ese sujeto, aunque sea lo último que haga, lo juro.

Me dirijo nuevamente a la cantina, ahora me encuentro de mejor humor y también debo apresurarme. Quizá Naruto y Kakashi están preocupados por mí.

Me apresuro hacia el lugar y cuando estoy llegando puedo ver que ambos están hablando con un sujeto. Al acercarme ellos me ven y Kakashi me pide que me acerque, dice que es la persona a la que estaba buscando. Yo me sorprendo al ver sus facciones, moreno, ojos negros y de piel bronceada. Mis ojos se abren como platos. ¿Este es el sujeto que me salvó? Vaya que es atractivo... Aunque ¿la verdad? Esperaba algo de chispas al volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no es interesante.

Este sujeto me mira a los ojos y sonrie, hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza y me vuelva algo tímida.

–Mucho gusto... – me dice esperando a que yo le diga mi nombre mientras levanta su mano hacia mí.

Yo la tomo respondiendo a su saludo y diciendo : – Sakura... Un placer.. Emmm ...

–Itachi, el placer es todo mío – y ahí es cuando eleva mi brazo y le da un beso a mí mano, la cuak cosquillea.

De pronto siento dos auras negras a mi lado izquierdo y ya sé de que trata.

–No toques a Sakura-chan con tus manos y menos la besos con tus asquerosos labios, aléjate rarito. – un rubio frenético amenaza a un moreno alto de mirada serena. El peliblanco se deprime y empieza a mover una roca con un palo mientras repite palabras incoherentes. No entiendo qué les sucede.

Naruto empieza a gruñir a aquek sujeto, es como si fuera algún especie de perro o algo así. Lo alejo y le pido disculpas a Itachi mientras finjo una sonrisa de perdón. Él me sonríe también pero noto que en su sonrisa hay algo extraño. Alzo una ceja y él se despide para luego alejarse.

¡Demonios! Se ha ido y no he podido preguntarle acerca de por qué me ha salvado. Pero ya habrá tiempo. Estaré aquí unos días.

–Sakura – Kakashi anuncia en modo de orden.

–¿Si?

–No vemos luego, cuida a Naruto y que no se te vaya a perder.

–Kakashi, no soy un niño en un parque... ¡Sakura-chan mira esoo!

Me golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano. Naruto...

–Chottoo... Kakashi ¿a dónde vas y por qué tengo yo que cuidar de él? – el pelinegro pone su tipica cara seria y señala hacia un lugar. Yo sigo la dirección a la que señala y veo a cierto pelirrubio mezclándose entre la multitud y deteniéndose en todos los puestos que le llamaban la atención – Oye Naruto, vuelve aquí.

–Buena suerte – el peliblanco desaparece y yo me enojo. Estoy como mil demonios. Salgo a buscar a Naruto que se ha perdido de mi vista. Cuando lo vea le daré un buen golpe que ya me va a conocer.

Estoy caminando y buscando al ojiazul pero solo choco con personas. Ahhh que desesperante, empiezo a perder la paciencia. Resoplo con fuerza y trato de enfocar la vista, pero es imposible. Decido subirme en una banca y logro ver una cabellera rubia. – Te encontré.

Salí disparada hacia él, esquivo a todas las personas y obstáculos, no puedo permitir que se me desaparezca de nuevo. Corro hacia la dirección dónde lo ví cuando ¡Bam! Choco contra algo y caigo sobre mi trasero.

– ite-te-te-te – acaricio mi parte trasera mientras rápidamente me pongo de pie.

–¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – un chico alto con sombrero negro me dice de manera ruda.

–¿Por qué no te fijas tú? – me acerco a él con mi pose de chica ruda y alcanzo a ver un poco su cara, aunque el sombrero la está tapando y no puedo verlo bien. Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco azul.

–Hmpf – sonríe ladinamente y empieza a caminar dejándome sin respuesta pero dándome una buena vista de su trasero. Vaya que... ¡No, Sakura, contrólate!

–Pero que tipo más extraño. – susurro para mí misma.

–¿Cuál? – dice una voz a mi lado.

–Ese... – señalo hacia donde se pierde el extraño para solo ver que ya no esta, me doy cuenta de algo de repente, hay alguien a mi lado – pero que... Ah, Naruto, solo eres tú.

Él sonríe ampliamente. Luego empieza a examinar mi cara.

–Estás extraña...

–¿Como extraña?

–No lo sé... Tus ojos brillan... Bueno olvídalo.

A veces no logro entenderlo, me limito a asentir y a mirar por donde el sujeto se había marchado, mi corazón late de una manera extraña. Bueno, supongo que ha sido por el enojo que sentí con aquel chico pero quisiera saber quien era. Tenía dos revólvers enfundados a sus lados y un aire de superioridad... Bueno, supongo que ya no importa.

Naruto y yo buscamos a Kakashi en un sitio que parece una especie de comisaría. Pero es muy extraña. Quizá sea el ayuntamiento porque parece más una casa. Es una enorme estructura con columnas blancas en la entrada y todo es de color blanco con una amplia y algo larga escalera de entrada. Arriba de la puerta hay un simbolo extraño rojo con blanco. Parece ser una especie de abanico o eso dijo la anciana a la que le pregunto Naruto.

Entramos y hablamos con un chico, el cual nos llevó por una especie de pasillo largo hacia una gran puerta de madera, parecía un despacho.

Estoy algo sorprendida por lo pulcro que es este sitio, está lleno de artesanías y cosas de arte que no entiendo... Creo que le llaman esculturas y cuadros ¡baf! Me da igual. También es todo como de una cultura diferente, de esa que proviene de épocas antiguas. Creo que es de un país oriental o algo así.

En la puerta el chico toca y una voz desde adentro pide que pasemos. Paso por el umbral y veo a Kakashi junto a aquel tipo llamado Itachi. A mi lado, Naruto se pone inquieto.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kakashi? – mira fijamente a Itachi como tratando de intimidarlo.

–Pues Kakashi me está pidiendo que me una a su equipo – Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa hacia el ojiazul.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! – responde a toda voz Naruto, está histérico.

–Naruto... – Kakashi lo mira con regaño.

–No, no lo acepto en nuestro equipo, tú no consultaste eso con nosotros.

–No te preocupes, igual no puedo ir.

–No importa cuanto supliques no... ¿Eh? – confundido... Está confundido.

–Pues que no puedo ir, ya tengo unas cosas que cumplir y sustituir a mi padre, pero en cambio, alguien me va a sustituir. No puedo negarle la ayuda a mi viejo amigo Kakashi.

–Como crees Itachi. No te preocupes.

–Está bien, él mismo se ofreció a hacerlo.

–Bien entonces, nos encontraremos con tu reemplazo mañana temprano, dile que lo esperaremos en la entrada del pueblo.

–¿Y cómo sabremos quién es? – Pregunto curiosa.

–Pues... No se preocupen, lo sabran. – me sonríe y yo me emociono. Su sonrisa es hermosa.

–Bien, entonces vamonos. – Naruto me toma por el brazo y me saca del despacho

–¡Naruto! ... Adiós señor Itachi, gracias por su ayuda – hago una breve reverencia antes de salir. Al otro lado de la puerta reprendo a Naruto. No entiendo por qué se comporta de esta manera.

–Lo siento Sakura-chan... Es solo que... – lo veo pensando por unos segundos hasta dar con una excusa – Que no me gusta ese sujeto.

–¿Y por qué no te gusta? – suspiro y le hablo como si fuera un pequeño niño.

–Pues no me agrada... Y punto – se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada.

–Naruto, eso se oye como algo que una persona de 8 años diría.

–Pues no me importa, él llama toda tu atención. – en el mismo momento que dice la última palabra se tapa la boca con sus manos.

–¿A que te refieres con eso?

–Pu-pu-pues, tú eres inte-teligente. Averigualo. – se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, yo me limito a hacerme a un lado y sentarme bajo un árbol. Me enojo conmigo misma, se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Itachi por qué me ha salvado.

Kakashi y Naruto no están así que empiezo a buscarlos. Buena es mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Kakashi ha ido a beberse un trago con su viejo amigo y Naruto... Bueno Naruto no se donde esta pero me estoy aburriendo así que decido ir a una cantina por un trago de alcohol.

Al llegar abro ambas puertas y veo que todos me observan. Normal. Siempre llamo la atención de los hombres, no importa lo que lleve puesto. Mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla y mi camiseta rosa pálido amarrada a la cintura, definitivamente atraen demasiada atención. Sonrío debajo de mi sombrero marrón. Nada de eso me importa. Tengo mi revólver enfundado y cargado y un humor de perros para cualquier imbécil que quiera pasarse de listo.

Me siento en la barra, cruzo las piernas y los brazos y con prepotencia le pido al jóven que me sirva un vaso de whisky puro con hielo. Él se sorprende pero no tarda en servírmelo. No habla. Debe de ser tímido. Me bebo el líquido ámbar que quema mi garganta.

Se sienta alguien a mi lado. Chaleco azul, pantalones negros, sombrero negro y actitud engreída. Esta vez con una capa negra larga. Mi corazón se agita pero luego de beber un trago a mi whisky, se ralentiza un poco en sus latidos volviendo a su normalidad ¿estaré enferma?

–¿Qué bebes? – pregunta de repente.

–Whisky – respondo sin dejar de mirar el vaso en mi mano derecha.

–Hmpf – es todo lo que oigo y me crispa de los nervios ¿qué eso es una palabra?

–¿y tú qué haces aquí? – trato de poner tema de conversación y de inmediatamente no sé el por qué.

–¿Qué no es obvio? – dice mientras mira hacia el jóven para ordenarle – traeme lo de siempre.

–En seguida, señor.

Doy por terminada la conversación. No pienso ser la única que ponga tema de conversación y dudo mucho que este tipo lo haga. Me bebo el último sorbo de mi vaso y dejo las monedas en la barra para pagar cuando me pongo de pie, dispuesta a irme. No me gusta como reacciona mi cuerpo cuando este chico aparece. Además siquiera sé su nombre y no creo que él me lo diga. Probablemente si le pregunto me respondería con un hmpf. No es que me importe tampoco saberlo.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos contradictorios que no me doy cuenta de que hay una madera un poco más alta que las demás y tropiezo. Pongo mis manos enfrente y cierro los ojos para esperar la caída. De veras que a veces puedo ser muy torpe. Espero el golpe pero nunca llega. Cuando abro los ojos y veo hacia arriba, unos ojis negros me hacen sonrojar.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-sí... Gracias – me alejo de él con tímidez y él sonríe.

–Que bueno – su sonrisa es tán... – ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

–Sí, lo siento Itachi – hago una breve reverencia. – ¿por cierto estás con Kakashi?

–Sí, estamos en la parte de arriba, pero no es un lugar al que quieras ir.

–¿Por qué? – veo que su mirada se torna incómoda y a mi lado oigo al chico desconocido sonreír al hacer su típico sonido monótono.

Aún Itachi no responde y veo que está rascándose la nuca, como suele hacer Naruto cuando está nervioso. Veo hacia la escalera que da arriba y luego vuelvo a ver a Itachi.

–Por cierto, ¿han visto a Naruto? – sé que estoy cambiando el tema pero creo que él no va a responderme mi pregunta anterior, aunque ya puedo hacerme una idea de que pasa arriba.

–Sí, está con nosotros arriba.

Mis ojos se ponen en blanco, Naruto también, bueno, le doy una breve sonrisa de despedida. Esos mujeriegos. Itachi se dirige hacia la parte de arriba cuando yo recuerdo que iba a marcharme. Salgo y en la entrada veo una banda de hombres, se ven jovenes, apuestos, engreídos y problemáticos. Frunzo el entrecejo mientras me pongo a un lado para esperar a que terminen de pasar y así poder irme sin acercarme a ninguno. Cuando ya están en la entrada, yo empiezo a caminar, paso el pequeño escalón de madera de la entrada. Ya no estoy debajo del techito de madera y creo que soy libre de problemas cuando escucho.

–Oye preciosa – habla como un degenerado y está muy cerca mío así que no me muevo, no quiero una escena así que lo ignoro – tienes unas piernas muy bonitas ¿por qué no vuelves a entrar y te bebes un trago con nosotros?

Este cretino cree que... Espera ¿Nosotros? ¿Hay más de uno? No puedo ignorarlo más y me doy la vuelta. Son tres ¡já! Pan comido. No necesito mi revólver además recuerdo que Kakashi me pidió no matar a nadie por aquí.

–¿Qué dices preciosa? – este se acerca peligrosamente a mí y yo me alejo.

–Ven, acércate, no mordemos – me toma por el brazo y yo lo miro amenazadoramente.

–Suéltame cretino, no iré con ustedes así que... ¡Piérdanse! – digo con una actitud pedante mientras cierro mis ojos, resoplo y giro mi cara para un lado con repugnancia.

–Queremos que vengas así que será por la fuerza – sonríe mientras toca mi muslo y yo lo pateo con fuerza en la entrepierna. Al otro le doy un rodillazo en la cara y justo cuando voy a golpear al otro alguien me sostiene por la espalda.

–Eres una perra muy problemática. Justo así me gustan. – es alto y fuerte. Con una mano me agarra ambos. Brazos a la espalda y siento que si me muevo dislocaría mis hombros. Él extraño pone su mano en mi desnuda barriga y yo me pongo nerviosa ¿qué piensa hacer? – Vaya, que piel más suave y deliciosa, me gustará mucho tocar cada parte de ella.

–Maldito... – escupo con odio las palabras pero antes de decir algo más siento como su mano se cuela por mi camisa, busco la manera de salir de esta, pero no la encuentro. Mis hombros o dejo que me toque. No sé que...

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Alguien dispara al suelo, justo a los pies del hombre que tengo detrás, lo que hace que me suelte. Justo en ese mismo momento apoyo mis manos en el suelo y con fuerza llevo mis piernas hacia atrás para dejarle mis suelas estampadas en su cara. Cae al suelo sosteniéndose el rostro.

-¡Máldita perra! Ya verás cuando... – toma su revólver y apunta hacia mí. Pero un disparo lo tumba de su mano. El sostiene su mano mientras ambos buscamos el origen del disparo.

–¿Cuantas veces debo decirte Zaku que no debes tocar lo que no es tuyo? – Es aquel desconocido del bar.

–U-U-Uchiha... – el hombre tiembla de miedo mientras se denigra frente al pelinegro. – No... No sabía que esta chica te pertenecía, no era mi intención...

–No soy suya – vocifero apenada con un leve sonrojo.

–¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué la defiendes?

El llamado Uchiha sonríe de manera engreída, su característica media sonrisa, luego de manera cínica se acerca al llamado Zaku y pisa su brazo lastimado. Haciendo que sus huesos crujan.

–Espera Uchiha, lo siento, no vuelvo a hacerlo lo prometo.

–Hmpf, me asegurare de que así sea... – su sonrisa es diábolica y asusta, no es para nada el mismo chico que conocí hace unos segundos... Veo que va a romperle la mano, el que esta en el suelo grita suplicas para que no le quiebren los huesos y me tapo los ojos para no ver pero los gritos cesan y no se oye nada.

De repente se oyen unas pisadas. Abro los ojos y veo unos guardias apresando al chico que supongo se llama Zaku.

–¿Estás bien, rosita? – el chico pelinegro me toma de la mano y me ayuda a pararme. Cuando estoy de pie su expresión cambia ¿a caso está sonrojado? Se quita su capa negra y me la pone en los hombros. Yo miro hacia abajo y veo que mi camisa está desabrochada.

–¡Ay no! ¡Ese maldito! Esta era una de mis camisas preferidas. Estúpido pervertido.

–¿Te ha tocado? – me pregunta con mirada tenebrosa.

–Solo toco mi abdomen, no llegó a tocar nada más. Si hubiese sido así ya hubiera perdido el brazo. – sonrío para aligerar la situación y él asiente. Cuando veo que se va a marchar, tomo su manga y lo detengo – Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Creo que ya lo has oido.

–Ese era tu apellido – digo con un pequeño rayo de esperanza en mí. Él me mira sorprendido. No sé qué le ha impactado.

–Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha.

–Bueno pues, gracias Sasuke... – me mira como si no entendiera, esto será algo muy dificil de decir pero... Aquí voy... – Tú sabes... Por salvar mi vida – me sonrojo y desvio la mirada y él esconde el rostro en el sombrero, asiente y se va, dejándome con una sonrisa en mi cara y con sueños que duraran hasta mañana.

–Espera... ¿A caso él me llamó... Rosita? Entonces... – empiezo a correr en dirección por donde él se ha ido pero no logro encontrarlo. – ¡maldición! Mañana me voy y nunca podré saberlo...

La gente a mi alrededor me observa mientras hablo conmigo misma. Genial Sakura ahora estás hablando sola como una loca. Empiezo a dirigirme hacia la posada donde nos quedaremos por esta noche.

Esa noche dormí con un nombre en mi cabeza y soñé con aquella persona. Espero algún día poder volver a verlo...

Al otro día despierto antes del amanecer, me lavo el cabello y los dientes. Miro mi ropa y arreglo mi blusa rosa, gracias a Dios no le ha pasado nada grave, solo el criminal me la había desabotonado. Miro la capa que está sobre la cama y mi buen ánimo se echa a perder. Ayer fue un día extraño pero nunca pude volver a encontrarme con aquel chico... Ahora no sabré si era él.

Me pongo a limpiar mi revólver, lo desarmo y engraso y luego lo vuelvo a armar y cargar. Lo enfundo en mi cinturón marrón. Me pongo mis botas y mi sombrero y ya estoy. Tomo mi bolsa grande de cuero y la saco de la habitación con todas mis cosas ya guardadas dentro. En el pasillo me encuentro a un rubio ojiazul.

–Sakura-chan, hoy estas desanimada.

–Y tú te ves radiante... – entrecierro los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? – se da cuenta de mi mal genio.

–Pues mientras tú y Kakashi se divertían yo no la pasé tan bien que digamos.

–¿Divertirnos? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Hmm – me hago la desentendida y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo.

En este día hablaré lo minímo con Kakashi y Naruto. Mientras yo la pasaba mal buscándolos estos estaban de pervertidos viendo mujeres desnudas... No puedo creerlo...

Desayunamos en silencio y Kakashi se nos une con una taza de café.

–¡Buenos días! – Naruto le responde y yo le doy un sorbo a mi bebida caliente. – ¿sucede algo? – Pregunta el peliblanco mientras Naruto le niega con la cabeza y le hace señas demasiado obvias para que no hable. Me canso de su mal disimular y choco los puños en la mesa enojada.

–Par de pervertidos... – siseo y luego me pongo de pie.

–¿Huh? – se oyen ambos decir al mismo tiempo.

No hablo de nuevo y sigo caminando hacia la salida. Estamos de camino a la entrada del pueblo, vamos caminando en nuestros caballos y al llegar vemos a un sujeto esperándonos. Yo paro en seco y me siento en un banco a esperar que Kakashi confirme si es la persona que estabamos esperando.

Naruto no se me acerca, sabe que estoy de muy mal humor así que simplemente me pongo a mirar al piso. Luego acaricio mi caballo. Tornado es un amor.

–Tornado, tú nunca me dejarías por ver chicas desnudas ¿verdad? – el relincha y pone su nariz en mi cabeza, resopla y yo me rio.

–Sakura ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – me sorprendo al oír eso y doy vuelta para encontrarme con Kakashi. Resoplo y cierro los ojos mientras sigo acariciando a mi caballo. – Bueno, si es lo que creo que estás pensando, no es así. Naruto y yo solo...

–Estaban apostando – esa voz... Reconozco esa voz... Doy la vuelta con los ojos abiertos y la boca casi en el suelo. Debo de parecer una tonta.

–¿Pero... Qué haces tú aquí? – ¿eso es todo lo que puedo decir? Sakura estás quedando como una boba.

–Soy el reemplazo de Itachi.

–¿Itachi? – aún no estoy entendiendo nada.

–Pues Itachi es su hermano, Sakura-chan.

Ya, todo encaja perfectamente pero... El destino es una cosa rara ¿no es así? Miro a Sasuke por un segundo y él me mira. No tenemos ningún tipo de expresión, solo... Nos miramos. Naruto empieza a revolotear a nuestro alrededor y a mirarnos mientras se mete en el medio de ambos.

–¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunta el rubio.

–Puede decirse que sí. – respondo de forma automática.

–¿Cómo? – el ojiazul entrecierra sus ojos con sospecho mientras mira al pelinegro.

–Pues digamos que son cosas del destino... Naruto... – dice Sasuke con sus manos el los bolsillos del pantalón y su media sonrisa pedante. Naruto se le acerca demasiado votando chispas por su mirada. Sasuke pone la mano en su cara y lo aleja diciendo que respete su espacio personal.

–Sí... Cosas del destino... – repito en un suave susurro mientras observo a Naruto y Sasuke discutir

**Nota de autor:**

**¡Bieen! Ya tenemos al cuarto miembro… Esto quiere decir que la aventura está por comenzar…**

**Muy bien aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo. Lo hice así para que ya pudiera salir Sasuke. Sé que algunos ya querían que este apareciera así que quise complacerlos. Las ropas que elegí para Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, son unas de unas imágenes que encontré en internet, creo que son la portada de un capítulo del manga o quizá sea algo editado por un fan, no lo sé porque no me he actualizado en el manga, me he quedado en el capítulo 683 y estaba esperando que avanzara algunos capítulos. Creo que hoy me pondré al día**

**Cualquier pregunta, comentario o sugerencias se aceptan y son bien recibidas.**

**Por cierto ¿qué les pareció? ¿era lo que se esperaban? ¿Qué creen que pasará y como creen que se van a llevar los integrantes del equipo? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Naruto? Comenten y déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan disfrutando, trataré de actualizar cada dos días como he estado haciendo pero si tengo el capítulo terminado prometo postearlo antes. **

**¡Minna-san mata ne!:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Donde el viaje comienza. / viaje.**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo pero que es un poco más corto. Estuve inspirada el día de hoy así que por eso actualizo tan rápido. Les traigo una sorpresita (es pequeñita), espero que les guste.**

**Antes que nada quiero responder un comentario:**

**Am3: muchas gracias, te prometo no demorar en actualizar y agradezco mucho que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo y comentando para saber tus opiniones:D**

**Por cierto porfin me actualicé con el manga de Naruto y quedé sorprendida al ver el capítulo 685, cuando Sasuke sostiene a Sakura. Estaba gritando como toda una fangirl. Sé que es una bobería y que quizá no signifique nada, pero ver a Sasuke y Sakura tan juntos me emociona:3 y al ver la portada del 686 vi que harán una nueva película, también que el manga acabará este año pero que empezará con una tercera parte ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esto? ¿Creen ustedes que sea en serio eso de que termine este año? **

**Puntos importantes:**

_Esta letra en cursiva es para los pensamientos de los personajes_

**La letra así gruesa es para mí y señalar algunas cosas importantes**

**Y la letra así es para encabezados**

**Bueno continuemos con la historia:**

–Sakura-chan... ¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa Naruto? – pregunto un poco apenada.

–No me estabas prestando atención y suspirabas una y otra vez ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estas enferma?

–No, lo siento, estoy bien, es solo que estoy pensando.

–¿Se puede saber en que? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. – pregunta con ojos brillantes.

–No es nada, de verdad, no te preocupes.

Naruto pone cara de borreguito pero yo avanzo un poco más en el caballo para adelantarme un paso de los demás. Mis pensamientos estan por todos lados haciéndome la cabeza zumbar y distraerme con facilidad. Tengo tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Se supone que en este viaje voy a encontrar respuestas...

O eso dijo Kakashi... Pero todo es tan enredado. Por cierto... Aún no he tenido el valor de preguntarle a Sasuke. Suspiro y acerco mi caballo al suyo empujando al suyo más a la derecha para alejarnos un poco de Kakashi y Naruto.

Él me mira con sus ojos negros, esos ojos negros que creo pueden leer hasta mis pensamientos. Desvío la mirada hacia la cabeza de mi caballo. Sasuke eleva una ceja y me mira con impaciencia esperando a que diga una palabra.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Bueno... Etto... Yo... – estoy luchando por encontrar palabras para preguntar pero no encuentro las adecuadas.

""""**Sasuke's pov**"""""""

Sé que ser paciente no es uno de mis fuertes pero esta chica me está sacando de mis casillas. No entiendo por qué pero cuando me mira con esos ojos verdes y ese sonrojo en su rostro, debo desviar la mirada. Me irrita verla así. Si tiene algo que decir que lo diga pronto para terminar con esta tortura.

–Sasuke... Yo... Bueno gracias por salvarme. – ¿me agradece por eso? No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto solo para -agradecerme otra vez- por salvarla ¿pero qué le pasa a esta chica? Pero me mira con sus ojos jade brillantes y espectantes a una respuesta.

–Hmpf – desvio la mirada, no sé que decir y un simple sonido lo resuelve todo. Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia ella veo que tiene los ojos en blanco. Su expresión me divierte pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Sé lo que le hace a las chicas el darles cumplidos, se ilusionan y creen que por eso ya me casaré con ellas ¡baf! Son tan ridículas en ocasiones. Yo no las entiendo y prefiero no entenderlas.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me interrumpe de mis pensamientos, además que pregunta tan tonta, si quieres preguntarme algo solo hazlo. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué solo dices hmpf? ¿Qué eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

Muy bien, eso me irrita – ¿Qué quieres que diga? – uso la media sonrisa, aquella que derrite a cualquier chica y hace que dejen de ser molestas.

–Pues un de nada, no hay problema o qué se yo – me mira desafiante. Muy bien, debo concedérselo, esta chica es diferente.

–Pues, de nada – La chica rosa rueda sus ojos ante mi contestación pero no dice más nada. Miro hacia los otros dos, el molesto y el flojo que estan en mi equipo. No los conozco pero puedo adivinar mucho de ellos con lo poco que han demostrado. En verdad, solo me ofrecí a hacer esto porque no quería quedarme con Itachi, además era una oportunidad buena para cumplir con mi venganza.

El sujeto de cabello blanco dice que debemos tomar un descanso y reponer agua en un pequeño oasis que encontramos. Se oye el agua correr y tiene mucha vegetación. Sakura y yo llevamos los caballos al río a beber agua mientras Naruto hace vigilancia y Kakashi monta un campamento. Ya es de tarde y el sol no tarda en ocultarse bajo el horizonte. El cielo resplandece en colores anaranjados.

Estoy sentado en una enorme roca, mi chaleco sombrero y botas estan en otra mientras se secan. Pues las he lavado, luego tomaré un baño yo, ahora mismo espero a que oscurezca un poco más.

–Sasuke... – cuando ella dice mi nombre mi piel cosquillea... ¿Habrá algo malo conmigo? ¿Estaré enfermo? La miro para que sepa que tiene mi atención. Está sentada a mi lado y se ve decaída. Quisiera hacer algo por ella. Me mira a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que en ellos tiene la misma cantidad de odio que en los míos. Es extraño ver a una chica como ella con tanto odio en ella, pero vuelve a desvíar la mirada. – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su pregunta me desconcierta. Miro hacia mi caballo por respuestas. Pienso fuertemente, yo estoy aqui por venganza pero... ¿Puedo decirle eso? ¿Se asustará? Y... ¿Por qué me preocupa lo que piense esta chica?

–Yo estoy aquí por venganza – me interrumpe dejándome atónito ¿pero será que me ha leído la mente? Veo que me mira con una sonrisa meláncolica. Conozco esas sonrisas forzadas, a mí no me engañan. Antes las usaba bien. – Se supone que el sujeto que estoy buscando es la respuesta a mis problemas... Por él podré llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Asiento, no sé por qué me cuenta todo esto pero siento que debo decir algo también – Yo también busco venganza, él mató a mi padre y ahora yo lo asesinaré con mis propias manos. – miro hacia mis puños apretados. Mis nudillos están de color blanco. De pronto, siento su delicada pero firme mano sobre la mía. Me sorprendo y levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella.

–Kakashi dice que la venganza no es sana y que no debo caminar por ese camino pero...

–Bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Y por qué le dices Kakashi a tu papá? – sus ojos se opacan en tristeza y en seguida quiero retirar lo dicho. Conozco esa mirada.

–He ahí el problema, Kakashi me ha acogido como su hija luego de que asesinaran a mis padres... – la oigo respirar hondo mientras hace un esfuerzo por no quebrar su voz. Su mano se aferra a la mía y veo una pequeña lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Mi cuerpo reacciona solo y la abrazo. La abrazo como nunca he abrazado a nadie. – Me siento sola Sasuke, no sé qué hacer, quiero vengarme pero no quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo y...

–¿Sabes? – la interrumpo y ella eleva su rostro para mirarme – Si quieres vengarte, cuentas conmigo, no estás sola, rosita yo estoy aquí – pero... ¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¿Desde cuando soy un sentimental?

–No podría pedirte eso Sasuke, arrastrarte a mi venganza... No sería justo y nunca me lo perdonaría.

–¿Se te olvida que también es mi venganza? – la miro con una ceja levantada. Ella me mira con la boca entreabierta y ojos más abiertos que platos. Se ve divertida así. ¿A caso yo dije eso? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo hoy? No puedo estar cerca de esta chica... Altera mi forma de pensar y no me gusta. – Si quieres vengarte no te juzgaré, pues yo también tengo una venganza que cumplir.

Iba a retirar el abrazo cuando siento que ella se aferra a mi espalda y se deja ir en llanto. Siento como mi camisa humedece y yo ya no puedo soltarla, algo dentro de mí me impide hacerlo.

**"""""****Volviendo a Sakura's pov****""""""**

No puedo creer que llore delante de este chico. Nunca he llorado delante de nadie... No en el tiempo que he vivido con Kakashi, había reprimido mis emociones y este chico los ha sacado a flote. Pero me impresiona que quién más me entienda, de todo el mundo, sea él.

Debo de verme pátetica al estar llorando en su regazo pero él está siendo amable. Entonces él también ha perdido a sus padres por culpa de aquel hombre...

Luego de llorar hasta quedar seca, Sasuke y yo nos separamos. Tiene toda la camisa empapada y yo me disculpo, me dice que no es nada pues igual iba a lavarla. Está comportándose diferente. No está siendo tan cretino, aunque en nuestra conversación algunas veces dice hmpf, por lo menos se digna a responderme algunas cosas. Estamos charlando de temas triviales. He aprendido que le gustan los tomates, el atún y los onigiris, le encanta el tokoroten... Nació un 23 de julio y los nombres de sus padres son Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Su padre era el alcalde de la ciudad, pero fue asesinado cruelmente por ir en contra del hombre a quien buscamos. Su madre no ha muerto pero ha caído en una depresión y su hermano mayor es Itachi, jefe de los alguaciles. Hasta ahora es todo lo que sé, nada de él mismo, sino cosas que le rodean. Bueno todo eso se lo fui sacando con cucharitas, pero a cambio le conté muchas cosas de mí.

Mientras él se bañaba en el río yo decido ir a recolectar algunas hojas medicinales y frutos. Pero me quedo cerca. Cuando vuelvo, encuentro a un sasuke sin camisa. Casi me desmayo del susto... Haber visto su pecho desnudo casi provoca en mí un infarto, aunque no vi mucho pues me tapé los ojos de inmediato. Claro, más tarde me arrepentí. Debo admitir que tiene un cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses y aunque fue poco lo que pude ver, me ha arrancado varios suspiros.

Es mi turno de tomar un baño y él ha decidido montar guardia, sin embargo, está de espaldas al río. No sé por qué toma tantas precauciones, nadie podría verme si estoy sumergida en el agua y dudo que aparezca un mirón por estos lados, aunque se lo agradezo.

Me pongo a tararear mientras nado un poco. De pronto, veo algo en los arbustos, no estoy segura de qué es pero instintivamente grito poniéndome de pie. Sasuke viene corriendo con su arma lista para disparar, apunta hacia todos lados preguntando que pasa. Cuando ve hacia donde estoy apuntando se acerca y de ahí sale un pequeño jerbo. Suspiro de alivio. Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia Sasuke él está mirándome más rojo que un tomate y con una expresión muy divertida. Trata de decirme algo pero no puede y es entonces cuando se tapa la cara con una mano y la gira hacia un lado. Es ahí donde me doy cuenta de mi situación y me sumerjo en el agua mientras vuelvo a gritar. Esta vez grito más fuerte.

–¿Qué está pasando? Escuchamos a Sakura-chan gritar y... – lo que faltaba. Naruto aparece y no tarda en malinterpretar la situación. – Teme... ¿Qué le haces a Sakura-chan?

Naruto se apresura y se abalanza contra Sasuke rodando por el suelo. Empiezan a insultarse. Yo busco la capa negra de Sasuke en mi bolso y me la pongo, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo. Luego tomo un palo del suelo. Me acerco a las dos bestias y les golpeo la cabeza.

–¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan? – pregunta el pelirrubio acariciando su cabeza.

–No, la pregunta es por qué carajos me golpea a mí, si yo no tuve nada que ver.

–Son unos estúpidos pervertidos – me cruzo de brazos y recojo mi ropa, me meto entre unos matorrales para poder ponérmela y luego de unos segundos me aproximo hacia donde Kakashi ha montado el campamento.

Cuando llego al lugar, Naruto esta sentado frente al fuego, Sasuke está sentado del otro lado del fuego y Kakashi no está, supongo que ha ido a montar guardia o mejor dicho a leer de sus libros extraños.

Tomo los frutos que recogí y los saco de mi bolso. Agarro un pedazo de madera y le lanzo una lona encima, los empiezo a partir con un cuchillo y los coloco en un balde de metal. Me doy cuenta de que Naruto y Sasuke están al pendiente de todo lo que hago y los ignoro completamente. El pelinegro tiene cara de indiferencia pero el pelirrubio es otra historia. En su cara puedo ver que está muy triste por lo sucedido así que decido aclarar las cosas. Luego de preparar un estofado con carne y algunos vegetales que teníamos en la carreta, pongo todo a hervir. al terminar, me siento junto a Naruto bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

–No sé por qué estás tan enojada Sakura-chan, yo solo... Quería protegerte.

–Lo sé, Naruto – le digo con comprensión mientras suavizo mis expresiones.

–Ese teme... ¿Te vio desnuda? ¿Te hizo algo malo? – mira a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñe como si fuera un perrito. Yo elevo las manos y le pido que se calme.

–Naruto, estás malinterpretando todo... Sasuke solo fue para ver por que estaba gritando, lo demás fue un accidente.

–Ah, ya veo, ya veo. Yo... No soportaría si él le hiciera daño a Sakura-chan. – se rasca la nuca mientras se ríe de manera fingida. Suspiro. Oigo un ruido enfrente de nosotros y veo que el pelinegro se pone de pie. – ¿A dónde vas teme?

–A montar guardia, Dobe – le dice en tono despéctivo. Naruto se prepara para responder pero ya Sasuke no está.

–Ese... A veces no lo entiendo... Pareciera como si nunca nos vamos a llevar bien. – dice Naruto con una cara que me parece divertida.

–No deberías tratar de entenderlo, con que trabajemos bien en equipo sobra. – digo abanicando con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

–Pero Sakura-chan, para ser un equipo, debemos llevarnos bien – abrazo las rodillas en mi pecho, él tiene razón. _Pero si te dieras cuenta, Naruto, ya tú y él actúan como si se llevaran bien. De hecho parecen mejores amigos. En cambio, yo no me llevo exactamente bien con ninguno, solo los hago pelear._

–Bueno, dejame ver si el estofado está listo – me pongo de pie.

–Está bien, yo lo hago – Naruto se pone de pie al mismo tiempo pero al querer apresurarse tropieza y cae encima de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento mientras se bos pone la cara de mil colores.

–Hola chicos ¿está la cena lista? – Kakashi nos mira a Naruto y a mí, así que se queda congelado. Yo temo por la vida de Naruto en en este instante. Kakashi aún está en la misma posición. De repente, se acerca, levanta a Naruto por la camiseta y lo arroja hacia un lado – ¿Estás bien? – me toma por las manos y me ayuda a poner de pie. Yo asiento y sacudo mi ropa. Kakashi se acerca a la carreta.

–Vamos, vengan a cenar. – anuncio al ver que ya la comida está lista.

–Sí, cerecito, solo deja que me encargue de un asunto que tengo que resolver – al instante de decir esto, su mirada se vuelve oscura y rastrilla el rifle. La cara se me pone azul mientras Naruto corre por su vida. – Bueno, pronto se cansaran de corretear y vendrán a comer.

Me sirvo en un pozuelo de metal y junto mis manos para agradecer por los alimentos. Iba a empezar a comer cuando recuerdo que Sasuke no está. Suspiro. Siento como si estuviera rodeada por un montón de niños. Escucho disparos de rifles provenientes del lugar donde están Kakashi y Naruto – ¿será que Kakashi piensa dispararle de verdad a Naruto? Naah... No creo que sea capaz – digo en tono de burla a mí misma. Me pongo de pie y me acerco hacia donde está el Uchiha montando guardia. Me acerco con cuidado y de repente, él se da la vuelta con el rifle.

–Ah, solo eres tú – dice mientras baja el arma.

–La cena ya está lista – le señalo hacia el lugar, pero veo que no se mueve. Suspiro – ¿vendrás o dejarás que Naruto y Kakashi se lo coman todo?

Silencio, silencio ... Grillos... Toda clase de sonidos...

–Oye... ¿Me estás escuchando? – pregunto un poco ofendida por su falta de atención.

–Hmpf – es todo lo que dice y mi venita de enojo se asoma en mi frente mientras aprieto el puño conteniendo mi rabia "_Sakura cálmate, no debes matarlo... Aún_" río diábolicamente para mis adentros. Luego, él se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el campamento, ignorando mi presencia completamente ... Pero... ¿Y a este que mosco le picó? Levanto los hombros restándole importancia y me encamino hacia el campamento.

Estábamos cenando en silencio cuando él mira sus alrededores.

–¿Dónde están los demás? – casi me atraganto con un pedazo de carne.

–Jugando – digo mientras me llevo una verdurita a la boca. Él sigue comiendo, estamos frente al fuego y yo doy por terminada la conversación, al parecer él no está de buen humor y yo tampoco.

Llegan Naruto y Kakashi, sucios y mojados, algunas de sus ropas rasgadas. Sasuke los mira con incredulidad y puedo apostar a que está pensando _"¿pero a que juego estaban jugando estos retrasados?"_ Río para mis adentros. —_Kukuku_— de pronto veo que me están viendo y yo me giro avergonzada. Parece que me he reído en voz alta.

La cena pasa de manera lenta... Naruto y Sasuke han empezado cierta rivalidad. Comen hasta hartarse, quieren ver quien es el que come más y más rápido, o eso pienso yo, hasta que ambos se enferman del estómago y vomitan. Yo les pego con el cucharón metálico en la cabeza y Kakashi ríe.

Básicamente eso pasó. No hablé con ninguno de ellos y me fuí directo a acostar. Tardé varios minutos en poder dormirme. Mi cabeza daba varias vueltas alrededor del asunto de mis padres.

Cuando despierto, me tallo los ojos y me acerco al río para lavarme los dientes, aún es de madrugada así que me mojo el rostro y me acerco hacia el campamento. Cuando llego puedo ver que Sasuke se ha dormido y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Su cara es tan pacifica y tan adorable que... ¿¡Eh!? ¿He dicho eso? Sacudo la cabeza y me acerco para ponerle su capa, lo abrigo con esta, así aprovecho para devolvérsela. Miro hacia el cielo y veo que aun falta por lo menos una hora en amanecer así que decido ir al área de guardia y hacer relevo con Naruto.

Al llegar veo que está cabeceando. Siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy detrás de él. Lo mando a dormir y él gustoso lo hace. Sonrío, Naruto es como un pequeño niño.

Pasan las horas y ya casi amanece supongo que el equipo no tarda en despertar así que me dispongo a buscar huevos de aves del desierto. Encuentro algunos y me dispongo a freírlos en una cacerola, pongo carnes que he cazado en la mañana y con las frutas hago algún jugo y listo tenemos desayuno.

Como veo que los chicos no se han despertado, desayuno primero, luego, guardo lo de ellos en varias cacerolas y le coloco piedras encima para que ningún animal se las coma, me llevo la olla y varios trastes para lavarlos en el río. Aprovecho y me doy un pequeño baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

–Huele delicioso – el chico de cabellos dorados olfatea mientras abre los ojos. – Seguro que la preciosa Sakura-chan ya nos hizo desayuno.

–¿La qué? – dice el de cabello blanco, haciendo que al otro se le ponga la cara azul.

–Nada, nada – niega efusivamente Naruto.

–No puedo creer que pienses que sea preciosa – Dice un adormilado pelinegro que se acababa de despertar.

Naruto se enoja y sacude todo rastro de tener sueño – ¡Teme! ¡Tienes gustos horribles si piensas que Sakura-chan no es bonita!

–Dobe– dice Sasuke con indiferencia.

–¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? – naruto se pone de pie y alza sus puños amenazadoramente.

–Hmpf – responde con su sonrisa engreída.

–¡Teme!

–¡Dobe!

–¡Teme!

–Hmpf, usuratonkachi…

–Sasuke-temeee… – Naruto gruñe tal cual perro y justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de responder se oye una pistola rastrillar y una voz amenazante que les pone la cara azul a los otros dos.

–¡Ya callense! – se oye a Kakashi decir – o juro que les disparo y los callo.

Los otros dos asienten despacio mientras tragan con fuerza. Se ponen de pie para desayunar cuando Naruto nota algo extraño.

–¿Sasuke, eso es tuyo? – señala algo en el suelo. El pelinegro asiente al ver la capa negra – ¿Siempre la has tenido? No me había dado cuenta.

Sasuke recuerda por qué Naruto no la recuerda y sin quererlo empieza a recordar el cuerpo de la pelirosa al verla desnuda. Su cara se pone roja y Naruto se preocupa.

–¿Te sientes bien? – Sasuke asiente y se dispone a desayunar. No entiende el porqué de sus pensamientos pero de algo está seguro... No piensa decirle eso a nadie.

Pasan las horas y el equipo está esperando a la integrante femenina del grupo, pero esta aún no llega. Empiezan a preocuparse y entonces es cuando deciden ir a buscarla.

Al llegar al río pueden ver que el sombrero de la chica está en el suelo junto a las ollas lavadas y sus botas están cerca de unos matorrales. Buscan en esa dirección y luego encuentran su revólver enfundando tirado en el suelo.

–¡Maldición! – sale de la boca del rubio y Sasuke y Kakashi ya saben que está pasando. A la pelirrosa la han raptado.

–Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, justo hacia esa dirección, debemos ir hacia allá y buscarla – Kakashi no ha terminado de decir esto cuando ya Naruto y Sasuke están avanzando en sus caballos. – ¡E-espérenme!

Se apresuran a llegar al pueblo. Sasuke constantemente chasquea la lengua con frustración. Esto no pasa por alto a Naruto, que lo mira con curiosidad "_Será mi imaginación o él está preocupado realmente por Sakura? Debe de ser mi imaginación_" el de cabellos dorados sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Sasuke lleva al caballo de Sakura. El caballo blanco está amarrado al negro. Tornado está muy inquieto, es como si supiera lo que ha pasado con su dueña. El pelinegro chasquea una vez más la lengua mientras susurra un 'Maldición' por lo bajo.

Llegan al pueblo y dejan los caballos en el establo que hay justo en la entrada, por regla los caballos deben mantenerse fuera de las calles, así se evitan los daños y la suciedad. Sasuke ve esto como una pérdida de tiempo, se lanza del caballo y les deja ambos animales a Kakashi mientras Naruto trata de alcanzar a su compañero.

–¡Oiii Sasuke! ¡Sasuke-teme!

–¿Qué quieres dobe? – La paciencia del pelinegro esta en sus límites.

–¿Estás tan preocupado por Sakura? – Los ojos de Naruto son cubiertos por una sombra mientras agacha la cabeza. Sus puños apretados se sacuden con furia.

–Naruto no tengo tiempo para esto ... Debo ir a ...

–¿Te gusta Sakura? – el ojiazul interrumpe al chico de ojos negros.

–Deja tus tonterías para otro momento – dice indiferente el pelinegro. – tu compañera está pérdida y tú solo te preocupas por a quién le gusta Sakura o a quién le guste a ella y no me importa. Debemos encontrarla. Tú actúas como un niño a quién le han quitado su dulce. Nunca entenderías el por qué de mis acciones.

–Eres un idiota – Naruto le da un golpe seco en la cara a Sasuke – ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta? Y ¿Por qué crees que no me importa? ¡Sabes que me importa y mucho! Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que Sakura es fea, luego la andas buscando, la ayudas y te preocupas. La ilusionas sin sentir nada por ella. No quiero que ella sufra más ¿O es que no lo entiendes?

Sasuke sostiene su mejilla, esta le arde y mira a Naruto con toda la fríaldad posible –Esto puede parecerte duro pero... Mi trabajo es protegerla, yo no tengo ninguna intención de amor con ella. Si la quieres, quédatela, es obvio que ella ya escogió ¿no es así? Además, si hay alguien que la entiende, ese soy yo. No deberías opinar sin saber, Naruto… primero averigua y después opina. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Naruto está a punto de preguntar algo cuando una voz los interrumpe.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, eres tú? – pregunta un chico de cabello azulado.

–¿Suigetsu? – Sasuke se pone de pie al agarrar la mano del chico de dientes afilados. – Espera... Si tú estás aquí eso quiere decir que...

–Sí, ella está aquí – el peliazul se burla del pelinegro y mueve sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si dijera algo tenebroso. Sasuke chasquea la lengua. – ¿Y tú quién eres?

–Naruto. – Sasuke dice con sequedad mirando con precaución hacia todos lados.

–Le hablaba a él, no a tí y relájate, ella no está por aquí, si estuviera aquí ya estarías en el suelo o despegándotela. – le da la mano al de cabello rubio y un amistoso apretón – Veo que ahora eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

–¿Soy tu mejor amigo? – pregunta Naruto con ojos brillantes.

–No – responde Sasuke automáticamente pero Suigetsu lo empuja a un lado para retomar la conversación con Naruto.

–Déjame hablar con las personas Sasuke, vete a mear un árbol o... – el peliazul toma una rama y la lanza. Sasuke derrocha furia por doquier. – Ve búscala... Cómo te decía, Taruno,…

–Es Naruto – lo interrumpe el rubio.

–Sí, como sea, – abanica con su mano. – Como te decía, si te llevas así con él es por que te considera su amigo así que…

A Sasuke le entra un tic en el ojo y mira a Suigetsu con ganas de asesinarlo, mientras un aura negra le rodea. Naruto empieza a temblar mientras se le pone la cara azul. "_Esto no es bueno_" piensa Suigetsu mientras le dice a Naruto que corra.

**Diez minutos más tarde…**

–Por cierto... – Sasuke le habla a un Suigetsu en el suelo golpeado – ¿Has visto a una chica extraña y bajita de cabello rosa y ojos verdes?

–Extraña descripción...

–Lleva una camisa rosa pálido y unos pantalones cortos azules.

–¿Tiene lindas piernas y un gran cuerpazo? – pregunta curioso el peliazul haciendo que al pelinegro le tiemble la ceja.

–Sí, esa misma, anda descalza – dice Naruto haciendo que a su compañero se le caiga la expresión.

"_Es un idiota..."_ Pensaba Sasuke.

–Sí, la ví – dice Suigetsu sin interés mientras pone una pícara sonrisa – ¿Es tu novia?

Se gana otro zape en la cabeza cortesía del Uchiha.

–Ojalá Sasuke, esa chica está a otro nivel que ni él puede alcanzar. – dice Naruto. Sasuke siente rabia y no sabe el porqué, no entiende por qué el comentario que ha hecho Naruto le ha dolido y enojado, pero suelta a Suigetsu para que les diga todo lo que sabe.

–Unos tipos la llevaban amarrada hacia algún sitio, Juugo los está siguiendo, algo le preocupó y decidió ayudar a esa chica.

–¿Sabes quienes la tienen o dónde está? – pregunta el pelinegro al conocer las habilidades de reconocer al enemigo de su antiguo amigo.

–Esta es la parte que no te va a gustar... – dice el peliazul muy serio, quitando toda broma al asunto. – Creo que sé quien la tiene y si es quien creo, deben apresurarse o la podrían perder para siempre...

-.-.-.-.-

**Oh oh...**

**¿Quién será que tiene a Sakura?**

**¿Qué harán con ella?**

**¿Por qué lo he dejado justo aquí?**

**Tan tan tan taaaan**

**Soy mala lo sé pero perdonenme la vida por esto y no dejen de leer mi fic ¿si? :D**

**Ah sí, aqui les traigo algunas aclaraciones:**

**Sacar una respuesta a cucharitas es cuando te fue muy dificil hacer que una persona te responda algo...**

**No sé si sea así en vida real pero aquí en mi historia en el oasis aparecen frutos:D **

**Un jerbo es una especie de roedor que habita en el desierto.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre alguna palabra o algo raro que haya puesto solo avisen que yo lo aclaro.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y prometo que en el próximo ya se empezaran a revelar algunas cosas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y comenten sus opiniones quiero saber que piensan y que es lo que creen que pasará. Les responderé con mucho gusto.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – ¿Quién soy?**

**¿Qué les parecio el sasuke's pov? (Se me había olvidado preguntar? ¿Quieren que lo haga de nuevo o quieren que lo haga desde otro punto de vista? ¿Qué prefieren? Acepto sugerencias.**

**Por cierto aquí les daré un sneak peek de los secretos de la familia Haruno, ya es hora de desenvolver un par de misterios ¿no?**

**Por cierto, a todos mis queridos lectores, gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de mi historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora y trataré de seguir actualizando lo más pronto posible. Esta vez les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo.**

**Puntos importantes:**

"_Cursiva"_ - comentarios internos.

"**Negrita Subrayada**" - encabezados

"**Negrita**" - mis comentarios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. — cambio de escenario.**

**Seguimos con la historia:**

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigen a toda prisa hacia los establos. Deben informarle a Kakashi de lo sucedido. Están corriendo lo más rápido que pueden. Suigetsu ha quedado en ayudarlos ya que Juugo ha perseguido a los criminales que se han llevado a Sakura y él no quiere dejarlo solo.

Al llegar, notan que Kakashi está tratando de controlar a Tornado pero no puede.

–¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a ese caballo? – pregunta el chico de dientes afilados.

–Parece que también quiere buscar a Sakura – Kakashi dice con una sonrisa meláncolica mientras mira a los chicos – por cierto ¿quién eres?

–Suigetsu, un viejo amigo – dice el chico de cabello azul dando un amistoso apretón. El peliblanco entrecierra los ojos.

–Y pensar que alguien como él tiene amigos ... – dice en un susurro.

–¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunta Sasuke para ver si escuchó mal.

–No nada ... – deja escapar el aire de su boca.

–¡Ah! – dice Naruto, quien no estaba pendiente a la conversación mientras golpea su puño derecho en su mano izquierda, afirmando tener una idea. – Ya sé que podemos hacer para encontrar a Sakura.

Todos lo miran con cara de incredulidad. Nadie puede creer que su idea de verdad pueda funcionar, sin embargo, se les ve un pequeño rayo de esperanza en sus ojos. Sasuke es el único que no le presta.

–¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu plan? – le pregunta un decepcionado Kakashi mientras en su cabeza se dice _"No puedo creer que vaya a confiar en este chico"_.

–¿Por qué no dejamos que Tornado la encuentre? – pregunta con una tierna sonrisa infantil.

–Cuando dices Tornado… ¿Te refieres al… caballo? – pregunta un Suigetsu quien no cree lo que acaba de escuchar. De fondo un "hmpf" es lo que se escucha junto a una sonrisa ladina.

Naruto empieza a asentir como un resorte mientras abre sus ojos azules de una manera divertida.

–¡Eso es absurdo! – dice un chico de dientes afilados – ¡Ni que este caballo fuera perro!

Un pelizul estalla en risas, avergonzando a un pelirubio. Pero una voz los interrumpe, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Suigetsu.

–¡Naruto, eres un genio! – se oye a Kakashi decir, haciendo que Sasuke ponga atención por primera vez en lo que dicen.

–¿Lo soy? – pregunta un pelirubio sorprendido señalándose con un dedo.

–¿Lo es? – Al parecer Suigetsu tampoco se lo cree, ha preguntado mientras señala a Naruto.

Kakashi empieza a apretar las cinchas al caballo blanco mientras tiene cuidado de que este no se vaya a enojar de más. Tornado solo se deja ensillar por Sakura y a veces por Kakashi, es raro que se deje tocar por cualquier extraño.

–Sí, lo es. Tornado puede encontrarlo ¿verdad que sí amigo? – le pregunta en un tono cetáceo mientras el caballo resopla por la nariz. – Solo debemos perseguirlo.

–¡Genial! ¿Viste eso Sasuke? Soy un genio – pregunta Naruto mientras pone un pie en el estribo de su silla de montar, dispuesto a subirse a su caballo pero entonces resbala y se cae hacia atrás.

–Prrrrsss – Suigetsu empieza a reír mientras cae en el suelo y le da golpes al suelo.

Naruto se pasa la mano por la cabeza para aminorar el dolor del golpe. Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota en su nuca _¿Cómo es que este baka puede ser un genio_?…

–Muy bien, ahora suban a sus caballos – dice Kakashi montado en su silla – No hay tiempo que perder, prepárense para correr, desde que suelte este animal será díficil perseguirlo.

–¡Yosh! – dice Naruto mientras levanta su puño en el aire.

–Ehm… ¿Qué haremos con él? – pregunta Kakashi mientras señala a un sonriente Suigetsu.

–¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta el ojiazul

–Pues no va a ir a pie ¿o sí? Naruto llévalo en tu caballo – dice el peliblanco mientras se acerca y empieza a desamarrar el caballo blanco ya subido en su caballo pinto.

–No, ni de broma ¿Sabes lo que piensa la gente cuando ve dos hombres juntos en un caballo? – eleva sus manos y señala hacia el pelinegro que se encuentra cerca de la puerta ya en su caballo y listo para irse – Sasuke, es tu amigo, llévalo tú.

–No – el mencionado niega rotundamente mientras cierra sus ojos.

Kakashi empieza a pensar en las posibilidades mientras toma su mentón en su mano izquierda a modo pensativo – Veamos… no pienso que subirse a Tornado sea una buena idea… pero ¿te atreves? – pregunta con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa que le congela los huesos a Suigetsu y Naruto. El peliazul niega con la cabeza y las manos diciendo que es algo imposible. Ninguno sabe que hacer y es cuando el chico de cabello negro decide hablar.

–Yo iré en Tornado, Suigetsu ¿puedes ir en Shadow?

–¿Muerde? – Sasuke niega con la cabeza mientras baja del caballo cediéndoselo a Suigetsu.

–Mientras no tires con fuerza la rienda todo estará en orden.

Suigetsu se acerca al caballo y siente que el animal lo mira con maldad. traga con fuerza mientras pone un pie en el estribo. Sasuke está delante del caballo mientras le acaricia la cabeza, justo donde está la pequeña mancha blanca pidiendo calma. Su caballo resopla mientras siente que Suigetsu se sienta en la silla. El peliazul toma las riendas con extrema delicadeza.

–Todo estará bien, pero no te alejes mucho de mí en caso de que pase algo. No deberías de asustarte, lo caballos perciben el miedo y se aprovechan de eso. – el Uchiha se aleja de su caballo mientras esconde una sonrisa maligna y el animal se apoya en una pata mientras mueve su cola lado a lado. Suigetsu respira hondo mientras trata de calmarse.

Sasuke se acerca hacia la puertecita del establo donde tienen a Tornado a paso lento. El pelinegro decide subir por un lado del en vez de abrirla. Ágilmente trepa por la puerta de madera y se sienta en un borde del muro de concreto. Decide ganarse la confianza del caballo permitiendo que este lo huela. Luego, se baja del muro y entra en el espacio del caballo.

–Señor, por favor, permite que su muerte sea rápida, amén – Naruto junta las manos y mira hacia el techo.

–Ya quisieras, usuratonkachi... – Sasuke dice mientras ya esta arriba de Tornado.

Al abrir la puertecita, el caballo blanco sale disparado hacia la salida. Sasuke se inclina hacia adelante mientras apoya los pies en los estribos y sujeta la rienda. Los demás lo siguen de cerca pero a duras penas pueden mantener el ritmo de Tornado.

–Demonios, es rápido este caballo – el pelinegro se sujeta como puede.

–¿Como es que aún él está vivo? – pregunta el rubio atónito.

–Al parecer el caballo al saber que su dueña está en peligro no le importa que Sasuke lo monte – dice Kakashi mientras se sostiene el sombrero con la mano, no quiere perderlo – Solo es una teoría.

La realidad es que Sasuke se sostiene muy bien, ya estuviera en el suelo de no ser por las riendas bien sujetadas y los estribos en los que se apoya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mis ojos se sienten pesados, de alguna manera logro abrirlos. Siento la lengua pastosa, trato de estirar las manos por mi cabeza, como me suelo levantar siempre para luego tallarme los ojos, entonces es que me doy cuenta que no puedo moverme.

–¿Qué demo…?

–Veo que ya despertaste – escucho una voz masculina pero no logro ver bien.

–¿Quién eres y qué rayos hago yo aquí? – no me molesto en contestar, pues es bastante obvio que ya me desperté ¿que acaso no me oyó hablar?

–La jefa pronto vendrá, come, te necesitamos sana – dice mientras acerca una bandeja de metal con varias cacerolas por el suelo. Yo giro mi cabeza hacia un lado cuando eleva la cuchara a mi altura.

–No tengo hambre – en el momento en que lo digo mi estómago gruñe. Me sonrojo al instante.

–Tu estómago no dice lo mismo – dice mientras lleva la cuchara a mi boca, vuelvo a retirar mi cara – vamos, come, si no lo haces la jefa me culpará a mí.

Parece sincero y estoy tentada a tomar un bocado cuando un pensamiento llega a mi cabeza –¿Cómo sé que no está envenenada o algo por el estilo?

–Supongo que si quisiéramos matarte ya lo hubiésemos hecho ¿no crees? – me da una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. me sonrojo, me siento como tonta, él tiene razón.

–Con una condición… – Lo miro y él asiente.

–Comeré con mis manos

Él sujeto de cabello negro me sonríe y accede. Ajusta la cadena en mis manos para que pueda moverlas, limitadamente para comer. Cuando termino, él vuelve a poner las cadenas apretadas haciendo que mis manos estén demasiado pegadas, limitando cualquier movimiento junto con mis pies amarrados. Suspiro…

Sola… Así es como me siento…

Desde que murieron mis padres yo me he sentido atrapada, como si esta no fuera yo y estuviese viviendo una vida que no es mía. Claro, no me arrepiento de haber pasado este tiempo con Kakashi, él se ha vuelto como un padre para mí. Pero no me siento bien, es como si una parte de mí hubiese muerto aquel día junto con mis padres. Contengo las lágrimas que se asoman en las esquinas de mis ojos.

Siquiera puedo abrazarme a mí misma... Pero no, no lloraré. En mi mirada hay determinación. Debo salir de aquí.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra una persona de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta. Se ajusta los anteojos y me mira con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

–Hola – entra con un maletín y al lado del chico de cabello grisáceo. – Soy doctor y he venido a tomar una muestra de sangre ¿Está bien?

Niego con mi cabeza, no quiero hablar.

–No me pongas esto más díficil. Lo han contratado para hacer esto. Me dijeron que use la fuerza si es necesario – me dice el chico de cabello negro, aunque en sus ojos veo la duda. Extraño.

Suspiro, no quiero hacer enemistades con este chico, quizá pueda ganarme su confianza, solo como un plan b, en caso de no poder escapar.

Elevo mis brazos, aún unidos con las cadenas y el supuesto doctor saca la jeringa. Justo antes de entrar la fina aguja en mi piel yo quito el brazo.

–Espera, espera, espera... No puedo...

–¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas? – yo niego con tímidez.

–Una vaquera del oeste no le teme a nada. – digo orgullosa, aunque ahora mismo no estoy tan segura.

El chico de la coleta está fascinado con algo que no me entero mientras yo trago saliva fuertemente. Al parecer el chico de cabello negro se compadece de mí porque me ha tomado la mano y me transmite seguridad con un apretón. Aprieto fuertemente su mano mientras el otro sujeto atraviesa mi piel con la aguja, sacando con ella una cantidad de sangre suficiente.

Al terminar coloca una bolita de algodón húmedo, supongo que es alcohol, y luego me pide que cierre el brazo. Al finalizar me regala una sonrisa, la cual encuentro escalofríante. Miro al chico que tiene mi mano sujeta y le sonrío. Él desvía su mirada y luego suelta nuestras manos. Estoy a punto de decir "gracias" cuando este sale por la puerta junto con el chico de coleta.

–Sola de nuevo ¿no? – dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones como si fuera un suspiro. ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? No sé ni donde estoy ni que hago aquí.

Me apoyo a la pared que está a mi espalda y cierro los ojos ¿Se habrán dado cuenta los chicos que me fuí? ¿Me estarán buscando? Suspiro una vez más ¿Qué haré? – Arrrgh, esto es desesperante – grito mientras me acuesto en mi costado derecho. Al hacerlo veo una enorme caja ¿Que habrá ahí? No, la pregunta es... ¿De verdad quiero ver que hay allí? Trago saliva mientras pienso en multiples opciones. Al final decido echar un vistazo... Pero no alcanzo. Que mala suerte. Estúpidas cadenas.

Trato de dormir acostada sobre mi costado mientras pienso en Naruto y Sasuke. "_Últimamente mis sentimientos son un desorden. Creí que lo que sentía por Naruto era... Algo... Pero ahora lo que siento por Sasuke me confunde. Está claro que me siento atraída por él y la verdad es que no sé la razón. Es decir, es un engreído y un pesado. Solo repitiendo hmpf hmpf hmpf, me saca de mis lugares algunas veces_". De repente sonrío. "_La verdad es que él me escucha y me entiende. Naruto y él pueden resultar ser tan distintos ¿cómo es que me pueden gustar dos chicos que son como agua y aceite? Es decir, en nada se parecen_" mis pensamientos se van volviendo un balbuceo en mi mente mientras morfeo empieza a llevarme hacia él.

—"**Media hora después"—**

Alguien abre la puerta, la luz molesta en mis ojos ¿Quién está ahí? Parece ser una silueta femenina. Además tiene un extraño peinado, eso que tiene en la cabeza parece un flor.

–¿Quién eres? – le pregunto mientras me pongo de pie.

–Eso no importa ¿cómo te sientes?

–No me cambies el tema y dime qué hago yo aquí.

Ella entra con el chico de cabello negro y junto a otro más. Ellos me observan con atención. Cada movimiento mío y palabra. Me siento incómoda y ella lo nota.

–Eres una chica especial ¿no lo sabías? – niego con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta – Cabello rosa y ojos verdes ¿nunca habías escuchado la historia?

–¿Qué historia? – ella me mira con indiferencia. No puedo saber en qué está pensando. Su cara es totalmente inexpresiva. Es extraña esta chica.

Ella está a punto de abrir la boca cuando alguien entra por la puerta y se le acerca con cuidado.

–Ma'am, tenemos alerta de intrusos.

–De acuerdo, iré en seguida, Lee, encargate de la chica, llevala hacia la carreta de barriles. Ahí la llevaremos hasta el sitio acordado ¿de acuerdo? – de pronto me mira y ve decisión y enojo en mis ojos – si se resiste tienes las jeringas y somníferos. No falles. Nos vemos en la carreta y si no aparezco en 20 minutos vete con la chica.

–Espera, aún no me has dicho nada.

–Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para esto. Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás. Mientras tanto debes quedarte con ese chico. Él te protegerá pase lo que pase, es su misión. – A penas dice eso se marcha y yo me quedo en la habitación con el chico que ha llamado Lee. Este me está desamarrando los pies. Al hacerlo mira las marcas que han dejado las cuerdas alrededor de mis tobillos y pasa su mano por ellas. En sus ojos veo arrepentimiento ¿será que este chico es nuevo en esto?

–Lee ¿cierto? – él asiente mientras yo contengo las lagrimas – ¿qué piensan hacer conmigo?

–No lo sé, pero vámonos. No sabemos quienes se han infiltrado en la caverna ni qué quieren. Todos debemos evitar que te encuentren.

–¿Por qué? – esperanza se agolpa en mi pecho.

–No puedo decirte – ¡bang! El globito de esperanza explota – pero vamonos. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Juro protegerte con mi vida.

Creo que este chico está exagerando un poco pero no importa. Se siente bien el tener mis manos y pies libres. Corremos por un largo pasillo mientras a lo lejos se oyen disparos.

–Pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Al llegar al fondo del pasillo, llegamos a un camino de rieles de tren. Ahí nos espera una carreta con varios caballos. Los muchachos que la preparaban se retiran a ayudar a los demás por ordenes del chico Lee.

– De acuerdo, vámonos.

–Tu jefa dijo que la esperemos 20 minutos ¿no? – pregunto mientras me siento en el piso frío de la cueva.

–Pienso que ahora es más importante llevarte a un lugar seguro. La jefa puede cuidarse sola.

–¡Já! ¿Y yo no? – me siento terriblemente ofendida.

–No es eso, no me malinterpretes, es solo que te ves tan frágil... Y ella tiene muchos guardaespaldas a su lado. Pero como quieras, la esperáremos 20 minutos, si no llega nos vamos – le sonrío y le doy las gracias. "_La verdad es que estoy haciendo algo de tiempo, necesito saber si los que están aquí son Kakashi y los dos payasos_". Digo con resentimiento en mi mente. De repente me siento enojada con ellos. Están enredando mi vida y mis sentimientos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–¿Están seguros de que sea aquí – pregunta un rubio impaciente mientras desenfunda su revólver.

–Si el caballo nos trajo hasta aquí debe ser aquí – el peliblanco anuncia mientras prepara la mira de su rifle.

Suigetsu saca una pistola y una gran espada. Mientras Sasuke suelta las riendas de Tornado para sujetar ambos revolveres en sus manos. Empieza el tiroteo por el largo tunel.

Los cuatro se agachan para protegerse. Sasuke no quiere perder el rastro de Sakura así que ha sugerido que los caballos no se detengan a pesar de los tiroteos. Deben continuar con Tornado olfateando a Sakura para llegar hasta ella y no dejar que se la lleven.

Al pasar a toda velocidad por al lado dela peliazul esta lo reconoce. Sus ojos se abren a gran escala.

–Es Sasuke Uchiha, tengan cuidado, tenemos prohibido dispararle a él. No pueden hacerle daño.

Al oír esto, Sasuke toma las riendas del caballo y lo detiene en seco. Los tiros cesan mientras la mirada del ojinegro se llena de sospechas.

–¿A qué te refieres? – el caballo protesta pero Sasuke lo mantiene bajo control.

–Tú deberías de saberlo.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–No es algo que los involucre a ustedes los Uchiha.

–¿Estás segura de eso?

Los duelos de miradas continúan hasta que Naruto decide intervenir.

–Estúpido Sasuke, hemos venido a rescatarla no a resolver conflictos con tu ex.

Esto enoja a Sasuke haciendo que se aleje de la chica y proteste diciendo que se ha malentendido todo. Se apresuran mientras la chica da luz verde al fuego.

–No me importa el tratado ¡no dejen que se lleve a la chica!

Pero ya es muy tarde, las balas ya no pueden alcanzarlos.

–¡Demonios! – la chica de cabello azul le da un golpe a la pared mientras piensa en su siguiente movimiento – Que él esté aquí solo complica las cosas ¡persíganlos! ¡Encuéntrenlos! Y cuando lo hagan... ¡Mátenlos! No dejen a nadie con vida, lo único que necesitamos es a la chica, lo demás no importa. – sonríe con malicia mientras todos salen corriendo atrás de la pandilla que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto que si tendrían sus caballos sería más fácil el alcanzarlos, pero estos estaban del otro lado de la caverna, donde se encontraba la chica pelirosa resguardada.

–¿Por qué dijo que no podían hacerte daño? – pregunta Kakashi con tono amenazador.

–Pues no lo sé Kakashi, pero esto me huele mal.

–Pues no me miren a mí, no he sido yo...

Los otros tres se dan una palmada en la cara, no pueden creer que el peliazul haya hecho un chiste tan malo.

Al acercarse al final de la caverna ven unos rieles pero no encuentran a la pelirosa. Naruto puede observar marcas de ruedas recién hechas y deciden perseguirlas. En la caverna hay un fuerte olor a azufre por lo que el olfato de Tornado no tiene efecto aquí.

–Espero que Sakura este bien – dice el peliblanco un poco decaído.

–Descuida Sakura, papá Kakashi y y Naruto van en tu rescate – dice Naruto al ver la cara de preocupación del peliblanco que al instante sonríe apenado haciendo a Naruto reir.

–Estos tipos son extraños – murmura para sí mismo Suigetsu mientras una gotita se resbala por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nos hemos ido antes del tiempo acordado, aunque según Lee, el tiempo ya había pasado. Suspiro. Esos payasos que llamo compañeros nunca llegaron. Supongo que de verdad estoy sola. Sonrío mientras veo hacia Lee. Vamos en una carreta, si tuviera fuerzas lo empujaría por el borde y tomaría el control de los caballos. Pero no quiero herir a este chico ni tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. No lo entiendo ¿por qué me siento tan débil? Quizá sea por que me sacaron una buena cantidad de sangre... Bueno no importa... Me recuesto a una esquina de la carreta junto a unos sacos de no se qué y unos cubos de heno.

Estoy cerrando mis ojos cuando de repente la carreta frena de golpe y siento como se cae por un lado. Al asomarme veo que hemos perdido una rueda y los caballos se han soltado.

–¿Pero que demonios?

–Sakura-san, escóndete. – el pelinegro me pide mientras se pone de pie.

–Ni de broma, no tienes por qué defenderme, solita yo puedo – digo mientras cruzo los brazos y me pongo de pie con actitud arrogante.

Veo que él está a punto de contradecirme o decir algo cuando somos interrumpidos por alguien de cabello naranja. Su caballo se ve mojado es sudor y no puedo verle la cara al chico ya que esta tapada con una pañoleta. Solo puedo ver sus ojos y son del mismo color de su cabello. Se acerca, se detiene a pocos metros de nosotros y baja de su caballo.

–¿Quién eres? – pregunta Lee mientras se pone enfrente de mí, dándome la espalda. "_Oh no eso sí que no_" me adelanto y me pongo a su lado. La arena caliente quema en mis pies. No llevo zapatos. Veo que él chico frente a mí mira mis pies y luego me mira a los ojos.

–Deberías pararte encima de algo digo si no quieres ver tus pies en carne viva luego... – se acerca y pone su capa a mis pies – Puedes pararte aquí.

–Gra-gracias – ¿Se supone que este es nuestro enemigo? Es muy amable.

–¿Tú has sido el que se ha infiltrado en la cueva? – que directo es Lee.

–Sí, pero nadie se había dado cuenta. – de repente vuelve a mirarme – ¿quién es ella y por qué la de cabello azul dijo que era "especial"?

–Lamento decir que no puedo darte esa información – mientras dice esto le lanza una patada al otro chico y este la bloquea sin ningún esfuerzo sorprendiendo a Lee.

–Tranquilo, no he venido a pelear. Solo quería investigar quienes eran ustedes, pero me ha tomado mucho tiempo así que he decidido ser directo y preguntárselo a ustedes. Sasuke va a enojarse conmigo si no regreso pronto... – dice ausentemente mientras cierra los ojos.

–Espera... ¿Dijiste Sasuke? ¿De casualidad... Uchiha?

–¿Lo conoces? – pregunta con cautela. Yo asiento y él me mira sospechosamente

–Sí, él es parte de mi equipo. Estaba con él y mis compañeros cuando estas personas me raptaron.

–Ah, por un momento creí que solo eras otra de sus locas fans – sonríe apenado y eso me molesta por sobre cantidad...

–¿Locas fans? – pregunta Lee confundido.

–Sí, este chico tiene varias fanáticas en varios pueblos que ha visitado, además de ser muy hábil con la pistola y enemigos tiemblen al oír su nombre, parece ser que las chicas lo encuentran atractivo. Aunque más extraño es ver fanáticos de genero masculino – dice el pelinaranja con cara de asco.

–¿Cómo es que un chico tan desagradable, frío y mandón puede resultarles atractivo? – pregunto con los ojos blancos llena de enojo y repulsión.

–No lo sé, tú eres la chica – "_aunque una muy extraña_" piensa para sus adentros mientras sonríe. "_No es la reacción que esperaba"_

–Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? – gracias a Lee por cambiar el tema.

–Un amigo me había dicho que Sasuke vendría y debíamos recibirlo, así que estabamos esperándolo cuando ví que se llevaban a esta chica – me señala con un gesto de la barbilla – Y quise ayudarla. Además me pareció sospechoso

–Gracias, qué amable pero ¿qué pasó con el carruaje? No tenías que dejarnos sin caballo y sin ruedas para rescatarme – pregunto cruzándome de brazos con posición de regaño. Él se muestra confundido.

–Bueno... En verdad ha sido mi culpa... – dice Lee apenado mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

–¡¿Qué?! – vocifero.

–Bueno, es que, yo... Etto... Me distraje y... Él apareció justo en frente y... Y... Bueno... Traté de esquivarlo pero.. eeh… caímos en un hoyo. Los caballos rompieron el anexo y se fueron... Jeje – ríe nerviosamente mientras siento como mi enojo va subiendo.

–¡¿Cómo es que alguien tan torpe puede ser un criminal?! – vocifero enojada – ¡¿Ahora como nos iremos sin caballos ni carreta?!

–Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención... – me hace un reverencia y yo enojada me giro y me siento sobre la carreta que está inclinada.

Permanecemos así por unos cortos segundos mientras Lee sigue disculpándose, yo lo ignoro y el otro sujeto se queda de pie mientras se ve que está pensando en algo.

–Vamos a mi pueblo, es el más cercanos en estos momentos, ahí podremos buscar a tu equipo y mis amigos. – se acerca a mí y me toma en brazos como una estúpida princesa mientras me sube en su caballo. – Tú no tienes zapatos así que te permito ir en mi caballo. Es muy amable y no te va a tirar.

Este chico me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa por cortesía, es muy amable y no puedo creer que es amigo de Sasuke. Quiero darle las gracias pero recuerdo que no sé su nombre así que...

–Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Juugo

–Muchas gracias Juugo – trato de poner la sonrisa fingida más cálida que tengo.

–No te preocupes... Eh... – me mira espéctante y adivino lo que espera.

–Sakura

–¡Sakura-san! – se oye a Lee arrepentido pero yo lo ignoro. Sigo enojada con él. En poco tiempo nos ponemos en marcha hacia Kamakura, el pueblo de Juugo. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los chicos ya han salido del túnel con sus caballos y están decidiendo que camino es mejor.

–Chicos, quizá ella escapó y está en el pueblo...

–Suigetsu tiene razón, deberíamos primero ir allá y...

–Pero que tal si se la llevaron y ella no está ahí, perderíamos su rastro para siempre...

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto – dice Sasuke sorprendido de que concuerden en algo. Naruto lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

–Hagamos algo... Primero iremos al pueblo porque si no nos matarán – dice el peliazul mientras señala hacia atrás. Naruto y Sasuke se sorprenden al ver al enemigo llegando rápidamente hasta ellos. Empiezan la carrera. Los bandidos continuan su persecusión pero al irse acercando al pueblo disminuyen la velocidad. No pueden armar alborotos ahí, sino todo se iría por la borda.

Los chicos entran al establo del pueblo y guardan sus caballos. Luego se quitan las capas y los sombreros por si aparece el enemigo no los vean tan sospechosos. Deciden ir hacia la casa de Suigetsu para idear un plan mientras comen algo ¡Están hambrientos!

En el camino, Naruto y Sasuke cada vez se llevan peor, discuten por cualquier cosa y cuando digo cualquier cosa es que digo por cualquier disparate. Pelean hasta por quien camina más rápido que quien... Kakashi y Suigetsu empiezan a desesperarse cuando...

–Pe-perdón pero ¿qué tú no e-eres Kakashi? – se oye una tímida voz.

–La respuesta dependerá de lo que quieras – se voltea amenazador para ver quién le habla.

–Oh oh, pero si es la amiga de Sakura-chan – se entusiasma un pelirubio mientras deja de prestarle atención al Uchiha.

–Oh tú debes ser... Naruto-kun ¿cierto? – sonríe tímidamente para el rubio.

"_También es muy bonita_" piensa el ojiazul mientras le devuelve la sonrisa.

La chica se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia los desconocidos, se sorprende y hace una pequeña reverencia mientras se presenta –Oh hola, mi nombre es Hinata, es un placer.

–Hola, soy Suigetsu y este es Sasuke ¿Eres amiga de Sakura? – la chica asiente sonriendo – Vaya, si es tan bonita como tú, no dudo que estos dos se estén peleando tanto por ella – sonríe mientras Sasuke y Naruto ponen los ojos en blanco y se cruzan de brazos.

–Lo es, cuando la conozcas te sorprendrás – dice Naruto mientras eleva sus brazos. Hinata lo mira sonrojada.

–Hmpf – dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto se enoja mientras eleva su puño para dirigirse a Sasuke.

–¿Eso que quiere decir Sasuke-teme?

–Pues nada en especial, usuratonkachi...

Se miran amenazadoramente mientras Kakashi suspira y le sonríe a la jovencita de cabello negro azulado.

–Por cierto Hinata ¿qué haces aquí?

–Sakura me inspiró a seguir mi propio camino – dice sonriente.

–¿Huh?

–Verás... Mi familia me detesta, no entraré en detalles, pero al conocerla ella me dijo que no tenía que vivir bajo las reglas de personas que no me hacen feliz. Me dijo que la vida es muy corta para vivirla en amargura... También me dijo que nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, así que decidí escapar. Aquí se supone que vería a mi primo Neji, pero no he logrado contactarlo. – Kakashi mira hacia el suelo con nostalgia y tristeza mientras piensa en las muertes de los padres de Sakura.

–Oh... Cierto... La familia Hyuga... Bueno puedes sentirte bienvenida con nosotros en lo que encuentras a tu primo. ¿Pero Hinata porque no me pediste ayuda antes? Sabes que te lo debo, haz hecho mucho por Sakura y por mí y además tengo una casa con muchas habitaciones disponibles.

–Gracias Kakashi, pero debo buscar mi propio camino – dice sonriente mientras un pelirrubio se le acerca demasiado.

–¡Eres sorprendente Hinata! – el ojiazul vocifera a unos centímetros del rostro de la peliazul.

**(En mi historia Hinata no se va a desmayar por estar cerca de Naruto)**

–¿Eh? gra-gracias – dice con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas. "_que chico más extraño y que rápido toma confianza_"

Sasuke pone su característica media sonrisa, se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa y no puede esperar el momento para hablar con Naruto de esto. "_Aunque... Pensándolo bien, no son mis problemas. No sé porque me puse tan feliz por un momento. Extraño..._"

–¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí y tan sucios? – los mira de arriba a abajo, estaban cubiertos de polvo, húmedad y pólvora.

–Bueno... Estabamos buscando a Sakura-chan pero... – a Naruto se le entristecen los ojos y Hinata siente un sentimiento extraño en su corazón... ¿Será desilución o tal vez celos? Sacude la cabeza ante el pensamiento.

–Ah así que la buscan... Yo la vi hace un rato pero ella a mí no... – dice la chica mientras pone un dedo en su mentón ganando la atención de todos los chicos alrededor de ella.

–¿Qué? ¿La viste? ¿Dónde? – sacude a la chica hasta marearla – Vamos a buscarla y... – ¡tum! Sasuke le da un puñetazo en la cabeza.

–Tranquilízate dobe ¿no ves que la asustas? – dice mientras Naruto acaricia el lugar del golpe. El pelinegro se voltea para hablar a la chica – Oye tú ¿Dónde la viste?

–¿Qué no puedes ser más cortés? Dioss... Hinata disculpa a estos ineptos – ahora es Sasuke quien se acaricia la cabeza, Kakashi le ha dado un buen zape. – ¿Podrías decirnos dónde la viste?

–Sí, la vi cerca de un saloon pero... Cuando volví a acercarme la ví con un chico de cabello negro. Cuando la intenté llamar habían desaparecido junto a un chico de cabello naranja.

–¿Puedes decirnos como eran?

–Al chico de cabello negro no lo ví muy bien pero al de cabello naranja recuerdo sorprenderme por lo alto que era.

–Bien, vayamos al sitio donde los viste y...

–¡Espera! – Suigetsu interrumpe a Kakashi – ¿Dijiste un chico de cabello naranja y muy alto? Sasuke...

–Sí... Es Juugo, ya sabemos dónde ir...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estamos sedientos, yo ordeno un vaso de agua, los otros dos piden alcohol. Estoy cansada y me recuesto en la silla de madera. Este sitio es bastante espacioso. Veo que Lee está cayendo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Respiro hondo y luego sonrío aprovecharé la situación.

–Nee... Lee... – voz coqueta: encendida.

–Dime Sakura-san – me sonríe.

–Llámame Sakura, porfavor – lo escucho tragar con fuerza y a Juugo veo como se concentra en su bebida mientras nos mira de reojo. Se siente incómodo pero no importa, solo quiero averiguar un poco de lo que la chica esa hablaba.

–De-de acuerdo Sa-Sakura-saaaa... Sakura – ríe nerviosamente mientras cabecea a los lados. Bien el alcohol hace sus efectos perfectamente.

–Lee, me preguntaba algo... ¿Crees que puedes aclarar mis dudas? – paso un dedo coqueto por su pecho. Se pone tenso.

–Cla-claro Sa-Sa-kukura

–¿Por qué soy especial?

–Tu cabello y ojos – no tiene sentido lo que dice ¿es tan raro tener este color de cabello?

–Sé lo que piensas, pero no, tu cabello es hermoso de ese color – Juugo dice en casi un murmuro y yo me sorprendo de que haya leído mis pensamientos. Él desvía la mirada y yo le sonrío agradeciendo su comentario.

–Lee... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – intento una vez más.

–Pues no lo sé, no sé ni el nombre para la chica que trabajaba, solo me infiltré para obtener información, luego tú apareciste y se me olvido todo – hace gestos graciosos con las manos y yo aguanto la risa. Tiene un hipo y es gracioso ver como trata de hablar sin que este se interponga entre sus palabras.

–Algo debes de saber...

–Pues que tu sangre es especial y que te necesitan. – da un sorbo a su whisky para luego dejar caer el vaso y poner cara de susto – ¡Neji va a matarme!

–¿Neji? ¿De qué hablas Lee? – he escuchado ese nombre antes pero no recuerdo donde.

Ya es inútil, Lee se abraza a sí mismo y se niega a contestarme así que yo decido ir al baño...

Suspiro ¿quién soy? O mejor dicho ¿qué soy? ¿Por qué asesinaron a mis padres? ¿Qué está pasando?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–¿Lee-san? – se escucha una voz aguda detrás del pelinegro. Voz que él no reconoce, pero al girar y ver a la persona que lo llama, se da cuenta.

–¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Lo mismo te pregunto...

–¡¿Juugo?!

–¿Suigetsu? – mira hacia el hombro del peliazul mientras se pone rápido de pie – Hola, Sasuke.

El pelinegro solo hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sus ojos se pasean por todo el lugar.

–¿La estás buscando no es así? – pregunta Juugo con curiosidad en sus ojos. Naruto entrecierra sus ojos mientras observa cada movimiento que hace el pelinegro.

–Hmpf – cierra los ojos y se sienta en la silla que estaba Sakura y se da cuenta que aun está tibia así que se pone de pie mientras vuelve a registrar el lugar. Ellos no andan solos. Empieza a caminar para buscarla mejor cuando un brazo le detiene.

–¿Te importa si la busco yo? Como dices que ella no te importa no creo que necesite verte de primero a tí. – un rubio escupe cada palabra con veneno.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua mientras suelta su brazo y sigue caminando cuando siente un empujón hacia atrás. Naruto ha tirado de él para tomar ventaja y ir primero a buscar a la pelirrosa pero justo cuando da un paso escucha un click detrás de él.

–¿Me vas a disparar? – pregunta Naruto con la cara más seria que nunca se le ha visto.

–Tu, yo, afuera, ahora – dice cada palabra con lentitud y muy audibles a pesar de la música y las voces alrededor...

Los dos salen listos con sus pistolas enfundafas y listas para ser disparadas.

Una pelirosa sale del tocador y se sorprende al ver a un peliblanco esperándola junto con su amiga de infancia.

–Kakashi ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y donde están Naruto y Sasuke?

–Esa si es una buena pregunta... – dice un peliazul sonriete – Aunque ya entiendo porque se pelean por ti, es toda una belleza.

–¿Y tú quién eres? – la chica lo mira despectivamente.

–Sakura, creo que es más importante que sepas que Naruto y Sasuke están afuera.

–¿Y que hacen afuera? – pregunta la ojijade asustada.

–Tendrán un duelo...

**Continuará…**

Chiiiiu la flecha del amor... ¿Hinata caerá ante los ojos azules del amor? ¿Sasuke ha admitido sus sentimientos hacia Sakura? ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo episodio?

Oh oh… un duelo entre Sasuke y Naruto ¿Saben ustedes como eran los duelos en el viejo oeste?

Por cierto, lo lamento tanto, he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo por que estaba de examenes y eso. Como regalo les he traído un capítulo bastante largo. Aún no acabo con los estudios, tengo dos parciales más pero hoy me tomé un día de descanso y he salido a celebrar con unos amigos (mis parciales son la próxima semana) y bueno... He llegado a esta hora.

Sumimasen minna... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de mi historia y nos leeremos en la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 — Un juramento **

**He puesto este capítulo desde la perspectiva del narrador porque hay muchos pensamientos de personajes que necesitan saber y necesitan ver esta parte de la historia desde mi punto de vista para poder entender todo mejor. Por cierto les traigo este cap un poco más rápido porque lo he hecho ayer en un espacio libre que tenía ya que no sé cuando podré poner el próximo y les pido paciencia. Mi examen lo han movido para el miércoles y tengo que estudiar y hacer algunas tareitas de puntos extra que me caen muy bien. Espero que disfruten mi historia…:**

¿Un duelo por orgullo, por poder o por una mujer? La gente que los ven se preguntan cual es la razón de este duelo que puede terminar en la muerte. Despejan en área y algunas mujeres se encierran en sus casas. Ningún pueblo restringen los duelos. Saben que son cosas que se deben hacer entre hombres. Aunque en algunos casos aparecen mujeres también.

Un pelirubio y un pelinegro se encuentran cara a cara mientras sus ojos destellan emoción y competencia.

–¿Estás seguro que deseas tener un duelo conmigo? – dice un orgulloso ojiazul.

–Hmpf, yo soy el que debería de preguntártelo – cierra los ojos y sonríe de manera arrogante.

–Sasuke... – gruñe Naruto – no te creas lo mejor solo por tener familia importante.

El mencionado chasquea la lengua – Tsk, no me relaciones con esas personas, además en un duelo ¿qué no se supone que deben haber balas volando en vez de palabras innecesarias? – otra vez esa actitud arrogante saca a Naruto de sus casillas.

–¡Diéz pasos! – dice con su venita haciendo pop en la frente.

–Por mi está bien – abre los ojos y mira a Naruto con determinación y poder – Igual, voy a vencerte.

–No estés tan seguro.

Empiezan a caminar uno, dos, tres... Diéz pasos, como lo han acordado, se dan la vuelta mientras posan sus manos en sus armas. Se miran atentamente mientras sus dedos danzan en el aire esperando ansiosos por tomar las armas. Están quietos, no se mueven, no respiran, un sujeto lanza una pajilla que tenían en su boca, ambos miran atentos esperando a que caiga la pajilla y cuando esta toca el suelo sacan sus armas y se apuntan con fiereza. De reojo ven una motita rosa acercarse y pronto ponerse en el medio. Ambos se ven nerviosos mientras observan a la chica con dos bloques de madera.

–¿Qué piensas ha…? – un golpe seco directo en su frente interrumpe lo que iba a decir el pelinegro.

– Auch, Sa-Sakura-chan ¿por qué hiciste eso? – se pasa la mano por el área afectada.

–¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Ustedes son unos estúpidos! – se da la vuelta con un resoplido mientras empieza a caminar enojada. – Y no me sigan o juro que los mato – vocifera con una voz tenebrosa haciendo que el rubio retroceda varios pasos detrás.

–Hmpf – se oye a Sasuke decir mientras guarda su pistola y empieza a caminar.

–¿Oye a dónde vas? – vocifera el rubio enojado hacia el pelinegro pero al ver como Sakura se gira para mirarlo, un sonido de miedo sale de su garganta mientras se esconde detrás de Hinata pues era la que estaba más cerca de él.

–Está claro que no se hará duelo ¿O necesito ser más clara al respecto? – Naruto niega fervientemente mientras chasquea la lengua el pelinegro pensando "_demonios, quería ver quién de los dos era más rápido_" una media sonrisa se forma en su cara "_bueno, supongo que luego tendremos la oportunidad de probarlo_"

Sakura empieza a alejarse caminando con los pies separados y balanceando los brazos a los lados con las manos en puños, signo típico de enojo, cuando siente que alguien camina detrás de ella. Se gira para ver quién es y su enojo crece al ver al peligro caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Y tú qué quieres? – lo señala con un dedo de forma despectiva – ¿Qué no dejé claro que al que me siguiera lo mataría?

–Hmpf – gira el mentón hacia un lado con gesto inexpresivo.

–¿Qué demonios significa eso? – eleva su puño hasta su cara – Habla como la gente normal y responde a mi pregunta.

–Que no te estoy siguiendo…

–Oh – su cara se pone en blanco mientras el enojo se disipa para dejar paso a la vergüenza, se rasca la nuca mientras ríe con nerviosismo – Ya veo, lo siento.

Mientras cierra los ojos y continúa caminando, dispuesto a no responder, pasa por su lado, abre los ojos posando sus ojos en el suelo y sin quererlo mira hacia los pies de la pelirosa. Están sucios y se ven lastimados por andar descalza. – Hmpf, molesta… – dice mientras toma a Sakura en brazos.

–¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar sola – un sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas mientras agita el puño en el aire y con la otra mano empuja la cara de Sasuke.

Este con dificultad, gracias a la mano de Sakura, logra responderle – Tus pies…

Ella se detiene en su forcejeo y mira hacia sus pies, malheridos y sucios. Se sorprende por no haberse dado cuenta de como estaban. Sabía que le dolían y le ardían pero no pensó que estarían en tan mal condición. Sasuke aprovecha que la pelirosa está sorprendida y tranquila y empieza a caminar hacia la casa de Suigetsu y Juugo que está a varias casas del saloon donde estaban, solo dos casas más y llegaría.

Él la mira para hacerle saber que han llegado y ella con tímidez asiente mientras un sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas de una tono rosa. Eleva su rostro y mirando a Sasuke a los ojos murmura un "gracias". Este se queda sorprendido mirando a la chica en sus brazos para luego desvíar la mirada.

"_De repente siento algo extraño ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? Ahora sí creo que debería ver un doctor_"

Entra hacia la casa, sabe que Suigetsu siempre deja la puerta sin pestillo porque nunca sabe donde deja la llave. Lleva a Sakura hacia un pequeño cuarto de madera mientras la sienta en un banquillo, luego, sale por una puerta que da hacia la parte trasera de la casa y entra la tina de metal, después empieza a entrar y salir, trayendo cubos de agua para llenarla, los trae desde el pozo que está afuera. La casa está algo apartada de las demás pero aún así no va a dejar que Sakura se bañe afuera. En este pueblo hay muchos mirones y además su mamá siempre le enseñó que hay que tratar a las chicas con cortesía. No les gusta bañarse a la intemperie o eso le dijo Mikoto. Por eso su madre tiene un cuarto especial donde la tina es de piedra y cemento y hasta puede calentar el agua con carbón y fuego. "_Supuestamente mi padre se la mandó a construir cuando hizo uno de sus viajes por el mar y tomó la idea de otra cultura. Era una muy extraña según sus compañeros de viajes también habían dicho que tenían mujeres hermosas pero yo solo era un crío y no prestaba atención a esas cosas."_

Cuando la tina está llena le pasa algo de jabón y unas toallas limpias.

–Sabes donde está todo… ¿Esta casa es tuya? – pregunta una tímida ojijade quien quiere poner tema de conversación para disipar sus nervios de estar sola con un chico en una casa.

–Bueno, solía vivir aquí.

–¿Pero no que tu familia vive en Mura no Kasai? – confusión es lo que se ve en sus ojos color verde.

–Escapé de casa y viví aquí un tiempo. – veo que busca algo entre unos cajones y me pasa una botella de champú

–¿Tú solo? – tomo la botellita entre mis manos mientras él acerca el banquillo a la tina conmigo encima. Es fuerte o yo soy liviana.

–Viví un tiempo solo, me volví un criminal y saqueaba los alrededores, luego conocí a Juugo y Suigetsu. La gente empezó a escuchar de mí y empezaron a contratarme para hacer trabajos y cosas. Me volví un cazarrecompensas y luego, por cosas de la vida, terminé trabajando para mi hermano en Mura no Kasai. – se pone de pie bajo mi atenta vista y desliza su chalequillo azul por sus brazos, dejándolo caer. Luego, comienza a desabotonar su camisa.

–¿Cosas de la vida? – mis ojos vuelan por toda la habitación para tratar de no mirarlo. Con su camisa desabrochada se ve extremadamente guapo…Mis mejillas arden como si tuviera fuego en ellas.

–Mi padre quería que volviera y puse mis condiciones para hacerlo, al final, en su lecho de muerte, me dijo que siempre se arrepintió de haberme tratado como lo hizo… –sonríe con amargura – Dijo que siempre me estuvo buscando pero cuando vió mi nombre en un periódico, por descuido mío, decidió buscarme, por orgullo no se atrevió a decirme la verdad en ese momento pero estaba arrepentido, vino con el pretexto de darme trabajo y buena paga, como yo lo veía como una buena fuente de ingresos acepté, en el último soplo de sus palabras decidió decirme esto y pedir perdón, así que yo decidí perdonarlo para que se fuera en paz. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que haya muerto por mi culpa – sus ojos se llenan de odio mientras piensa en aquella persona y Sakura siente un estremecimiento recorrer su piel "_Que cantidad de odio y ganas de venganza tiene este chico… Pero es lo normal al ver tu padre morir frente a tus ojos_"

El chico se lava las manos en un balde de agua con jabón y luego se acerca a la chica. Esta no se da cuenta de la proximidad de él y abraza la botella de champú mientras su cara toma una expresión de tristeza. Está pensando en sus propias pérdidas y experiencias. De repente siente que alguien sostiene su pie y lo introduce en el agua fría.

Ella mira hacia sus pies mientras, sorprendida, ve como Sasuke delicadamente lava sus pies en el agua. Respinga de dolor y él incrementa la suavidad en sus movimientos.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunta la chica tan sonrojada como un tomate.

–No te preocupes, cuando mi madre enfermó solía caminar descalza por el patio y yo le trataba los pies heridos, no te preocupes no te haré daño – mira a la chica con una mirada dulce pero el rostro inexpresivo. Ella está atónita, sin palabras. Él vuelve a concentrarse en los pies de la chica. Ella observa como él seca sus pies y luego les pone de algún ungüento que tenía.

De pronto, el chico se pone de pie y la deja sola en el baño. Al volver le trae una camisa larga de color azul. Cuando se la entrega en las manos ella, al sentir el roce de sus manos, siente un estremecimiento por su brazo, lo mira a los ojos y se queda ahí. No sabe por qué pero espera que él haga algo, solo que no sabe qué. Él la mira y eleva una ceja. Ella siente la sangre subir a su cara mientras toda su cara se vuelve de un color rojo. Él desvía la mirada mientras la chica le agradece las atenciones y luego él sale.

–¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? – Sakura se toca su corazón mientras espera a que sus latidos ralenticen. Lleva la mano a su boca para que su forzada respiración no se oiga. No entiende lo que le pasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encuentra apoyado en la puerta del otro lado. Está confundido. No entiende qué le pasa.

–Nunca me he sentido tan interesado en ninguna chica. De hecho, siquiera me molestaba a dirigirle la palabra a alguna… – mira hacia el suelo con una expresión de confusión – ¿Por qué ella siempre hace que me sienta así? Tan confundido, tan… tan… poco yo. Esto es raro. Es como si no fuera yo mismo cuando está ella cerca. Debería dejar de involucrarme con ella. Ella siempre hace que mi juicio se nuble. – Pone la mano en su cara mientras cubre parcialmente sus ojos – No entiendo nada ¿tendré que ir al doctor? ¿Esto es normal? – Suspira – ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le he contado todo de mi vida y mis padres? ¿Por qué me he abierto a ella y le he contado eso?

–¿No crees que es por que te gusta? – "_pero qué… siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba ahí_".

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se pone a la defensiva mientras mira con odio a la persona frente a él.

–Vamos, hermanito ¿qué no puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando? – pone una amplia sonrisa mientras se acerca a su hermanito pero este da dos pasos hacia atrás.

–No – su respuesta es seca y directa.

El otro chico suspira mientras cierra los ojos –¿No puedes cambiar un poco tu actitud? Esa pobre chica va a huir de tí algún día. Si sigues tan amargado te la van a quitar.

–Hmpf, no es que me importe mucho – se cruza de brazos y trata de sonar convincente pero falla en el intento.

–Sasuke, deberías tratar de ser más honesto. Contigo y los demás… – El chico de la coleta le entrega un paquete de tamaño pequeño mientras se sienta en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala.

Sasuke lo abre mientras mira que hay en él. Dinero...

–Es tu parte del mes y lo de la última misión.

–Bien – arroja el paquete hacia una mesa mientras hace un poco de té. Es una costumbre de su hogar preparar té para los invitados.

–Por cierto, ¿ya has averiguado quién es ella? – Sasuke mira hacia el pasillo haciendo reír a su hermano. "_Es todo un novato cuando de ocultar sentimientos se trata_"

–No – dice después de asegurarse que la motita rosa no estaba cerca – Pero mucha gente la busca, al parecer le han puesto precio.

–¿Precio? – pregunta mientras mira la taza que Sasuke ha puesto en la mesa frente a él. – ¿Y tú? – Sasuke niega con la cabeza expresando que no quiere té mientras reanuda la conversación.

–Sí y muy altos, aquel tipo ofrece recompensa a quien se la lleve. O es lo que Suigetsu ha podido averiguar.

–¿Y Juugo? Me enteré que se infiltró entre aquel grupo, algo tuvo que averiguar. – le da unos sorbos a su té mientras pone cara de satisfacción.

–Aún no he podido entrar en detalles con él, pero desde que me entere te dejo saber.

–De acuerdo, ya sabes como contactarme – da un último sorbo a su té y se pone de pie. Sasuke lo sigue hasta la salida. – Por cierto, hermanito, recuerda lo que dije sobre ser honesto contigo mismo.

–Sí, sí, ya puedes ir tranquilo.

–Sasuke, hablo en serio, debes admitir lo que sientes o si no...

–Sasuke ¿no tienes algo que me quede más... Cómodo? – aparece una pelirosa sonrojada mirando al suelo mientras baja el ruedo de la camisa que lleva puesta. Solo lleva esa camisa, más nada. Los chicos se quedan sin palabras al ver lo sensual que se ve aquella chica.

–Vaya, ya sé qué te tiene loco, bien hecho hermanito... – Le susurra mientras observa a su hermano ponerse tenso.

–No sé de qué hablas, mal pensado... – dice en voz alta cruzando los brazos, esto hace que la pelirosa suba la mirada.

–¿I-Itachi? – con sorpresa tartamudea.

–¿Qué tal Sakura? – la saluda con tremenda sonrisa mientras pasa por Sasuke para saludar a la chica con un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Cómo te trata mi tonto hermanito?

–Yo estoy bien y bueno ha sido atento conmigo – señala sus pies ahora más limpios y se ven las cortaditas y quemaduras. – Me ha ayudado con esto incluso.

–Ya veo... – Itachi mira a su hermanito con una cara divertida mientras Sasuke desvía su mirada hacia los pies de la chica.

–Idiota, vuelve al baño, aún debo vendártelos. – Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse enojado al ver que su hermano la está viendo en esas fachas. Con una tela tan fina que marca cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sakura se molesta e infla sus mofletes con aire. Este gesto a Itachi le parece adorable mientras que a Sasuke algo infantil. Luego con un "jum" se despide de Itachi y se marcha hacia el baño no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Sasuke en un gesto infantil. Su cabello aún mojado húmedece la parte trasera de la camisa azul haciendo que se pegue a sus curvas.

Sasuke siente algo extraño, es cómo si no pudiera dejar de verla pero tampoco quisiera que esté ahí y la razón es porque Itachi también la está viendo.

El de la coleta silba por lo bajo mientras le dice a su hermano – Hermosa... Que triste, debes de tener mucha competencia, no la pierdas Sasuke... – su hermano no responde, solo lo mira con indiferencia y este decide molestarlo un poco más – ¡Demonios! Si no estuviera tan ocupado hubiese hecho esta misión yo y ya la tuviera conmigo. Ella es... "Especial" – hace enfásis en esa palabra mientras sonríe. "_Su expresión es extraña... ¿Me estará ocultando algo?"_

–Pero no es tu misión Itachi – Sasuke le abre la puerta en señal de que ya es hora de que se vaya.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Ya me voy...

–Además, estás comprometido o casado ¿cuál es? – pregunta con ligero tono de inocencia.

–Que cruel Sasuke-kun, no sabes de la vida de tu amado hermano – Itachi dice haciéndose pasar por ofendido con una voz algo aguda.

–Si si, ya vete. Si descubro algo te lo hago llegar lo antes posible – y antes de esperar una despedida le cierra la puerta a Itachi en la cara.

Sasuke suspira mientras se dá la vuelta, aún Sakura lo espera para vendarle los pies. No sabe por qué la mandó a irse de la habitación pero no le agradaba ver que se llevara tan bien con su hermano.

De repente, a él vienen las palabras de Itachi "_Quizá es porque te gusta..._" El pelinegro sacude la cabeza mientras saca esos pensamientos de su mente – hmpf es imposible que una chica como ella me guste... – dice tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Camina hacia el cuarto de baño. Sakura tiene sus pies en la cubeta grande de metal y los mueve en ella.

–Sácalos de ahí, esa agua está sucia. Ahora tendré que remojarlos en agua limpia... – mientras dice eso pasa la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo y con ello alterando el pulso de la pelirosa, luego, se apresura a sacar la cubeta y vacearla en la grama del patio. Al entrar vuelve con un balde pequeño de agua, un paño y algunas vendas. – Quédate tranquila.

Se ocupa de los pies de la chica. Esta lo observa atenta, no pierde ni un detalle de lo que hace Sasuke en sus pies. Los trata con tanto cuidado que ni ella misma crea que sea él. De vez en cuando se talla los ojos o se da pequeños pellizcos a ver si está soñando...

–¿Qué te pasa? – la voz del pelinegro interrumpe sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh? – se sorprende – ¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues hace tiempo que estás callada – la mira de reojo mientras termina de ajustar la venda – es extaño verte tan tranquila...

–Bueno... Es que... Estoy sorprendida – mira hacia el balde de agua.

–¿Por qué? – separa el balde para evitar que los pies de Sakura se mojen con el agua. Luego, echa el agua y cierra la puerta de madera con pestillo. Está oscureciendo _"¿Dónde estarán los demás?"_ No puede evitar pensar.

–Pues, porque tú estás siendo muy... Atento conmigo – hmm ¿a caso es un sonrojo lo que se ve en Sasuke? No se podría decir porque inmediatamente desvía la mirada y se ocupa en encender las lámparas de gas – Es decir, me estás mostrando un lado que no creí que tenías... Sin ofender.

–No lo tomo por ofensa pero ... Es solo que no podía dejar que te quedaras así. Ha sido mi culpa por no protegerte bien – ¿a caso él dijo eso? Ninguno se lo cree. La chica se sonroja de mil colores mientras él busca algo en unos cajones.

–Tampoco es tu culpa, yo fui la que se distrajo y mientras me cambiaba bajé la guardia y...

–¿Mientras te cambiabas?... – se gira de repente apretando unos calcetines en su mano – ¿a caso te vieron desnuda?

–No creo... Y si lo hicieron no sé por que te quejas si tú has sido el único pervertido que lo ha hecho – lo vé sonrojarse y casi salir humo de sus orejas mientras ella se cruza de brazos en gesto "enojado" mientras mira hacia una esquina.

"Click" se oye desde el fondo del salón un arma rastrillar y luego una puerta rechinar tenebrosamente. A ambos se les pone los pelos de punta mientras miran hacia la puerta de entrada.

A Sasuke le recorre un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, presiente que algo no está bien. Su instinto le dice que debe correr.

–¿Qué has dicho? – dice una voz de ultratumba. La chica pone un dedo pensativa en su mentón y al chico se le pone la cara azul mientras deja caer los calcetines a los pies de la chica.

–Pues, ¿qué de todo? – pregunta inocentemente la ojijade.

–Lo último... – dice aquella tenebrosa voz. Sasuke se prepara para huir.

–Pues que me secuestraron por descuidada – dice aún con gesto inocente.

–Eso no, lo otro – se ve una persona de cabellera blanca en el fondo con cara demoníaca.

–Pues... No lo sé – la chica sigue en su papel de inocente mientras el chico ya está preparado para correr.

–¡Me refiero a lo de verte desnuda! – vocifera el peliblanco terminando de entrar al cuarto con una enorme escopeta. Al fondo se ven los demás chicos. Todos están rezando por la vida de Sasuke. Naruto es el único que sonríe con malicia.

–E-espera Kakashi... – Sasuke eleva una mano en señal de "detente" hacia Kakashi mientras retrocede con paso lento.

–Es un malentendido, Kakashi, olvídalo, no lo entenderías, es complicado – Sakura le quita importancia al abanicar su mano.

–Hmpf, no es lo que piensas. Eres un padre muy pervertido – dice Sasuke de brazos cruzados mientras recupera la confianza al ver a Sakura dando un poco de ayuda.

–Espero que así sea, jajá jajá – ríe sarcásticamente mientras golpea la espalda del pelinegro – por que de ser que has visto a mi hija desnuda... Pues... – pone ojos demoníacos mientras dispara hacia arriba riendo malignamente como maníaco. A Sasuke casi se le puede ver el alma salir del cuerpo.

"_Espero que nunca se entere de que eso pasó. Tendría que cambiarme el nombre y abandonar el país_"

Sakura toma los calcetines blancos y se los pasa al pelinegro. Este le dice que son para ella. Ella mira confundida hacia sus pies y luego sonríe. En realidad se imaginaba que eran para ella pero en su mente no se lo quería creer. (Por eso le ha ayudado con lo de Kakashi) además sus atenciones con ella han sido maravillosas... Pero cuando piensa en como se quedaron viendo a los ojos su corazón se acelera de una manera incomprensible. Y cuando sus manos rozaron, sentía que su piel quemaba pero ¿por qué se siente así? ¿Qué tiene él que la hace sentirse así?

Ella lo mira mientras él discute sobre algo con Juugo. Tiene la mirada ausente cuando ve que él gira sus ojos hacia ella y luego encierran las miradas. Ya ninguno puede apartar la vista. Naruto se da cuenta de esto y decide interponerse.

–Sakura-chan, toma – le entrega un par de botas marrones femeninas – las recogí en el río, sabía que eran tuyas así que te las traje.

–Muchas gracias, Naruto – le sonríe con la sonrisa fingida más cálida que tiene. Quisiera sonreír de verdad, pero hasta se le ha olvidado como. Suspira de repente de tristeza y este gesto no pasa desapercibido ni por Naruto ni por Sasuke que la miran atentos.

Hinata que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación en segundo plano se acerca a su amiga mientras decide ayudar a Sakura a peinarse. Le encanta cepillar el cabello de la pelirosa, es tan suave y sedoso. Muchas veces se lo había dicho a lo que Sakura respondía que el de Hinata era más lindo... Cosa que ella sabía que no era así. El cabello de la pelirosa era único. No podrías ver a nadie con ese cabello tan lacio, suave y con color tan delicado ni con esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos. Eran la combinación perfecta.

–Tus ojos, Sakura, son preciosos... – dice con una sonrisa mientras recuerda unas prendas de jade que posee su madre en la casa.

–Hinata... Se te olvida que tus ojos son más preciosos que los mios ¿verdad? No ves ojos blancos en ningún otro sitio que en tu familia... – Sakura la mira con cálidez. Odia que Hinata se menosprecie y no se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que es. Sabe que su amiga tiene baja autoestima y a veces necesita un empujoncito.

De un momento a otro Naruto se acerca a ambas jovencitas mientras a centímetros de ambos rostros observa cada detalle de los ojos de ellas. Se le ve asintiendo y poner su mano en su mentón. – Ambos son preciosos... Sakura-chan tus ojos son tan verdes como dos piedras hermosas... ¿Cual era el nombre? Ah si jades... – Mira con atención a Hinata haciendo que esta se sonroje y luego él sonríe ampliamente – Hinata... Vaya... Tus ojos parecen dos enormes perlas. Son muy bonitos... Son como la luna – se sorprende mientras empieza a hacer gestos con las manos como un niño pequeño haciendo reir a Kakashi.

_"¿De verdad que él no se da cuenta de lo que hace?_" Es el pensamiento del peliblanco

_"Le está coqueteando y ni se da cuenta... Usuratonkachi.._." Piensa el pelinegro mientras ve como la chica de ojos blancos está sonrojada hasta la coronilla, mira hacia el suelo y muerde su labio inferior mientras Naruto sigue paseando su mirada por su cara y hablando de ella.

Sakura se siente un poco celosa al ver a su mejor amiga caer bajo el encanto del rubio. Aunque ahora se está dando cuenta de que Naruto nunca le gustó. Entorna su mirada hacia Sasuke que ahora está discutiendo con Naruto sobre algo de la cena. Ella no está prestando atención en la conversación. Se lleva la mano al pecho mientras siente como sus latidos se tornan más fuertes y rápidos. Siente como el calor sube a sus mejillas y la sangre se agolpa tiñiendo su rostro de rosa. Sus ojos brillan mientras un pensamiento llega a su cabeza... "_Creo que... me gusta... No, debo admitirlo… Me gusta Sasuke, Dios no sé que hacer, tengo miedo de que me llegue a enamorar de alguien como él_"

Él pelinegro le ha dado un zape en la cabeza a Naruto, ha perdido la paciencia mientras este le pedía algo imposible para él. Siente la mirada de alguien y eleva sus ojos para ver quién es. Al verla, su corazón se detiene y cada poro de su cuerpo arde. Siente como si quisiera acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Su rostro... Está de un suave color rosa, sus ojos lo miran con destellos haciendo que brillen tal cual esmeraldas y sus labios... Sus labios brillan con tal intensidad a sus ojos... De repente tiene un impulso por tomar sus labios entre los suyos. La mira y piensa "¿_Qué me está pasando? Sakura... ¿Qué me estás haciendo_?" Mira al suelo, luchando por salir del embrujo de los ojos de esa chica mientras pone una mano en su cara, otra se vuelve un puño en su pecho mientras arruga la camisa que lleva puesta ¿qué le sucede? El pensamiento de Itachi vuelve a su cabeza mientras sus palabras hacen eco en su mente. _"¿Será que Itachi tiene razón y yo ya veo a esta chica como más que una misión?"_

Vuelve a mirar a la chica, pero todo ese sentimiento se vuelve enojo al ver como Lee está sentado cerca de ella hablando muy amistosamente con ella para su gusto _"Ni de coña, esa molestia es mía así que mejor se lo demuestro a ese cabeza de tazón"_ se acerca a ellos mientras toma a la chica en brazos por impulso. Ella lo vuelve a mirar con sus brillantes ojos jade y él siente que no puede apartar la vista "_Sus ojos… sus ojos son… mi perdición"_

Piensa mientras admite que no puede seguir pensando en ella de esa manera.

Un zape en la cabeza hace que, por accidente, deje caer a la chica en el piso.

–¿pero que...? – dispuesto a soltarle un buen golpe a quien haya hecho tremenda estupidez, alguien detiene su mano. – Ka-Kakashi...

Sasuke ríe nerviosamente mientras este recoge a Sakura del suelo y la lleva hasta el cuarto donde Suigetsu le dijo podían dormir las chicas, la deja junto con Hinata y les dice que las llamará cuando la cena esté lista. Ellas acceden. Deja a una Hinata decepcionada y a una Sakura confundida.

Al volver se encuentra con Sasuke y Naruto. Al parecer los demás han cedido el espacio porque han entendido lo que ha pasado.

–¿Qué pasa Kakashi? – dice Naruto nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca y está sentado en el sofá junto a un Sasuke de brazos cruzados y actitud arrogante.

–Es hora de que ustedes y yo tengamos una seria conversación de hombre a hombre... – dice Kakashi con cara tan seria que ambos tragan saliva audiblemente... Ahora se enfrentarían al peor obstaculo que podrían enfrentar al querer conseguir acercarse Sakura... Su guardián Hatake Kakashi, dispuesto a matarlos por aquella princesa... Es tan tenebroso el pensar quererse enfrentar a él. Ninguno se atrevería a retarlo a un duelo. Sasuke se siente capaz de derrotarlo, pero jamás le haría eso a Sakura. Un duelo sinifica herir al contrincante, y si hiere a Kakashi, Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría así que se resigna a escuchar la charla y comportarse como un buen chico. Después de todo, por ella, podría convertirse en el caballero que no era, pues Sasuke no se veía a sí mismo como un caballero... Si no como un vengador de las sombras, un bandido con título de ley, dedicado a matar personas por dinero y un propósito... el propósito de encontrar a aquella persona y hacerla pagar... Siente el deseo de poder y venganza correr por sus venas.

Pero Sakura... Sakura es distinta a cualquier chica que haya conocido. Ella lo hacía querer cambiar, controlaba ese impulso suyo de querer matar a todo ser existente a su alrededor. Calmaba sus bestias y esa sensación lo confortaba. Ahora para él ha aparecido un nuevo y único miedo... Perder a esta persona que le ha devuelto la vida. Amargura es lo que siente en este momento... No quiere volver a sentirse solo, esta es la única persona que puede entenderlo y escucharlo y no está dispuesto a perderla. La necesita... Para sobrevivir... Es por eso que ahora mismo ha formado un juramento... Ha decidido que nunca volverá a permitir que nadie vuelva a poner sus manos en su delicada piel. El que se atreva a hacerle daño se las vería con él y jura encontrar y matar aquellas personas que la habían secuestrado. Una sonrisa siniestra adorna su cara mientras sus ojos brillan con sed de sangre. Un nuevo objetivo se ha apoderado de su mente y no va a abandonar esto hasta conseguirlo. Lo jura por la seguridad de ella y el dolor de las heridas en los pies que tiene producto de descuido de él...

Kakashi puede ver los ojos sangrientos del Uchiha y ha decidido que tiene que hablar con este... Esa mirada es peligrosa y él, más que nadie, conoce las consecuencias que trae consigo. Las ha vivido en carne y hueso. Y si entre sus posibilidades está evitar que alguien pase por lo que él pasó, hará todo lo posible por ayudarlo. No puede ver a nadie recorrer ese camino tan tortuoso. Por eso le ha dicho una y otra vez a Sakura que abandone todo ideal de venganza que venga a su mente. Esos pensamientos solo son veneno que corroen tu mente y personalidad. Trae consigo guerra, muerte, sangre... No quiere ver a nadie más sufrir. Debe ayudar a Sasuke para que no caiga en ese hoyo de vacío y soledad. Sobretodo si arrastra a su pequeña Sakura en eso. Él sabe que no es su hija de sangre pero no puede evitar sentirla como suya propia. En un mes ya se cumplirán dos años viviendo juntos y él la ha críado como tal. No puede evitar sentir aquel lazo de padre e hija.

La conoce tan bien que sabe que la chica ha puesto sus ojos en el Uchiha y ha sufrido cada segundo al ver como lo miraba hace un rato. No puede ser que su pequeña rosa esté enamorada. No puede creérselo ¿Tiene más de un año viviendo con él y ya está conociendo el amor? Él no quiere eso. No quiere que ella se vaya lejos, Mura no Kasai está lejos de Konoha y él no podría evitar sentirse solo sin ella. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de aquella chica en su vida. Antes vivía tan solo y amargado que había olvidado como tratar a los demás. Pero luego vino esta chica a su vida y la ha puesto de cabeza. Una sonrisa meláncolica aparece en su rostro mientras se conmueve al recordar como la chica lo hacía pasar por tantos desastres. No solo habla de los últimos dos años... Anteriormente la ha cuidado, pero esta no sabe nada de eso y aún no se siente listo para decirle.

Hace unos años, cuando esta tenía poca edad, tuvo que encargarse de ella en lo que sus padres hacían unos viajes especiales fuera del continente y alrededor del desierto. Él pensaba que era extraño pero nunca preguntó. Nunca ha sido muy de él el inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Pero al ver la sonrisa de esa motita rosa cuando tan solo tenía tres años le iluminó la vida en solo 5 segundos. Nunca olvidará la calidez que sintió en ese momento. Ha sido hace mucho tiempo pero sabe que esa sonrisa si fue honesta y de ella... Pero en este tiempo que vivió con él su sonrisa nunca ha vuelto a ser así. Por más que lo intenta no ha podido volver a ver esa sonrisa de ella otra vez. Ese es su más profundo deseo. Volverla a ver a sonreír desde el corazón. Suspira. Sabe que ella ha pasado por demasiado y su sonrisa y corazón ahora mismo están contaminados... Pero para eso es esta misión... Para restaurar los sentimientos de ella y volverla a convertir en quién ella era. Quizá ella no se recuerda de él pero este ha sido su propósito desde que la volvió a ver y sus padres le encargaron la tarea de cuidarla...

–Emm... Si no tienes nada que decir ¿puedo pararme ya? – se escucha la voz de Naruto interrumpir.

–Si, hace tiempo que estás ahí, mirando el suelo como si estuvieras en la Luna ¿podrías terminar con esto y decir lo que ibas a decir? – Sasuke no podía contenerse más, su paciencia ha caducado gracias al tiempo que ha durado Kakashi en el aire.

–Chicos... Hay algo que debo contarles... Pero primero, tengo que pedirles un favor...

–¿sobre qué debes contarnos? – como siempre, el pelinegro va directo al grano...

–Es sobre Sakura... Pero si quieren saberlo deben prometerme una cosa...

–Ah... Si es de Sakura-chan entonces sí quiero saber, dinos qué es, qué es lo que quieres decirnos – el chico rubio se entusiasma.

–Primero prométanme... – Naruto se acerca impaciente por escuchar qué necesita prometer y Sasuke eleva una ceja esperando que Kakashi termine con el suspenso – que se alejarán de Sakura...

**Continuará...**

**Uooo... Kakashi ha dado un giro a la historia entera al pedir esto... ¿Que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Déjenme saber sus opiniones si quieren en un comentario o pueden enviarme PM estaré más que contenta de responder todo, ya sean dudas o simplemente comentarios u observaciones, cualquier cosa. Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas pero he escrito esto en muy poco tiempo y casi no e podido revisarlo.**

**Por cierto ¿que les parece la historia? Si creen que está interesante esperen a ver lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo... Quizá ya les deje saber quien es Sakura y qué quieren de ella, aunque tal vez aún no les diga quién es que la busca... Quien sabe... Hahahah ya veremos en el próximo capítulo qué pasará... Seguiré tratando de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Mata neee minna! Y espero que sigan disfrutando mi fic, nos leeremos en la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 — El pasado y la soledad.**

**En este capítulo Sasuke tomará papel protagónico, así podrán entender más de lo que ha pasado en la historia de estos maravillosos personajes. Sin más, los dejo con el siguiente cap:**

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – se oye la voz de Naruto, no puede creer que Kakashi le esté pidiendo alejarse de Sakura – Para empezar, quién ha armado este equipo has sido tú.

Señala a un peliblanco que está cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared. – Tienes razón pero por eso mismo, yo puedo decidir cuando deshacer este equipo... – le lanza una mirada directa a ambos mientras estos abren los ojos al entender completamente lo que dice. Tiene razón. Ellos son un complemento del equipo, originalmente solo eran él y Sakura.

De repente, Sasuke ríe arrogante.

–¿He dicho algún chiste? – el pelinegro le niega con la cabeza – ¿Algún comentario que quieras compartir conmigo?

–Creo que debes estar bromeando.

–¿Y por qué supones que estoy bromeando? – pregunta igualando el tono de voz de chulo del ojinegro.

–Es que no creo que pidas eso – se da en rodeos, sabe que esto desespera a Kakashi así que evita ser directo.

–Entonces ¿a qué te refieres con que no lo crees?

–Pues, no creo que le hagas eso a Sakura. Me explico... – adopta su posición llena de arrogancia – Si le quitas las personas que han ganado su confianza y a las que ella se ha apegado, te será más dificil de tratar con ella, pues ya no contará con personas en las que confíe y tratará de tomar decisiones por ella sola y te creará problemas – encierra sus ojos al ver como Kakashi se sorprende y luego vuelve a su expresión inexpresiva – Sí... Yo también hago mi tarea...

"Este mocoso... Ha investigado mis expedientes" dice cuando un tic se apodera de su ceja derecha mirando a Sasuke con algo de incredulidad y enojo.

–Solo les pido que no se involucren sentimentalmente con ella – mira atentamente a Sasuke mientras Naruto arruga la nariz. No sabe a qué se refiere Kakashi.

–¿Por sentimentalmente te refieres a que nos debe dejar de gustar? – pregunta el ojiazul con confusión.

–Exacto – el peliblanco sonríe poniendo expresión de "ya entendiste"

–Kakashi... Eso no va a pasar... ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Yo ya me he decidido con lo que quiero – apoya el pie con fuerza en la mesita frente al sofá.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Naruto mientras Sasuke se pone de pie y sonríe con arrogancia hacia Kakashi.

–Él sabe qué es lo que quiero, no hay necesidad de decir cosas innecesarias – al peliblanco no le hace gracia que el Uchiha esté admitiendo que no le van a quitar a cierta pelirrosa – Estoy más convencido de nunca y sabes cómo son los Uchiha cuando quieren algo...

–Mientras más díficil se lo pongan más lo desean... Sí, conozco bastante a tu querido hermano – en los ojos de Kakashi se ve algo parecido al resentimiento... "Jum, estos ya llevan su propia historia. Me pregunto a quién o qué involucra" Sasuke se divierte pensando en qué secretos puede averiguar luego de él y su hermano. – Pues hablando de tu familia, Sasuke, deberías hablar con tu hermano respecto a tu linaje...

–¿Hum? ¿A qué?

–Ohh... Veo que aún no lo sabes – El más adulto toma una posición infantil. Se cubre la boca con la mano mientras se burla de Sasuke, haciéndolo enojar. – No te preocupes, él no tarda en llegar, lo he mandado a buscar.

Sasuke aprieta sus dedos volviendo sus manos en puños. No puede creer que tendrá que ver a su hermano, otra vez. Aunque eso le resuelve un problema más ya que tiene algo que preguntarle.

Mientras hablaba con Juugo se dió cuenta que su hermano le ocultaba algo.

**"Sasuke's pov "**

Recuerdo que hablando con Juugo, él me dijo que la que secuestró a Sakura no paraba de repetir que ella era "especial", aquella palabra mi hermano la usó también e hizo gran enfásis en ella. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Ese malnacido seguro ha averiguado algo de Sakura y no quiere decírmelo. Siempre es así... Tratando de meterme en sus malditos juegos mentales.

Se siente el frío de la noche y recuerdo que Sakura solo tiene una camisa de tela fina que no abriga mucho más que tapar sus intimidades así que decidí buscarle algo más para abrigarla. Estoy de camino a mi antiguo armario.

Por las noches, el desierto se torna extremadamente frío. Como si estuviésemos en las montañas. Ignoro la voz de Kakashi mientras subo los escalones y busco un par de ropas. No hay mucho pero le consigo unos pantalones de tela que usaba cuando escapé de casa, son de un estilo oriental. Anchos y amarrados en la cintura con un cinturón especial. Recuerdo que mis padres tenían un evento especial en donde personas de aquel país cuyo nombre no recuerdo vinieron y nos vestímos ridículamente como ellos para hacerlos sentir acogidos. Justo ese día, cuando acabó la cena, escapé de mi casa. Sabía que mis padres estarían agotados.

Todo pasó justo después de que mi padre me reprendiera por no haberme ganado la amistad de un hijo de la familia beneficiaria. Yo no entendía el por qué debía hacerme amigo de unas personas que no hablaban mi idioma. Yo sí hablaba el de ellos pero aún así no pude llevarme bien con aquel chico. Decidí que no iba a importarme y le grité a mi padre, este me pegó una bofetada y me mandó a mi cuarto. Allí tomé una que otra cosa en una bolsa de tela, luego escapé por la ventana. Recuerdo que me dí un golpe por que resbalé y caí sobre los arbustos.

Al salir del patio me encontré con mi hermano Itachi, él me sonríe y se baja del caballo negro en el que está montado, es un potro jóven, lo sé porque le pedí ayuda al subordinado de papá para entrenarlo.

–Es tuyo – me dijo mientras me daba las riendas. Lo miro confuso sin saber exactamente qué decir y él me sonríe – Tú lo entrenaste. En las bolsas laterales encontrarás lo que necesitas. Cuando te establezcas no me contáctes, no quieres que padre te encuentre ¿o me equivoco?

Niego con la cabeza mientras asiento a modo de decir "gracias", él lo entiende y me da un pequeño golpe en la frente como solía hacer cuando era un niño.

–Cuídate, hermanito.

–Tu también, Itachi – nos chocamos los puños y luego subo en el caballo para marcharme.

El viaje fue largo e intenso. Pero Itachi se había encargado de llenarme las bolsas laterales con agua, comida y una que otra manta para el frío. También tenía una espada que le había robado a papá en caso de que la necesitara.

Me fuí muy joven y jamás volví hasta que mi padre me encontró porque el dibujante de un periódico en una ciudad me retrató como "el vengador de las sombras". Aunque fue un retrato bastante vago y no tenía muchas similitudes hacia mí, mi madre lo reconoció de inmediato y le informó a mi padre.

Al responder el llamado de trabajo para mi padre me encontré con mi madre. Estaba muy enferma pero al verme pareció volver de nuevo a la vida. Recuerdo pedirle que no llorara más. Fue una reunión emotiva, más sin embargo, no derramé ni una lágrima. Había perdido y abandonado todo sentimiento y emociones en mis aventuras por el oeste. O como prefieren llamarlo los forajidos y bandidos "frontera sin ley"...

En cuanto a Itachi, no le agradecí por lo que hizo, soy una persona orgullosa en eso me parezco a mi padre. Pero él no dudó en abrazarme. La frontera y los duelos me habían cambiado y ya no veía a esta familia de la misma manera... Yo no lo trataba igual pues ahora para él todo era una competencia o simplemente todo estaba lleno de secretos. No confiaba lo suficiente en mí y me daba misiones donde podía mantenerme lejos siempre. Al final dejé de vivir en Kamakura pues ya no pasaba tiempo ahí. Solo pasaba de vez en cuando a buscar alguna cosa que necesitara, lo poco que tengo es fácil de llevar. Un collar con el simbolo de la familia que me obsequió mi madre cuando era un niño y la espada de mi padre. Todo esto lo hacia junto a mi fiel acompañanate. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin Shadow. Pero cada vez que volvía a Mura no Kasai por un trabajo nuevo me volvía más distante con mi hermano...

–Yo, Kakashi – aquella voz que proviene desde abajo interrumpe mis pensamientos y ya sé quien ha llegado.

Toco la puerta que está frente a mí y una voz delicada se deja escuchar a través de la madera –¿quién?

–Sasuke, le he traído ropa a Sakura – la chica rara de cabello negro azulado abre la puerta, le pongo las telas en su mano derecha y en la izquierda le pongo unas zapatillas de lana. Luego, tras mirar un segundo a los ojos de la pelirosa que está sentada en la cama, me retiro hacia el piso de abajo. Alguien me detiene del brazo.

–Espera, ella quiere hablar contigo – la chica de ojos blancos sale del cuarto mientras me empuja hacia adentro y cierra la puerta. Es de pocas palabras y mucha acción al parecer. Me rio internamente hasta que una vocecita me interrumpe.

–Emm ¿Sasuke? – me giro para verla de frente mientras la invito a continuar. Me echo las manos en los bolsillos y me apoyo en la puerta mientras inclino hacia abajo mi cabeza.

–Te escucho – es todo lo que le puedo decir. A veces soy demasiado seco pero es todo lo que se me ocurre.

–¿Sabes? Antes me sentía muy sola pero tú me has hecho sentir mejor al contarme tu historia. Siento que no soy la única en el mundo y gracias a tí, el vacio que siento en mi corazón se ha disipado un poco más – se ve hermosa cuando está sonrojada y me mira con esos ojos... Aprieta la camisa en su pecho con su delicado puño mientras evita mi mirada – Aunque no entiendo el por qué, siento que solo tú me haces sentir mejor porque eres el único que me entiende a pesar de que a penas nos conocemos ¿soy rara por esto? – eleva su cara y yo me acerco a ella. Me siento a su lado mientras continuo escuchándola. Veo que su mano se aprieta fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. No me gusta que se sienta tan tensa y no sé qué decir para que deje de hacerlo así que pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Ella se sorprende al tacto y me mira con una cara me parece, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, adorable. Sé que espera una respuesta y aunque no estoy seguro de qué contestar, esta vez debo dejar mi orgullo a un lado.

–No, no eres rara. – quiero decirle algo más, pero no sé qué cosa. Ella mira con sus hermosos ojos verde mientras mis ojos se pasean por su boca. Debo decírselo. Debo decirle que me siento igual. – Yo...

¡Toc, toc!

¡Maldita y endemoniada jodida puerta!

–Emm... Sasuke, te buscan abajo y dicen que es importante – la chica tartamudosa me habla mientras yo, molesto por supuesto, me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

Me encuentro a Suigetsu antes de bajar la escalera apoyado en una esquina de la pared.

–¿Sabes? Podías tomar prestada alguna ropa de Karin para ella – dice con una expresión burlona.

–Ni de broma... – tan solo de pensar el ver a Sakura con alguna de la ropa provocativa que usa Karin hace que mi sangre hierva, pero me hierve más al pensar en que Naruto y el cabeza de tazón podrían verla en ella. Aunque Naruto se ha convertido en un problema menos, de eso puedo darme cuenta facilmente. Le interesa aquella otra chica.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Itachi... De nuevo... Tengo que tratar con él.

–¿Qué sucede? – directo al grano, no me daré con rodeos.

–Primero necesitamos hablar, en privado.

–Lo que tengas que decir, dilo – lo reto con la mirada mientras él la sostiene. Duramos así un par de segundos hasta que él suspira y se deja caer en una mecedora. Mis ojos pierden la fiereza al ver su actitud. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando alguien me interrumpe.

–Bien, ya que Itachi está aquí podemos empezar a hablar.

Todos asentimos, Suigetsu no está, supongo que ha ido al burdel de la esquina a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes ¿pero cómo es que desapareció tan rápido? Juugo está prestando atención y el chico Lee o como se llame mira constantemente hacia las escaleras. Algo lo tiene nervioso y no puedo decir exactamente qué es. Debo decir que Naruto me tiene impresionado, está callado y prestando atención. Yo me apoyo contra la pared, cruzo los brazos y cierro los ojos. Listo para escuchar cualquier cosa que deban decir pero... Si vamos a hablar de Sakura ... ¿Por qué ella no está aquí?

–Sasuke, te tengo una pregunta... ¿A veces te has fijado que tus ojos y tus rasgos son diferentes a los demás? Es decir, ustedes...

Algo lo interrumpe, así que decido abrir los ojos para ver porque todos se han quedado en silencio. Me sorprendo bastante... Sakura tiene los pantalones orientales anchos y los tiene correctamente puestos... ¿Pero como? Yo no le dije como se amarraban y vagamente recuerdo el como hacerlo.

Me acerco a ella mientras paso mis dedos por el himo. Ella se sonroja y mira hacia el suelo mientras posa su mano en su boca. Me doy cuenta de mis acciones y retiro la mano rápidamente.

–¿Cómo te la pusiste? – le pregunto con sorpresa.

–Yo no... Hinata lo hizo. Me dijo que se llamaba Hakama o algo así. – señala hacia la ojiperla mientras empieza a girar – ¿Y? ¿Cómo me queda?

–Mal – dijo secamente. Ella me mira con la boca abierta y en sus ojos veo decepción.

–Pues yo pienso que se ve adorable – Itachi dice con una sonrisa que me repugna. Maldito mujeriego.

–Gracias Itachi, aunque me queda un poco grande ¿no?

–Si, pero no importa, más importante es ¿cómo supiste como ponerlo correctamente? – me dirijo a la chica cuyo nombre no termino de aprender y un sonrojo se asienta en sus mejillas al ver que Naruto se le acerca. Que chica más rara.

–Pues... Mi familia es de Japón – dice con una diminuta sonrisa.

–¿Japón? – pregunta Juugo mientras analiza algo en su mente. Luego preguntaré.

–Sí, al igual que tú Sasuke – dice la chica de ojos blanco.

–¿Yo? – pero que es lo que está diciendo esta chica... Yo soy de aquí.

–Sí, tu familia y la mía son de las más antiguas en Japón. Pero por un enfrentamiento entre ambas terminaron mudándose para acá. Todo fue un malentendido. Pensé que lo sabías ya que llevas esa espada... – la voz de la chica se va apagando mientras siente que Itachi la mira, luego, al darse cuenta de su error se tapa la boca, sorprendida, con ambas manos.

Itachi se pone de pie mientras se acerca a ella y pone la mano en su cabeza. –Así que tú eres Hyuga ¿eh? Sabía que conocía esos ojos tuyos.

–S-si... Hyu-uga Hi-Hinata...

–Ya veo. Debió ser dificil para tí vivir en esa familia ¿no?

La chica asiente mientras mira a mi hermano un brillo extraño en sus ojos –Tú debes ser Uchiha Itachi ¿no?

–Así es – de pronto hace una pausa mientras camina hacia mí – Me sorprende que sepas tanto del pasado... Mi familia es diferente a la tuya. No quiere que los nuestros sufran por el pasado así que esperan hasta cierta edad para contarles la verdad. Por eso Sasuke no lo sabía. Pero ni padre ni madre se atrevieron a decírnoslo. Yo lo descubrí por mi propia cuenta un día que investigaba sobre los negocios de papá.

–Yo... Yo no sabía, lo siento... – mira hacia abajo y hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

–No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. — la ternura abandona sus ojos para luego verme a mí con unos distintos – Bien, supongo que ya es hora de que hablemos en serio, de hermano a hermano...

Me mira y me sonríe mientras yo aún estoy petrificado en la misma posición en que estaba no hace más de 5 minutos ¿Japonés? ¿Soy japonés? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Se oyen sonidos de disparos. Todos se agachan mientras corro hacia Sakura con las pistolas en mano. Me lanzo encima de ella cubriéndola de cualquier daño. Naruto hace lo mismo con la otra chica. Itachi se queda en su misma posición mientras bebe un sorbo de su té.

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Se oye la puerta al ser derrumbada y yo con avidez escondo a las chicas. No las saco por la puerta del jardín por que lo más probable es que estén ahí rodeándonos. Es lo que yo haría si planeara una estrategia de saqueo. Los sonidos de los disparos se multiplican afuera.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Naruto alza la voz para que podamos escucharlo.

–No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabremos.

Alguien llega hasta la sala. Pelirrojo y con ojos tan azules como el cielo.

–Sabaku no Gaara – su nombre me sale como veneno de la lengua.

–¿Pero qué? – Naruto está muy confundido mientras yo reconozco a varias caras. Todos trabajan para mi hermano Gaara, Neji, Tenten y ... ¡¿Suigetsu?! Lee se para junto a ellos mientras saluda a los otros. Entiendo, por eso estaba nervioso, es parte del equipo de mi hermano.

–Itachi, creo que me debes una explicación... – es lo único que alcanzo a decir.

–Creo que sí... – dice con su cara seria, hace tiempo que no veía una de esas por parte de él – ¿Sabes por qué vine? – niego con la cabeza para que él responda. No buscaré a Sakura hasta que él me diga la razón de todo esto. – Bien, me enteré que estabas en peligro, tú y Sakura. Al parecer alguien los necesita a los dos.

Él me toma del brazo y me lleva hacia otra habitación.

–¿A los dos? – razono un poco y luego me doy cuenta de una cosa – ¡Espera! ¿Es por eso que me asignaste esta misión a mí?

–Bueno por eso y por algo más – la sangre me hierve ¿por qué mi maldito hermano siempre tiene que ocultarme cosas? Mis nudillos se ponen blancos – Eras el único que podía cumplir esta misión.

–No te entiendo Itachi, siempre me quieres alejar de tí, siempre buscas excusas y pretextos ¡Me hiciste unirme a un equipo sabiendo que odio trabajar en equipo y cuidar de una molestia que solo se quejaba o se metía en problemas todo el tiempo! – salgo de mí. En raras ocasiones exploto y esta es una de ellas. Por lo general, él es el unico que puede hacer que explote con facilidad y me quiebre. – Si hubieras sido honesto desde el principio seguramente te habría entendido.

–No es así, Sasuke, eres mi hermanito y debía protegerte. Además esto ha sido por tu bien, si tan solo escucharas lo que trato de… – se calla de repente y me hace señas poniendo el dedo en sus labios en señal de que haga silencio. Luego con su otra mano señala hacia una esquina del cuarto y se oyen unos pasos apresurados. Parece que alguien nos ha estado escuchando. Veo un reflejo rosado y mis ojos se abren ¿será Sakura la que escuchó? – Deberías de tener cuidado con el tono de voz. Al parecer la chica ha escuchado todo.

Trago saliva audiblemente mientras mi mente trabaja de manera tan acelerada que me duele la cabeza. No entiendo nada y esto me molesta, me frustra y me pone de los mil demonios.

–¡Eso no me importa! – grito mientras con mi mano golpeo la mesa de la cocina rompiendo un vaso al instante.

–Debería de importarte, ella...

–¡Basta! ¡Debes dejar de hacer eso! De cambiar el tema y tratarme como si fuera un niño – con la mano que golpeé la mesa atrapo el puente de la nariz entre mis dedos. Siento algo líquido y cálido bajar por la nariz. Tambien de un color rojo –¡Demonios! – al golpear la mesa no me fijé que había un vaso y definitivamente tampoco escuché que se había roto. Ahora sí he perdido el control.

–Debes escucharme y calmarte. Primero debes arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Debo salir y asegurarme de que el equipo esté bien. Luego, podremos continuar hablando ¿está bien? – asiento mientras la mano me martillea de dolor y la sangre no para de caer. Él se acerca para echarle un vistazo y yo la alejo rápidamente como un animal herido haciendo que su cara pase a una más seria – Deberías de comportarte con esa chica. Me dí cuenta que sí te importa pues a ella es la única a quién has tratado como trataste a mamá. Si la quieres como sé que lo haces. No hagas que pase un mal rato. Cuídala como cuidabas a mamá y no la pierdas. – se gira mientras, mostrándome su espalda, gira un poco la cabeza para decirme – Si la pierdes, esta vez estarás solo para siempre.

Esas palabras son como un balazo directo a mi corazón. Es cierto que con ella ya no me siento solo, lo que no entiendo es el por qué. De pronto me doy cuenta de las palabras horribles que he dicho anteriormente y la cara se me llena de horror. Dios debo buscarla. Empiezo a correr por la casa mientras estoy sumido en mis pensamientos. Tratando de encontrar la matita rosa.

Soy un estúpido ¿cómo he podido decirle eso? Yo más que nadie sé lo sola que ella se siente y he dicho que es una molestia. Dios como quisiera golpearme a mi mismo algunas veces...

La mano me palpita pero lo ignoro. Salgo por la puerta trasera hacia el patio y puedo ver una motita rosa sentada sobre una cubeta. La miro pero ella ignora mi presencia. Me acerco a ella y camino a paso lento, pero entonces escucho un leve sollozo y veo algo brillante caer de su cara ¿la he hecho llorar? ¡Demonios, soy un maldito estúpido!

–Sakura, yo… – eleva su mano enseñándome el dorso, está pidiendo que me calle, lo cual hago inmediatamente.

–No debes sentir lástima por mí ¿sabes? – la oigo reir, pero es un borboteo amargo – Estoy acostumbrada a eso… '_Ay la pobre' 'Está sola' 'Finjamos para ella'_ ¡Al diablo con todo el mundo y las personas que habitan en él!

No sé que decirle y simplemente decido sentarme a su lado para escuchar lo que tiene para decir, pero las palabras ya no salen. Veo como muerde su labio inferior y yo muero por acercarme y alejarlo de sus dientes. Arruinará sus perfectos labios si sigue presionando con tanta fuerza.

–Lo siento… Sakura yo… – pero vuelve a interrumpirme al hacer un gesto de sorpresa y tapar su boca.

–¡Oh dios mío! Sasuke… Tu mano… – dice horrorizada mientras toma mi mano entre las suyas para verla mejor – ¿Te han herido?

–¿Esto? Esto no es nada, solo un descuido – digo mientras escondo la mano pero su mano rápidamente hala mi brazo.

–Por favor, no digas que no es nada – me sonríe pero sé que es una sonrisa falsa. Suspiro. Hacía mucho que ella no me daba una de esas sonrisas. Ella corre hacia la casa dejándome esperándola y con todas las palabras en la boca. Por un momento me molesto y luego suspiro mirando hacia la luna. Dejo salir todo el aire. No sé como rayos disculparme y mucho menos sé como comportarme como una persona normal, años y años alejándome de los demás me han llevado a esto, confines recónditos de soledad donde mi corazón se ha encerrado en una prisión de hielo. Me siento incapaz de amar y por sobre todo me siento incapaz de darle lo que ella necesita y esta impotencia es lo que me está matando, en lo más hondo de mi sé que debo de decirle esto a ella pero no sé como y estoy asustado. No quiero ser rechazado ¡Rayos! ¡No sé que demonios hacer, no sé que decir, no sé nada!

–Ya volví – me interrumpe como siempre. Sonrio internamente mientras la veo acercarse con una botellita, unas vendas, una pequeña cajita y un pequeño balde de agua. Me pongo de pie para ayudarla pero ella ya está a mí lado. Parece estar emocionada. Toma un pequeño pañito y lo sumerge en el agua, luego lo pasa por mi rostro llevándose todo rastro de sangre con él. Me siento un poco extraño al tener su cara tan cerca de la mía y siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas – Así que solo es la mano… – dice para sí misma. De pronto ella toma mi mano y hace el mismo proceso que con mi cara.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras ella humedece pequeños trozos de algodón con el líquido de la botella. Es una pregunta obvia pero no quiero dejar de oír su voz. Su voz me reconforta.

–Es mi turno de cuidarte – me mira con una cara seria y veo pura concentración en sus orbes jade. Me ordena con voz de comando mientras baja su mirada a mi mano – Ahora… No te muevas.

Empiezo a observarla mientras ella está concentrada trabajando en mi mano herida. AL verla me doy cuenta de todo. Nada de lo que dije anteriormente importa. Ahora todo lo que me importa es ella. Sus ojos, su cara, su voz, ella… Solo ella puede traer paz a mi vida y calma a mis tormentas. Tuve que darme cuenta justo ahora que la hice llorar… ¡Mierda! La he hecho llorar y aún no me he disculpado.

–Sakura… – siento sangre en mis mejillas.

–¿Hm? – dice para indicarme que tengo su atención pero sé que no es así, la veo concentrada mientras el hilo pasa por mi carne, uniendo las partes que había abierto el vidrio. Me está cosiendo y no duele, solo un poco. Sus manos son maravillosas. Suaves, delicadas y níveas. Quiero tomarla de la mano para siempre y nunca dejarla ir. Cuando ve que no respondo sube la mirada por sus pestañas para mirarme y me atrapa observándola. Yo desvío la mirada. Lo que diré será muy difícil para mí.

–Bueno, solo, quería decirte que… Bueno… Yo – la ceja me tiembla mientras tengo los ojos entrecerrados. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego dejo todo salir. Así será má rápido. – Quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que dije, no fue mi intención y no eres una molestia en mi vida.

Ya está, lo dije, cierro los ojos listo para esperar una burla, un resoplido, una risa, lo que sea… pero silencio es lo que oigo. Abro los ojos para verla y me quedo más que asombrado al ver por qué no me responde.

Su cara, su cara es la más hermosa que le he visto. Está feliz, no sonríe pero las comisuras de sus labios están un poco hacia arriba, sus mejillas de un tono rosa, está complacida y realizada al ver el trabajo terminado en mi mano. Eso pienso pero entonces me mira y veo como una lágrima se asoma en la comisura de su ojo.

–¿De veras que no soy una molestía? – me pregunta y yo la miro conmovido mientras niego con la cabeza. Ella se lanza sobre mí mientras acomoda su cara en mi pecho. Un abrazo… no puedo creerlo… Alguien me está abrazando y lo más extraño de todo es que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, me esté dejando abrazar. Pongo mi mano alrededor de su cabeza y dejo que se desahogue mientras yo la protejo entre mis brazos.

–No llores, no ha sido mi intención.

–Si, pero es que me has hecho muy muy feliz… – dice mientras vuelve a elevar su cara y a mirarme con sus ojos brillosos. Hermosa. La miro y quito con mi dedo una lágrimilla que trata de deslizarse por su mejilla. Coloco mi mano en el óvalo de su cara y dejo que mi mirada hable por mí. No sé que responderle así que decido abrazarla. Iré despacio, aún no sé expresarme bien pero supongo que para mí esto ha sido un paso de dioses. Espero no arruinarlo pronto y no volver a hacerla llorar.

En este momento lo entiendo, entiendo a qué se refería Itachi. Ella es la única que me comprende, la única capaz de derretir mi helado corazón. Tengo un lazo especial con ella. Un lazo que no estoy dispuesto a romper. Un lazo que me libera de todas mis ataduras y un lazo que saca lo mejor de mí. Quiero cuidarla, protegerla y no quiero que esté con nadie más que conmigo ¿Qué será este sentimiento tan extraño? Lo desconozco por completo pero siento que ella es la única que puede ayudarme a superar mis pasados negros y solitarios.

"**Fin Sasuke's pov"**

**Punto de vista de otra persona(no daré nombre jujuju)**

Por fin. Esto va de maravilla. La chica y el chico está avanzando, este plan funcionará. Por fin podremos poner todo en marcha.

Búscalo y dile que todo esta yendo como lo ha planeado. Pronto será el día y podremos apoderarnos de la chica para nuestro beneficio. En ese momento el chico dejará de sernos útil…

Una risa maligna viaja por el viento mientras se va desintegrando entre los sonidos del desierto…

¿Qué será lo que les espera a Sasuke y a Sakura? ¿Podrán superar este obstáculo que vendrá a inteponerse en su camino? ¿Quién es esta persona y por qué quiere hacerles daño? ¿Sasuke se confesará? ¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Porfavor escribe tus opiniones:3

**Chan chaaan… Aquí les dejo todo por ahora… Espero no ser muy cruel y que sigan leyendo mi historia ¿si? **

**Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. Por cierto veo que hay algunos que tienen muchas preguntas, espero que disfruten cuando se las conteste todas kukuku tengo ya casi todo preparado. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero leer sus opiniones y saber lo que piensan al respecto. Pronto pondré un capítulo nuevo, ya lo tengo casi terminado. Hoy me siento muy inspirada y quiero votar un chin el golpe de estos días escribiendo. Estaba tan estresada que ni podía dormir. Pero, ya estoy lista para volver a la acción (puño hacia arriba).**

**Estas son algunas aclaraciones que pensé debía poner, cualquier duda porfavor no duden en hacérmela y con gusto les responderé.**

**En la parte que Sasuke pide perdón me lo imaginé con el rostro como sale en el capítulo donde Kakashi los está entrenando con el control de chakra y Naruto le pide un consejo a Sakura. Esta se lo dá y luego, cuando esta no está, Sasuke le pide a Naruto que le diga que consejo le ha dado Sakura. Esa cara que pone es la que me imaginé. Aunque no sé en que capítulo es. Creo que es en el 10 pero si alguien sabe porfavor dígamelo para arreglarlo. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Himo: la parte de la hakama donde están los cinturones.**

**Hakama: pantalón japonés, ancho, largo y con pliegues.**

**Mata nee minna y arigatō a todos por leer!:3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – No lo entiendo...**

De lejos un pelirubio veía a una pelirosa abrazar a un pelinegro mientras admitía la derrota.

–Ella lo eligió a él... – pone cara larga.

–No te preocupes Naruto, pronto podrás encontrar a alguien más adecuado para tí. Tal vez una buena chica que sí te aprecie. – le dice con un leve sonrojo.

Se sorprende mientras se queda observando a la chica de ojos blancos para luego sonreír y asentir –¡Tienes razón! No debo rendirme... ¿Hinata eres una buena chica que me aprecia? – se señala mientras mira a la chica con ojos brillantes.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pe-pero qué dices... Jajajá – la chica se da la vuelta mientras camina como un robot hacia dentro de la casa. El chico la persigue.

–¡Pe-pero espera! No me respondiste... – desaparecen ambos mientras entran a la casa.

**-/-**

Dentro Kakashi ha presenciado lo que ha dicho Naruto mientras choca la mano con su cara. "_Naruto... ¿Cuando aprenderás?_" Suspira mientras mira a la chica pelirosa hablar con el pelinegro. –Bueno supongo que está creciendo... Un día se tenía que enamorar ¿no? Ja ja ja ja– de pronto su cara va perdiendo la alegría dando paso a una expresión sombría. Se oye una escopeta rastrillar y esta dispuesto a acercarse a los chicos cuando siente que alguien lo detiene al tirar de su pañoleta hacia atrás.

–¿A dónde crees que vas Kakashi? – el peliblanco reconoce esa voz y baja el arma rápidamente – Dejalos tener un momento a solas ¿no ves que ambos la están pasando bien? Nunca había visto a Sasuke así. Jamás en la vida me imaginé que esto pasaría.

El peliblanco se pone a su lado mientras dice – Estaba escrito en el destino que este día llegaría... Solo que no pensé que llegaría tan rápido – suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–Ya, tampoco es que sea tu hija de verdad, dejala crecer – eso provoca al peliblanco llorar lágrimas falsas.

–Hablando en serio, Itachi, debemos buscarlo. Está empeorando su salud y no podemos permitir que siga reclutando personas. La vida de Sakura corre riesgo con cada minuto que pasa con ese bandido vivo.

–Lo sé. Me importa porque sé que tambien necesita a Sasuke. No puedo permitirle que sigan con esto. Debo encontrarlo y acabar con él. – sus ojos no son los mismos de siempre. Muestran deseos de matar.

Ambas miradas se llenan de determinación y decisión. Por el bien de ambos deben de encontrar a aquella persona y acabar con sus planes. De modo que Sakura pueda vivir en paz sin perder a más nadie...

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Sakura's pov"**

Estamos afuera y hace frío. Tenemos un buen rato sin hablar, nos hemos estado sintiendo observados, estamos incómodos. Sé que Sasuke me ha pedido perdón y eso me ha hecho muy feliz pero desde hace un momento él ha estado extraño. Quiero preguntarle qué ocurre, pero no me atrevo, así que solo me quedo callada a su lado.

Luego de unos minutos él se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hasta la casa. Lo veo ausente, distante, no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa. Decido entrar detrás de él. Me limito a cenar tranquila y hablar poco con los demás, más tarde me excuso y me voy hacia la recámara. No me siento muy bien ¿por qué me duele el pecho y tengo ganas de llorar?

No quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Pongo las manos en mi pecho mientras me dejo caer en la cama. No quiero seguir pensando más.

En instantes me quedo dormida...

Al otro día me despierto un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Tuve un sueño muy extraño... Me tallo los ojos mientras trato de recordar. Pero los fragmentos que recuerdo no tienen sentido.

Estaba yo con un vestido rojo... Sasuke estaba ahí tambien y creo que Naruto. Cuchillos vuelan por los aires y Kakashi lucha contra alguien... Espera... ¿Esa soy yo? Que ropas más extrañas teníamos.

¿Qué sucede? Hace muchos años que no sueño con nada. Es decir, antes solía tener muchos sueños extraños de este tipo y luego sucedían cosas extrañas. Habían desaparecido hasta hoy.

De pronto me miro en el espejo y veo mi reflejo. Paso la mano por mi cabello y está todo enredado. Lo desenredo delicadamente con mis dedos y me lavo la cara con un balde que hay en una repisa del cuarto. Empiezo a lavarme los dientes y entonces es cuando decido ver como siguen mis pies. Es extraño, ya no duelen, siquiera me molestan...

–¿Pero que demonios? – es todo lo que puedo decir después de quitarme las vendas y ver mis pies inexplicablemente sanos y sin heridas. Solo tienen sangre seca la cual quito con agua – Supongo que la medicina que Sasuke me ha puesto ha funcionado bastante bien.

Tarareo mientras siento que alguien me observa, giro un poco mi rostro para ver quién es.

–¡Oh! Hola Hinata. Buenos dias – sonrisa fingida y actitud "positiva" siempre en las mañanas. Ella me mira con una cara extraña.

–Haces ruidoo... – pone una cara tenebrosa que solo me da miedo – interrumpes mi sueño...

Juro que puedo escucharla gruñir...

–¿Hi-Hinata e-eres tú? – no suelo tartamudear pero esta Hinata no se parece en nada a la otra ¿Será que esta chica tiene doble personalidad?

–¿Quién más va a ser? Apaga la luz y duérmete – dice con sus ojos ensombrecidos y con tono sombrío y yo obedientemente, sobretodo con mucho miedo hago lo que me dice. Rayos ¿quién diría que esta dulce chica tendría mal genio por las mañanas?

Los minutos pasan y yo aún soy incapaz de dormir. Algo me tiene muy inquieta... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Decido levantarme y caminar un rato por el pueblo, aún no conozco Kamakura. Llevo mi revólver, visto mi ropa. La de Sasuke es cómoda pero no es para nada atractiva además la mía ya está lavada y seca, lista para usarse. Me pongo mis botas en la puerta, no quiero despertar a nadie. Aunque es raro que nadie este despierto aún... No me extraña de Naruto, pero Kakashi ya debería de estar despierto. A Sasuke no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Empiezo a caminar. Primero iré a ver a Tornado, debe de extrañarme luego quizá pasee por el pueblo. Tiene varias secciones verdes y tengo ganas de despejar mi mente.

Camino por una calle desierta, – Al parecer no hay nadie despierto a esta hora...– pero mi comentario se pierde al doblar en la esquina. Vaya cuanta gente puedo observar. Están todos levantando sus puestos de verduras, frutas, quesos y alguna que otra cosa. Todas estas personas se ve que son de otro país, no son de por aquí, tienen características distintas y son más bajos de lo normal. Además sus ropas son extrañas, se parecen mucho a las que me prestó Sasuke. Supongo que son del oriente. Bueno supongo que puedo dar un paseo por aquí primero...

Me acerco mientras observo las delicias que ponen en los mostradores, hay cosas que desconozco y otras que sí forman parte de mis conocimientos. Compro una hierbas medicinales y las guardo en mi cartuchera de cuero. Me detengo a comprar una que otra cosa. Conozco su idioma, mi madre me lo ha enseñado, dijo que su familia siempre había tenido buenas relaciones con los japoneses y por eso se le daba tan bien el idioma. Papá nunca estaba cuando mamá hablaba de ellos, así que supuse que no quería que padre oyera. Desde pequeña soy muy perceptivs y aprendo con facilidad.

–Pss, – alguien interrumpe mis debates internos cuando me giro para ver quien me llama – Sí, tú. Niña acércate – dice una señora con una pañoleta en la cabeza y ojos negros. Es japonesa, reconozco el idioma. Su puesto me llama la atención así que me acerco a ella.

–Buenos días – le digo amablemente mientras observo su escaparate. Se ven varias joyas orientales extremadamente hermosas. Pero eso no es lo que llama mi atención... Veo hacia una rara colección de collares que tiene, una en particular llama mi atención. No sé por qué pero me atrae bastante.

–¿Te gusta este collar? – pregunta la señora sonriente mientras arruga sus ojos razgados.

–S-Sí, no sé por qué pero no puedo apartar mi vista de él – le digo en tono ausente mientras veo la prenda. Algo me atrae hacia ella.

–Toma, pruebátela – la señora pone la prenda en mi cuello y la abrocha mientras me gira hacia un pequeño espejo. – ¿Te gusta?

–Sí ¿cuanto por ella? – pregunto esperando que no sea muy cara. He gastado un poco en algunas cosas más atras y no se si me alcance el dinero. Dejé la mayor parte oculta en la casa.

–Quédatelo, te pertenece – dice la señora mientras sonríe.

–No, es suyo, no puedo tomarlo gratis. – digo mientras llevo mi mano hacia atrás para desabrocharlo.

–Insisto, esto te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo – dice mientras coloca su mano en la mía.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – no entiendo lo que dice esta señora, quizás está muy vieja ya y loca.

–Haz pasado por mucho ¿no? Debe ser díficil ser tú. Los sueños deben estar atormentándote – dice mientras toma mi mano para detenerme de quitarme el collar.

–¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto atónita ¿pero quién es esta señora?

–¿No lo sabes? – me pregunta sonriente. A lo que yo respondo negando con la cabeza – Eres especial, tú eres uno de nosotros pero no cualquiera de nosotros... Tú eres...

–¡Sakura-chan! – esa voz... ¿Naruto? Me giro para ver quien me está llamando pero no logro ver nada.

Escucho otra voz – Sakura, gracias – Ese es... ¿Sasuke?

¿Qué sucede? Mi cabeza empieza a palpitar mientras mis oídos pitan ¿qué me está pasando? Busco a la señora pero no la veo, de pronto caigo de rodillas en el suelo mientras mi cabeza da vueltas. No me siento bien, mi pecho quema y mi sangre hierve.

_¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy especial? ¿Japonesa? _

Un golpeteo suena en mi cabeza, quiero gritar pero mi voz no sale _¿mi cabello...? ¿Rosa? ¿Que... Quién eres?_

_Yo... _

Todo se vuelve negro, y me desplomo en el suelo, un golpe seco, o eso creo, no sé si alguien me sostuvo. Solo sé que he perdido la consciencia y me sumo en un profundo sueño donde estoy pérdida y... Sola... Todo es oscuro, no puedo ver nada.

_¿Un llanto? Alguien está llorando, camino pero no logro alcanzar el llanto... ¿Quién llora?_

_Espera... ¿Esa soy yo? Pero... ¿Qué le sucede a mi cabello? ¿Por qué está corto?_

–Sasuke... – la chica parecida a mi solloza mientras mira una foto.

–¿Que sucede? – le pregunto mientras me acerco pero ella me ignora o no me escucha.

–Sasuke... ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Naruro, a Kakashi... A mí? – la chica se desploma en el suelo y yo estoy dispuesta a consolarla cuando esta se voltea y me mira. Sus ojos están serios y su boca no muestra emoción alguna.

–¿Quién eres? – le pregunto a la chica mientras ella acerca su rostro al mío.

–¿Yo? – me mira ausente – Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Somos una.

Me acerco a ella mientras elevo mi mano, ella lo hace tambien. Están de frente y al mismo nivel pero no nos tocamos. De pronto apunto con mi dedo y ella hace lo mismo. Pareciera mi reflejo, solo que sus ropas son distintas a la mía y su cabello tiene un largo distinto. Cuando tocamos la punta de nuestros dedos siento como alguien tira de mí hacia atrás. La chica me dice adiós con la mano mientras susurra – Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión – luego se sienta mientras abraza sus piernas y ahueca la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Y ya no soy capaz de verla.

_Oscuridad, soledad, tranquilidad..._

Mis ojos sienten una fuerte luz a través de los párpados asi que trato de abrirlos pero estos parecen estar pegados, saboreo mientras la boca me sabe extraña. Lengua pastosa... Odio ese sentimiento.

Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie _¿dónde estoy? _

–Ah, así que despertaste... – me pongo se rodillas rápidamente en posición de alerta.

–¿Quién eres? – no lo conozco, cabello azul y ojos verdes.

–¿Eso importa? – su tono de voz da miedo.

–Bueno, si me ayudaste sí – lo miro mientras trato de pensar si es enemigo o aliado. No tengo la menor idea.

–Mizuki – no sonríe ni muestra emoción alguna. De alguna manera me recuerda a mí, sus ojos, llenos de soledad. No puedo evitar sentir empatía ¿o pena? hacia él.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura

–Yo sé quien eres... – me mira con impaciencia y yo me atraganto. Tenebroso...

–¿Có-cómo? – de seguro tengo cara de tonta ahora mismo. Él solo gira su rostro mientras ignora mi pregunta. Mi venita aparece mientras controlo mi ira y mi puño sube hacia mi cara.

Estamos en silencio cuando miro a mi alrededor. Esto parece un granero. Me pongo de pie y él se gira a verme mientras sacudo la paja y el polvo de mi ropa y tarareo como una caricatura mientras empiezo a caminar – Adiós, gracias y ha sido un placer – elevo la mano en tono de despedida y él se pone de pie mientras se gira a verme.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? – su voz es firme. Me detengo mientras giro mi rostro hacia él.

–Pues a casa... – pongo mi mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura – Seguro todos están esperándome y...

–No, no te puedes mover – saca su arma enseñandomela a propósito... No sería capaz de dispararme ¿o si? De pronto una voz suena en mi cabeza

_"Quédate tranquila y no busques pleitos con este sujeto, se ve peligroso"_

_"¿Tú quien eres?"_ Pregunto en mi mente

_"¿Yo? Jajaja yo soy tú"_ dice aquella voz que me suena tan familiar _"¿no lo recuerdas?"_

–Oye ¿qué tanto murmuras? Estate tranquila, ya pronto todo terminará y vendrán a buscarte – sigue con su mirada aburrida

–¿Buscarme? ¿Quién?

Él solo rie mientras me ignora, yo estoy tentada a moverme y darle un golpe pero la voz en mi cabeza me insiste en quedarme quieta y por alguna extraña razón confío en ella.

Pasan unos minutos y yo aún estoy intranquila y bajo un silencio incómodo cuando siento que él sujeto se me acerca. Con una cosa negra que no distingo bien alza mi cara por el mentón.

–Ahora que lo pienso, eres muy bonita – sus ojos me miran con malicia – ¿quieres divertirte conmigo?

_"Cerdo asqueroso"_ dice la voz en mi interior pero yo soy más inteligente que él. Sé como piensan los hombres así que con una sonrisa lo miro mientras abro mis piernas. Él sonríe y mira hacia abajo mientras empieza a soltar las armas que tiene con él. Primero su cinturón, luego baja sus pantalones. Que asco, puedo ver casi todo. Pero cuando se acerca a mí le doy un tremendo golpe en la muñeca le quito la cosa negra de la mano y luego, sacando un arma de su estuchera en el piso apunto a su cabeza.

–Dejame ir o te mato – con mi dedo tiro del martillo del revólver hacia atras, anunciando intención de disparar. Su cara muestra preocupación mientras deja caer sus pantalones y pone las manos arriba.

–Tch creo que te subestimé – dice con una sonrisa mientras me mira, hasta que sus ojos cambian, Se encogen y su sonrisa se vuelve amplia. Lo observo esperando algún movimiento pero no hace nada. Hasta que se oye un disparo y me tumban su pistola de la mano. Me tiro al suelo y ruedo por el piso. Cojo mi cinturón con mi estuchera y mi pistola enfundada y empiezo a correr mientras me llevo la otra pistola del sujeto llamado Mizuki, está abrochando sus pantalones. Me resguardo y es cuando decido observar que fue lo negro que le quite de la mano.

Es un blacksnake whip son muy famosos en esta temporada. Sonrío. Nunca he usado uno pero creo que me divertiré con este. Está decidido, me lo quedo. No lo veo con detalle pero sigo corriendo mientras me lo cuelgo a la cintura.

Saco mi revólver y reviso cuantas municiones tengo. Luego, observo la pistola de Mizuki y noto que es una Colt 45, la misma que Sasuke. Perfecto, tengo municiones de esta también. Me escondo detrás de unos costales y empiezo a prepararme para disparar. Primero me encargo de los que estan en la puerta ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Disparo unas cuantas veces y ruedo por el piso mientras disparo apoyada en mi estómago. Ruedo de nuevo y me resguardo con unas cajas mientras recargo mis pistolas. Voy encargándome de cada uno. Mis tiros son los mejores del oeste.

–Heh, para ser chica no tienes tan mala puntería – se oye un click atrás en mi nuca y siento un metal frío en mi piel – Pero se acabó. Ríndete.

Dejo caer mis armas al suelo con un estruendo. Mi Colt Dragoon es pesada. El sujeto Mizuki me mira con ojos tan abiertos que parece se le saldrán.

–¿Con esa arma disparabas?

–Ajá – ruedo los ojos... "_Pero cree que soy débil por ser mujer... Ya se las verá conmigo... ¡Shannarooo!_" mi_ yo_ interno agita sus puños en son de guerra.

–¿Con una mano?

–Ajá – mis ojos en blanco. Siento gran deseo de asesinarlo.

"_Que fuerza tiene esta chica... Debe de ser un monstruo..."_ Piensa el peliazul al recordar como la pelirrosa mataba a sus colegas con un solo disparo y una mano.

Al ver como sus ojos muestran ausencia recuerdo que tengo el látigo y lo saco rápidamente. ¡Zas! Le golpeo la mano, la cara, la espalda. Lo tomo por un pie y de un tirón cae al suelo. Tomo mi Colt Dragoon a la cual cariñosamente le llamo "_Calamity Colt_", me acerco a su cabeza y le apunto a la frente.

–¿Tus últimas palabras? – le digo en tono rudo mientras veo que me mira con sus ojos planeando su próximo movimiento. Me canso de esperar a que reaccione y le digo – Muy lento – y le disparo matándolo al instante.

Bueno, los he matado a todos y he terminado sin un rasguño. Me doy con la palma abierta en mi cara mientras pienso en lo tonta que soy. No he averiguado nada de quien soy ni quien me busca. Entonces escucho a alguien toser. Me acerco para que no muera solo pero escucho que habla muy claro.

–Si hubiese sabido que nos enfrentaríamos a Calamity Sakura no hubiera aceptado – tose sangre mientras yo me apiado de él y me acerco girándole boca arriba.

–¿Quién los envió? – pregunto mientras lo atiendo, pero le he disparado en un punto vital y sé que va a morir. – ¿Calamity Sakura?

–No lo sé... Nunca lo ví. Y sí, ese es tu apodo. Ya sabes por tu pistola y tu puntería. – wow habla mucho para estarse muriendo.

Veo miedo en sus ojos y tomo su mano, sé que le he disparado yo, pero no por eso lo dejaré morir solo. Lo acompaño en su lecho de muerte. Se ve confundido, seguro no entiende por qué entristezco si ha tratado de matarme, pero lo que termina de conmoverme es como me ha sonreído al darme las gracias. Luego de un tiempo el chico muere y toda vida se va de sus ojos. Ahí es cuando la puerta se abre asomándose por ella un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

–Aqui estas... Los Uchiha te han estado buscando.

Se acerca a mí mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Me suelto de su agarre. Lo conozco, es Gaara, un subordinado de Itachi.

– Gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda – él me suelta mientras asiente.

–¿Has acabado tú sola con ellos? – me mira con ojos incrédulos y yo decido no responder. No me interesa hacerlo. De pronto recuerdo que tengo el látigo y decirlo examinarlo a plena luz del día

Es de cuero negro trenzado y se nota que es bastante largo, pero no es eso lo que llama mi atención... Si no el mango. En el mango tiene una forma como de serpiente. Es algo que conservaré, definitivamente será mi trofeo de esta victoria.

Al salir me encamino hacia el saloon más cercano, necesito un trago... Gaara me ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato y he decidido hacerlo beber conmigo. Prácticamente le he metido los tragos en la boca.

El alcohol hace que subamos el tono de nuestras voces y la temperatura. Pronto él empieza a denotar deseo hacia mí. Puedo notarlo. He visto esos ojos desde que desarrollé mi cuerpo... No... Desde antes... Muchos chicos siempre me han deseado por verme frágil e inocente... Pero lo que no saben es que soy todo lo contrario. Me pongo de pies, ya toda desinhibida gracias al alcohol y empiezo a bailar canciones al ritmo del banjo, la guitarra, el piano y el acordión. Gaara me observa con ojos llenos de lujuría mientras bebe de su vaso. Quizá pueda sacarle un poco de información sobre los Uchiha... Después de todo sé como controlar a los hombres borrachos… Después de tantas misiones…

Se pone de pie y justo cuando se me acerca alguien lo toma por el cuello de la camiseta y lo lanza hacia un lado ¡Demonios! Yo que quería divertirme... Es normal ver duelos por chicas en bares, pero ¡por dios! Ni sé quién es el que lo ha tirado al suelo... Siempre tengo esta suerte de atraer a los más rudos y malos.

–¿Qué demonios haces? – el desconocido parece gritarle algo a Gaara, pero no escucho nada.

Veo que los chicos se retan con la mirada, yo aún no puedo ver quién es el otro, pero veo como de repente empiezan a pelear. El desconocido le ha quitado el arma por lo que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo. Estoy sorprendida con ese contrincante. En unos minutos ha repartido fuertes golpes a Gaara. Pero al último minuto este se recupera y le golpea la cara, _wow Su cara se me hace familiar... ¿Ehh? ¿Cabello negro? No me digas que es él? ¡Demonios!_ Me acerco para pedirle a ambos que se detengan y lo hacen.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto directamente.

–Te hemos estado buscando. Todos están preocupados por tí. Al ver todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo y hablar con una señora, nos dijo que un chico te ayudó y…

–¿A qué te refieres si solo me desaparecí por unas horas?

–¿Horas? No, llevas dos días perdida.

–¡¿Dos días?! – miro hacia el suelo, no puedo creerlo ¿Ese sujeto de cabello azul habrá hecho algo raro conmigo?

"_No, no lo hizo_" es esa voz en mi cabeza

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ Le pregunto

"_Yo te estuve cuidando mientras no despertabas, ese sujeto no te tocó, estuvo tentado a hacerlo pero dijo que si estabas inconsciente no valía la pena" _

_"Ah... Gracias"_

No sé como pero la siento sonreír y luego desaparece otra vez. Esto es extraño, ahora soy una rara que habla consigo misma en su mente.

–¿Sakura-san? ¿Sakura-san? – escucho a Lee mientras mueve su mano enfrente de mis ojos – ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, lo siento... – busco con la mirada y no localizo a Gaara. Seguro que está en la barra bebiendo más.

–Por cierto, ya le informé a Itachi que te hemos encontrado. Pronto deben de estar aquí – Pero Lee no termina de hablar cuando se oye la voz de Naruto.

–¡Sakura-chan! – corre hacia mí mientras me eleva en sus brazos y luego me encierra en un abrazo.

–Naruto, deja a Sakura respirar – escucho a Hinata decirle y le agradezco en voz baja.

–Pero... Si ella está respirando y yo la extrañaba – pone una cara infantil de perrito triste y Hinata se sonroja y desvía la mirada "¡Traidora! Debes ayudarme a mí" pienso mientras entrecierro mis ojos y la miro con acusación.

–¿No piensas compartir Naruto? – se oye a alguien decir mientras me separa de Naruto, yo lo miro mientras este me da unas palmadas en la cabeza – Que gusto que estés bien.

–Gra-gracias Itachi – me sonrojo, demonios que es atractivo el Uchiha. Me sonríe y yo desvío la mirada. Oh, esta cercanía con Itachi seguro lo cabrearía.

De pronto, mi mirada se pasea mientras busco la mirada enojada de otra persona, es raro que no haya aparecido ya.

–Él no está aquí – se escucha a Itachi decir con voz seria.

–Oh... – Es todo lo que puedo decir, es raro que Sasuke no haya venido. Siempre es el primero en aparecer cuando yo desaparezco. Veo a un peliblanco acercarse, se ve agotado y bajo sus ojos se nota el cansancio en unas ojeras nuevas que adornan su rostro. Corro hacia él para abrazarlo ¿cómo pude hacer que se preocupara tanto por mí?

–Lo siento, Kakashi – le digo mientras hundo mi cabeza en su cuello. Él me eleva en sus brazos. De pronto mis pupilas se dilatan y a mí viene una imagen...

Es una pelirrosa, la veo correr... Es pequeña, ojos verdes... ¡Espera! ¿Esa soy yo? Oh dios, se ha caído, y está llorando. Me acerco y trato de ayudarle pero ella no me ve, tampoco me escucha ¿será que me está ignorando?

–Sakura... ¿Que ha pasado? – se oye una voz cercana y yo me giro para ver quién es... Peliblanco, ojos marrones y... ¡Kakashi! Pero... Su voz se oye diferente, su cara también se ve diferente, es más jóven y vaya que es apuesto.

Él se arrodilla sobre una pierna mientras se apoya en la otra y mira a la pequeña con ojos tiernos, esta señala hacia el suelo de piedra mientras balbucea unas palabras – Yo caí, duele – se vé de unos tres o dos años pero habla bastante bien.

De repente él la levanta y la abraza. Ella ahueca su cabeza en el cuello del peliblanco mientras lo abraza. Él la balancea y luego le hace cosquillas. La niña rie con alegría mientras le dice que lo "chere"

–tio Kashi te chero – le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y él se sorprende para luego sonreír.

–Sakura... – esa... Esa... Esa es mi mamá llamándome. – Vamos despídete del tío Kashi, debemos irnos.

–¡No! Tío kashi mío – se abraza fuerte a él tanto que este casi no puede respirar – va con noshotro kashi

–No, cariño, el tío Kashi debe quedarse. Vamos se hace tarde...

Se vé a mi padre sufrir llorando y diciendo "Mi cerecito" mientras me trata de separar de Kakashi. Sonrío, siempre he sido necia y testaruda, pero nunca pensé que uno de mis caprichos fuera Kakashi. Él siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, incluso de pequeña. Ya veo... Nunca he estado sola...

Una lágrima cae por mis ojos mientras veo a mis padres llevarme sostenida de las manos y yo me despido de Kakashi con una sonrisa. Los extraño... Mamá, papá... Veo como se van alejando mientras me hacen sonreír y papá me llena de besos...

Me sostengo con fuerza a Kakashi mientras lágrimas caen por mis ojos. Sniff, sniff... Kakashi me está abrazando justo como lo hacía cuando era una pequeña. Él siente el líquido bajar por su hombro y me oye sober cuando me separa y me mira.

–Sa-Sakura... ¿Estás... Estás llorando? – Está atónito, no puede creer que esté demostrando emociones de nuevo.

–Gracias, tío Kashi – lo miro y hago una pequeña sonrisa, no es ancha pero lo hago desde el corazón mientras él me mira sorprendido para luego conmoverse y abrazarme.

–Así que... Recordaste...

Asiento sin poder hacer sonido alguno... Luego trago saliva con fuerza y le digo – Te ví, papá, mamá, los cuatro estabamos ahí... Yo me caí y...

–Pero... ¡Es imposible que recuerdes eso! Solo tenías tres años – su mirada es... Indescifrable... Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que pude recordarlo. Era bastante pequeña cuando eso.

–Pero lo recuerdo... – Es todo lo que puedo decir. Frunzo el entrecejo ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Y donde está Sasuke? Debo hablar con él urgentemente pero a quien puedo pregun... Ya sé... – Naruto ¿puedes venir un monento? Necesito hablar contigo

–¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – me pregunta sonriente.

–¿Sabes donde está Sasuke? – directo al grano, no quiero dar rodeos.

–Pues... Etto... Emm... – es raro que Naruto se comporte así, por lo general él siempre es quien cuenta las cosas sin temer que le digan bocón.

–Lo que Naruto intenta decir, Sakura, es que Sasuke dijo que no quería verte más – interviene Lee mientras me mira seriamente.

–No puede ser... ¿Por qué Sasuke diría algo como eso? – me giro hacia Naruto que está sorprendido pero luego desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio – ¿Es eso cierto, Naruro?

–Sakura... – Itachi me mira pero solo agacha su cabeza, no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para lo que quiere decir y eso me asusta. Itachi siempre sabe qué decir…

_Sasuke_... _¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ya no quieres saber de mí?_ Agacho la cabeza y me muerdo el labio. No lloraré pero algo duele dentro de mí. El vacío que he sentido en estos años se vuelve más profundo dentro de mí mientras siento que me sumo en una completa oscuridad.

¿_Qué será lo que me pasa? Mi corazón no responde. Siento algo arder dentro de mí ¿decepción? ¿Odio? ¿Tristeza? _

Mis ojos brillan y siento algo extraño dentro de mi... Mi cabeza gira hacia un lado y mi mano aprieta con fuerza el collar en mi cuello. Me siento ausente...

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? No lo entiendo... ¿Quién soy y por qué siento que me falta algo? ¿Qué es esta sensación de vacío dentro de mí?_

–Sakura... – el pelinegro de la coleta negra me mira mientras recupera mi atención de nuevo – Es cierto que Sasuke dijo eso pero...

Alguien interrumpe el ambiente y yo creo morir... Sasuke ya no quiere verme... Mi cabeza martillea mientras lucho por recordar algo pero ...

_¿Qué es eso que tengo que recordar que es tan importante? ¿Y si es tan importante por qué lo he olvidado? _

Me siento confundida mientras siento como la oscuridad me envuelve...

_Alguien ayudeme... Siento que me ahogo... Estoy perdiéndome y no puedo gritar..._

-º-º-º-º-º

**Mientras tanto en el granero...**

–Es aquí... – dice un sujeto de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta.

–Llama a Sasori, dile que necesita ver esto...

El pelirrojo se acerca con mirada sombría y una espeluznante sonrisa... – Vaya vaya... Creo que el jefe ha subestimado a la chica ¿no?

–No importa... Todo marcha a la perfección. El Uchiha está reaccionando como pensamos que lo haría...

–Supongo que las cosas están funcionando ¿cierto Kakuzu? – dice mientras juguetea con sus pies con el cuerpo inerte del peliazul. – No caía bien así que se lo merecía.

–Tenemos que buscar a la chica, ya mañana será el día en el que nos den la paga. Se supone que el día de la paga es el día de la entrega ¿no?

–Hn, este plan no va a fallar – dice el sujeto de cabello negro largo mientras patea la cabeza del ojiverde que esta muerto en el suelo – Has sido un excelente sacrificio Mizuki...

Las risas malignas se elevan por el cuarto... ¿Quién será el jefe que ha contratado a esta pandilla de salvajes? ¿Y a qué plan se refieren? ¿Qué será lo que planean hacerle a Sakura?

_**Continuará…**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**Al principio, antes del -.-.-.-.- eso está pasando mientras Sasuke le pide perdón a Sakura y esta le cose la mano.**

**Una Colt 45 fue un arma muy popular usada en el oeste. Se le llamaba the peacemaker y fue la más popular en su tiempo.**

**La Colt Dragoon era un revólver gigante muy famoso por que era de gran tamaño y fácil de disparar si lo hacias con ambas manos para evitar el retroceso.**

**Blacksnake whip es un látigo si lo buscan por internet verán que su forma es idéntica a la de una serpiente, de ahí el nombre.**

**Bocón se refiere a una persona que lo dice todo sin importar la situación.**

**Nota de autor:**

**Ok la verdad es que estaba un poquito desinspirada con este fic porque me he desilusionado bastante al leer algo que Masashi Kishimoto ha dicho en una entrevista (encontré el artículo accidentalmente). En fin en el artículo, Kishimoto dice que no le gusta ni el sasusaku ni el naruhina y que prefería el narusasu... ¡¿Que demonios?! Lamento si alguno de los que lee esto es fanático del yaoi pero no me agradó eso para nada... Ha matado todas mis esperanzas de ver a Sasuke y Sakura juntos. Pero ya volví a mis animos luego de ver varios doujinshis… Goumen a las personas que están al pendiente de mi historia, lamento haberme tardado.**

**Pero bueno, dejando el drama del yaoi por un lado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten que tal les ha parecido. Espero sus opiniones de lo que pasará y así saber qué piensan… Con este capítulo les estoy dando ya ideas de lo que está pasando, soy muy generosa ¿No? Espero no confundirlos demasiado** **je je je **

**Por cierto... El capítulo donde Sasuke le pide el consejo a Naruto de lo que le ha dicho Sakura, es el 11 si a alguno todavía le interesa saber hahaha:3**

**Mata nee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 – La leyenda**

Alguien interrumpe todo de repente.

–Itachi, debes venir conmigo, Sasuke está... – me mira y luego sonríe mientras se dirige a mí – Hola, rosadita, te he echado mucho de menos.

–Suigetsu, deja a la chica y ven. – Itachi en su papel de jefe. Desaparecen por la puerta dejándome con muchas dudas y ganas de perseguirlo. Todos me miran mientras esperan mi reacción.

–Sakura-chan... ¿Dónde has estado?

–Iré al baño primero... – digo secamente mientras señalo hacia Lee – Él puede explicarles todo lo que ha pasado... Gaara también...

–Que collar más bonito Sakura – escucho la vocecita de Hinata pero no tengo tiempo a responder cuando ya Naruto me interrumpe.

–Pero si Gaara no está. Se fue hace un buen rato..

–¿Qué? Bueno, bien por él, vengo en un segundo...

–Y tan bonita que se veía cuando lloraba – se oye a Kakashi decir con lágrimas falsas – hace solo 5 minutos me decía tío Kashi y ahora es arisca y tosca...

–¡Kakashi, contrólate! – escucho a Naruto decirle mientras me voy alejando a paso constante.

En el tocador me veo en el espejo. No me siento yo misma, algo sucede. Me echo un poco de agua en el rostro pero arrastro mis manos por mi cara restregándolas con fuerza. Arde. Dolor, angustía. Mi pecho quema y mi cabeza martillea.

_"Oye, deberías intentar calmarte"_

_"Cierra la boca tú"_

_"¿Te estás escuchando? Estás peleando contigo misma"_

Me decido por ignorarla. Ella solo aparece cuando quiere para molestarme, mejor ni le hago caso.

Me veo en el espejo y soy un asco. Estoy con el cabello enredado y unas enormes ojeras moradas se empiezan a mostrar bajo mis ojos. En estos días he estado como una loca. Me comporto como si no tuviera control en mis emociones. Vamos Sakura ¿Como pudiste desarrollar sentimientos por un chico tan imbécil como ese? Naciste sola y sola te mueres.

Un recuerdo del peliazul llamado Mizuki vuelve a mí mientras veo como sus ojos me miran y su lengua pasa por mi mejilla mientras estaba inconsciente. Estuvo a punto de tocarme pero luego chasqueo la lengua y se apartó de mí. Alguien lo separa y le dice –No te atrevas a tocarla.

–Que aburrido – fueron sus palabras...

Clavo mis uñas en la madera mientras me miro con ira en el espejo. Siento como mis ojos van cambiando a un tono de verde más oscuro mientras veo mi collar rosa perder el tono morado en una de sus esquinas ¿qué demonios?

El dije es una flor rosa y en uno de sus pétalos hay un cambio de color a morado. Es algo peculiar, no siempre se ven prendas de este tipo.

Mi cabello también se vuelve de un tono más pálido... O quizá solo estoy exagerando...

Pero ¡Argh! Ese idiota va a escucharme... Miro a mi alrededor y veo que el tocador no tiene salidas pero seguro que por atrás hay alguna.

Confirmo mis sospechas y empiezo a caminar. Luego me doy cuenta que no sé donde estoy no lo entiendo pero sigo caminando. Mis pasos me llevan hacia un burdel. Lo conozco, este sitio tiene mucha fama por todo el oeste. Decido entrar, un sujeto me prohibe pasar así que le hago creer que voy a bailar y me lleva por otra puerta.

Al entrar las chicas me observan y los maquillistas se impresionan. Debe ser mi cabello.

–Oh ¿eres nueva? – asiento con preocupación ¿pero que estoy pensando? Me he metido en tremendo lío... Me cambio de ropas, aquí hay algo que me está llamando y no sé que es pero debo saberlo. Sujeto con fuerza el dije del collar.

Las botas que llevo puestas hacen eco en el suelo. Tienen plataforma. Demonios que tengo verguenza... Tambien llevo una cosa extraña en la cabeza... El sujeto de cabello azul ve mi látigo y le hago creer que es parte de mi "show" así que me pide usarlo.

Cuando me mandan afuera estoy muy nerviosa, veo el escenario y a una chica menearse en él. Se está desnudando pero solo se queda en ropas de cuero que tenía por debajo. Se agacha y le restrigan las cachas del culo. Luego otra entra a escenario moviendose con una sensualidad extrema y baja a paso lento del escenario. El público al verla aplaude eufórico. Le llaman la "melodiosa pelirroja" y puedo pensar que es por su cabello.

La veo pasearse entre algunos del público y entonces es cuando lo veo... Sasuke esta ahí... Ella le baila y él se deja mientras bebe de un vaso... Ese maldito pervertido se deja manosear y de todo ... Cerdo asquerosoo no puedo creer que me creí el cuento ese de que le importo... ¡Al diablo con él y lo que siento! Me vengaré aquí y ahora...

–Y ahora es el turno de la novata... Una belleza exótica. Un ángel recién caído del cielo. Denle una cálida bienvenida a "Cerecito virgen" – dice el presentador y ya sé que es mi turno... Así que con paso determinado me acerco al escenario, saco mi látigo y activo mi sensualidad al máximo...

Pero mi tímidez se apodera de mí, haciendo que mis movimientos sean algo torpes. Elevo mi mirada y es cuando la ira me cega. Sasuke está ahí, está con esa chica y están hablando mientras ella baila exponiendo casi todo... Perfecto... Por esto él me ha sustituido, pues me vengaré de otra manera.

Me meneo con fiereza por el escenario mientras azoto el suelo con mi látigo y todas las miradas se centran en mí. Gracias a Dios que las del escenario no se tienen que desnudar. He aprendido lo básico de aquí... Los desnudos se hacen en privado y es si la muchacha lo desea y cobran mucho dinero por eso. Yo elegí no hacerlo. Por dios, no soy prostituta ni nada de eso pero bueno. Empiezo a llamar toda la atención del lugar, silbidos, palabras que abochornarían a cualquiera, peticiones e insinuaciones se hacen escuchar por todos los lados del burdel mientras me vuelvo la atracción principal. No miro en ningún momento hacia Sasuke pero de alguna manera puedo decir que siento su mirada en mí. Ese mujeriego mal parido...

Veo unos ojos conocidos y sonrío... Este pelirrojo de ojos azules me mira con lujuría mientras sonrío... Esto va a ser perfecto.

**"Sasuke's pov"**

Por alguna razón me siento inquieto, miro a mis alrededores pero esa molesta chica se atraviesa de nuevo en mi camino.

–Tayuya – repito su nombre por tercera vez mientras ella sigue luchando por llamar mi atención – ¿Vas a seguir bailando o harás lo que te pedí?

–Sasuke, deja de apresurar las cosas y déjate llevar – chasqueo la lengua. No tengo tiempo para sus caprichos. Estoy a punto de mandar todo a la mierda cuando escucho un alboroto demasiado grande del escenario ¿qué esta pasando? Elevo la vista sin interés alguno pero algo llama mi atención.

–¿Quién es ella? – pregunto sin darme cuenta que lo he hecho en voz alta.

–¿Quien? – ella se detiene y procede a mirar al escenario mientras su cara pasa al desánimo – Ah... Es la chica nueva...

–¿Nueva? – veo a aquella chica bailar con sensualidad en un corsé negro de cuero y una falda rosa oscuro que cuando giraba parecía se le vería todo. Tenía unas largas botas negras y ¡Vaya que tiene cuerpo! No quiero exagerar pero soy un hombre después de todo y sé cuando una chica merece mi atención. Sin embargo, me parece muy conocida. Veo su cabello rosa y trato de acercarme, esta no puede ser ella, debe ser una peluca pues... ¿A cuantas chicas puedes conocer de cabello rosa?

–¿A dónde vas? – la ruidosa de Tayuya se aferra a mi brazo para no dejar que me mueva. Me giro y la veo con enojo, no me siento muy amable en estos momentos. – De acuerdo, ya entendí. "A lo que viniste" ¿no? Bueno está bien, te la buscaré pero debes esperarme aquí – Dice tratando de ser provocativa pero ¿de verdad cree que caeré en eso? ¿Yo? Hn... Sasuke Uchiha no puede caer con los encantos de ninguna mujer.

Me siento en aquella silla de madera mientras espero a que Tayuya la busque cuando mi mirada vuelve hacia la chica del escenario. Aún no sé quién es pero siento que debo ir hacia ella e impedirla. Algo no me gusta de esta situación pero no me involucraré en nada de esto. Después de todo es una prostituta ¿no?

Aquí, en el viejo oeste, las prostitutas son bien recibidas. No debes impedir sus espectáculos ni sus acciones pues los hombres se molestan tanto que puedes buscarte problemas. Además este burdel es uno de los más famosos. Le pertenece a una madam llamada Mei Terumi y el nombre de este sitio es Pearl. Esa Mei tiene sujetos contratados que defienden al negocio y a las chicas por lo que te puedes buscar muchos líos si interrumpes con el flujo de su dinero. Claro, no es que tenga miedo. Podría enfrentarme a todos ellos, pero, no me interesa pasar por esas cosas en estos momentos. Por ahora no tengo tiempo.

Sigo mirando al escenario pues, no me hará daño mirar, cuando veo a Gaara pasar justo a mi lado ¿qué hace él aquí? No me presta atención pero se vé que está bebido y camina sin equilibrio. Desagradable, ha bebido tanto que no camina en línea recta.

Veo a la chica acercarse al borde del escenario dando azotes en el suelo para luego poner sus manos a los lados. Los hombres que están cerca del borde la ayudan a bajar y una rabia sube desde mi abdomen pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me molesta que la toquen si no la conozco?

Esto no debería interesarme. El pelirrojo pasa su vista lujuriosa por el cuerpo de la chica y algo en mi quema con ganas de matarlo ¿que me pasa? Esa chica...

Trato de apartar mi mirada cuando veo como Gaara se le acerca y le pide un baile privado, ella sonríe mientras él la toma descaradamente por el trasero. Los veo acercarse hacia mí. Claro, el camino hacia las habitaciones privadas es pasando por enfrente de mí y ahí es cuando entiendo todo... La veo de cerca y reconozco esos ojos verdes... Sus piernas y su cuerpo... La ira me sube con presión a la cabeza y no sé lo que estoy haciendo hasta que ya me encuentro tirando de ella por un brazo. Maldita sea Sakura...

Estoy caminando y no oigo sus protestas, todo lo que siento es mi sangre hervir. En la entrada de las habitaciones privadas veo a Chojuro mirarme con ojos analizadores mientras saco una pepita de oro y la arrojo en sus manos.

–Que nadie me moleste – digo mientras sigo caminando por el pasillo, subo la escalera y entro en la habitación más lejana.

–Vaya, veo que conoces muy bien este sitio – me dice Sakura cuando la suelto demtro de la habitación mientras se cruza de brazos y aprieta los ojos. Yo siento como mi paciencia empieza a llegar a sus limites.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – ignoro su comentario mientras la miro con furia auténtica en mis ojos. Ella me ignora y yo decido acercarme a ella y alzar mi voz –¿Qué hacias ahí Sakura?

–Lo mismo debería de preguntarte yo a tí – pone los brazos a los lados en un gesto infantil mientras se niega a responderme. –No tenía idea de lo mujeriego que eras, das asco Uchiha, debí haberlo sabido... Hn todo lo que decías era una mentira. Pero ya entiendo todo...

–¿De qué carajo hablas?– pregunto con la última gota de paciencia que me queda.

–Si no querías verme debiste decírmelo a la cara y no actuar como el marica cobarde que eres para mandármelo a decir con otros – ella grita con sus ojos apretados y su comentario me quiebra haciendo que mi paciencia se acabe completamente. La tomo por los hombros mientras la pego a la pared. La cosa que tenía en la cabeza cae. Pongo mi rodilla entre sus piernas limitando su escapatoria ¡maldición! Estoy tan enojado. La tomo por el rostro con una mano para que me vea a los ojos y con la otra sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza.

–¿Qué hacias ahí Sakura? – le pregunto mientras ella me reta con la mirada pero no dice nada. Con mi pie libre golpeo la madera de la pared mientras elevo el tono de voz – ¡Maldita sea responde!

–Eso dejó de ser tu problema Sasuke desde el momento en que me dijeron que no querías verme más. Ahora entiendo que es verdad que soy una molestia para tí y... – palabras dejan de salir de su boca en el momento en que la beso. Sí ¡yo Sasuke Uchiha la he besado! No puedo creerlo pero mi ira me hizo actuar sin pensar. El ardor de mi pecho decide bajar de intensidad. La inestabilidad de mis látidos parecen volver a la normalidad. Estuve tan preocupado por ella que yo perdí la cordura y...

Me separo de ella y la veo con más detenimiento.

Sus ojos se ven distintos. Veo que su cabello también ha cambiado pero ¿en qué?

–Te ves... Diferente – le digo mientras nuestros ojos se quedan encerrados en una competencia de desafios y retos.

–Me siento diferente – veo que sus ojos se desvían para evitar los míos y ahí es cuando recuerdo soltar sus manos. – ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Siento la sangre subir mientras recuerdo que la he besado.

–Tú... Tú provocas esta reacción en mí. Me haces actuar sin pensar – ¿Yo he dicho eso? ¡No puede ser! Soy un maldito blandengue cuando se trata de esta chica...

**"Back to Sakura's pov"**

Me ha besado... Él me ha besado... Toco disimuladamente mis labios mientras estos cosquillean. Pero luego recuerdo que dijo no quería verme y mi sangre hierve. –¿Crees que después de verte con una prostituta voy a perdonarte?

–Deja de malinterpretar las cosas, Sakura, no seas una molestia en estos momentos y dime qué hacias aquí.

Ahí está, es esa palabra de nuevo –Si soy una molestia entonces eso no debería de importarte... ¡Te estaba buscando imbécil! Luego algo me llamaba aquí adentro y... Y... – lágrimas de nuevo salen por mis ojos mientras su voz resuena en mi cabeza "molestia".

–Sakura... – su tono ha bajado tanto que no puedo evitar abrir los ojos y mirarlo – Tú eres importante para mí... Ya te lo había dicho...

–Tus acciones y tus palabras no tienen sentido... Uchiha... – digo mientras miro hacia su pecho, no quiero mirarlo.

–Pensé que te habías ido... – un susurro es lo que se oye de sus labios.

–¿Eh? – no entiendo a que se refiere y es entonces cuando subo la mirada y me encuentro con unls orbes negros llenos de angustia.

–Pensé que ya no te importaba y que te habías marchado porque te habías enterado de quién soy en realidad... Al menos algo así me dijeron – escucho como habla mientras tiembla.

–Sasuke... ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

–Un sujeto que me dijo se encontró contigo... Yo te estaba buscando cuando la anciana me dijo que el chico de cabello azul te llevó por una dirección... Estuve preguntando por tí cuando un sujeto me dijo que te había visto irte del pueblo con aquel chico de cabello azul. Dijo que te habías enterado de quien soy y te escaparías con aquel sujeto. Dijo que todo eso se lo habías dicho... Hablé con Itachi y me asignó una misión nueva... Estaba aquí buscando a Karin, ella tenía que conseguirme una información y... – no habla y siento como su abrazo se suelta.

–Sasuke... Yo... Lo siento, me secuestraron, no sé quien te dijo eso pero... Los maté a todos y... – en realidad no sé qué decir cuando él empieza a temblar y luego pasa lo inesperado... Sasuke me abraza, me abraza como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Siento su desesperación mientras hunde su cara en mi cuello.

–Eres fuerte, te creo... Quisiera haberlos matado yo... Pero saber que te secuestraron y no estuve ahí... Yo... Soy un imbécil... Estaba confundido por todo lo que sentía que... Me alejé de tí y... ¡Es que no lo entiendo Sakura! No sé por qué, pero siento que te necesito. No lo entiendo no sé que me pasa. No sé por qué tienes tanto control sobre mí. – sus palabras me chocan. No sabía que se sentía así.

Estoy sorprendida. No me muevo, no pienso, no hablo. Ahora entiendo lo que dijo... Lo abrazo mientras mi mirada se suaviza. Entiendo como se siente.

–Sasuke... Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero... Yo me siento igual que tú... No entiendo lo que sucede pero me siento atada a tí... – de pronto él eleva su rostro mientras me mira a los ojos.

–Esto es extraño... Sakura ¿qué nos está sucediendo? – me mira con sus ojos negros penetrantes y yo niego con la cabeza mientras hundo mi rostro en su pecho. Ahora la que necesita el contacto soy yo. No entiendo lo que sucede y esto me abruma.

Sé que esto no es sano. No creo que esto sea amor, sé que Sasuke me gusta pero... ¿Se supone que cuando estás enamorado duele tanto? No lo entiendo... Siento una tremenda conexión hacia este sujeto y es extraño porque a penas lo conozco pero su dolor pasa a través de mí... Me siento exhausta y mi pecho quema. Aquel vacio que sentía ahora no está... ¿Podría ser que ese vacio era la ausencia de Sasuke?

–¿Estás bien Sakura? – asiento aún sin mirarlo, sé que él escucha mi "hn" cuando sostiene mi cabeza y me rodea con sus brazos – Ahora... ¿Podrías explicarme qué hacías bailando en el escenario y por qué dejaste que Gaara te tocara el trasero?

Dejo de respirar mientras siento un aura maligna proveniente de Sasuke y se me pone la cara azul... Se me había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle... Río forzosa mientras trato de pensar en algo que decir...

–Bu-bueno estaba e-enojada contigo por verte con aquella chica y... – de pronto hierve mi sangre – ¡¿Qué hacias con esa chica Uchiha?!

–Ya te lo dije, estaba buscando a Karin ... – su rostro es serio e inexpresivo. El maldito Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto con su actitud de hielo. Mi ojo hace tic mientras mi puño se eleva a la altura de mi rostro.

–¡Con eso no me dices nada idiota!

–Ah, cierto, no conoces a Karin... – lo veo mirar el suelo mientras piensa como explicar las cosas – Verás... Tenía una nueva misión así que necesitaba averiguar de unas personas. Karin es una prostituta de aquí, si le doy lo que quiere de mí ella me da información bien actualizada.

–¿Lo que quiere de tí? – la rabia me invade mientras mi rostro se pone rojo –¿Eres así de fácil?

–Sakura... Estas malinterpretando nuevamente... – su mirada se llena de temor mientras voy sosteniendo el látigo cada vez más arriba – ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

–Eres un... ¡Cerdo! – azoto el suelo de la habitación mientras vocifero enojada. Mis celos se apoderan de mi mientras miro a Sasuke lista para golpearlo cuando pone una mirada engreída y entra sus manos en los bolsillos.

–¿A caso estás... Celosa Sakura? – su sonrisa arrogante me saca de mis casillas y me arrojo hacia él, tumbándolo al suelo.

–¡Te voy a matar! – Justo estoy a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien abre la puerta.

–Sasuke me dijeron que estás... – Suigetsu entra sin prestar atención para luego abrir los ojos – Aquí –. Dice mientras sonríe a todas sus anchas al vernos.

El chico de cabello azul nos está mirando sonriendo mientras yo no sé como reaccionar. Estoy encima de Sasuke con mis piernas entre las suyas. De pronto él cambia de posición conmigo para soltar mi agarre sobre él.

–Si querían privacidad debieron haber puesto el seguro... – Suigetsu sonríe mientras Sasuke se ve indiferente y a mí se me pone la cara de mil colores por la posición en la que nos encontraron.

–Suigetsu ¿por qué tardas tanto? –

Itachi entra mientras sus ojos se abren como dos platos mostrando una cara llena de sorpresa y confusión. Luego empieza a caminar hacia nosotros, con un pie hace a Sasuke a un lado y luego me ayuda a ponerme de pie para dirigir la palabra a su hermanito – Debería darte verguenza... Abusar de una chica tan inocente como Sakura-chan...

Yo sonrío por la intervención de Itachi mientras Sasuke se enoja y chasquea la lengua. Se ve molesto y enojado. Supongo que la actitud de su hermano hacia mí le molesta. Se acerca y me toma por la mano para ponerme a su lado y alejarme de Itachi.

–Como sea... Sasuke, debemos hablar, Karin nos espera en el cuarto de reuniones... – dice Itachi mientras da la vuelta y sale de la habitación despues de regalarme un complice guiño y yo le doy uno de vuelta. Él me cae cada vez mejor. Itachi se lleva a Suigetsu del hombro mientras este protesta diciendo que quiere seguir viendonos y yo sostengo a Sasuke para que no vaya y le de un zape.

Estamos parados por un rato mientras miramos por la puerta cuando...

–Sakura... Nunca le he dado a Karin nada... "Personal"... A lo que me refería era a joyas y cosas por el estilo o simplemente sentarme a escucharla. Es cierto que por un tiempo le gusté yo y se encaprichó conmigo pero ya ella entendió que no la veo de la forma que ella quiere que la vea...

Asiento, sorprendida de que él me haya dado esa explicación cuando siento su mano alrededor de la mía y me lleva a su lado hacia la el pasillo. Caminamos así mientras un sonrojo invade mi cara. No puedo creer que él este demostrando su afecto... Pasamos por al lado de varias personas quienes empiezan a cuchichear.

–Ahora dirán que fuiste la prostituta con mejor suerte que sale con el chico más codiciado de toda la ciudad... – dice la chica que estaba bailnádole a Sasuke... Está apoyada en la pared con una actitud altanera pero sé que se siente destrozada. Lo veo en sus ojos.

–Ella no es una prostituta, Tayuya – Sasuke le responde a la chica y pone cara de pocos amigos. La cara intimidante que hace que la chica se sorprenda.

–No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo...

–No es una prostituta, ella solo se hizo pasar por una, ahora Tayuya, vete a seguir entreteniendo a los clientes – una mujer hermosa y madura se acerca, cabello marron y ojos verdes mientras con voz de orden se dirige a la chica. La llamada Tayuya asiente y sale del pequeño pasillo mientras se dirije hacia las mesas del centro. – Sasuke... Y tú debes de ser Sakura ¿verdad?

–Sakura, esta es Mei, es una amiga de la familia y muy cercana a Itachi.

Asiento y hago una breve reverencia mientras finjo una sonrisa – Un placer conocerla...

–Pero si es tan mona. Sasuke tu hermano no me había dicho que tenías una novia tan linda.

La situación se torna incómoda mientras ninguno sabe que responder cuando aparece una voz que salva la situación.

–Estamos listos para empezar la reunión madam Terumi.

–Gracias Chojuro – mira al sujeto de cabello azul mientras este baja la cabeza esperando ordenes – Encárgate de que nadie nos moleste.

–Sí, señora – ella lo mira con mirada asesina y este tiembla de miedo – es decir, señorita.

Ella sonríe y él respira aliviado mientras abre la puerta y nos deja pasar. Dentro reconozco a unos cuantos pero a otros no ¿dónde estoy?

–Aquí es donde Itachi y yo conseguimos la información que necesitamos para nuestas misiones.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – escucho una voz decir y una chica abalanzarse sobre Sasuke a gran velocidad, pero yo, al tener las manos agarradas, lo tiro hacia mí haciendo que esta chica caiga al suelo. Sasuke me mira mientras una gota de sudor baja por su nuca y yo cierro los ojos. Algo molesta. En el suelo se oye la chica gruñir – ¿Quién demonios es esta cabeza de chicle que esta pegada a mi Sasuke?

Suigetsu se cae de su silla de tanto reir al ver a la chica zanahoria en el suelo que se golpea – Karin, eso ha sido tan gracioso, debiste de ver tu cara al caer al suelo – se sostiene la barriga para reirse más duro.

–Callate idiota – la chica gruñe mientras me mira con ojos intimidantes pero yo la ignoro – Sasuke ¿quién es ella?

–Sakura. – su mirada de indiferencia hacen que la chica mire al suelo y luego a nuestras manos. Sonrío de satisfacción al ver la tristeza en sus ojos y empiezo a adivinar que esta es Karin.

–Empecemos esto que tengo un negocio que atender – dice Mei al tomar asiento junto a Itachi.

–Bien, como todos saben, debemos averiguar qué está planeando la banda de Sasori... Tengo entendido que ahora trabajan para un sujeto distinto y que esté es el que está detrás de la persona que tenemos que proteger... – algo raro pasa cuando él dice la última parte porque algunos ojos se desvíanhacia mí. Miro hacia Sasuke por respuestas pero él me ignora y se concentra en lo que dice su hermano... Raro... – Karin estuvo fuera tratando de averiguar lo que pudo. Sus habilidades de rastreo son las mejores del grupo y cree que ha conseguido algo de mucho valor en información. Adelante, Karin.

–Bien... Estuve investigando por unos días sobre el paradero de Deidara después de que hizo explotar unas minas en el sur cuando me encontré con Kakuzu en un pueblo más al este. Estuve siguiendo su rastro por un día cuando esto me llevó a un fuerte llamado Defiance más al oeste. Aquí me encontré a Sasori y lo seguí junto con su pandilla hasta este pueblo. Justo cuando traté de comunicarme con Itachi, perdí su rastro pero luego lo encontré en el granero que esta abandonado en las afueras del pueblo – ¿pero esta chica es un perro o que? ¿Como es eso de seguir el rastro de una persona y encontrarlo tan facilmente? Esta es más rara que ningún otro que haya conocido... Sasuke se ve indiferente así que decido prestar atención a la chica de nuevo – Le pertenecía a una señora llamada Chiyo y ¿a que no adivinan quién era su pariente? Pues esta era la madre de Sasori. Resulta que este granero le pertenece a su familia. Decidí entrar a investigarlo ayer pero tenía muchas personas custodiándolo y me pareció extraño. Alla ví a Mizuki mientras hablaba con Kakuzu sobre ir hacia el oeste pero no pude escuchar bien. Justo después Kakuzu desapareció y se me ocurrió una gran idea... ¿Que tal si atrapamos a Mizuki? pienso que podemos sacarle algo de información sobre los planes de Sasori y su pandilla.

–¿Cuantas personas custodiaban el lugar?

–Unas 20 o 30 no lo sé con exactitud...

Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda mientras discuten sobre la posible idea de capturar a Mizuki... Están poniéndose de acuerdo y armando un plan cuando me pongo intranquila y Sasuke lo nota.

–¿Sucede algo? – me mira confuso mientras yo suelto nuestras manos y me abrazo a mi misma.

–Creo que capturar a Mizuki será imposible... – digo haciendo que todos a mi alrededor se detengan. Traté de hablar bajo, pero estoy tan nerviosa que no pude controlar mi tono de voz.

–¿Y por qué es imposible? – me pregunta la chica que hace un segundo confirmé era Karin.

–Pues yo lo he matado... – digo mientras trago saliva y siento como las miradas caen en mí.

–¡Eso es imposible! – la chica me saca de mis casillas mientras vocifera como loca – Eran demasiados para tí sola, no nos hagas reír.

Tiemblo mientras Sasuke me mira con confusión tratando de asimilar lo que acabo de decir. De repente veo como sus dientes rechinan y su cejo se frunce. Se ha dado cuenta...

–Yo los maté a todos... – miro hacia Itachi mientras le digo en un tono más calmado – Ellos fueron los que me secuestraron, no tuve opción, lo siento.

–Ya veo ¿pudiste averiguar algo? – niego con la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos pero entonces mi yo interno me muestra una imagen de algo que escuchó mientras yo estaba inconsciente...

–Espera... Sasuke... Recuerdo escucharlo hablar con alguien... No sé quien es pero dijeron algo de que... Que me necesitan a mí para sus planes. También hablaron de tí. – miro a los ojos del pelinegro quien me mira sin saber que decir – No sé por qué pero... Cuando estaba inconsciente y puso su lengua en mi cara, alguien lo detuvo y dijo que debo permanecer pura hasta que llegue el momento... Pero ... Ya no sé más... – siento como aprieta su mano y mira con impotencia al suelo.

–¿Pura? – repite Itachi mientras me mira.

–Sí, eso dijo... Tampoco lo entendí...

–Bueno, Sakura, Sasuke, ahora que se esto me temo que tendrán que salir del pueblo a primera hora mañana con su equipo y varias personas mías que los ayuden a cuidarlos. Ya luego hablaré los detalles con ustedes – él conoce a su hermano y sabe que ahora mismo no está en condiciones de hablar – Les daré todo lo que necesiten mañana por la mañana. Vayan a dormir, ya luego hablaré con ustedes.

Nos ponemos de pie y salimos de la habitación mientras se oyen las voces iniciar una discusión. Sasuke está conmocionado así que decido no hablar y solo limitarme a caminar a casa. Al llegar a la puerta no nos hemos dicho ni una palabra cuando él me detiene por un brazo y me mira. Sus ojos no muestran expresión más que enojo.

–¿Puedes contarme que sucedió?

Empiezo a contar lo poco que recuerdo sin omitir ningún detalle. Le digo de mi cabello y mis ojos, del collar y la anciana. Aunque no quiero decir que provengo de Japón, aqui esas personas provenientes del oriente no son muy aceptadas. Él me mira con más enojo que antes cuando termino mi relato.

–¿Ese sujeto te tocó? – en serio es lo unico que va a decir... Lo miro y suspiro.

–Sasuke... No te preocupes por cosas innecesarias. Yo me sé cuidar sola...

–Lo sé, pero yo... Yo no estuve ahí y...

–Sasuke, no siempre vas a estar ahí. Debes entender que esto no ha sido tu culpa

–No lo entiendes Sakura... ¡Yo no puedo perderte! No quiero perder a nadie cercano a mí otra vez... – sus ojos se llenan de dolor mientras mira hacia el suelo y yo lo observo con ternura mientras pongo mi mano en el óvalo de su cara. Me pongo en puntitas y le doy un beso en su mejilla. Él me mira con sorpresa mientras yo trato de no forzar una sonrisa. Sé que odia mis sonrisas falsas.

–¿Podrías confiar en mí? – él desvía su mirada y asiente – Bien, entonces entiende que nada malo va a sucederme porque soy fuerte y sé protegerme.

–Bien, pero solo con una condición...

–¿Cuál? – lo miro con diversión. Estoy esperando que me diga algo como _"que llevarás un arma más grande"_ o que se yo. Pero su respuesta me deja sin palabras.

–No te volverás a apartar de mí – atónita estoy cuando él sigue hablando – Por lo menos hasta que atrapen a la persona que quiere capturarte. Y prométeme que si vuelvo a comportarme como un ...

–Imbécil, cabeza hueca, patán...

–Sí sí, ya entendí... Si vuelvo a comportarme así, vas a avisarme y si no te escucho tienes permiso de llamar mi atención de la manera que consideres adecuada...

–Hecho – lo miro con un brillo en mis ojos. Quisiera poder sonreír en estos momentos. Nos miramos a los ojos y él tiene esa sonrisa arrogante. Decido imitarlo y justo cuando pienso que el momento va a ponerse romántico...

Unas tripas se oyen sonar mientras ambos nos miramos. Eso proviene de los arbustos. Decido sacar mi látigo y azotar las ramas cuando escucho la voz de Naruto gritar.

–¡Soy yo! ¡Cuidado Sakura-chan! – se cubre la cabeza mientras se lanza al suelo junto con una peliazul – ¿Hinata? ¿pero qué hacían aquí?

Sasuke está igual de confundido que yo mientras observamos a los dos en el suelo.

–Pues, escuchamos que algguien venía así que nos escondimos y cuando los vimos no pensabamos que iban a durar tanto pero... Je je mi estómago no aguantó...

–Hmpf, usuratonkachi – Sasuke dice mientras cierra sus ojos y entra las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Teme... – Naruto se enoja mientras eleva sus puños y luego se detiene al sentir mi aura negra emanar de mis poros.

–¿Estaban espíandonos? – mi voz suena de ultratumba mientras Sasuke sonríe y los otros tiemblan – ¿Te habías dado cuenta? – giro hacia Sasuke y su cara se descompone pasando al miedo.

–¡Sasuke, corre por tu vida! – Naruto empieza a correr mientras tira de Hinata y Sasuke lo sigue.

–¡Lo sentimos Sakura! – se oye a Hinata gritar mientras los persigo con mis látigos.

**"Fin Sakura's pov"**

–Son unos idiotas – dice Kakashi desde el techo para luego suspirar.

–Nunca te aburres ¿verdad? – pregunta Tenten

–No, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo – dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, Neji ¿no vas a ayudar a tu prima?

El mencionado sonríe mientras cierra los ojos – ¿Ayudarla? ¿A que te refieres? Si ella la está pasando mejor que nadie.

Todos miran como la chica se rie y se sonroja al ser arrastrada y cargada por Naruto. Empiezan a reir mientras Lee está al fondo con lágrimas y la mano en su pecho – mi Sakura-san...

–Deja de lloriquear Lee... – dice una enojada castaña mientras una venita hace pop en su frente – Y no es tuya, es del Uchiha, siempre lo fue... ¿No es cierto? Señor Kakashi...

–Ya veo... Así que Gai les contó... – el ambiente se pone tenso mientras Kakashi se pone de pie.

–Supuestamente es una profecía... Nadie la había escuchado ni le había prestado atención hasta que nació la chica ¿cierto? – Tenten mueve un cuchillo armoniosamente en su mano mientras lo gira y le da vueltas.

–La leyenda hablaba de una chica con espíritu de tigre con ojos tan verdes como el jade y cabello tan rosado que podrías creer que era un ángel. Esa chica traería caos y desorden al mundo mientras las personas se pelearían por su sangre. Lo cual sería un elixir preciado por el cual se causaran nuevos derramamientos de sangre entre los mortales... ¿Es así no? – el chico Hyuga continúa mientras el peliblanco entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe.

–Entonces sí lo saben... – sonríe mientras maldice por dentro "Gai ¿como pudiste? Se suponía que no debíamos hablar de eso"

–Pues claro que lo sabemos, es una antigua leyenda de Japón ¿o lo olvidas? – dice Lee. – Pensamos que Gai estaba alucinando hasta que vimos a Sasuke y Sakura... En la leyenda dice que la chica va a desarrollar un lado inquebrantable con un dragón... Pero eso solo es una representación de una persona...

–Vaya, vaya, vaya... – se oye alguien aplaudiendo mientras brinca en el tejado desde la planta baja – así que de eso se trataba todo...

–¡Sasuke! ¿Que no estabas abajo? – pregunta Kakashi.

–De hecho... – se oye el azote de un látigo mientras la chica aparece al tomar impulso hacia arriba y pararse justo al lado del chico.

–¿Qué? – Kakashi se queda sorprendido mientras busca a Hinata y Naruto.

–Sasuke los escuchó hablando y cuando me deshacía de Naruto y Hinata, ví que estaba en el pequeño tejado así que decidí subir con él... Kakashi...¿Todo eso es cierto?

–Sakura... Es solo una leyenda... No eres esa chica de la leyenda. Tú solo eres Sakura. Y él es solo Sasuke.

Siento que todo mi mundo se va a quebrar. No entiendo por qué me ocultan las cosas. Odio que me hagan este tipo de cosas... ¡Demonios!

–¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – la chica se enoja y su cabello pierde color mientras sus ojos se tornan de un tono más oscuro.

–Porque tus padres me pidieron que no lo hiciera, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que solo era una leyenda y...

–¡Mis padres están muertos Kakashi! Y yo merecía saberlo... Merezco saber todo lo que me concierna a mí... P¿or eso mi cabello es rosa y mis ojos de un verde jade? Porque soy una cosa rara de leyenda... – rie amargamente mientras se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, símbolo de que le martillea.

–Sakura... Mejor cálmate. Está sucediendo de nuevo... – Sasuke se acerca a la chica pero esta comienza a gemir de dolor y pierde el balance. Él la sujeta entre sus brazos mientras ella va perdiendo la consciencia y se sume en un sueño más que profundo...

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones o puntos importantes:**

**Este burdel se llama Pearl por el nombre de Pearl de Vere que fue la madam más reconocida con uno de los burdeles con mayor fama en el viejo oeste. Tomé esto como idea.**

**Nota de autor:**

**Bien ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que esa leyenda sea cierta? Uy uy parece que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura va mejorando ¿no?**

**Ah disculpen por tardar tanto, es que quise agregarle algunas cositas y se me hizo un poco extenso. Espero que lo disfruten y que sigan leyendo mi fic.**

**Por cierto, responderé los reviews mañana temprano pues me tengo que despertar super tempranito y ya tengo que dormir pero les prometo contestarles. Espero no haberles dejado con muchas preguntas pero sientánse libres de hacerlas si no entienden algo.**

**Pues nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo y sayonara minna :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Sueños**

_Oscuridad... Todo está oscuro... No veo nada_.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? – mi voz hace eco mientras siento como despierto. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi boca se siente pastosa – ¿Sasuke? ¿Naruto? ¿Kakashi? ¿Alguien?...

Nadie me responde y me siento sola.

¡Plip! ¡Plop!

_¿Do-dónde estoy?_ Escucho gotas de agua caer. Miro a mi alrededor pero todo está oscuro. Pongo los pies en el suelo ¿estaba sentada o acostada? No lo recuerdo... Al poner mis pies en contacto con el suelo se humedecen. El piso debe de estar mojado pues el agua envuelve mis tobillos.

Empiezo a caminar pero no veo nada a mi alrededor. Ojalá no me golpee con nada.

_¿Una luz?_ Mis ojos se acostumbran a ella y cuando elevo la vista hay un espejo. Esa soy yo. Pero ... Tengo un vestido blanco y una cosa en la frente ... De repente mi vestido se mancha de rojo y gotea en el piso... ¿Estoy herida? Pero si nada me duele... Veo el agua del piso teñirse de rojo y de repente el espejo se vuelve agua y se desintegra.

¿Qué pasa? Tengo miedo... ¿Estaré soñando? No, se siente muy real...

Empiezo a caminar hacia donde hay más sangre y veo un cuerpo. Corro hacia él pero no puedo llegar. Miro su rostro mientras se gira a verme y eleva su mano hacia mí mientras dice mi nombre. Yo me quedo congelada mientras el horror y la angustia me invaden.

–¡Sasuke! – elevo mi mano y corro como puedo, tropezando un par de veces y cayendo al suelo en otras ocasiones. Para cuando llego hacia él ya es demasiado tarde. – Sasuke... No te mueras... No me dejes... No me hagas esto... ¡Sasuke! ¡No quiero estar sola de nuevo!

**Unas horas antes...**

**"Sasuke's pov"**

La llevo en brazos pero aún me preocupa. Su cabello no es del rosa que la caracteriza. Es un rosa tan pálido y sin brillo, llega a casi blanco. La deposito en la cama mientras Kakashi busca al doctor, me arrodillo con impotencia frente a la cama. La veo sufrir y no sé que hacer para calmarla. Quiero ayudarla pero no sé que le pasa. Me acerco a ella mientras la oigo respirar forzosamente. Su piel es de un tono amarillento mientras sus ojos tienen un pequeño matiz morado debajo. Dios debí cuidarla mejor. Debí...

–Sasuke, deja de atormentarte...

–No entiendo por qué me siento así, Itachi, estoy tan confundido – pongo una mano en mi rostro mientras trato de pensar con claridad. Algo dentro de mi se retuerce. – Su cabello rosa no es rosa y sé que hay algo malo con eso, no sé como pero... Lo sé, sé que algo no anda bien.

–Debo decirte algo...

–Si es sobre esa estúpida leyenda...

–¿Còmo sabes sobre la leyenda? – lo miro fijamente mientras mis ojos reflejan ira.

–¿Cómo es que lo sabes y no me lo contaste? – le reclamo con acusación.

–No lo entiendes, yo... Quería protegerte y luego...

–No quiero escuchar tus excusas. No ahora. Luego hablaré contigo... – echo un vistazo a la chica acostada – Ahora debo pensar en ella.

Escucho como Itachi suelta una bocanada de aire y luego me mira resignado.

–Está bien, luego ven hacia Pearl. Estaré allá hasta mañana. Suigetsu tendrá detalles de todo lo que deben hacer en caso de que tenga que irme – se detiene en la puerta con el pomo sujetado por su mano – Cuidate Sasuke.

Y así como así desaparece, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y una leve respiración de fondo. Cada vez se le dificulta más la respiración a Sakura.

¿Dónde estarán Kakashi y el maldito doctor?

Pasan unos minutos mientras me quedo apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Hay algo importante que debo recordar y no sé que es. La cabeza quiere dolerme y el cuello está tenso.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpe mi odisea mental sobre lo que quiero recordar y sobre por qué lo olvidé.

–Sasuke, el doctor y yo estamos aquí. Dice que puede ser un caso de fiebre, hay una epidemia en estos días.

–No creo que sea eso... – mi voz es un susurro mientras me acerco a darle la mano al doctor que viene a cuidarla.

Lo observo sacar su maletín y uno que otro instrumento mientras pienso las cosas con profundidad.

–Kakashi – me dirijo con tono de voz moderado, algo apartado del doc – ¿Este doctor es de fiar?

–¿Hm? ¿A que te refieres?

–Pues ya sabes que nos están buscando y eso. No podemos confiar en cualquiera y...

–Debo examinarla así que por favor salgan de la habitación – mi cara gira mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

–Por supuesto que no. Ni de broma la dejamos sola contigo – reto al doctor con la mirada.

–Soy un profesional. No es que vaya a aprovecharme de ella ni mucho menos – sigo mirándolo a los ojos cuando Kakashi se interpone.

–No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo con ella. No sabríamos donde pone sus manos, doctor. No se lo tome personal...

–Bien, pues que entre una chica y si tiene algún problema ella se lo dirá. Debo respetar a mis pacientes y no creo que chicos en la habitación sea algo bueno para ella. Imaginense si se despierta mientras hago el examen...

Una imagen de Sakura golpeandonos hasta la muerte aparece en mi cabeza, por lo que mi rostro se vuelve azul. Tiene sentido lo que dice. Terminaríamos asesinados por ella.

Entonces Kakashi y yo salimos para dejar a Tenten dentro con el doctor. Ella porta una Derringer por lo cual le advertí que si el doctor se pasaba de listo lo matara al instante. Ella asintió feliz y con ganas de que así fuera. Suspiré, esta chica es una adicta a la pólvora.

Pasan los minutos y yo estoy apoyado en una pared de afuera mientras espero las noticias. Decido darme una vuelta por la casa con los ojos cerrados solo para estirar los pies y tratar de no pensar en nada cuando siento una voz llamarme.

–¿Sasuke?

Me giro a ver quien es... Pero no consigo ver a nadie.

O me estoy volviendo loco o esa era... Sacudo la cabeza...

–No puede ser Sasuke. Debes estar imaginando cosas – continuo caminando hasta que salgo al patio y me acuesto en un lugar verde que hay. Pongo mis brazos para recostar mi cabeza y miro al cielo. Las estrellas son interesantes. Siempre las he visto y me he preguntado que son... Ojalá alguien lo descubra pronto...

–Dicen que las estrellas son los espíritus de las personas que han muerto... – miro hacia los lados para ver quién me ha dicho eso. Pero recuerdo que Sakura fue quien me dijo eso una vez... – O eso decía mi madre...– me la puedo imaginar con una sonrisa y curvo la comisura de mi labio hacia arriba. Justo ahora pienso en ella... Jé... ¿Es que no puedo sacarla de mi mente?

–¡Sasuke! – esta vez su llamada fue de auxilio... Miro hacia los lados y elevo mi vista hacia la habitación. Pero no diviso a Sakura por ningún lado. Me pongo de pie sin molestarme es sacudir polvo ni nada y empiezo a correr hacia la casa. Subo la habitación. Esquivo a varias personas en el proceso. Al llegar a la habitación veo que el doctoe está hablando con Kakashi y Naruto.

–Oh, que bueno que llegas Teme... Nosotros preocupados y tu por ahí divirtiendote.

Decido pasarlo de largo y abrir la habitación. Al hacerlo veo a Sakura acostada, su cara se ve de alguna forma más... Relajada. Giro un poco al sentir la mirada de Tenten quien estaba sentada a su lado mientras me mira con sorpresa. Luego, se revuelve y adivino que está indecisa de si ponerse de pie y cederme el asiento junto a Sakura o quedarae ahí. En eso una voz llega de la puerta.

–El doctor le ha puesto un sedante para calmar el dolor. Dijo que no ha visto nada extraño. – me giro para darle la cara al doctor.

–Gracias por sus atenciones – nos damos un apretón de mano y trato de verlo mejor, coleta, cabello grisáceo y ojos negros. Nada fuera de lo común. Me sonríe y yo hago un sonido de molestia mientras entro las manos en mis bolsillos y me siento a los pies de la cama de Sakura esperando a que el doctor diga algo.

–Bueno, ella deberá de despertar en unas horas. Quizá mañana en la mañana o al medio día con suerte. Es una droga muy potente así que deberán alimentarla bien cuando despierte. – Todos asentimos con sus indicaciones – Cuando despierte no duden en buscarme para revisar como está de salud. Si no se les ofrece más nada me voy. Tengo algunos otros pacientes qué visitar. Ah y una cosa más... Quizá se revuelva un poco o tenga pesadillas pero será normal... Es por la fiebre que sudará y los malestares. Mantenganla fresca.

–Perfecto, lo acompaño a la salida.

Supongo que Kakashi le pagará abajo o algo así no es que me importe tampoco. Miro una vez más hacia el doctor por la ventana mientras se aleja en una carreta y veo que se voltea y sonríe hacia acá. Que extraño...

Miro a Sakura y me parece tan débil y frágil en estos momentos... Es tan difícil de creer que es la misma persona que ha matado una banda de 30 forajidos juntos con Mizuki. Un tipo muy buscado. Incluso su cabeza tenía recompensa... Itachi me ha dejado el dinero de ella y yo lo he guardado con mi dinero. Bien escondido hasta que ella despierte.

Se adentra la noche y decido quedarme en su cuarto. Me preocupa que despierte o le ocurra algo. Tenten y Hinata le secaron el sudor hace un momento y le cambiaron las ropas. Le pusieron unas para dormir más cómoda que ella había comprado justo esta mañana. La encontramos en el piso junto a lo demás.

Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo pudieron llevarse a una chica tan ruda y fuerte como ella? No es de esas que se dejan capturar con facilidad.

Algo no concuerda aquí...

Siento como Sakura se revuelve en la cama mientras escucho unos gemidos. Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla como el doctor dijo. Me acerco a ella y oigo que balbucea mi nombre. Tomo su mano y la aprieto con fuerza pero su cara de sufrimiento no se marcha

¿Qué estará soñando que la tiene así? Está diciendo mi nombre ¿será algo malo?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Suspiro todo el aire fuera de mis pulmones mientras miro al suelo. Me recuesto en mis manos que estan apoyadas en la cama y caigo en un profundo sueño...

En mi sueño Sakura es perseguida por unas personas. No lo logro ver rostros. Solo veo fuego y cenizas. Alguien quiere matar a Sakura y de repente... Todo se vuelve negro... Estoy mojado y hay un charco alrededor de mí de color rojo oscuro, casi negro... ¿Es sangre? No no es sangre es mi sangre.

Alguien llora y dice mi nombre. Trato de elevar mi mirada pero está desenfocada, borrosa, es como si tuviera los ojos empañados. Lo único que alcanzo ver es una melena rosa y ojos verdes ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Qué ocurre?

La oigo repetir mi nombre una y otra vez pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Algo tira de mí hacia abajo. Hacia la oscuridad... Soledad... Estoy solo en la oscuridad y ya no veo a Sakura. No sé que hacer salvo quedarme ahí. Alguien viene hacia mí. Está vestida de blanco y sonríe. Luego cuando toma mi mano ¡puf! Todo desaparece y me despierto.

Me tallo los ojos para quitar el sueño de ellos y decido ir a la planta baja. Me encuentro con Kakashi quien va a salir a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado antes de que se llene de cosas y asiento. Tiene una mirada preocupada en su rostro pero no le presto atención.

Me voy hacia el patio a tomar un baño. Me lavo con fuerza los brazos. Esa sensación vizcosa de la sangre me molesta y algo en mi pecho arde así que me empiezo a echar agua del pozo cada vez más fría.

Suspiro. Abro mis ojos. Siento algo extraño en la casa. No sé qué es pero tengo una sensación que me hace ponerme en alerta automáticamente. Aún llevo los pantalones puestos así que me cuelgo el cinturón con mis pistolas y me encamino a la casa sin camisa a ver que es lo que pasa. Cuando mi mano está en el pomo de la puerta se empiezan a oir disparos ¡Mierda! ¡Sakura!

Abro la puerta justo para evitar un disparo. No pude ver a nadie. Desenfundo mis bebés. Son dos colt 45 negras y bien cargadas. Son unas bellezas. Tienen en el mango un diseño de plata con unos dragones en ella. Veo en mis bolsillos y tengo muchos repuestos. Me acerco a una ventana y la rompo con una piedra. Disparo a las ciegas y luego miro.

Empieza el tiroteo. Veo que no lo conozco así que le disparo en el hombro inutilizando su mano disparadora. Entro y le disparo a otro en la cabeza. Me acerco al primero y le piso el estómago.

–Debí esperarlo viniendo de Sasuke the Kid – chasqueo la lengua.

–Ese apodo es viejo y creo que me debes una explicación – él sonríe y escupe sangre. Le apunto a la cara. – Como veo que quieres morir con tantas ganas cumpliré tu deseo.

–Da igual que me mates. Ya no podrás hacer nada – dice mientras sostiene su hombro herido.

–Explícate – le piso el hombro herido al ver que no tiene intención de responder.

Él rie entre dientes – Creo que deberías revisar que todo esté en orden antes de interrogarme y ver que no falte nadie o que no hayan matado a nadie ¿no crees? – Al terminar de decir esto se oyen más tiros arriba. Seguro los chicos han despertado y están disparando.

–Confío en mis hombres – digo con seguridad.

–Sabemos quienes son y por eso este plan es perfecto. Espero que cierta chica siga intacta arriba. – Sonríe con sarna y escupe sangre a mi bota. Proceso lentamente sus palabras mientras caen como balde de agua fría ¡Demonios! Chasqueo la lengua y salgo corriendo hacia arriba. Terriblemente irritado y asustado.

Al llegar a las escaleras de arriba me encuentro con Juugo y Suigetsu quienes mataron a unos cuantos. Luego sigo por el pasillo y ahí están Naruto y Lee. Me acerco al cuarto donde está Sakura y en la puerta protegiéndola están Hinata y Tenten. En cada una de las estaciones donde están mis compañeros habían cuerpos llenos de agujeros ¡Jé! Eso les pasa por subesstimar a mi equipo.

–¿Neji? – pregunto con mando

–Dijó que aseguraría la parte trasera. Acaba de irse.

Asiento indicando buen trabajo. Pues claro que si Kakashi no está ni Itachi, soy el que sigue en mando. Me acerco al marco de entrada y abro la puerta. Sin mirar entro suspirando para sentarme al lado de Sakura. Debo cuidar que nada le pase. No me importa si no traigo camisa.

Algo anda mal. No oigo la respiración delicada y forzada ni los quejidos de pesadilla. Abro los ojos para ver si es que está mejor cuando me lleno de horror.

–¡Teme! – escucho a Naruto entrar corriendo y verme con la cara más iracunda que debe haber visto ya que se asustó un poco, pero nada le impide hablar ¿cierto? – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

–Naruto... – Hinata entra a la habitación pero se traga sus palabras al instante en que mira la cama – ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Ya despertó?

Veo como el pelirrubio empieza a buscar estúpidamente a Sakura por toda la habitación mientras me coloco frente a la ventana abierta. Se ve forzada desde afuera. Alguien debió de entrar por aquí. Obviamente no lo ví por que está ventana está en un lateral de la casa y yo estaba atrás ¡maldición! Se han llevado a Sakura bajo nuestras narices.

Naruto me oye al rechinar los dientes y se acerca mientras pone su mano consoladora en mi hombro –Oye...

–Se la han llevado Naruto – oigo algunos sonidos de sorpresa mientras él tiene cara de no creerse nada.

–¡No puede ser Sasuke! Si hemos estado aquí desde que oimos el primer disparo y hemos defendido la habitación.

–Alguien debió llevársela antes del tiroteo. Todo fue una distracción – dice Tenten con una cara comprensiva que me revolvió el estómago. Nos hemos dado cuenta de esto tarde.

–Es cierto, alguien debió de hacerlo antes pues no he visto a nadie escapar. – Neji ha vuelto. Una idea vino a mi cabeza. Empiezo a correr y algunos me siguen mientras Juugo se encarga de los cuerpos.

–Oye ¿A dónde vas teme?

–Suigetsu ve por Kakashi al pueblo. Dijo que iba a estar en el mercado pero creo que fue a ver a Itachi. – Me pongo una camisa que agarro del armario y salgo diaparado hacia la casa de al lado. Naruto y Neji a mi lado. Le pido a Hinata y Tenten que busquen al sujeto de la sala y lo interroguen. Lee será mi refuerzo en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen. Lo necesito como mensajero. Tiene las piernas más rápidas de todos aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz baja.

Sacamos las pistolas y entramos a la desolada casa. Busco indicios de que alguien estuviese ahí. Es la casa más cercana a la nuestra.

–¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí? – Como siempre Naruto de impaciente – Deberíamos estar buscando a Sakura-chan.

–Si yo fuera el enemigo estaría un sitio cercano a mi objetivo Naruto – dice Neji con ojos cerrados con una expresión de "es demasiado obvio" sonrío internamente. Neji es de mecha corta al igual que yo.

Mientras vamos avanzando Neji asegura el área. Él es experto en ataques sorpresas. Naruto cubre la retaguardia. Sabe disparar rápido. En nuestro equipo todo se basa en un cuadro bien planeado. Incluso todos teníamos apodos extraños.

A Sakura se le conocía como Calamity Sakura. A mí Sasuke the kid. Los otros dos eran Sombrero Naruto y Sundance Kakashi. Los forajidos de más renombre por todo el oeste. No me pregunten el significado de los nombres de ellos, no me interesa así que no pregunté. El mío viene de que empecé desde muy jóven y la gente solía subestimarme llamándome "chico" y por ahí va la historia.

Todos somos bien reconocidos por haber sido grandes forajidos con las mejores punterías y manos rápidas de la frontera pero dejamos eso atrás. O la mitad. Pues ahora trabajamos pero con nuestras normas y somos cazarrecompensas.

Entre nuestras habilidades estaban las tácticas y ataques sorpresas, una buena defensa, fuerza y habilidad, rápida y certera puntería. Eramos cuatro murallas supuestamente impenetrables o eso decía el periódico en Mura no Kasai. Ganamos fama en poco tiempo de viaje.

Volviendo a mí, caminando por el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras me sorprendo al encontrar rastros de alguien que ha estado viviendo aquí. Revisamos arriba y abajo y todo lo que encuentro son las sábanas donde estaba Sakura. Aquí fue donde la trajeron. Golpeo la pared.

Siento una impotencia y un enojo tan grande que se me nubla la vista. Veo hacia nuestra casa desde la ventana de arriba y huelo algo de pólvora. Me apresuro hacia Neji y Naruto y les digo que salgamos cuando empieza a oler a quemado y nos alejamos saltando por la ventana cuando ¡Bum! La casa estalla. Al parecer no era solo pólvora si no tambien dinámita.

Estos sujetos van en serio. Mi vista negra y nublada por la ira, zapateo el suelo con fuerza mientras me acerco hacia la casa con grandes zancadas y luego... Cuando llego tomo al sujeto con el hombro herido. Lo tiene vendado y no me importa. Alzo al sujeto por el mismo brazo mientras saco mi Colt 45 y le apunto a la cabeza. Rie entre dientes por lo bajo lo cual hace que apriete los dientes y dispare hacia su pie. Sus gritos comienzan a sonar por la casa y mis compañeros tienen miradas de asombro y preocupación.

–Dime donde se la llevaron – digo con voz serena, luego, con el arma aún caliente por el disparo, hago presión en su herida de hombro mientras introduzco con dureza el arma por la hendidura dejada por la baja. Sangre mancha todo. – ¡Responde!

–No podrás alcanzarla ¡Argh! – la introduzco dando pequeños giros y con más fuerza. Él jadea de dolor. – Está lejos ya.

–No me estas diciendo nada – con mi pesada bota de cuero lo piso en su pie baleado – ¿no piensas decirme absolutamente nada? – Lo miro con ojos sedientos de sangre – ¿¡Eh!?

Me mira asustado y dice –Está bien, está bien solo matame de una buena vez...

–Eso sería un regalo para tí. Planeo que sea lenta y dolorosa... Ahora... Si quieres y me dices donde está, prometo ser generoso – me mira con temor mientras lo miro con una sobrisa diabólica. En sus ojos veo un resplandor proveniente de mí pero no me importa.

–De acuerdo. En Hebi no Toshi. Se supone que allá recibiríamos ordenes y nuestra paga... No sé más de ahí – abre sus ojos los cuales había cerrado para luego suplicar piedad – Prometiste ser generoso...

¡Bang!

Así es, le disparé en la cabeza matándolo al instante. Sostengo mi rostro mientras rio pesadamente. – Soy generoso.

–Sasuke... ¿Estás bien? – Naruto se acerca con preocupación – tus ojos están extraños.

–Lo siento – digo mientras sacudo mi cabeza. Me veo en el reflejo de los vidrios y noto que mis ojos son del color de la sangre. Parpadeo un par de veces y así como por arte de magia estos desaparecen.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – Kakashi ha entrado y no viene solo. Suigetsu, Karin e Itachi. – Justo tenía que hablar contigo Sasuke.

–Se la han llevado Kakashi... Se han llevado a Sakura – por la cara de terror de Kakashi puedo decir que se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento. Esto no se lo esperaba y está en completo shock.

–Sasuke... Kakashi me dijo que el doctor que vino tenía una coleta y gafas...

–Sí, de cabello grisáceo. – veo como se tensan sus hombros y un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos mientras maldice una y otra vez. Lo miro sin entender una mierda de lo que dice cuando se da cuenta que espero una explicación.

–Ese era Kabuto... – trato de recordar donde he oído ese nombre antes cuando él agrega – Y si es cierto que él la ha atendido pues tenemos que encontrarla ¿le ha hecho algo en especifico a Sakura?

Miro con horror hacia Kakashi y luego hacia Itachi. Las palabras salen lentas de mi boca – Le ha inyectado un medicamento...

–¿Preguntaron qué era?

–Dijo que analgésicos.

–¿Que más dijo?

–Pues que ella podría tener pesadillas y cosas así. – veo preocupación en sus ojos y eso me asusta. Se traba con las palabras y me pongo rápidamente de pie mientras el miedo, por primera vez, recorre en mis venas.

–Debemos encontrarla – mirada seria y actitud de muerte. Este Itachi solo significana una cosa: Sakura estaba en peligro.

Debo averiguar más de este asunto... Mientras esté buscando a Sakura recaudaré más información y espero que Itachi me dé más respuestas.

Mi corazon se estraya en el suelo mientras recuerdo el sueño que tuve. _No lo recuerdo pero... ¿Sakura moría en mi sueño o era yo?_ Terror congela los dedos de mis manos y me aferro a mi revólver. Sakura estaba en peligro y yo debo rescatarla. Una sensación caliente se apodera de mí mientras siento como me quemo.

–Sasuke... – oigo a Sakura llamar mi nombre y un martilleo insoportable en mi cabeza no se detiene hasta que... Todo se pone negro...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Horas después...**

–¿Lo lograste? – pregunta un pelirrojo.

–Fue pan comido – se ajusta los lentes mientras aparece una mirada engreída en sus ojos.

–Entonces la chica debe despertar pronto – Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

–Seguramente lo hará mañana.

–Bien hecho "doc" – una burla sale a borboteos de su garganta – Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que la chica llegue al punto de reunión ¿La tienen segura en el pueblo?

–Si pero al paso que van y por las precauciones tomadas tardaran un par de días en llegar al sitio acordado – dice una tercera voz.

–Yo me tarde anoche y el día de hoy en llegar aquí así que... A ellos puedes tomarle más tiempo ya que deben permanecer ocultos por un día por ordenes de alguien… – El de los lentes mira con enojo hacia el pelirrojo.

–¿Deberíamos encargarnos de su equipo? – vuelve a interferir el pelinegro.

–Kabuto, dile a tu compañero que se encargue de ellos y recuerda que debe mantener al Uchiha con vida – Ordena una cuarta voz mientras el peligris accede al asentir – Pronto podré tener a la chica en mis manos, y cuando lo haga... – una sonrisa malévola ahogó las palabras de maldad mientras el fuego se tragaba la oscuridad de aquella cueva.

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Derringer: arma de bolsillo que podía fácilmente camuflagearse en la manga de una chaqueta. Pistola de pequeño calibre. **

**Persona de mecha corta: persona con poca tolerancia.**

**Por si no se entiende, la parte del sueño de Sakura es ya cuando Sasuke tiene el mismo sueño.**

**Nota de autor**

**Bien ¿que les ha parecido? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya nos estamos acercando cada vez más al secreto de la sangre de Sakura... **

**Estaba leyendo un libro que me dejó enganchada y tuve que leerme la segunda parte. Por eso no he publicado este cap. (Si me leí dos libros en dos días) Estaba tan hundida en esa lectura que uff...**

**Por cierto gracias a las personas que me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo y que han hecho que recupere mis esperanzas de algún día ver a mi pareja favorita junta. Lo siento pero amo el sasusaku jeje:D**

**Besos a todas las lindas personas que siempre están atentas a mi actualización y ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo. Esperenlo pronto.**

**Sayonara:3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – El despertar**

**Muy bien, debo decirles que tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que yo estaba en el oeste y era una pistolera genial *sonrisa pícara***

**Jajaja este fic me afecta ¡hasta en mis sueños! Pues bien, como Saku está aún secuestrada y dormida la historia seguirá siendo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Bueno sin distraerlos mucho continuo con la historia. **

Hemos estado recorriendo el desierto desde hace unas horas desde que sufrí aquel desmayo. Me desperté al otro día maldiciendo por haber perdido el tiempo y cuando le pregunté a los demás el por qué no me despertaron dijeron que lo habían intentado. Naruto aseguró haberme echado un cubo de agua fría pero no desperté asi que mientras yo dormía como una maldita princesa hicieron un plan. El grupo de Lee, Neji y Tenten se adelantó. Itachi decidió que era mejor si los enviaba a ellos en lo que despertaba. Yo partí con mi equipo nuevo, Kakashi y Naruto ah y una nueva adición... Hinata. Según mi querido hermano, nótese el sarcasmo en mis pensamientos, es buena para rastrear ya que es una Hyuga. Me importa un comino quien sea. Yo solo quiero encontrar a Sakura.

Suigetsu y Juugo tenían que acompañar a mi hermano a Mura no Kasai para que llegara a salvo, desaparecieron antes de mi despertar. Cosa estúpida porque él anda con Kisame ¿Quién se enfrentaría a ese cara de pescado? Nadie. Es tan horrible que las personas creen que es una especie de monstruo, aunque todo eso se contrasta con su personalidad. Le encanta hacer bromas. Según lo que me dijeron, Suigetsu insistió en que Karin fuera con ellos ya que Kamakura no era muy segura para ninguno de nosotros, ella debió aceptar porque tampoco estaba por aquí. A veces esos dos actúan como una pareja.

Volviendo a lo importante, estoy muriendo de sed y a punto de matar a Naruto por sacarme de quicio cuando tenemos que pasar por el paso más grande de la frontera. Un camino con montañas a su lado que se elevan a unos 20 metros de altura. Es un paso peligroso y si te fijas bien en cada esquina verás huesos humanos y de animales. Este ha sido un gran sitio para asaltar carretas y personas.

Nos dirijimos callados y atentos a cualquier cosa cuando escuchamos un coyote aullar. Apresuramos el paso, pues también los animales están al acecho.

Mientras nos acercabamos a la salida, observo a mi equipo. Naruto está medio dormido sobre su caballo y Hinata mira hacia la cabeza de su caballo. De vez en cuando lo mira y a veces él se da cuenta y le regala una sonrisa. Lo que hace que se sonroje.

_"Que aburridos"_ es lo que pienso mientras la comisura izquierda de mi boca se curva hacia arriba.

–Hinata, toma – Naruto se quita su sombrero mientras se la tiende a la peliazul. Ella lo mira confusa. Yo estoy atento a su conversación pero al parecer no soy el unico. Cuando Kakashi cierra su libro puedo decir que algo llama su atención. – El sol está terriblemente picante y tu no llevas sombrero así que debes resguardarte.

–Pe-pero si haces eso tú no tendrás na-nada – él le sonríe.

–No importa, soy un hombre después de todo. No le temo al sol. Además se te está empezando a poner la piel roja – dice mientras acerca su cara a la de la chica. Ella se desliza tanto hacia atrás que está a punto de caerse del caballo. Kakashi pone su pierna lo cual evita esto. Que mal... Quería ver qhe sucedía si ella caía ¿qué haría Naruto? Sonrío mientras a mi mente viene una imagen muy cómica al respecto.

Ella no toma el sombrero así que Naruto se lo pone él mismo en la cabeza. Esto la sorprende y se gira para verlo. Kakashi me hace señas y nos adelantamos un poco para darles un poco de espacio. No sé que espera Kakashi que suceda a la mitad del desierto pero se empieza a girar para ver a la pareja una y otrs vez. Su cara es de frustración así que entiendo que aún no ha sucedido nada.

–¡Oigan esperenos! – se escucha la voz del insoportable rubio quien se adelanta con su caballo hasta nosotros – Pensaban adelantarse solos y llevarse todo el credito ¿no es así?

"_Naruto estoy totalmente decepcionado de tí_ " piensa Kakashi con una lágrima.

"_Este baka no tiene límites de estúpidez_" pienso yo al restregar una mano por mi cara con frustración.

La chica está sonriente detrás nuestro y complacida. Bueno, supongo que para ella eso ha sido un gran avance. Aunque debo decir que no entiendo a esta pareja tan extraña... Umm... Los veo como pareja... _¿Como nos veran a mi y a Sakura?_ De pronto siento algo en mi pecho. No sé que es pero se siente caliente y tengo ganas de sonreir, aunque no lo hago.

Noa detenemos en un pueblo y entramos tranquilamente. Nadie nos observa pero tengo un presentimiento extraño. Llegamos a la entrada de un motel y guardamos los caballos en un pequeño establo donde en cada espacio donde estará el caballo le ponen el número de habitación que ocupes.

En el recibidor Kakashi nos trae dos llaves diciendo que todas están ocupadas. Hinata toma una llave mientras Kakashi la otra y nos deja a mi y a Naruto lanzar una moneda para ver quien va con quien. Por supuesto hago trampa y pongo a Naruto a dormir con la peliazul. Kakashi me ayuda con el plan macabro. En realidad los unicos que compartirán cama son ellos dos. Kakashi y yo tenemos una habitación con cuartos separados. Sí tenemos una buena cantidad de dinero. Somos todos forajidos después de todo. Pero no me pregunten donde lo guardo porque no pienso decirles...

Me acerco a la enorme cama mientras me saco las botas a punta de pie y me dejo caer de plancha en el colchón. Estoy agotado y necesito un largo baño de tina.

Me voy a la tina, la cual se separa del cuarto por una pantalla de madera de color verde. Hay un gran balde con agua y me dispongo a llenar mi tina. Me restriego bien y me lavo la cabeza.

Estoy sentado en la tina con los brazos a los lados cuando siento una presión en la cabeza.

–Sasuke... Ayudame... – _¿Sakura?_ Tomo la cabeza entre mis manos mientras siento el palpitar en ella. Me sale un grito ahogado mientras espero a que el dolor desaparezca. Ya llevo unas horas con este episodio de dolores de cabeza repetidos. Supongo que deberé ver a un doctor.

Me meto en el agua mientras aguanto la respiración y pienso en aquella molestia pelirrosa. Debo salvarla... Salgo del agua y con una mano ahueco mi rostro. No sé cómo.

Salgo de la tina con un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia y luego me acuesto desnudo en la cama. La puerta tiene seguro así que no me importa.

Me envuelvo entre las sabanas mientras me quedo dormido pensando como salvar a la ojijade.

Me despierto en la madrugada y me pongo los pantalones. Algo raro está ocurriendo... Me siento observado y extraño.

Me detengo en la ventana mientras las abro y veo hacia fuera. Nadie.

Quizá solo sea mi imaginación. Dejo la ventana abierta y de reojo veo un reflejo. Te tengo. Saco mi bebé y disparo en esa dirección. Algo cae al suelo y yo salto de la ventana para ver qué es.

Un cuerpo humano pero no reconozco su rostro. Quizá disparé erróneamente... De repente me empiezan a rodear algunas personas. Si los enfrento perderé. Tienen fusiles Henry...

A mí viene un recuerdo rápido... Conozco al sujeto de cara blanca.

–¿Tú has sido el que le ha disparado? – trago con fuerza mientras me voy poniendo lentamente de pie.

–Y si fui yo ¿que? – me voy poniendo de pie mientras el sujeto extraño me mira con sus ojos amarillos.

Oigo disparos y me tiro al suelo para luego rodar. En el techo puedo ver a Kakashi y a Hinata ambos sosteniendo sus Wichester en alto. Al parecer escucharon mi disparo anteriormente. Empiezo a tomar distancia del grupo de sujetos extraños mientras disparo hacia atrás.

Doblo en una esquina y tropiezo con una melena rubia sonriente.

–¿Alguien pidió refuerzos?

–No – contesto secamente mientras relleno el cartucho de mi pistola y saco el billete que utilizo como seguro. A Naruto se le cae la sonrisa de idiota.

–¡Que malagradecido eres Teme! Hubieramos dejado que te violen... – Eso me irrita iniciando un tic en mi ojo.

–¡Nadie iba a violarme Usuratonkachi! – lo miro con mis ojos retadores.

–¿Quien sabe? Tal vez pensaron que eras una linda damisela en apuros – cruza los brazos en su pecho mientras asiente fervientemente. Lo miro con ganas de matarlo y cuando le voy a responder alguien interrumpe.

–No voy a negar que tienes buen parecido chico. Pero no estamos aquí para violarte... – el sujeto saborea su boca de una manera espeluznante.

–¿Quien es este pervertido? – mi compañero señala al sujeto de forma alarmada mientras se pone delante de mi protectoramente – No dejaremos que violes a Sasuke. Él es un chico y además su corazón está ocupado.

Le doy un zape en la cabeza mientras le ordeno que cierre la boca. Ha colmado mi paciencia ya.

El sujeto extraño empieza a reir para luego mirarme fijo – Se supone que estoy aquí para asesinarlos... Al de cabello negro se supone debo llevármelo con vida. Así que... ¿Qué tal si nos ahorramos este problema y me entregas al chico? No tengo ganas de luchar.

–Aqui nadie entregará a nadie. – se oye la voz llena de enojo de Kakashi. Quién aparece por una sombra con su rifle y con Hinata detrás. – Hemos acabado con tus hombres ahora ríndete y entrégate en paz si no... – Kakashi ahoga su voz en un sonido de sorpresa y veo sus pupilas temblar con algo parecido al miedo y sorpresa –¡No puede ser!

–¿Qué pasa Kakashi? – pregunta un alborotado ojiazul

–El es uno de los pistoleros mas reconocidos , solía ser cazarrecompensas en Konoha... Él... No puede ser... no somos rivales para él. Es un bandido de renombre que fue exiliado del pueblo por casos clasificados... Orochimaru la serpiente

–Kakashi, cuanto tiempo... – saca la lengua y saborea su boca. Asqueroso. – Eso es cierto, soy yo...

–Pero tú deberías estar muerto... ¡Ví cuando te dispararon! – Los ojos del peliblanco estaban fuera de órbita... Yo empiezo a recargar y examinar mi arma en lo que oigo su plática sin sentido.

–¿No sabes que soy invencible? No importa cuantas veces me disparen, no moriré – empieza a reir maléficamente terminando de sacarme de quisio cuando ...

¡Bang!

–¿Sa... Sasuke? – Kakashi me mira incrédulo desde donde mantenía su posición mientras sostengo el arma en mano. Su cara está en blanco, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos ven.

Así es, le disparé en el pecho al desgraciado y este cayó al suelo en un sonido seco.

–¿Ves? Ya murió por bocazas... – hmpf este sujeto lo tenía merecido.

–Te-te-teme ¡Eres un... ¡Idiota!

–¿Y por qué demonios? – lo miro con superioridad.

–¡Haz matado la única pista que nos lleve hasta Sakura-chan! – veo como Naruto se enoja haciendo que abra mis ojos en comprensión y solo se me salga un "_Oh_" desvío mi mirada y Hinata abraza su rifle en decepción. Vaya... Le gusta mucho el idiota este... Me pongo en blanco al llegar un pensamiento en mi mente "Ahora mismo yo soy más idiota que él"

Mi humor se va por los suelos mientras mi aura se vuelve depresiva. –Soy peor que Naruto... Ahora sí he caído bajo – murmuro por lo bajo mientras me apoyo en una pared con la cabeza hacia mis pies. Abatido.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – grita el rubio con rabia a lo que yo solo dejo escapar un suspiro que saca todo el aire de mis pulmones. Esto lo cabrea más y cuando está a punto de lanzarse hacia mí una risa estalla a borbotones.

–Vaya vaya vaya... No había por qué ser tan agresivo chico...

–Mi nombre es Sasuke – digo con orgullo y algo de prepotencia. Hasta que veo quien es que me habla ... _¡No puede ser! _

–¿Que diablos es este maldito truco? – Naruto a mi lado tiembla de terror. Hinata se esconde detrás de Kakashi con miedo.

–Te dije que no podias matarme – El sujeto extraño sisea con su lengua. Parece una serpiente real. Desagradable – Estoy fascinado contigo Sasuke-kun...

–Pues vé y fascinate con otro...

–Tú eres especial... – saborea el aire con su lengua y yo hago un chasquido con mi boca. Este tipo me da ganas de vomitar. Espera... Su comentario despierta curiosidad.

–¿A qué te refieres con "especial"? – he estado escuchando esas palabras desde hace días... Realmente me estoy cansando de esto...

–¿De verdad que no sabes quién eres? – sorpresa brillo en sus ojos para luego pasar a ser un gesto de diversión. – Ya veo, no te han dicho nada...

Me quedo observándolo esperando a que él sí me diga algo. Trato de no parecer desesperado tampoco. No necesito explicaciones ni mentiras de un sujeto como este. Seguro habla solo incoherencias. En una distracción, veo que eleva su vista hacia algún lugar y yo no puedo evitar mirar. No hay nada así que vuelvo a mirar hacia él.

¿Qué? No está... ¡Ha desaparecido en solo dos segundos!

Todos nos miramos inquietos y nos cubrimos pero... De pronto se oye un click detrás de mi cabeza... Trago con fuerza involuntariamente mientras hago mil estrategias de como zafarme de este lío. No sé quién es pero sé que tengo una oportunidad... Hasta que oigo un siseo que se parece a una risa contenida... Me congelo... ¿cómo este tío se ha colado tan rápido por detrás de mí?

–Querido Sasuke-kun ... No puedo hacer nada en mi estado actual. – se refiere al agujero en su pecho y yo lo sé – Pero prometo volver... Y cumplir con mi trabajo. Aunque ahora estoy luchando entre el deseo de cumplir por mi paga o de obligarte a trabajar para mí – lo puedo escuchar mientras saborea de nuevo en el aire... Este sujeto hace que se ericen los vellos de mi nuca.

–Preferiría morir antes que trabajar para tí – cierro los ojos y adopto una posición arrogante. No puedo evitarlo. Este tipo no logrará intimidarme...

–Ya lo veremos chico – rie entre dientes a lo que parece otro siseo – Asegúrate de tener esa actitud la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Solo hará más divertida tu derrota... Y respecto a lo de trabajar para mí sé que lo consideraras...

–¿Y por qué piensas que lo haré? – abro mis ojos afilados y los entornó a un lado. Como si así pudiese verlo.

–Pues porque yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar "algo" que es tuyo... – mis ojos se abren sin poder contener la sorpresa. Lo próximo que hago es que giro sobre mis talones. Pero él ya no estaba...

A lo lejos se oye la risa serpentina mientras una voz hace eco en la oscuridad de la noche – Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke-kun y espero que cuando lo hagamos hayas pensado en mis palabras...

–¡Espera! – grito pero ya él no está... Demonios... Me siento como el estúpido ratón cayendo en la trampa de la serpiente... Bajo la mirada mientras las voces del cara-pálida retumban en mí una y otra vez...

_Recuperar algo que me pertenece... ¿A que se refería con eso? _

Unas horas más tarde ya hemos enterrado los cuerpos de los sujetos que matamos. Está amaneciendo y yo decido huir a tomar un baño y vestirme ya que la pobre Hinata no podía ni elevar la cara. Naruto me repetía una y otra vez que me pusiera algo. De hecho, se quitó su propia camisa y me la tendió. Lo cual fue estúpido e hizo que la chica mirara a nosotros. Imagínenselo, casi se desmaya al vernos semi desnudos. Ella es demasiado inocente, ni que estuvieramos mostrando partes importantes del cuerpo... Si al final Naruto termina de darse cuenta que le gusta esta chica, y espero que así sea, va a ser así, ella sonrojándose todo el tiempo y él, bueno... Él seguiría siendo él... Luego Naruto murmuró algo de qué hubiera pasado si Sakura hubiese estado ahí, el ambiente se puso tenso. Hinata bromeó y dijo que nos golpearía lo que hizo que se aligerara un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Ahora estoy en la tina, mirando hacia arriba como un tonto, pensando en absolutamente nada. No tengo ganas ahora mismo de pensar, ni de moverme. Me siento tan débil en estos momentos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–La chica está aquí ya ¿no? – pregunta el sujeto mientras sisea

–Sí – le responde un subordinado

–Perfecto. Traigan el pergamino...

–¿Lo tienes? – pregunta una voz femenina

–Sí, estaba en la habitación junto a la chica.

–Bien hecho... ¿Y la llave? – saca su lengua para intimidar al subordinado que no responde cuando se escucha una cuarta voz.

–Ella la tiene – Una mirada lasciva recubre los ojos del pelirrojo mientras observa a la chica de arriba a abajo – La debe de tener en su cuello.

–Perfecto... Pronto despertará solo hace falta el chico... – emoción palpita por los ojos de la chica.

–Así es, pero... Orochimaru ¿dónde está el chico? – sus risos carmesí giran para ver al pelinegro.

–Pronto estará aquí, Sasori... – Risas se elevan desde su garganta...

–Y cuando eso pase tendremos el dinero y tu lo que quieres ¿no? – mira a la chica con un gesto de satisfacción. Ella solo se limita a asentir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cierro los ojos.

–Este dolor de cabeza se está haciendo cada vez más molesto – este estúpido martilleo no cesa...

–Sasuke... – genial, y ahora las ilusiones de estar escuchando a Sakura.

Decido salir de la bañera y dejarme caer en la cama. No me importa si estoy mojado. Me cubro con las sábanas y me dejo ir.

Abro los ojos y ya no estoy en la habitación. Miro hacia mi cuerpo pensando en lo peor. Aire sale de mi boca en alivio cuando veo que estoy vestido.

_¿Qué carajo está pasando?_

Miro a mi alrededor. Está un poco oscuro pero hay piedras y un techo. Se oye una gotera cerca mientras hace eco. Una cueva... _¿Que carajos hago yo en una cueva?_

–Sasuke...

–¿Sakura? – mi voz es un murmuro pero luego me giro y la empiezo a buscar con mi vista – ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?

–Ayúdame... – puedo escucharla pero no verla, así que empiezo a correr. No sé a dónde solo corro hacia su voz.

No sé qué hago aquí pero debo encontrarla. Sigo corriendo pero esta cueva se me hace interminable. Llego hasta un espacio de la cueva y la veo. Está tendida en una cama. Sus manos a los lados sujetas a la pared con cadenas al igual que sus pied... Su cabello está rosa pálido, su piel se ve sin color y tiene un estado frágil ¿E-está m-muerta? Ahí es cuando oigo voces. No sé de donde provienen pero las escucho a mi alrededor. Algo está sucediendo, pero de repente me siento arrastrado por una oscuridad que empieza a rodearme .,. Grito el nombre de Sakura, pero ya es tarde. Está oscuro y no puedo moverme.

Una voz se deja oir y sus palabras me aterran.

–Es hora... La chica ya va a despertar...

–Traigan el pergamino y busquen al chico.

Y así como así me despierto... Abro los ojos y estoy en la cama del motel...

_¿Que rayos ha sido eso?_ _Sakura me estaba... ¿Acaso Sakura se comunicó conmigo a través de los sueños? Pero... Eso es imposible... _

A mi mente viene una imagen de la cueva y luego de la sálida de esta... Sé donde está.

Me pongo de pie y me apresuro hasta la habitación contigua a la mía despertando a Kakashi...

–Sé dónde está Sakura – le digo al romper el marco de la puerta.

Él me mira con ojos desorbitados y luego desvía la vista incómodo...

–Primero creo que deberías ponerte unos pantalones... – miro hacia abajo y veo que tengo todas mis intimidades descubiertas y afuera escucho unas risitas femeninas y algunos suspiros. Entro al cuarto del peliblanco mientras cierro la puerta. Agarro una toalla y me envuelvo en ella para luego salir hacia mi habitación. Unas mujeres esperan en el pasillo para echar otro vistazo hacia mi cuerpo y yo cierro la puerta para luego vestirme.

Ahora mismo tengo mi orgullo por los suelos pero eso no me detiene en ir hasta la habitación de Naruto. Salgo de mi cuarto y escucho los sonidos de decepción de las chicas afuera. Algunas se me acercan pretensiosas y yo las evado o las paso de largo. Sigo caminando por el pasillo y llego hasta la puerta. Toco y luego abro... Arrepintiéndome al segundo de hacerlo.

–Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke... N-n-n-no es lo que pi-pi-pi-piensas – dice el rubio a la defensiva... Me quedo de pie atónito sin saber como interpretar la situación mientras la chica se tapa la cara con las manos.

–Neji va a matarte... – es todo lo que sale de mi boca – Por cierto, Naruto, sé donde está Sakura.

Me doy la vuelta dejando a Naruto y Hinata en la misma cama. No sé si hacian algo indebido y honestamente tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Poco me interesa ahora mismo. En el pasillo me encuentro con Kakashi.

–¿Dónde dices que está la chica? – directo y sin rodeos.

–En la cueva de la montaña detrás de esté pueblo. Justo en el desierto de Akatsuki... – lo veo asentir con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

–Y tú lo sabes porque... – veo en sus ojos sospecha y curiosidad. Pero el enojo crece sobre mí.

–Ahora mismo lo importante es encontrarla. Ya las explicaciones las daremos luego...

–Primero creo que debes darnos una explicación – aprieto los puños por su falta de confianza en mí.

–Lo supe en un sueño... – mi voz es casi un murmuro. Me siento avergonzado al decir esto ya que no sé como explicarlo. Kakashi abre sus ojos sorprendido.

–¿Un sueño? – desvío la mirada mientras asiento. Naruto y Hinata se nos unen, vestidos y listos para la acción.

–Sakura me lo dijo en un sueño... – veo que Naruto está a punto de preguntar cuando Kakashi levanta su mano hacia él y lo interrumpe.

–Entiendo... Bueno, vamos por ella. – Me sorprendo por sus palabras y lo miro, él me sonríe _¿Me ha creído? ¿No piensa que estoy loco?_

Unos leves aplausos se oyen en el pasillo –Bonita escena... Pero ahora que sé que saben dónde está la guarida, no puedo dejarles escapar... – apunta su fusil hacia Kakashi y le dispara en él hombro antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Es rápido. El peliblanco sostiene su hombro con dolor mientras la sangre mancha su ropa. Veo que Orochimaru está a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando yo aún no he sacado mi pistola. Lo va a matar si no hago algo. De pronto se oye una risa proveniente de Naruto. Yo lo miro boquiabierto.

–Eres un idiota – se rie con más fuerza señalando hacia el pelinegro – Podrás ser un gran pistolero Orojamón pero no eres inteligente.

Yo miro a Naruto como si ha pérdido la cabeza. Pero el sujeto lo mira con rabia.

–Querrás decir Orochimaru... ¿Y por qué dices que no lo soy? – no aleja la mira del Henry de Kakashi pero se voltea para destilar odio de su mirada hacia Naruto quien se limpia una lagrimilla de su ojo.

–Pues Oro-lo-que-sea te tengo una noticia... No estabamos seguros de dónde era el lugar pero tú nos lo has confirmado... – pone las manos en la cintura todo sonriente. Yo abro los ojos. Es un tonto...

–¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta la serpiente siseando claro signo de enojo.

–Pues Sasuke solo tenía un presentimiento. No estabamos seguros de si ir o no – Naruto entrecierra su mirada hacia mí y de repente entiendo por qué está diciendo todo esto.

Orochimaru se queda en blanco con la mandíbula hacia abajo por unos segundos mientras mira al rubio y luego saborea el ambiente. Sacando su asquerosa lengua. Enviando estremecimientos a Naruto mientras ríe. _Espera... ¿Dónde está Hinata?_ La busco con la mirada pero soy incapaz de encontrarla.

–Eso no importa porque igual voy a asesinarlos – dice mientras estira más su lengua haciendo a Naruto temblar – Y empezaré por su líder... – sus palabras mueren al girar y no ver a Kakashi en su mira –¿Qué?

Yo tampoco veo al peliblanco. Escucho a Naruto reir y me giro para verlo cuando me doy cuenta de algo... _Hinata es prima de Neji. Lo que debe significar que..._

–Lo ves Ojomarrón... Eres un estúpido... – La chica aparece al lado de Naruto con Kakashi sostenido en al hombro. Levanto mis pistolas al igual que Naruto.

–Pero ¿cuando...? – el sujeto serpiente se queda sin palabras al darse cuenta de su situación.

–Verás... La especialidad de la familia Hyuga es el asesinato en las sombras. – Empieza a explicar Kakashi con una sonrisa medio engreída – Sus pasos son tan ligeros que no se escuchan y pueden acabar con su enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tú te distraíste con nuestro especialista en distracciones. El bufón del grupo... Naruto Uzumaki y dejaste tu guardia baja por estar confiado dejando que Hinata te quitara a tu presa.

Naruto pasa un dedo por su nariz orgulloso y Hinata sonríe. Vaya trabajo en equipo hacen estos dos. Sonrío mientras reconozco sus habilidades.

–Igual... Con sus pistolas no será suficiente para matarme – levanta su rifle y Naruto y yo vaceamos nuestras balas en él. Disparamos a todas partes, él deja caer su arma, y cuando creemos que está muerto empieza a reir – Soy una serpiente inmortal... ¿Qué no lo entienden? Nunca podrán recuperar a su amiguita... La perderán para siempre

Él rie y me hace enojar. Siento mis ojos arder con furia mientras lo miro con odio. Él se queda en silencio mientras me observa para luego dejar caer las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos estan inexpresivos y me mira como si fuera algo extraño.

–Esos ojos... – me mira atónito y luego las esquinas de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba – ¡Ahora si debo tenerte!

Él avanza hacia mí mientras trato de volver a meter las balas en mi Colt cuando escucho un sonido seco. Elevo la mirada y veo que el sujeto ha caído al suelo. Hinata está detrás justo con una cuchilla algo larga. En un lado del filo se ven las letras ヒナタ . Se parece a mi espada solo que la mía en el filo tiene うちは.

_Letras japonesas... Cierto, Hinata tambien es de allá…_

Volviendo a la pelea. Alguien dispara hacia la luz y Hinata aparece detrás de Orochimaru. Le ha cortado los pies con una espada y esto hace que él caiga sobre todo su cuerpo. Esto me hace tener una idea mientras la furia hierve en mi sangre. Empiezo a caminar hacia él. Me mira sonriendo con espectativas de que me una a su equipo. Tomo la espada de mi padre que siempre llevo a la espalda y la desenfundo. Apuntándola hacia él, quien me mira con algo parecido al miedo.

–Esa espada... – eleva sus ojos hacia mí con duda pero sonríe nervioso – ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? Sobre unirte a mi equipo.

Yo no respondo, simplemente sigo acercándome a él. Apunta su rifle hacia mí –Que pena, creí que aceptarías – no pestañeo, confío en mi equipo. Se oyen disparos y su arma cae. Naruto le ha disparado justo en los brazos. Él dice un "maldición" por lo bajo.

Corto su cabeza justo por su cuello y rueda por el suelo cayendo a los pies de Naruto, quien tiembla con asco y la mira. La mueve con su arma y de repente grita y da un paso hacia atrás señalando a la cabeza –¡Está pestañeando! ¡Esa cosa sigue viva! – patea la cabeza mientras Orochimaru rie.

–Auch, idiota. Ten más cuidado que no tengo manos para pasar en el golpe – vuelve a reirse y yo suspiro con decepción mientras me acerco a él.

–Veamos... Eres como una serpiente ¿cierto? – él me mira y lo tomo como un sí – Entonces solo hay que matarte como a una. Pongo la punta de mi espada en su cabeza.

–¡Espera! Puedo serte de ayuda... – dice con una mirada confiada.

–Y exactamente ¿en qué puedes ayudarme? – me pongo en cuclillas junto a él. Un poco interesado en lo que quiere decir

–Puedo decirte lo que eres... – abro mis ojos ante su sonrisa engreída – Si yo lo sé todo... Sé que son tu y Sakura. Sé qué va a pasar con ustedes y quien los está buscando.

–¿Por qué no lo dices entonces? – lo tiento a que me diga usando un pequeño incentivo en su cara con mi espada.

–Tú eres el dragón, ella el tigre. Son como el yin y el yang ¿entiendes? – lo miro como si estuviera loco.

–¿A qué te refieres Oromarrón? – dice Naruto.

–¡Deja de cambiarme el nombre a propósito cabeza hueca! – le grita desesperado a mi amigo rubio.

–Oye quién habla de cabezas...– murmura Naruto enojando a Orochimaru.

–Continúa... – le digo con voz de comando para distraer su atención de la del ojiazul.

–Bien... – suspira mientras me mira – Tú y ella son equilibrio y balanza. Se supone que la existencia de uno depende de la otra. Por eso están conectados por _esencia_.

–¿Conectados por el qué?

–¿No te has dado cuenta? – niego con la cabeza – ¿no escuchas su voz en tu cabeza? ¿Sientes que la _necesitas_? ¿Te duele el pecho?

Lo miro con ojos abiertos lo cual hace que sonría.

–Pero... ¿Por qué? – las palabras salen involuntarias de mi boca.

–Nadie lo sabe – me giro a ver a Kakashi quien ahora mira el suelo mientras está de pie hablando – Dicen que cada cierto tiempo en la familia Haruno nace una chica especial, cuya alma es tán poderosa que se divide en dos. La otra parte de su alma se va hacia el hijo de la familia Uchiha. El destinado. Está en las profecias.

–¿Un alma poderosa?... ¿Eso quiere decir que soy parte de Sakura?

–En parte sí y en parte no... – trato de procesar la información pero no entiendo nada. –Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, existía un ser magnífico. Un tigre rosado de ojos verdes. Su sangre y su poder eran sanadores. Las personas ansiaban poder encontrar ese animal para poder saciarse con el poder de la inmortalidad. Querían su sangre para cosas vanidosas como juventud, fuerza, poder... – miro a Orochimaru mientras habla – Ese tigre era una hembra y decidió convertirse en humano para poder esconderse de las atrocidades del mundo. La chica tenía cabello rosa y ojos tan verde como el jade. Trató de permanecer oculta pero pronto los hombres empezaron a enamorarse de ella. Una reina, celosa, decidió llevarla a un dragón oscuro, el ser más temido de todo el mundo, para que se comiera a la chica...

–Espera... ¿Entonces el dragón se come a la chica? – pregunta Naruto mirándome con ojos temblorosos.

Él sujeto serpiente me mira fijo mientras abre su boca para responderme cuando...

_¡Bang! _

Las palabras de Orochimaru son ahogadas en un disparo.

Busco entre mis compañeros para ver quien le ha disparado pero ninguno tiene el arma a mano. Mis ojos rastrillan el pasillo a oscuras. De alguna manera mi visión es mejor. "_Supongo que es por que supuestamente soy un dragón oscuro o algo así._" Pienso con amargura...

–Ese sujeto siempre quiere hablar de más ¿no? – Veo a un sujeto de cabello verde al fondo – Digamos que tiene una lengua un tanto... Larga y venenosa.

Una risa desagradable se oye mientras yo rechino los dientes. Otro payaso se agrega a la lista del circo.

–Y ahora ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto casi con un gruñido.

–Ohh vaya que modales... ¿Tú hermano nunca te enseño a respetar a los mayores?

–¿Conoces a mi hermano? – bien, eso si no me lo esperaba.

–Por supuesto que sí. Pero ahora no estamos aqui para hablar de eso. Debo irme me están esperando... Bueno_ NOS_ están esperando a tí y a mí. Es hora de irnos Sasuke-kun.

–¿Ah sí? – pregunto con prepotencia.

–Sasuke no va a ningún lado contigo – Naruto está cabreado. Está claro que está cansado del juego del gato y el ratón con estos sujetos – No entiendo por qué todo es Sasuke esto Sasuke aquello ¿qué hay de mí?

_Bien... sin comentarios_.

Se oyen armas rastrillar a nuestras espaldas. Nos tienen rodeados. Subimos las manos y dejamos caer las armas. Mi espada está detrás oculta con mi capa. Nadie puede verla así que no la dejo caer. Observo a Hinata que no deja caer la suya tampoco y nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato. Ella asiente y yo también.

Espero que todos estos años de práctica me den resultado. Pero primero debo sacar toda la información posible de este fenómeno.

–¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo?

–Dos palabras – levanta dos dedos y los menea en el aire – Tu chica.

–Sasuke, picarón, no nos dijiste que estabas casado – Naruto me codea felicitándome para luego con terror mirarme – ¡¿Estás jugando con Sakura-chan?! Ay estás muerto ¡ella va a matarte!

Empieza Naruto con su espéctaculo. Hinata me da un largo suspiro y luego me sostiene la mirada.

–¡No Sasuke! ¡Eres muy jóven para morir! – Naruto se deja caer en el suelo y finge llorar _¿O esta llorando de verdad?_ Es difícil de decir pero es buen actor.

De repente Hinata avanza y empieza a cortar gargantas mientras yo le cubro la espalda. Naruto del suelo saca las pistolas junto con su lengua y empieza a disparar. Kakashi se sorprende mientras nos mira trabajar en equipo. Él no puede disparar ya que su hombro derecho está herido.

El sujeto verde me dispara y tumba mi arma. Continua con Hinata y finaliza con Naruto. Cada quien recibe el roce de una bala. A la chica le ha dado rozado en el costado. Diablos eso debe de doler. Mientras que a Naruto le roza el brazo. A mí me ha apuntado a una mejilla la esquivo justo a tiempo. Lo ha hecho a propósito. Se supone que no debe herirme. Sonrio engreído mientras me agacho a recoger la espada con agilidad y adelantarme cuando ¡bum! Una bala atraviesa mi mano.

¡_Mierda_! Quema, duele, arde, me retuerzo la mano de dolor y dejo caer el arma. Es rápido el maldito. Lo oigo reir entre dientes.

–Y ahora, vámonos chico. No me hagas dispararte de nuevo para que el jefe no se enoje conmigo. – lo veo acercarse a mí y apuntarme hacia la cabeza. Imagenes de Sakura pasan por mi mente y me lleno de valor para tratar de atacarlo. Le atravieso una pierna con mi espalda que recojo del suelo y lo observo tambalearse. Me da un puntapié en el costado sacándome el aire de los pulmones. Me pongo de rodillas y lo golpeo. Él sonríe con una sonrisa maléfica y luego me golpea con la pistola en la cara. Bien, eso dejará marca. Luego lanzo mi puño y él apunta con su arma, listo para dispararme en un costado cuando ¡buuum! Recibe un disparo ¡bum! ¡Bum! Dos más.

–¿Te olvidabas de mí?– Kakashi sostiene una de mis pistolas con la mano izquierda mientras se acerca al sujeto en el piso. – Esos tres fueron por mis tres compañeros. Pero descuida, no he tocado ningún punto vital. – pone su pie en el cuerpo herido del sujeto mientras pisa con el taco de su bota en una herida de bala que le ha hecho haciendo que brote más sangre y él tal zetsu gruñe con dolor. Luego patea el arma hacia una esquina y vuelve a apuntar su arma hacia el peliverde. – Ahora dime... ¿Qué piensan hacer con mi hija?

El tipo le escuche sangre en la bota a Kakashi y este sonríe mientras le dispara en un muslo. Jamás había visto a Kakashi perder los estribos así...

–¿Así es como quieres las cosas? — pregunta con una cínica sonrisa a un jadeante peliverde – Ahora... ¡Responde! ¿Quién es tu lider?

–¡Nunca te diré!

De repente, se siente una presencia detrás de Kakashi y yo me pongo de pie para defenderlo pero alguien se me adelanta y le dispara, haciendo que el sujeto misterioso caiga a un lado de la presa del peliblanco. Sorprendiéndonos a todos. Busco quién le ha disparado y veo a Neji.

Gracias a Dios, yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo a hacerlo con una espada. Miro hacia la nueva víctima y es muy parecido al sujeto que tiene Kakashi bajo su pie.

–Es su gemelo, lo hemos estado persiguiendo y su rastro nos ha traído hasta aquí – Explica Tenten mientras se une a Kakashi para la interrogación del malherido. Ella es experta en eso y Kakashi lo sabe así que le cede el puesto.

Me dejo caer sentado en el piso mientras mi mano duele y quema. Pero hay algo que duele mucho más en mi interior y no tengo idea de qué es.

La cabeza me empieza a martillar, veo manchas oscuras y borrosas. Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento. Gimo y gimo de dolor. Siento náuseas y quiero vomitar.

–Algo le sucede a Sakura, puedo sentirlo – pronuncio en voz alta aunque no puedo distinguir las palabras de los demás. Me arrastro por el suelo con dolor mientras el dolor agonizante pasa a través de mi cuerpo haciendo que me retuerza y contorsione. Parezco un poseído. Mis ojos queman y sé que están rojos. Poco a poco me voy hundiendo en una oscuridad... Y en un segundo... pierdo la consciencia...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–Llegó la hora del despertar... – se oye una voz.

–Orochimaru nunca llegó así que deberás hacerlo tú Kabuto – el mencionado se pone nervioso pero sabe que no puede discutir con ella.

–Bien... – se acerca a la chica y toma la llave de su cuello, abre el pergamino y le rocea una tinta extraña proveniente del oriente. En el pergamino aparecen unas letras y él solo puede leer las primeras.

Se acerca a la chica y pronuncia aquellas extrañas palabras que para nadie tiene sentido. La chica se retuerce de dolor.

–Surge, quid est quod adest, non ens est dies crastina.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–No lo sé pero le dice que despierte.

–Shhh, hagan silencio... – Los manda a callar la chica con reprimenda y una mirada de furia.

La chica con cabello rosa se incorpora y de repente, abre los ojos mientras inspecciona a todos a su alrededor mientras su mirada es ausente.

–Vitam feline – son sus palabras y luego cierra los ojos mientras un aura extraña la envuelve...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke abre sus ojos mientras unas palabras son las únicas que salen de su boca...

–Vitam feline... – sus ojos reflejan el color verde mientras su mirada es ausente. Sus compañeros lo miran con asombro y sorpresa mientras se incorpora volviendo en sí – Ha despertado. Sakura ha despertado... Y ellos la tienen...

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Winchester: rifle muy popular y una versión mejorada del Henry. Calibre más alto y más efectivo. Disparaba creo que 15 balas más que el anterior.**

**Henry: el primer fusil de repetición y con cerrojo del viejo oeste. Podía disparar hasta 28 balas seguidas. Era más común ver los militares ahorrar para comprarlo.**

**Las palabras en japonés arriba eran Hyuga y Uchiha. Son los apellidos de las familias.**

**Las palabras estaban en latín y querían decir : Despierta, pues lo importante es el presente, mañana es solo un día inexistente. (Lo busqué en un traductor así que no sé si está bien:3)**

**Vitam feline es felino de la vida por cierto.**

**No soy buena con los nombres je je je:(**

**Nota de autor:**

**Bueno aquí está el 11vo capítulo. Lo siento por tardar. Lo tenía listo para publicar esta mañana pero no tenía mi computadora y tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la uni y después buscar a mis hermanos. Hoy ha sido un día agotador. **

**Bueno bueno ya hemos revelado el secreto o parte de él... Pronto se sabrá para qué quieren a Sasuke y qué o quién está detrás de todo. Por cierto, me cuentan qué les ha parecido, estoy mezclando un poco de oriente con occidente pues en ese tiempo del viejo oeste mucha gente de japón se traslado a vivir en la frontera y me pareció buena idea hacer un mix. Me avisan que tal y si tienen pregunta soy todo ojos para leer y responder.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio un besoo y por favor sigan leyendo:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – Recuerdos **

–¿Ella está bien? – Una voz femenina se escucha entre la multitud mientras llama la atención del peligris.

–Sí, la medicina ha funcionado. Solo deja que se termine el efecto…

Palabras distorsionadas escucha la chica mientras lucha por abrir sus párpados aunque algo dentro de ella le pide que se quede quieta. No sabe por qué pero su interior le pide a gritos que escape de ese lugar.

La chica pelirosa se incorpora. Mira a todos con curiosidad mientras trata de zafarse. En sus ojos puede verse miedo y ... Algo salvaje e inexplicable...

–¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? – no puede moverse ya que tiene cadenas. Mira hacia abajo y reconoce ese vestido. Lo recuerda de algún sitio pero más importante... ¿Quién la vistió?

–Descuida. Lamentablemente no fue ninguno de nosotros que te vistió – la chica lo mira ceñuda – Fue una chica.

¿Cómo supo lo que decía? ¿Estaba leyendo su mente? Sus ojos amarillos prepotentes la quieren intimidar pero ella no va a retroceder ante el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué quieren de mí? – directa al grano. No piensa darse con rodeos, no cuando su vida peligra.

–Primero ¿podrías leernos lo que dice en el pergamino? – el chico de la coleta se le acerca. No sabe quién es pero le acerca el pergamino abierto con unas letras. Por instinto la chica lleva la mano hasta el hueco entre sus clavículas pero no encuentra lo que busca.

–¿Buscas esto? – el pelirrojo le tiende una pequeña llave.

Ella pasea sus inquisitivos ojos por la habitación. No puede luchar. No con esta cantidad de personas rodeándola. Aunque... Si quisieran matarla ya estaría muerta.

El de cabello gris le pone el pergamino en el regazo a la chica y luego la mira con ojos cálidos. Ella puede darse cuenta de como todos la miran. Esa mirada le trae recuerdos y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

–Yo… No sé que dice… – sus ojos tiemblan. Claro que sabe es solo que no quiere hacerlo.

–Deben darle espacio – dice el de las gafas mientras ve la piel de gallina que se le pone a la chica. Sabe que es mala señal. Deben ganarse su confianza.

Algunos se muestran enojados. Quieren seguir mirando a la chica o al menos escuchar las palabras que tiene que decir. El pergamino es algo valioso y misterioso, sus palabras deben de ser increíblemente ingeniosas, llenas de sabiduría y quizá… riquezas. Pero una chica mira intimidante a todos, dando el ultimátum. Nadie quiere volverse su enemigo así que prefieren solo seguir ordenes. Todos salen de la habitación dándole espacio a la chica.

Ella recorre con sus ojos el pergamino. Las letras que parecían ilegibles las reconoce. Traza un dedo por ellas sin darse cuentas.

–¿Esto lo escribí yo? – su cabeza martillea – Pero ¿quien soy?

Recuerdos borrosos de un dragón lanzando fuego la invaden. Ojos rojos, dientes enormes, expresión llena de furia… De repente… ¿miedo? ¿terror? No sabe lo que siente. _Un cuerpo lleno de sangre en el piso… Dolor… Sufrimiento pero… ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?_

La puerta se abre y ella se siente indefensa. Alguien se acerca. Trata de mover las manos pero no puede. Las cadenas chocan entre sí. Trata de zafarse de las ataduras pero no lo logra. Esto le trae recuerdos dolorosos, solo que no puede distinguirlos.

–Hola – unos ojos verdes se distinguen entre la oscuridad – ¿me recuerdas?

La chica lo mira con ojos vidriosos. Él quiere hacerle daño. Ella reconoce esa mirada. Los pelos de la nuca se se le erizan indicando peligro pero ella no se mueve.

–¿De verdad no te recuerdas de mí? – su mirada se pasea por el cuerpo de la ojiverde. Él eleva la mano hacia su rostro para remover la pañoleta en su boca – Tú me hiciste esto... – su boca es horrible. Tiene cicatrices enormes en las comisuras de sus labios. Pareciera como si alguien hubiese atravesado la carne en sus mejillas con una cuchilla.

A las memorias de la chica viene una imagen donde se ve ella desgarrando con el cuchillo de un cantinero la boca de un sujeto que se atrevió a desafiarla pero ¿qué son estos recuerdos?

Parpadea con horror mientras el sujeto frente a ella sonrie sacando un pequeño cuchillo con mango negro y empieza a juguetear con él.

–Al otro día ya habías desaparecido así que... – pasa el cuchillo por el muslo de la chica rasgando con facilidad la delida piel. Ella rechina los dientes pero no hace sonido alguno de dolor. Él chasquea la lengua con enojo mientras toma a la chica por la cara y la eleva hasta donde la cadena lo permite. El vestido blanco se mancha con la sangre de la chica. – Debería matarte. Pero algo en tí hace que me atraigas ¿Qué será? – pasa el filo de nuevo por su piel. Esta vez por el brazo. – No debo matarte pero no significa que no pueda jugar contigo un poco.

El sujeto sonríe mientras lleva la mano a borde del vestido. Listo para levantárselo a la chica.

–Kakuzu – su voz envía escalofríos a los oídos del pelinegro quien suelta a la chica dejándola caer en el piso y golpeándose con las cadenas.

–S-Solo estaba bromeando – Un "click" metálico se hace escuchar detrás de la cabeza de él y este rie nerviosamente – I-Itachi, vamos amigo.

Kakuzu se voltea a ver al sujeto de la coleta –Estamos del mismo lado. No iba a matarla.

Itachi baja su arma y deja escapar una bocanada de aire. Cierra los ojos y se hace a un lado para dejar que Kakuzu camine a la puerta.

Los ojos del Uchiha escanean a la chica mientras nota las heridas con indiferencia – Kakuzu – pronuncia lentamente y cuando el mencionado se gira recibe un balazo directo en el pecho. Itachi camina hacia un moribundo ojiverde – Has desperdiciado su sangre.

Esas son las últimas palabras que Kakuzu escucha antes de morir.

La chica observa el cuerpo inerte mientras murmura una palabras – A partir de este punto... Ya no hay retorno...

Itachi se acerca a ella mientras esta cierra los ojos. Luego, libera a la chica de sus cadenas. Esta se sorprende. Él mira los hematomas en su brazos y tobillos causadoa por el golpe en el suelo. También examina las cortaduras.

–Itachi, nos estan esperando – Un sujeto azul con cara de pez dice desde la entrada.

–Sígueme – él empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y ella obedientemente lo hace mientras lo mira de reojo.

Empiezan a caminar por el largo pasillo de la cueva y ella no deja de observar al pelinegro. Este cierra los ojos incómodo mientras cruza los brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos suspira mientras pregunta –¿Qué pasa Sakura?

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – bien, eso sorprende al Uchiha.

–¿A que te refieres? – se detiene para ver a la chica a los ojos. –Soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke.

–¿Te conozco? – pregunta la chica con sus ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera se perdería en ellos. Itachi sabe que no miente entonce ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-

–Tenemos intrusos – aquella voz femenina pronuncia directamente.

–¿Y la chica? – una voz masculina pregunta.

–Itachi la está buscando. Pronto estará aquí.

–Perfecto. La medicina que le dimos pronto hará efecto. Necesito que el chico este con ella cuando eso pase.

–Sí, señor

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disparos y explosiones se oyen en la entrada de la cueva pero ellos no se detienen, continuan disparando y lanzando pequeñas bombas ideadas por Tenten.

–Hinata, tú sigues muy herida así que solo serás un refuerzo – el ojiperla dice con expresión seria.

–No Neji. Sakura es mi amiga y debo ayudarla. – ella trata de continuar pero un rubio la frena.

–¿Crees que podrías ser de ayuda así como estás? – la chica baja la mirada entristecida. Naruto la observa esperando respuesta.

–Yo... Sakura me ha salvado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta... Yo.. Yo solo quiero devolverle el favor. Quiero ser su amiga por una vez y salvarla yo a ella... Estar cuando me necesita – La chica eleva la vista para ver a un sonriente ojiazul.

–¡Esa es la actitud! – se voltea para ver a Neji– Yo me encargo de ella, prometo que no le pasará nada.

–Bien. Pero si algo le pasa preparate para morir – lo mira serio. Mientras Naruto traga con fuerza Neji se lanza del carruaje junto con Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, estos se le habían unido en el camino alegando que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin pronto estarían como refuerzos junto a algunos equipos más.

Kakashi y Sasuke tienen la delantera. Es increíble lo rápido que se ha recuperado Sasuke de sus golpes y heridas. Debe ser la sangre especial en él.

Dinamita hace explotar la entrada lo cual deja pasar al cuarteto por la entrada.

–Bien hecho Tenten – Hinata susurra asombrada

Se abre fuego entre los bandos y estos desaparecen dentro de la cueva enemiga. Abriéndose paso hacia lo desconocido.

–Recuerden evitar peleas innecesarias. Los demás se nos uniran más tarde – Kakashi murmura para no alertar oidos sospechosos. – Sasuke...

–Por aquí – arranca su caballo y los demás le persiguen – puedo sentirla...

–No entiendo del todo como puedes sentirla pero... – las palabras de Naruto son interrumpidas por un grito de dolor de Sasuke. Quien se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos.

–Mi cabeza... – luego empieza a boquear tratando de respirar – quema... Mi pecho... ¡Demonios! Algo le sucede a Sakura. Debemos darnos prisa – pero sus palabras son interrumpidas por una explosión.

Se caen de sus caballos y de la carreta. Los animales caen inconscientes a un lado mientras un sujeto de cabello rubio les sonríe.

–Bienvenidos... – dice el chico de coleta alta rubia.

–Vaya vaya vaya... Miren a quién tenemos aquí – un pelirrojo aparece detrás de Sasuke. – ¡Bingo!

–No puede ser... Deidara, Sasori – Son las palabras de la chica del grupo.

–Así es preciosa – el rubio se acerca hacia ella – ¿podemos conservar esta? No quiero matarla, es muy bonita.

Naruto le dispara y este suelta a Hinata para retroceder.

–Aléjate de ella, asqueroso pervertido.

–Ohh pero si es su novio, que tiernos. Amor juvenil... – pone cara soñadora mientras cierra los ojos y junta las palmas.

_"¿Que le sucede a este sujeto?"_ Piensa Naruto mientras una gota de sudor se desliza por su nuca.

–Naruto no te distraigas – se oye un disparo y con eso da inicio a un tiroteo. El arma de Deidara es una carabina mientras que Sasori utiliza un fusil.

Naruto intenta atacar a Deidara con una vuelta y un disparo en la frente pero de repente algo cerca de él explota. Deidara lanza pequeñas bolas de polvora encendidas con su fusil.

–¿Te gusta? Lo he diseñado yo mismo. Es un lanza bombas.

–Wow está increíble ¿crees que podrías decirme como hacer uno de esos? – el ojiazul observa de cerca la carabina – Tengo una compañera que se moriría por una de estas.

Sasori y Sasuke dejan escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Un peliblanco aclara la garganta.

Naruto vacila al disparar y Deidara ya no tiene ganas de seguir lanzando bombas. Pero continúan con la fachada.

En cambio Sasori y Sasuke van muy en serio. Sasori de un diparo derribó una de las pistolas del pelinegro. Siguen el tiroteo mientras se alejan de los demás adentrándose más en la cueva. Ahora Sasuke ha tumbado el fusil de la mano del pelinegro dejándolo inservible al destrozarse la empuñadura.

–Te tengo – sus respiraciones son forzadas. Ambos están agotados.

–No lo creo. – Sonrie a sus anchas. Saca un látigo y es idéntico al que poseía Sakura.

_"–Sasuke–"_ se oye en la mente del pelinegro haciendo que se descuide. Con un movimiento del cuero trenzado el pelirrojo golpea a Sasuke en la mano haciendo que su Colt platino caiga al suelo para luego golpearlo en la cara.

–Esta es mi verdadera arma – el pelirrojo mira con éxtasis a Sasuke mientras balancea su látigo una vez más cortando el aire y haciendo que ráfagas cobren sonidos – Mizuki lo había tomado pero lo he recuperado, gracias a esa chica.

–Sa-ku-ra – el pelinegro susurra su nombre mientras su visión se torna borrosa. No escucha más los pensamientos de la chica, se ha quedado todo en su mente en silencio, pero aún así no puede moverse ¡Zas! Recibe otro golpe en las costillas. Una risa proviene desde la boca del pelirrojo.

Azote tras azote recibe la espalda y el costado de Sasuke mientras él permanece inmóvil en el suelo. Parece que todo está pérdido, su cuerpo no responde como es debido. Sabe que algo le ha ocurrido a Sakura y quiere saber el qué pero la impotencia lo hace apretar sus puños. La ira lo consume mientras el pelirrojo levanta el revólver del Uchiha.

–Bonita arma. Cuando mueras será mía. – Sasori ha perdido el control y mira con ojos llenos de diversión a Sasuke en el suelo.

–¡Sasuke! – es la voz del pelirrubio quien lo llama.

–Si das un paso más puedes despedirte de él – Naruto no puede acercarse. Se ha quedado sin balas y no piede arriesgarse a que el pelirrojo le dispare a Sasuke. Pero Sasori está fuera de sí mientras busca con sus ojos alrededor del rubio – ¿Deidara?

Naruto lo mira con ojos sombríos mientras niega con la cabeza.

–Ya veo, el cobarde ha muerto – deja salir el aire de sus pulmones – Bueno supongo que debe de estar molestando a todos dónde esta. Mándale mis saludos en el infierno.

Retrae el martillo. Listo para asesinar al pelinegro cuando se oye una explosión y polvo cae alrededor. Todos se cubren y se oye un disparo.

Esperan que la nube de polvo se disperse para luego abrir los ojos. Una figura femenina y delicada se encuentra sobre un montón de escombros. Sasori está cubierto por un montón de polvo y sangre. El Uchiha mira hacia la chica con sus ojos rojos reconociéndola al instante. Se incorpora a pesar del dolor mientras siente la sangre en su espalda.

–¡Sakura! – se dirige hacia ella mientras sostiene con su mano su costado – ¿estás bien?

Ella lo mira confusa con sus orbes verde. No responde.

–¿Tú eras quién me estaba llamando? – pregunta con ojos cautelosos.

–Sí, escuché tu voz en mi mente y pensé que estabas en peligro. – ella lo mira con diversión en sus ojos mientras deja caer un arma.

–El que estaba en peligro eras tú – Sasuke siente que ella lo mira diferente pero quizá es su imaginación. Sonríe con alivio mientras la chica lo mira con curiosidad. Él observa el vestido blanco manchado de sangre y sus heridas.

–¿Quién te hizo eso? – de repente él mira la pistola que está en el suelo. Es una Schofield negra con mango marrón y en la esquina tiene un grabado que le parece familiar. Está adaptada para disparar más de quince balas cosa imposible para un revólver. _"Solo he visto una de estás en toda mi vida y él único que tenía una de estas era..."_ Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver que por el agujero de la pared aparecen Kisame e Itachi. Ahora entiende porqué la explosión. Kisame tiene una especie de arma gigante adaptada para derrumbar paredes y matar al instante. Siempre le ha tenido miedo a esa arma pues te desmiembra en un solo disparo.

–Se la he quitado al sujeto de la coleta. El cara de pez dice que su nombre es Itachi pero a mi no me parece que sea muy simpático. Apareció para llevarme a dónde un tal sujeto que quiere verme – Con lentitud asimiló las palabras que ha dicho. – Y la pared la derrumbe con ayuda del sujeto pez. Me estaba enseñando como funciona pero sentí algo que llamaba por mí y decidí ver quién era.

–Itachi... Rápido... Debes llevar ... A la chica... Hasta él – Sasori emite sus palabras con poco aliento.

–¿Te he disparado en el pecho y sigues vivo? Eso es admirable – dice Sakura con sorpresa mientras el pelinegro se acerca a Itachi con ojos rojos de furia.

"_Hay algo diferente en Sakura"_ piensa Sasuke mientras torna toda su furia hacia su hermano mayor

–¡¿Cómo es eso de que debes llevar la chica?! – lo mira con odio – ¡¿Tú eres parte de su equipo?!

Una risa proviene desde la garganta moribunda de Sasori.

–¿Es ese tu hermano Itachi? Vayaa... Asi que él no lo sabía – Cierra los ojos para soportar el dolor, – ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado por tu propio hermano? – Sus últimas palabras son esas pues Kisame le dispara en la cabeza para rematarlo.

–Ahora sí murió. Cuando le dispares a alguien hazlo en la cabeza para evitar que balbucee tonterías. Mejor acaba con sufrimiento rápido. – el sujeto con cara de pez le habla a la pelirrosa mientras esta asiente tomando nota mental de lo que dice. Están ajenos a la discusión de los hermanos Uchiha.

–Sasuke, creo que deberías recostarte un ra...

–¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer Itachi! – sus ojos se tornan de un rojo más oscuro – ¿Cómo pudiste?

–Sasuke, no creo que ahora sea el momento para hablar de familias y traiciones – dice el mayor mientras deja ir una bocanada de aire. Expresión de hastío asentúa su cara – Debemos apresurarnos.

–Sakura aléjate de ellos. Itachi es malo no lo escuches – Al no sentir respuesta de la pelirrosa decide mirar hacia atrás – ¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La chica se aferra al sujeto alto con cara de pez mientras esconde la mitad de su cuerpo. Parece tener miedo.

–¿Sakura? – la mira con sus ojos y ella se esconde detrás de Kisame ocultando más su cara.

–Sasuke, hombre al parecer ella te tiene miedo – Dice Kisame mientras trata de despegarse a la chica. – Pero ¿no podías esconderte en otro lado? Despégate.

–¿Pero como Sakura tendría miedo de mí? – mira con confusión y rabia hacia el viejo amigo de su hermano – Y ¡deja de despegarla como si fuera goma!

–Deben de ser tus ojos, Sasuke – Itachi habla con voz calmada y monótona. Su expresión seria – Tus ojos la asustan.

Sasuke pone cara de horror mientras recuerda el relato que le ha hecho Orochimaru hacía a penas unas horas antes. "_Dragón… chica custodiada… ¿Monstruo?"_

–No puede ser ¡eso es mentira! Sakura nunca tendría miedo de mí.

–No lo creo… Itachi, tu hermanito está enamorado – dice Kisame con burla

–No de tí. Del dragón que llevas dentro. – Itachi ignora a Kisame como de costumbre. El Uchiha de coleta habla con voz suave y constante. Está claro que no miente. Pero los ojos del Uchiha menor se muestran escépticos ante esto aunque pierden el matiz rojizo que le rodeaban ante la tristeza ue le inunda el pecho.

–Sakura, soy yo... ¿No me reconoces? – la ojijade se aparta de Kisame para ver un poco mejor al chico. Los ojos de Sasuke han pérdido el color rojizo que caracteriza el alma del dragón y esto ha hecho a la chica acercarse sin temor.

–Tú... ¿Quién eres? – la pregunta sacude todo el ser del ojinegro. Sus ojos parecen salirse de orbita mientras que siente algo dentro de él romperse.

"¿Quién soy?" Son los pensamientos del ojinegro "¿Seria prudente decir que soy el monstruo que te comió?"

–Soy yo, Sasuke ¿no me reconoces? – la chica niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca y coloca la mano en el óvalo de la cara del chico. _"¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?"_

–Estás herido – pone la mano al costado de Sasuke mientras palpa las heridas hechas por el látigo de Sasori. El ojinegro se retrae ante el dolor, pero las palmas de la chica no duelen, siente un pequeño alivio recorrerle. Ella retira su mano con sorpresa al sentir la sangre espesa – Tu sangre…

–Tú también – con su mano recorre el brazo herido de Sakura y puede ver que solo es sangre seca. Él la mira y ella niega con la cabeza divertida.

–Mm-hm. No lo estoy – al ver la confusión en los ojos del pelinegro aclara – Al principio lo estaba, pero ya me he sanado.

–¿Cuándo te hirieron? – pregunta Naruto aturdido con todo lo que pasa. Ha aparecido de entre los escombros.

–Pues... Hace unos minutos, tal vez horas. No lo sé con exactitud...

–¡Eso es imposible! – murmura Naruto mientras sostiene a la ojiperla inconsciente en sus brazos.

–No lo es. – la pelirrosa rie divertida – No para alguien especial como yo.

–¿Especial? – murmura el pelinegro con confusión. Sabe por qué lo dice pero no entiende como ella sabe tanto sobre eso. Él apenas se enteró ayer y ella estaba inconsciente.

–Si, igual que tú – ella sonríe y le habla como si tuviera cinco años – Eres igual que yo. Aunque no sé quien eres…

–Soy yo… Sasuke… ¿Aún no me recuerdas? – Él la mira confusa con ojos profundos, mirada muy fuerte llena de determinación. Esto intimida a la pelirrosa. Sabe qué significa esa mirada, ella lo sabe, no sabe como pero lo sabe. Es una mirada que ha sentido antes, en otras ocasiones, pero ahora mismo no puede recordar ninguna. Dolor atraviesa sus venas y su pecho mientras él chico pronuncia las siguientes palabras –Siempre he dicho que eres una molestía, ahora me arrepiento… ¿qué te han hecho, Sakura?

Esta no sabe qué responder, no sabe qué decir. _Duele… Esa palabra duele… pero ¿por qué me duele tanto? No lo conozco… "¿o tal vez sí? Estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer, no sé quien soy. Sé que mi nombre es Sakura. Pero no recuerdo más de ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hicieron?"_

Se siente agobiada y de repente necesita mantener distancia del ojinegro. Su mirada la hace sentirse vulnerable y cree que no puede mantener el control cerca de él. Sabe que él significa algo para ella aunque no sepa ahora mismo el qué. _"Tengo que averiguar qué pasa" _Ella divisa con sus ojos verdes algo que resalta entre los escombros y de repente el terror congela su sangre en las venas.

Se aleja de Sasuke quien se mantiene reacio a querer dejarla ir, se acerca a un inconsciente Kakashi mientras le pide a Kisame que levante algunas rocas que aplastan al peliblanco.

–¿Lo recuerdas a él? – pregunta el de dientes afilados.

–No, pero siento que era importante para mí. – sus ojos se muestran algo ausentes.

–Sakura... – Sasuke se acerca con ojos llenos de tristeza a ella y esta no puede evitar sentirse mal de nuevo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que su tristeza? ¿Por qué me duele verlo así? ¿Por qué quiero sanar sus heridas? ¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo nada" _Los ojos verdes se llenan de angustia y dolor mientras su mirada se pasea por las heridas del chico en frente de ella. Su cabeza martillea y su ser le pide alejarse del dolor. Se sostiene los lados de la cabeza mientras muerde su labo inferior para suprimir un gemido.

–¿Por qué me siento culpable de tus heridas? – dice la chica alejándose del pelinegro unos pasos y mostrando temor. No entiende por qué se siente con tanto dolor en el pecho y eso le asusta. Le asusta más que nada. Abraza su pecho con ambos brazos y sus dientes castañean. Su cabeza vuelve a martillar y los pelos de la nuca se le erizan. Se deja caer en el piso, sentada, y abraza sus rodillas al pecho mientras se apoya en una enorme roca.

Sasuke está a punto de responder cuando una voz desconocida interviene.

–Pues, porque lo eres – una sonrisa se extiende a sus anchas mientras Sakura mira con terror hacia la figura de la persona que ha aparecido. Sasuke está atónito mientras sus heridas arden, no sabe si podrá enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo que ha mostrado la cara ¿o será un nuevo aliado?

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Schofield: revólver de calibre 45. Smith & Wesson. Es una leyenda por que fue usada por el general Custer pero de uso menos común que el Colt.**

**Recuerden que en el otro capítulo Sasuke se desmaya pero vuelve a despertarse. Se ponen en camino a salvar a Sakura. Por eso aparece un tiempo después. No quise contar como se decidió ni nada porque en verdad es mejor cuando es sorpresa. Por cierto, el látigo que tenía Sasori era el de Sakura. **

**No veo más cosas que aclarar pero si me falta alguna me avisan que lo pongo.**

**Nota de autor:**

**Bien ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Sakura ha despertado pero no recuerda quién es Sasuke, aunque parece ser que sí reconoce al dragón dentro de él ¿qué creen que está pasando? Y ¿quién será la persona que ha aparecido? Jujujuju solo yo lo sé:D**

**Sé que ahora mismo están pensando lo mismo que yo: **

**Itachi es malooo… noooo**

**Pero tenía que ser así, goumennasaii**

**Bueno buenooo espero que me cuenten sus opiniones al respecto y que han pensado con este capítulo.**

**Por cierto quise subirlo ayer pues aquí era día feriado y tuve un lindo día para escribirlo lleno de mucho tiempo libre pero me cambiaron un examen para hoy y tuve que estudiar, sí no fue la manera en que planeé pasar mi lindo y soleado día-.- Pero bueno, hay que estudiar pues si hubiera otra manera… yo ya sería rica ha ha ha (no realmente) ... Ya tomé mi examen hace unas horas y estoy cómoda en mi casita bebiendo un poco de juguito de chinola(maracuyá o fruta de la pasión en otros países) que es mi favorito por cierto y entonces me puse a terminar de editar este capítulo. **

**Pronto pondré el próximo así que espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y sigan dándome animos como siempre. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Ahorita les respondo a todas las lindas personitas que ya me han comentado.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima y ya estoy empezando el próximo capítulo así que mejor me pongo a eso.**

**Sayonara minna mata nee:3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Muerte**

–¿Quién eres? – pregunta el pelinegro.

–Me extraña que no lo sepas ya... – dice la chica que está frente a ellos.

–¿Enemiga o aliada? – pregunta Naruto.

–¿Tú qué crees? – pregunta la peliazul – Soy su enemiga y la peor de todas. – Señala a Itachi con la mirada – ¡Y tú eres un traidor! Ya le había dicho a él que no confiara en tí. No sabíamos que tu hermano era el dragón, nos lo ocultaste bien ¿huh?

–¿No lo sabían? – Itachi habla con voz llena de ironía – Que extraño, yo pensé que sí.

–Sabes muy bien que no Itachi. Eres un traidor Pensabas llevarte a la chica ¿no es así? – la muchacha está enojada, pero en sus ojos se vé algo más. No se podría decir que es ¿miedo? ¿O tal vez esperanza? Quién sabe…

De pronto algo hizo _click _en Sasuke. Ahora entiende por qué su hermano lo ha mantenido alejado de él todo este tiempo. El por qué le mandaba a misiones tan lejos como pudiese y mandaba a esconder su apellido y apariencia. Mira con sorpresa hacia Itachi quien chasquea la lengua.

–Itachi… Tú… – Sasuke está sorprendido, casi no puede hablar.

–Kisame... – este asiente mientras empieza a disparar. El hermano mayor de los Uchiha empieza a dirigirse hasta la peliazul. Quien esquiva cada disparo y amenaza del pelinegro.

El duelo continua y la pistola de Kisame pronto se queda sin balas. Está usando la pequeña, no la adaptada a cañon ya que están en una cueva. Podría derribar las paredes

–Es buena... – dice Naruto mientras observa con ojos angustiados a la ojiperla en sus brazos – Hinata...

–Deberías salir de aquí

–¡No puedo hacer eso Sasuke! No soy un cobarde. – mira al piso con enojo.

–Naruto... Hinata te necesita... – el rubio jamás había visto esa expresión en la cara del Uchiha... Era una mezcla entre comprensión y dolor.

–Naruto, haz hecho mucho, déjame a Sakura a mí. Kisame… ¿podrías cuidar de Kakashi? – El mencionado mira a Itachi quien asiente con el mentón indicando que sí. Se acerca al peliblanco mientras lo sostiene.

–Pero… Sakura es… – impotencia brilla en sus ojos.

–Es especial para tí, lo sé.

–Sí, pero no de la manera que piensas – Naruto sonríe mientras mira la cara confusa de Sasuke – Es cierto que hace un tiempo yo creí estar enamorado de ella pero… luego comprendí que no era el tipo de amor que se siente cuando estás enamorado de alguien, si no el tipo de amor que se tiene por un familiar. No he conocido nunca a mis padres y no creo que tenga hermanos, por eso confundí todo. Pero ahora entiendo que yo la quiero como una hermana. –Sonríe ampliamente mientras mira la expresión de Sasuke – Es mi hermanita.

Se oye un bufido y una media sonrisa se planta en la cara del pelinegro.

–Oye teme… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estoy aquí terminando con todo y tú simplemente te burlas. No me parece gracioso para nada. – la sonrisa es sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

–Es que Naruto… Eso ya lo sabía – se acerca a su rubio amigo mientras dice con cuidado – Te gusta Hinata ¿no es así?

El rubio se sonroja hasta las orejas mientras balbucea – P-pero que-que dices. A ja já, ja já, ja já. No seas… – mira hacia los ojos del pelinegro mientras deja caer la expresión – ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

–Pues… Al principio solo pensé que eran extraños… luego Kakashi…

–Espera espera ¿Kakashi también? – sorpresa llenan sus ojos y vergüenza.

–Pues ustedes no son los mejores disimulando ¿no? – Ambos sonríen.

No han terminado de hablar cuando un disparo se desvía hacia ellos quienes se separan apresuradamemte. La ojinaranja sonríe mientras arrincona a Kisame y Naruto con una especie de pistola que puede disparar un montón de balas seguidas, se nota que está personalizada y le han hecho muchos cambios. Esta organización suele alterar todas sus pistolas así que no es raro.

La enemiga hace huecos por la cueva y las paredes alrededor del rubio y el cara de pez se derrumban, quedándose atrapados bajo el derrumbe.

–¡Naruto! ¿Puedes oírme? – Sasuke grita con desesperación mientras trata de mover unas rocas.

–Estamos bien, solo estamos atrapados por una pared de piedra. Nos llevará tiempo salir de aquí. El sujeto con cara de pez se ha dado un golpe y no encuentra su arma.

–Mi nombre es Kisame, gusano.

–No soy un gusano, me considero más una bestia – su voz se oye enojada – Tú solo eres un cara de pez.

Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones _"serán tontos..."_

Sasuke se gira para inspeccionar la situación. Sakura está hecha un ovillo en el suelo mientras sus dientes castañean y su piel está de gallina. No puede evitar acercarse pero ella solo se contrae más. Sus ojos brillan de un tono verde extraño. Casi bestial y salvaje. Se agarra la cabeza como si así pudiera aliviar el martilleo presente. Sasuke conoce ese sentimiento bien.

Disparos siguen llegando desde el área del duelo entre la mujer e Itachi. Con decisión y sintiendo sus heridas, de alguna manera, menos doloridas, se acerca hacia donde Itachi está cubriéndose de los disparos.

–Itachi... ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando? – el chico se acerca con angustia hacia su hermano.

–Ahora no es el tiempo Sasuke. – le regala una mirada de regaño

–¿Y cuando lo será? ¿Cuando este muerto? Itachi debes de dejar de tratarme como a un niño... – aprieta sus puños – Ya no soy tu hermanito pequeño. Hace mucho deje de hacerlo.

Un pequeño descuido, una sola distraccion, solo eso costará el precio que están a punto de pagar los hermanos.

La chica está detrás de Sasuke y dispara mientras sonríe. Entre un movimiento la bala se dirige a Sasuke pero Itachi se interpone. El disparo termina hiririendo al mayor que se ha lanzado como escudo humano, en el pecho del lado derecho

–Itachi... – en un susurro mientras sus ojos salen de las orbitas

–Huye Sasuke... Toma a Sakura y vete.

–¡No! No puedo hacer eso

–Tú siempre será mi hermanito pequeño... – Itachi susurra las palabras mientras con un dedo golpea la frente de Sasuke, esto que solía hacer cuando Sasuke era un niño, dejando a un ojinegro sorprendido y cayendo inconsciente.

–¿I-Itachi? – _"¿mi-mi hermano h-ha muer-to?"_ Se atraganta con sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro grita de dolor. Toma el arma de las manos de su hermano mientras sus ojos brillan llenos de furia.

–Aléjate de ella – Sasuke apunta hacia la peliazul mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura, quien permanecía inmóvil en el piso.

La chica rie y contempla a Sasuke mientras él le apunta con la Schofield negra.

–Deja de culparme por lo que... – dice la mujer mientras no se mueve, preocupada de que Sasuke le vaya a disparar. Ve la furia en sus ojos rojos.

–¡Cállate y aléjate! – dice el pelinegro en casi un gruñido.

–Eres valiente chico... Pero tú debiste recibir el disparo, no tu hermano. – el pelinegro dispara al arma de la peliazul quien mostraba indicios de querer levantarla.

–He dicho... Alé-ja-te – la voz de Sasuke se ha escuchado como un susurro mientras se vé la furia viva en sus ojos. La chica traga en seco pero se le ocurre una idea mientras levanta ambas manos

–Vamos dispara... – la comisura derecha de su boca se curva hacia arriba.

–¿No tienes miedo? – no está sorprendido, solo curioso. Su semblante permanece igual. Furioso e intimidante.

–¿Deberia? – la ojinaranja adopta una posición de superioridad mientras deja descansar una mano en su cintura – Eres un monstruo, sé que puedes dispararme, lo sé, pero aunque muera no puedes deshacer esto, ni podrás dejar de ser lo que eres.

La pelirrosa entorna sus ojos hacia la chica mientras pone atención en las palabras de ella.

–¿Qué dices? – su voz es un gruñido por lo bajo.

–Tú eres un dragón negro, te comiste a una chica indefensa y frágil y luego te convertiste en humano...

–¿Qué? – su cabeza martillea mientras sus manos tiemblan con el arma – ¿Yo... me la comí y... me convertí en humano?

_"Humo, fuego, ojos verdes mirandome fijamente... Y yo..."_

El se toma la cabeza con fuerza. No soporta el dolor – Yo... Yo... ¿Yoo lo hice?... ¿Me comí a...? Soy un monstruo...

Él chico pierde el control mientras suelta la pistola y se derrumba de rodillas en el suelo. No soporta el martilleo en su cabeza. La chica pelirrosa gime mientras sostiene su cabeza y se hace un ovillo. Sus rodillas llegan hasta su frente.

–Eres la bestia con cuerpo humano – La chica camina a paso ligero hacia el adolorido Sasuke – Déjame contarte una cosa Uchiha. Lo que realmente pasó cuando la esposa del emperador, Kaguya, te llevó a aquella deliciosa y jóven chica... Ella estaba celosa porque su esposo, el emperador, estaba obsesionado con aquella chica. No quería perder su fortuna ni a su esposo, así que te raptó a la jovencita con ayuda de unas guerreras que eran inmunes al encanto de la chica y la llevó hasta tí. A pesar de que la chica te suplicó y te suplicó, tú te la comiste, no te pudiste resistir a su carne y a su belleza ¿El resultado? – la peliazul señala a Sasuke con un gesto – Tu vida como humano fue gracias e eso... Por eso llevas un pedazo de su alma en tí. Ella reencarnaría pero su alma pura nunca sería y entonces...

–¡Callate, callate, callate! – repite Sasuke mientras castañean sus dientes y los aprieta hasta hacerlos rechinar. El dolor invade su pecho y su cabeza. Mira hacia Sakura que grita y se comprime de dolor y se arrastra hacia ella – Sa-kura... Debo... Debo... Pro-tegerla...

Eleva su mano para alcanzarla, ya casi está cerca. Solo un poco más. Alguien pisa su brazo haciendo que el dolor en sus nervios se intensifique.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú no mereces tocarla, no después de que te la comiste – La chica pisotea el brazo de Sasuke haciendo que grite de dolor.

_"Yo debo llegar a Sakura, ella está llorando. Prometí protegerla. Yo... Yo..."_

Un disparo atraviesa el pecho de la chica. Ella se sostiene el pecho mientras siente la sangre caer. La schofield está caliente mientras Itachi la deja caer al suelo.

–¿Seguías vivo? – pregunta la peliazul con una sonrisa irónica.

–La próxima vez, asegúrate de haber matado a tu enemigo...

–Nunca fuiste mi enemigo... Y no habrá próxima vez... – la chica cae al suelo de espaldas.

Itachi se arrastra hacia su hermano. Sangre mancha el suelo. La pelirrosa tiembla y Sasuke está atónito. No se mueve. No habla.

–Sasuke... Ella te necesita. Todavía falta un sujeto más que derrotar... Viene por ella, puedo sentirlo... – Itachi dice las palabras con lentitud mientras se acerca a su hermano y este está tan quieto como una piedra hasta que siente que alguien tira con fuerza de él. – Perdóname, por mantenerte lejos. Por poner mi trabajo primero, por... Ser tan mal hermano... Debí haberte protegido... Debí...

–Shhh... Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y siempre estuviste ahí. De una manera u otra...

–Sasuke, debes tener cuidado. Ahora él irá por tí. Te necesita para la última fase de su plan...

–¿A que te refieres con eso?

Itachi lo abraza con su mano atrayéndolo desde la nuca. Ya no puede hablar. Sasuke se incorpora para abrazar a su hermano mientras rechina los dientes. Sabe que le queda poco. La sangre en su brazo se mezcla con la del pecho de Itachi mientras los hermanos se despiden.

De repente Sasuke siente como el brazo de su hermano pierde la fuerza.

–¿Itachi? – se ha ido. Sasuke lo sabe y grita. No llora, no salen lágrimas, pero grita... Hasta que recuerda lo que Itachi le ha pedido. – Gracias, hermano...

Sonríe mientras recuerda que tenía tiempo sin decirle así. Luego, pone el cuerpo de su hermano hacia un lado, se acerca a la pelirrosa y la carga en sus brazos. Ella lo mira intranquila...

_"De alguna manera... Sus brazos... Son reconfortantes..."_

Ella se relaja en el cálido pecho masculino. Amplio y cómodo mientras él parece afrontar el dolor pero..

–Ya no duele – la chica trata de bajar con cuidado de los brazos de Sasuke.

–Tienes razón... – sus cabezas han dejado de martillar pero duda aoarecen en los ojos de Sasuke – ¿Aún no recuerdas quién soy?

La chica lo mira con ojos vidriosos, quisiera decir que sí pero...

–Es la medicina... – la voz femenina habla con murmuros. La pelirrosa empieza a caminar hasta ella con Sasuke de la mano. Por alguna razón no quieren separarse.

–¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta la ojijade mientras se arrodilla junto a la ojinaranja.

–Se supone que la medicina despertaría su otro yo. Eso haría tu sangre más poderosa para _él_.

–¿A qué te refieres con mi otro yo?

–Es el tigre dentro de ti. Ya sabes… tu antepasado. Además necesitábamos borrar tus recuerdos así no recordabas quién era él – señala con un gesto hacia el pelinegro – Lo siento, no sabía que tan lejos estaba en esto hasta que era demasiado lejos. Él ya no es igual. Ha cambiado su forma de ser desde que se enteró de tu paradero.

–¿Por qué? – pregunta la chica de ojos verde – ¿Por qué me quitaron mis recuerdos?

–Por que él lo quería así. Dijo que así estabas más indefensa y… tenía razón… – La mira de una forma decepcionante – El color de tu cabello refleja tu alma. No debes dejar que se siga poniendo blanco…

–¿Pero quién es "_él_"? – interrumpe Sasuke – Y… ¿por qué no debe ponerse blanco?

–Él necesitaba la sangre para mejorarse. La necesitaba por que su salud cada día es peor y porque... – La chica tose – No me queda tiempo para responder tantas preguntas pero... Prométanme que lo van a detener. Deben detenerlo.

–Pero ¿a quién? – Pregunta la chica mientras sostiene con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

–Nagato... Él... Él ha...

–Konan... – una voz hace eco en la cueva mientras se oye un chasqueo de lengua en expresión negativa interrumpiendo a la peliazul – No creo que deberías revelarle tanto a tus enemigos...

–¡Na-Nagato! – la ahora llamada Konan susurra en sorpresa – ¿cómo...?

–Pain me ha dado poder... Pero... Primero dejame hablar con los invitados. No seas descortés.

Un chico escuálido de cabello rojizo aparece. Sus ojos de un tono púrpura.

–¿Pain? Tus... Tus ojos... Nagato tú… has cedido ante él ¿no es así? – la chica abre sus ojos con terror al ver la sonrisa del sujeto – Sasuke, Sakura, deben salir de aquí.

–¿Por qué? – pregunta el pelinegro con sus pistolas enfundadas. Las había recogido anteriormente. Y ahora tenía también la de su hermano. El llamado Nagato se acerca hacia la peliazul mientras Sasuke y Sakura se alejan cuidadosamente. No creen que vaya a hacerle nada a su compañera.

–Él no es el mismo, no desde que Pain está dentro de él. Incluso mató a Yahiko y... – el sujeto tapa la boca de la chica mientras se acerca a su oído.

–Konan, deberías dejar de esforzarte y morir en paz – dice mientras sus labios rozan con los oídos de la chica.

–Déjala en paz – murmura Sasuke con odio. No puede creer que esté hiriendo a una chica moribunda.

–¿Crees que puedes decirme como tratar a mis subordinados mocoso? – Se pone de pie mientras eleva los brazos con señal de arrogancia – Déjame hacerte una historia, mi historia.

La pelirrosa siente miedo y sus manos tiemblan. Sasuke la protege con su cuerpo.

–¿Y por qué quieres contarnos tu historia? – pregunta Sasuke mientras se prepara par disparar. Necesita entretenerlo para conseguir tiempo para recuperarse.

–Ya que… Igual van a morir… No veo por qué no contarles. Nací con una enfermedad. Supuestamente era una desconocida e incurable enfermedad que un día me traería la muerte. Eso decían los doctores. Eran unos tontos ¿Cómo le dices eso a un niño?... Mis padres murieron de una enfermedad y ya por eso decían que yo tenía la misma... – un borboteo sale de su garganta para convertirse en una leve risa – Se supone que la enfermedad hacía que mi sangre fuera incompatible con mi cuerpo y muchas cosas más que ya olvidé. Busqué todo tipo de tratamiento junto a mis dos mejores amigos. Estaban preocupados por mí y no querían que muriera, un día sentí voces en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que no estaba solo en mi cuerpo ¿pueden creerlo? Era un fenómeno.

Sasuke abraza protectoramente a Sakura. La cabeza les empieza a martillar a ambos.

–Bueno resulta que tengo un espíritu en mí al igual que ustedes ¿Recuerdan la esposa del emperador? Su esposo la condenó. Matándola para luego él convirtiéndose en una criatura llamada Pain. Juró encontrar a la chica del tigre y su espíritu quedó rondando hasta que la encontró. Mi familia está destinada a morir por la enfermedad. Por eso morían jóvenes. Yo tenía algo distinto. No una enfermedad que hacia mi sangre incompatible. Era algo mucho peor. Una maldición… Y esa maldición... me ha dado poder pero hasta que no beba la sangre de la chica esta enfermedad que tengo no se curará. Pain me dijo que si la bebía me curaría haciéndome inmortal.

–¿Qué? ¿Beberte su sangre? – la voz de Sasuke es un susurro.

–Sí. Y eso no es todo… Yo necesito la tuya también pero no de la forma que de ella. No puedo beber la tuya porque está contaminada con la del dragón. Así que… debo matarte para que tu espíritu abandone tu cuerpo y así el alma de la chica vuelva a ella. El pedazo de alma que tú le arrebataste al comértela. Necesito que se lo devuelvas.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren al máximo mientras entiende las palabras del enemigo –¿Él es el dragón?

Sasuke sostiene su cara mientras procesa las palabras que acaba de oír –Sí, soy un monstruo Sakura… – sus palabras están llenas de dolor – Pero te juro que yo nunca te haría daño Sakura, nunca lo haría… Tú eres todo lo que tengo y lo único que me queda… Te necesito…

Algo en la mente de Sakura hace click mientras el sueño que tuvo hacía unos días aparece en su mente. Sangre, vestido blanco, Sasuke en el piso. Un dolor de cabeza se apodera de ella mientras procesa ese sueño ¿Estarán volviendo sus recuerdos?

–¡No! Te equivocas… tú no eres un monstruo… tú – ese palpitar vuelve a su cabeza mientras trata de recordar.

–Es extraño que ambos no sepan quien soy realmente... – el pelirrojo empieza a hablar de nuevo interrumpiendo a los otros dos mientras mira a la chica retorcerse de dolor – Yo soy aquel culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Tu madre solo fue un accidente. No quería matarla pero ella trató de proteger a tu padre. Que desperdicio de vida... – los ojos negros se llenan de furia bordeándose de rojo mientras el de cabello rojizo ríe.

–¿Tú fuiste quién lo mató? – pregunta el chico. –¿Y a los de Sakura?

_"Ya sabía yo que esos ojos me parecían conocidos…"_

–¿Que no lo acabo de decir? – actitud engreída.

–¿Él mató a mis padres? – la chica toma su cabeza entre sus manos – No puedo... ¿Quién? ¿Padres? ¿Tengo padres? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy?

La chica cae de rodillas al suelo mientras Sasuke la trata de sostener. Sus heridas aún no sanan.

–Tú eres Sakura, eres una critaura que sirve para mi beneficio. Sí tenías una familia pero tus padres han sido asesinados – el pelirrojo levanta sus pistolas – Y pronto... Tú también serás asesinada. Todo por mí.

–Sobre mi cádaver... – el pelinegro empieza a disparar, pero el pelirrojo es rápido.

Inician un tiroteo mientras Sasuke trata de proteger a la chica de nuevo. Ella esta temblando mientras las imágenes de su sueño vuelven a su mente una vez más. Recoje un arma del suelo, está a sus pies. El metal frío la hace sentir con náuseas y le trae recuerdos a la cabeza. Está llena de miedo y horror cuando Sasuke cae al recibir un disparo más. Luego, empieza a correr hacia el pelinegro pues él la había depositado en un lugar seguro y estaba corriendo por el lugar. _"Debo de llegar a él, no importa qué… tengo que ayudarlo…"_

–Tomaré tu palabra – el llamado Nagato dispara al hombro de Sasuke desde la oscuridad haciendo que su pistola caiga al suelo. Se acerca al pelinegro quien rechina los dientes de dolor – Sobre tu cádaver será.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Los ojos de Sasuke se cierran mientras la oscuridad lo envuelve y solo un último pensamiento llega a su cabeza mientras siente el calor abandonar su cuerpo.

_"Sakura, lo siento... No pude protegerte..."_

–¡Sasuke! – se oye la voz de la pelirrosa desde afuera pero para él es solo un susurro...

"_Al menos… pude oír mi nombre salir de tus labios una vez más…"_

_**Continuará...**_

*Sniff sniff* Itachi... ¿Por qué? No muerasss T^T

Bueno en este capítulo no hay nada que aclarar o eso creo... Solo que en esta historia Pain es una criatura antigua y Nagato es un muchacho común y corriente con una enfermedad.

Por cierto no me maten por dejar el capítulo ahí (he hex_x) pondré el próximo cap pronto así que no se desesperen.

Bueno ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales ¿que creen? ¿Que les ha parecido este capítulo?

Lo siento pero tengo que decir...

¡NOOOO SASUKE! T0T

Estoy sufriendo internamente por lo que le acabo de hacer. No me maten que ya bastante estoy sufriendo... *sniff sniff*

¿Vieron las explicaciones de Itachi? Lamento asustarles, no pasará de nuevo, quizás... Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que me comenten que les ha parecido. Pronto pondré el próximo.

En otras noticias ¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo del manga? ¿Han quedado satisfechos con él o están tan inconformes y frustrados como yo?

Es decir, mi genial momento sasusaku fue arruinado por Sasuke… ¿Kishiiiii por qué me haces esoooo? ¿Por qué?

Admito que me ha gustado mucho el capítulo y no sé si soy masoquista pero he visto señales del sasusaku. Aunque tengo sentimientos contradictorios en este momento. Casi me CAGO, lo siento por la palabra, al ver cuando le atravesó, literalmente ¡casi lloro como una niña!

Espero que ya esta guerra entre Naruto y Sasuke acabe por qué hoy casi casi tomo la decisión de dejar de leer Naruto (casi casi) xD

Estoy en este momento muy inspirada así que espero poner el capítulo pronto, un beso a todos y me dejan saber que tal les ha parecido.

Mata nee!:3


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Despedida**

–¿Hum? ¿dónde estoy? – levanta la vista. Al principio le cuesta enfocarla. _"¿Que es esto que siento sobre mí?"_ Enfoca la mira a todos los rincones de la cueva pero las lámparas que estaban encendidas ahora no están – ¿Dónde estará Sakura?

_"¿Será que estoy muerto? Pero... Se siente tan real"_ se pone de pie mientras el peso que estaba sobre él cae con suavidad al suelo. Empieza a caminar tanteando en la oscuridad para no tropezar con nada ni golpearse. Alcanza una lámpara de gas y saca un encendedor de su cartuchera. Le pertenecía a su padre así que aunque no fumaba siempre lo llevaba consigo. Enciende la mecha y pronto el emblema Uchiha se refleja en el encendedor. Los colores blanco y rojo brillan con las llamas naranjas. Pronto deja caer el encendedor y la lámpara al ver la escena frente a él.

El cuerpo de Nagato está en el piso, sangre mancha sus ropas. Casi pareciese que se encuentra muerto. Pero eso no es lo que le sorprende... Lo que si llama su atención es que esa cosa pesada que estaba encima de él era el cuerpo de Sakura. Corre hacia ella mientras siente como todo el aire sale de sus pulmones. No puede siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Está atónito.

Se inclina sobre ella y la toma en brazos. Está fría... Demasiado fría.

–No, no no nooo... Hey... ¿Sakura? ¿Estás despierta? – su cara es pacífica y sus ojos han abandonado aquel brillo que le correspondían. Ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. – No puede ser, pero... No hay sangre, nada ¿qué pasó aquí?

Una risa proviene desde el otro lado de la cueva mientras una melena pelirroja se alza en lo oscuro.

–¿Qué no está claro? – escupe las palabras. Sasuke lo mira con odio.

–¡La mataste! – mira hacia el ojipurpura pero algo es diferente en su furia. Sus ojos ya no arden.

–Te equivocas... No he sido yo...

**-Antes de Sasuke despertar-**

–¡Sasuke! – un último grito emite la pelirrosa al ver al pelinegro caer al suelo. –¡Respóndeme!

–Él no puede escucharte – niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

–¿Sasuke puedes escucharme? – la pelirrosa se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke mientras apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Se alarma al no escuchar los latidos.

–Ya te dije que él no puede escucharte. – sus labios se curvan más arriba – Está muerto.

–¡No! ¡No te creo! – se abraza con fuerza al chico mientras solloza – ¡Sasuke! ¿Sasuke? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué...?

–Era un sacrificio necesario

–¿Sacrificio? ¿¡Sacrificio!? ¿Como puede ser un sacrificio necesario?

–pues es su vida a cambio de devolver todo tu espiritu a la normalidad. Asi puedo volverme inmortal

–Dos vidas a cambio de una?

–Pues claro que si. La mia es mas importante. Ustedes no son humanos.

–¿Y tú te consideras un humano? – la ojijade gruñe con furia.

–Más que ustedes sí.

El pelirrojo se acerca a la chica mientras su sonrisa se ensancha más.

–Ahora acércate para poder beber tu sangre – saca una daga extraña. – ¿Sabes? No fue fácil encontrarte. Estuve persiguiendo a tu familia por siglos, pero ¿quién diría que tus padres se escaparían de su hogar natal y se esconderían en el pequeño pueblo donde te criaste?

–¿Eh? – la chica no lo entiende, hasta donde sabe siempre ha vivido en Uchiko.

–Ya veo... Tú no lo sabías – cierra los ojos – Tú formabas parte de una familia númerosa en Konoha. La familia Haruno era de personas fuertes y bondadosas, eran muy queridos en el pueblo por sus saberes médicos... Hasta que nació cierta chica, sembrando miedo, terror en la familia y codicia y avaricia en personas ajenas a ella. Alguien acabó con todos ellos... Tus padres lograron escapar contigo. – la chica lo mira con una mezcla de horror y terror en sus ojos.

–¿Quieres decir que yo...? ¿Que por mí...? – él abre los ojos mientras señala con el indice a la chica.

–Sí, Sakura, todos murieron por tí. Por protegerte y evitar que tu sangre caiga en manos equivocadas.

Este hecho congela los huesos de la chica. No puede creer que toda su familia haya sido asesinada por su culpa.

–Ellos se sacrificaron para hacer creer a todos que habían cometido un error y tal pelirrosa no existía... Imagínate mi sorpresa al verte en una cantina golpeando a uno de mis socios. Tus ojos y tu cabello te delataron a pesar de la capa que tenías.

–¡Mientes! Yo no tenía familia a parte de mis padres en Uchiko

–No, ellos te mintieron. – señala hacia el chico pelinegro muerto – Otro más ha muerto por tí ¿a cuantas personas más planeas sacrificar para protegerte? Todos tus aliados están sufriendo y recibiendo heridas de muerte mientras tú estás aquí sin un rasguño...

Cada palabra del ojipúrpura es una inyección de veneno hacia el corazón de la chica quien se toma la cabeza entre las manos.

_"Él tiene razón, yo debería morir, no merezco vivir"_ se gira con temblor para ver hacia el cuerpo frío tendido en el suelo. Pasa los dedos por el contorno de su cara mientras aparta unos mechones de su frente. El pelirrojo se acerca sigiloso con la daga. _"Tú merecías vivir, no yo... Espero ir al mismo sitio que tú cuando todo esto acabe"._

La ojijade cierra los ojos mientras respira hondo. El sujeto levanta la daga, lista para atravesar a la chica.

–Pero tú hora no acaba aquí. – abre los ojos mientras esquiva la daga y con un movimiento coloca sus manos encima de las del enemigo, empujando con fuerza hacia atrás. La daga atraviesa con fuerza la carne del ojipúrpura – Sasuke tú vas a vivir.

Con fuerza descomunal patea al sujeto justo en donde ha clavado la daga, insertándola más adentro. Con decisión arrastra el cuerpo del pelinegro hacia un rincón de la cueva. Sus ojos brillan de un intenso verde mientras mira al rostro del chico.

–Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer. – coloca su mano delicadamente detrás de su nuca enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos del chico y eleva su rostro al de ella. Coloca con suma delicadeza su mano en el pecho del pelinegro, justo sobre su corazón.

_"Perdóname por todos los problemas que te causé"_ sonríe amargamente mientras posa sus labios en los del chico, dándole el primer y último beso. Sus ojos destellan de un verde brillante mientras los del chico se abren para brillar de color rojo. El contacto no dura más de 20 segundos pero la chica cierra los ojos mientras un vapor sale de su boca que luego es absorbido por la del chico. Las lágrimas que caen por los ojos verdes empapan el rostro del chico. Sus ojos están cerrados y su cuerpo parece recuperar su calor. Las luces se apagan mientras el cabello de ella se va tornando blanco y sus ojos pierden el brillo. Acaricia tiernamente su mejilla mientras el calor abandona su cuerpo. – Nos veremos en el otro mundo, Sasuke.

Cierra los ojos mientras una oscuridad se apodera de ella

_-Tú siempre me has protegido. Siempre velaste por mí, incluso en el pasado. Tú no eres un monstruo..._

Un golpe seco mientras su mente se queda en silencio.

**-Ahora-**

Los recuerdos pasan por la mente de Sasuke cómo si hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Sakura.

–¿Qué hiciste? Sakura... – la mira con dolor mientras acaricia su mejilla. Entorna su odio hacia el pelirrojo que se encuentra de pie – ¡Tú hiciste esto!

–No soy el primero que lo intenta y fracasa. Era un plan perfecto pero nunca pensé que ella pudiese recobrar sus recuerdos...

–¿El primero? – el ojinegro se encuentra confundido.

–Así es. Tu conociste al primero en conseguir la inmortalidad – dice con ironía mientras Sasuke abre sus ojos.

–¿Orochimaru? - un murmuro sale de la voz del ojinegro al comprender poco a poco. Imágenes borrosas aparecen en su cabeza.

–Asi es... solo que él consiguió la sangre del dragón en vez de la del tigre. Hizo una pequeña mutación y sacó la esencia por medio de sintetizacion, obteniendo la inmortalidad solo que un pequeño error hizo que se convirtiera en una serpiente. – se arrasca la cabeza – O algo así.

Sasuke no tiene idea de como procesar toda esta información. Nunca antes había pensado en que las leyendas pudiesen ser ciertas.

–Tus ojos son prueba de lo que eres.. Sasuke... – aborda de nuevo el ojipúrpura.

Sasuke mira a la pelirrosa. Ve los rastros de las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

_"Yo fui el dragon de la leyenda. Yo soy quien mató a mi amada en el pasado. Yo... Yo... Soy un monstruo..."_

–Asi es Sasuke, sufre... Tú eres el mosntruo que devorará a sakura... Tú la mataste antes y por tu culpa ha muerto ahora.

Atónito cae de rodillas... _"Sus palabras me hieren en lo profundo del pecho y duelen mas que los disparos recibidos en toda mi puta vida"_

**-Sasuke's pov-**

Veo como me apunta con su arma y ¡bang! Me dispara... Lo último que veo es la mirada verde de mi Sakura y su cabello volar con el viento. Cierro los ojos esperando dolor, pero nunca llega... ¿Por qué no llega?

Espera... ¿Sakura?... Huelo el aroma metálico de la sangre. Siento algo húmedo en mis rodillas y cuando abro los ojos veo mi herida. Me dejo caer en el suelo. Pierdo la consciencia.

–Sasuke – es su voz, oigo su voz.

–¿Sakura? – la oigo reir y se derriten mis oídos – ¿Dónde estás?

–Aquí – su voz se oye más clara.

–¿Dónde? – busco a mis alrededores y todo lo que veo es nada – ¿E-estás bien? Quiero decir... ¿Viva? – Ella vuelve a reir.

–Estoy dentro de tu corazón tontito – sus palabras me confunden.

–No lo entiendo... – tan directo como puedo ser.

–Sasuke... – escucho como suspira por tener que explicarme las cosas y eso me hace gracia. Me hace sentir justo como Naruto cuando le hacía preguntas absurdas. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. – No estoy muerta pero tampoco viva, es decir, mi alma está dentro de tí ahora.

Sus palabras me chocan. Al principio no puedo comprenderlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Mi cuerpo está muerto – amargura destila en su voz, pero rápidamente la oculta, yo cierro los ojos – Pero mi alma vive en tí ahora.

–Sakura ¿por qué? –me atraganto con las palabras – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Sasuke, no podía permitir que murieras... No otra vez... No por mi culpa de nuevo...

–¿Huh? – ahora mi tono de voz se parece al se Naruto. Tendré que alejarme de él un poco...

–Yo... Lo ví...

–¿Qué viste? – me acerco hacia adelante con fuertes deseos de tocarla, aunque ella no esté aquí.

–Primero tuve un sueño extraño donde morías. Luego, entendí que ese no eres tú, o sea, no tú tú si no tu ante pasado. Mi yo pasado te reconoció y me lo advirtió. No se explicarlo muy bien, todo esto me resulta muy extraño aún. – ella permanece un segundo en silencio, yo espero a que continue – Sasuke, solo estoy aquí para decirte que no eres un monstruo. En esta última oportunidad debo hablar algo importante contigo

–Espera espera... ¿Qué significa ese "_esta última oportunidad..."_? – esas palabras pesan demasiado.

–Sasuke, no porque esté dentro de tí podrás verme todo el tiempo. Además cuando mi cuerpo se quede sin oxígeno ya no seré atada a este mundo.

–¿Quieres decir que tu cuerpo es la conexión entre tu y yo? – _¿que diablos es esto? No entiendo ni una mierda de nada_.

–Exacto... – sus palabras se agolpan en mi mente comprendiendo poco a poco su silencio. – Yo...

–¡Espera aquí! – la interrumpo mientras hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por despertarme.

–¡Sasuke espera! Aún tengo algo que decirte... Tú no... – sus palabras son interrumpidas de nuevo por mí.

–¡Puedes contármelo cuando regreses! – y así como así me despierto de "_mi interior_" -que raro se siente decirlo así- para enfrentarme una vez más al desgraciado de Nagato.

Está muy cerca de la peliblanca y pronto agarro la pistola de Itachi mientras vacío el cartucho en el ojipurpura. Al tomarlo por sorpresa él queda atónito mientras grita mi nombre.

–¿Pero cómo? – me mira con ojos desorbitado – Tú estabas muerto...

–Hmpf, dígamos que tengo un ángel de la guarda – dejo caer el arma de Itachi en el suelo mientras me acerco a Sakura para alejarla del sujeto despreciable.

–Eres un desgraciado. – escupe las palabras con sangre mientras cae de rodillas.

–Y tú todavía eres un mortal – enderezo mis hombros, aprieto los puños a mis lados y lo miro desde mi altura. Con mirada de poder y superioridad.

–Nos veremos en el infierno – levanta su pistola, listo para dispararme. Estoy a punto de tirarme al suelo cuando alguien le dispara justo en la sien. Yo pateo la pistola de su mano. Debo asegurarme, no quiero una sorpresa más. Busco en dirección del disparo.

–Tú eres el único que irá al infierno – gira el arma en su mano para luego soplar la punta del cañon.

–I-Itachi... ¿Qué...? – él me sonríe.

–Tu sangre y la de Sakura... – señala hacia su camisa, justo en la herida. Quiero acercarme a él y abrazarlo o algo, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que atender. Itachi está vivo y eso es lo que importa. – Cuando me abrazaste dejaste mezclar tu sangre con la mía y antes de revivirte Sakura dejó caer unas gotas en mí.

Miro hacia la chica mientras siento un calor en mi pecho. Ella siempre tan atenta, siempre pensando en los demás y...

Un dolor atraviesa mi pecho, siento algo latir con fuerza. Siento como si supiera que su vida se está esfumando. Itachi me observa desde el piso, está sentado, supongo aún no puede moverse.

Yo levanto a la ahora peliblanca con mis manos mientras me acerco con ella hacia la lámpara. Sé que debo hacer algo pero no se qué. Razgo con mi cuchillo la piel de mi antebrazo, solo una pequeña herida superficial, y pronto hundo la punta del cuchillo junto a su clavícula, en ese espacio donde su piel siempre se ha mostrado tan delicada y sorprendentemente sexy para mí. _Nota mental: si Sakura sobrevive a esto y nótese el dolor en mi voz, obligarla a usar cuellos tortugas y pantalones largos. _Dejo caer varias gotas de sangre para que se mezclen con la de ella. Su sangre es fluida y tiene un color rojo brillante. La mía es espesa y tiene un color rojo oscuro, casi negro. Es extraño porque nunca me había dado cuenta de lo rara que era mi sangre, pero cuando se mezcla con la de ella es como si formaran un color nuevo. Como si estuvieran separadas solo hasta este momento, solo para formar lo que se llamaría una sangre "normal".

En mi interior empiezo a sentir algo de esperanza. Pero luego veo que la sangre empieza a perder su brillo. Es como si mi cuerpo supiera que es por que está muriendo. Algo me dice que me queda poco tiempo.

–Sasuke eso no bastará... Lo sabes ¿no? – escucho la voz de Itachi mientras meto la cara entre la melena blanca y muerdo mi labio inferior.

–Lo sé – me siento impotente... Por primera vez en mi vida... Me siento como si fuera... Inútil...

Las palabras de repente se agotan y mi mente se queda en blanco... Escucho como Itachi abre la boca para decir algo hasta que escucha lo más horrible del mundo. Es la primera vez que alguien escucha este sonido, incluso para mí es extraño... Estoy sollozando... Es díficil de creer pues nunca había derramado una sola lágrima. Ni cuando murió mi padre pude derramar nada. Recuerdo haberme deprimido y gritar con dolor. Pero nunca, siquiera cuando nací, había sollozado con tanto dolor y sufrimiento... Mis lágrimas empapan su cara y parte de su vestido o mejor dicho pieza de tela sucia que expone demasiado para mi gusto.

Escucho un pequeño sonido de agua correr. Un río subterraneo, aunque se oye más como el agua caer, quizá sea un lago...

Tomo a la chica en brazos y empiezo a caminar hacia el lugar. Mientras más me acerco el sonido del agua se va afinando. Estoy cerca... Itachi me sigue mientras va renqueando... Su pierna recibió un balazo anteriormente, por lo cual imagino está caminando así, además de que se ha dado tremendo golpe al caer en el tiroteo. Suspiro y luego veo a la antes pelirrosa en mis brazos.

_"Vine a rescatarte... Todos pusimos nuestras vidas en juego por tí y no nos arrepentimos. Al menos no yo. Si tuviera que salvarte de nuevo, lo haría... Aunque ¿a quién engaño? No te salvé... Tú me has salvado a mí..."_

Una sonrisa ladina se forma en mi cara. Entro en el agua y está fría pero no importa. Pongo su cuerpo sobre el agua, flotando, y le lavo la sangre de la clavícula mientras subo la mano por su cuello, arrastando pesadamente los dedos para llevarlo hacia su cara_." Sus labios se ven tan fríos... ¿Si la beso se vería mal? Eso es profanación de cuerpo y aprovecharse de que está muerta ¿no?" _Un recuerdo borroso viene a mí. Ella me está besando. _"Sakura pervertida"_ sonrío burlonamente mientras sigo observando sus labios. Imagino como se pondría si le dijera eso. Sus mejillas estallarían por toda la sangre acumulada en ellas por culpa de su rubor. Probablemente también me hubiese golpeado.

Sé que Itachi está en la orilla, lo siento detrás, con el rabillo del ojo veo como se sienta en una roca y me da la espalda. Privacidad ¿verdad? Suspiro, dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

–¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que me salvas – la miro a los ojos, sé que están cerrados pero es la costumbre. Sus hermosos ojos siempre capturaban los míos. Siento algo extraño en mi pecho, es como si estuviera vacío y la pesadez que tenía antes se hubiese ido. – Es la despedida ¿verdad?

Mis manos están reacias a dejarla ir. Me tiemblan y de pronto me acerco para besarla. Tengo que intentar todo ¿verdad? No sé cuanto tiempo nuestros labios permanecen unidos. Mis ojos miran hacia ella, la veo sin vida y los cierro.

Cuando dejo de besarla me siento como un idiota. Supongo que los cuentos de hada son una mentira despues de todo... Ella no va a despertar... Nunca...

–Te he perdido ¿verdad? – suspiro con pesadez – Ahora nunca escucharé lo que tenías que decirme.

Cierro los ojos con fueza mientras me doy cuenta que debo dejarla ir.

Apenas estoy enfrentando el hecho de que la he perdido para siempre y lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos para fundirse en el agua.

Voy despegando mis manos de su cuerpo mientras la veo flotar. No sé cómo lo hace, pero hasta sin vida se ve tan hermosa. Sollozo mientras doy la vuelta para no ver cuando el agua se la lleve. Sé que tomará un tiempo para hundirse, el agua es calmada y no tiene corriente.

Empiezo a caminar a la orilla mientras me desplomo de rodillas al suelo húmedo. Gotas de agua caen al suelo y puedo darme cuenta de que son mis lágrimas aún cayendo. Sostengo con mi mano mi camisa mientras formo un puño en mi pecho. Siento un dolor punzante en mi corazón y un fuerte latido.

–Sasuke yo... – Itachi se acerca hacia mí y se deja caer de rodillas. Lo que hace a continuación me sorprende.

Itachi pone sus manos en mis hombros para demostrarme apoyo. Yo escondo mi rostro mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto, hundo el rostro entre su camisa, justo en su pecho, mientras estrujo la tela del hombro con la mano derecha y... Me dejo ir...

Lloro desconsoladamente mientras me doy cuenta que más nunca la podré ver. Lloro por el alivio de haber matado a Nagato. Lloro por el hecho de sentirme impotente por no poder hacer nada por protegerla. Lloro porque Sakura se ha sacrificado por mí, ha muerto otra vez por mi culpa. Mi otro yo la mató anteriormente y ahora yo... ¡Espera! Ella tenía que decirle algo al respecto... Ahora nunca lo escucharé...

Al cabo de unos segundos dejo de llorar pero sigo sosteniendo a Itachi. No quiero quedarme solo. No puedo hacerlo solo.

–¡Chicos! – la voz de Naruto resuena detrás de Itachi. Demonios, no quiero verlo ahora, mucho menos a Kakashi.

–Pero ¿qué ha pasado allá detrás? El lugar estaba lleno de sangre y pudimos ver que han podido acabar con la chica.

Asiento levemente mientras Kakashi me mira, yo me suelto de Itachi y él, con ayuda de Kisame, se pone de pie.

–Vaya que te han hecho papilla. Por cierto les dije quién era Nagato. Ví que diste el último golpe.

–Hn, pero no lo hubiese podido lograr sin **ellos** – noto como la palabra se arrastra por su boca como si quisiera evitar decir su nombre delante de mí. Siento como mi corazón desespera y bajo la mirada.

–¡Ah! Es cierto ¿dónde está Sakura-chan? Tengo que darle la buena noticia – Naruto empieza a buscar a mi alrededor – Teme... ¿Dónde la escondes? No seas egoísta.

Veo como Itachi me mira con tristeza en sus ojos mientras yo no puedo hablar. Todas las miradas se posan en mí. Puedo sentirlas.

–Sakura no... – las palabras se atragantan en la garganta de Itachi por lo cual solo se limita a negar con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? – todos están sorprendidos pero el más confundido es Naruto. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Sakura está muerta Naruto – las palabras salen casi como un susurro de mis labios.

–¿A qué te refieres? – él se acerca y me toma por la tela de mi camiseta elevándome en el aire – ¿No la protegiste?

Alejo su mano de mi mientras sigo mirando al suelo. Estoy sostenido vagamente por mis pies pero siento como si mis rodillas fueran gelatina a punto de deshacerse.

–Eso debe ser mentira – mira hacia Itachi – ¡Dime que está bromeando! ¡Dime que solo es una mala broma y que Sakura nos está esperando en un rincón lista para sorprendernos!

Ha perdido el control y está gritando como loco haciendo que mis oídos y corazón duelan cada vez más. La culpa atravesando mis venas. En pocos segundos pierdo la paciencia y vocifero.

–¡No Naruto! ¡ Sakura ha muerto! ¡Ha muerto! No va a volver, no va a reir, no va a llorar, no te va a sorprender porque ¡no puede! – mis piernas se derrumban y caigo al suelo mientras tiemblo y lágrimas asoman con salirse, cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras mi voz trata de quebrarse, entonces grito – ¡Y es mi culpa! Se ha sacrificado por mí... Yo la perdí Naruto, ¡la perdí para siempre! Ella no está y no va a volver por ¡mi culpa!

Pasan unos segundos y todos estamos en completo silencio. No sé si me tienen compasión o pena. Yo duro un minuto aún temblando cuando siento que alguien me abraza y elevo los ojos.

–Descuida Sasuke, todo estará bien. – sé que no es su voz pero elevo la mirada y busco la melena pelirrosa y los ojos verdes. Solo encuentro una melena azul y ojos perla. – Sakura siempre estará contigo.

–Te equivocas Hinata... Por mi culpa murió. Jamás podré verla – vuelvo a bajar mi mirada mientras ella se aleja para ponerse de rodillas frente a mí.

–Si Sakura te viese así ¿no crees que se sentiría mal? – abro mis ojos ante lo que ha dicho. Sorprendido completamente por sus palabras – Sasuke, ella hubiese querido que sonrías y vivas tu vida. Debes avanzar y seguir adelante. Enamorarte y vivir como si mañana fuese el último día.

–Lo que me pides es imposible Hinata – ahora si que esta ha decidido hablar. No la entiendo. Nunca habla pero cuando todos están callados ella decide sacar su périco interior...

–No, no es imposible. Solo debes creer en ella siempre. – sonríe y yo estoy a punto de razonar sus palabras cuando mi humor vuelve a cambiar.

–No quiero vivir mi vida sin ella. Nunca me lo perdonaré y por supuesto que nunca... Jamás... Volveré a amar. No quiero ese sentimiento... No sirve para nada... Solo duele y te hace perder a las personas que te importan...

–Estoy seguro, Sasuke, que si Sakura te oyera se deprimiría... – Kakashi pone su mano consoladora sobre mi hombro y yo decido callar. No veo a nadie, no me interesa...

_De ahora en adelante nunca volveré a ser feliz. _

Encierro mis sentimientos y muestro mi mejor cara inexpresiva. Es hora de borrar todos mis recuerdos hasta ahora. _Solo pensaré en la venganza._

Buscaré a todos los de esta organización y acabaré con ellos. Mataré y asesinaré a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino.

Ya habrá tiempo en mi otra vida para reunirme con Sakura y hacer todas esas tonterías que dice Hinata, por ahora elijo otro camino... Ahora he elegido el camino de un vengador, dónde solo mi acompañante será la venganza y la soledad...

**Fin...**

**¿O continuará?**

**¡Holaaa a todos! Primero que nada... Quiero disculparme por la tardanza... sé que publico mis capítulos dos por semana más o menos pero he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de nada. Además el fin de semana, el único día que tuve para escribir fue el sabado por la noche y perdí la inspiración justo a medio capítulo así que me puse a ver una película que estaba de moda aquí entre las personas de mi edad. Realmente no me gustó mucho como todos decían así que decidí leerme el libro pues solo eran menos de 150 páginas y ¡me lo leí esa noche! Quiero decir me gustó muchísimo el libro así que perdí el tiempo en eso y cuando vine a ver ya me había quedado sin tiempo je je ^-^" Además de que tuve que leerme la secuela y fue como si estuviera en el desierto perdida desde hace días y no había bebido agua en todo ese tiempo y este libro era una cantimplora llena de agua solo para mí. Tenía menos de 200 paginas pero me tomó dos días leerlo por las tareas y las clases y bla bla.**

**Pero aquí está... Ya solo falta un capítulo pero descuiden les traeré más fics buenos. De hecho se me han ocurrido un par de ideitas por ahí. Será un naruhina sasusaku pero esta vez no será de aventura solamente, quiero ponerle algo de romance. He planeado dividirlo en dos etapas, una será la historia de naruto y hinata y la otra de sasuke y sakura. No pregunten por qué, luego entenderán. Creo que pronto pondré la introducción y el fic. O sea, empezaré a postearlo.**

**También estoy planeando escribir sobre una pareja que en este año y antes de escribir mi fic me ha encantado y se ha sumado a mi lista de parejas anime que me encantan el HiruMamo. Gracias a mi amiga karliss. Esta pareja es asombrosa, les recomiendo leerse algunos fics de ellos y verán que tanto alardeo*––* Son de eyeshield21 (por las dudas). **

**En fin, espero que les guste y me digan que tal les ha parecido y que disculpen mi gran y enorme retraso. Solo me perdí en el camino de la vida mientras ayudaba a una anciana (voz de KakashixD). Ya ya fuera de bromas, todo fue por falta de inspiración y mi terrible adicción a la lectura (pero no me arrepiento de nada)**

**Un pequeño dato final: No soportaba la idea de que Itachi muriera, goumen si provoqué algunos mini infartos, espero que sus lindos corazones me perdonen y que sigan leyendo mis historias (aquí tengo banditas para las heridas) xD **

**Sayonara minnaaa!:3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 ****– ¿Qué es el amor?**

–Ha pasado un mes desde que pasó aquel accidente... – Naruto empieza con gesto serio.

–¿Y? – Yo lo miro con expresión de molestia.

–¿La extrañas? – vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

Yo cierro los ojos mientras entro las manos en el bolsillo y me pongo de pie. Mis músculos se quejan por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en cuclillas. No estoy dispuesto a responderle.

–No sé por qué te empeñas en reabrir nuevas heridas. – empiezo a caminar dando por terminada la conversación.

–Oye oye oye – escucho su voz mientras se aleja del árbol en el que estabamos – Esperame.

–Eres muy lento

–Y tú eres un desconsiderado – dice mientras se gira una vez más para dar un pequeño movimiento de despedida a aquella cruz con el nombre de "ella" tallado.

–Hmpf, entonces no sé por qué te sigues juntando conmigo – mi voz es seca pero esconde diversión en ella.

–Porque somos mejores amigos.

Seguimos caminando por unos segundos y una persona pasa a mi lado. Olfateo un aroma conocido y a mi mente viene una imagen de cierta persona.

–¡Ey! – escucho a la chica quejarse.

–Sasuke ¿que haces? Suelta a la pobre chica – la voz de Naruto pasa por mis oídos mientras libero mi mano del brazo de la chica.

–Lo siento – digo apenado y sus ojos azules parecen brillar – Pensé que eras otra persona.

–Yo puedo ser quien quieras que seas – dice con voz juguetona y yo me giro mientras sigo caminando. Me molestan las chicas fáciles.

–Disculpa su actitud – Naruto se disculpa con la chica rubia mientras sigue caminando.

Esa chica me parecía algo extraña, su olor era parecido al de "ella", pero sé que no era quien creo.

_Ha pasado un mes y aún no soy capaz de decir su nombre..._

Estoy en la taberna junto a Kakashi e Itachi. Ambos han estado bebiendo desde esta mañana y ya pueden verse tambalearse en sus muletas. Suele ser así. Hacen algunas tonterías en la noche. Por ejemplo, ayer Kakashi empezó a hacer "un nuevo baile" se suponía que era con las muletas y sin su pie. Pero cuando pisó un pequeño charco con la punta del instrumento, se cayó provocando otra dislocación, esta vez en su hombro.

Suspiro mientras pido otro vaso con whisky. La mecera no deja de mirarme extraño y esto no pasa desapercibido por los ojos de mi hermano casi borracho.

–Sasuke, ya han pasado varias semanas desde aquel día...

–No empieces – le corto antes de empezar – No tengo tiempo para estas cosas y ya mañana me iré del pueblo.

Lo oigo suspirar.

–¿Piensas seguir con el ridículo plan de venganza?

–Hmpf, tú nunca vas a entender mis razones – admito que eso de _"ridiculo"_ me ha ofendido.

–Si Sakura te oyera, estaría muy decepcionada... – abro mis ojos al escuchar su nombre, me pongo de pie y la silla que estaba debajo de mi cae al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

–¡No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre delante de mí! Y te tengo noticias ... Ella no está aquí para escucharme – dejo caer unas monedas en la mesa mientras entro las manos en los bolsillos y me alejo de aquella cantina. No tengo tiempo para sermones innecesarios.

Caminando por la calle, mi cabeza está hecha un lío, sé que _ella_ no está pero no puedo evitar pensar en _ella_. Mi corazón aún no entiende que está muerta y mi mente mucho menos. Entro en una tienda de armas donde recojo mis pistolas y el revólver de Sakura. Decidí quedarme con el Colt Dragoon y Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Mandé a tallar en su arma las iniciales S.H con un recuerdo…

Al salir de la tienda un aroma penetra mis fosas nasales interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Elevo la mirada y una chica, supongo por su delicada figura, encapuchada pasa por mi lado. Camina rápido así que tengo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarla. Tomo su brazo y retiro la tela de su cara.

Decepción me embarga mientras una melena rubia y ojos azules aparecen.

–Tch, esta de nuevo – le digo mientras la dejo libre.

–¿Pero qué te pasa a tí? No creas que puedes estar agarrandome todo el tiempo. Y mi nombre es Ino, no _esta_ – su voz me parece extremadamente familiar. Abro los ojos y la miro a sus orbes azules.

–¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? – pregunto de forma grosera y directa. Noto que de repente se siente incomoda.

–¿Eh? Bueno si hablas de aquella vez en que me agarraste sí.

–No, me refiero a de conocernos de antes – la miro con ojos más penetrantes y ella se estremece mientras empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

–Oye, no sé quien eres pero ando con prisa así que… – antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo la chica sale disparada hacia una multitud mientras que yo empiezo a seguirla. Pero pierdo su rastro.

_¡Demonios! ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué sus ojos me parecen familiares?_

Me encojo de hombros y cierro los ojos.

Supongo que ya no importa, mañana me voy de aquí y dejaré todo sentimiento y pensamiento atrás.

En la noche, ya en mi cama. Estoy recostado con la cabeza apoyada en mis brazos viendo hacia el techo. He estado tratando de dormir desde hace horas, pero una pelirrosa no deja de aparecer en cuanto cierro los ojos. Me mira con sus ojos verdes llenos de sentimiento y calidez. Luego se vuelven frios y sin vida y ¡puf! Ahi caduca toda posibilidad de dormir.

Decido ponerme de pie y estrujo mis parpados. Llevo varios dias teniendo estas extrañas pesadillas donde _ella_ me llama y pronuncia mi nombre una y otra vez. Me siento como un idiota al seguir pensando en aquella chica. Suspiro profundamente cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente de algún lugar cerca. Miro por el hueco de la ventana y veo una luz brilla mientras se oye otra vez otro ruido estrepitoso _¡Bam! ¡Bam!_

–¿Que demonios? – tomo mi cartuchera y la funda con la Colt Dragoon, me ato ambas en la cintura y me voy sin camiseta hacia el borde de la ventana. Me lanzo hacia la oscuridad con unos pantalones oscuros y botas marrones para luego aterrizar en el suelo arenoso del desierto. Sé que Naruto está despierto pues veo desde aqui la luz de su cuarto encendida y Hinata trata de razonar con él. Los veo moverse por el cuarto. Seguro se están vistiendo. Últimamente están más melosos que tres terrones de azucar en el té de mi hermano.

Expulso con brusquedad el aire por mi boca mientras decido seguir por mi cuenta y luego ver a Naruto adelante cuando ya hago hecho todo el trabajo.

Sonrío mientras me hago la imagen en mi mente.

Yo acabando con lo que sea que me espere y Naruto llegando cuando ya he resuelto todo.

Rio para mis adentros mientras me regodeo con su futura cara de desilución.

–Bien... A por ello – monto mi caballo solo con el freno y me apresuro hacia el lugar donde sospecho estaban disparando.

Cabalgo por unos segundos, quizá unos dos minutos, cuando llego hasta el otro lado de una pequeña loma de arena y rocas y dejo el caballo resguardado entre unos matorrales. Shadow se echa para obtener camuflaje en la oscuridad. Es tan inteligente. Lo he entrenado bastante bien.

Le obsequio un trozo de manzana mientras acaricio su cabeza.

De pronto una rafaga pasa por mi lado. Reconozco ese trote furioso... Me giro y veo algo que me sorprende hasta no poder respirar...

Me quedo como bobo mirando hacia el cuerpo mientras se aleja hacia el descenso de la loma.

–Tornado... – digo mientras veo su cola balancearse con el viento. Sacudo la cabeza – Pero... ¿Por qué está aquí? No me digas que...

Empiezo a correr mientras le indico a Shadow que se quede en su sitio. No se como Tornado ha sobrevivido estos años... Después de que Sa... Ella murió, él desapareció y no supimos más de él. Incluso lo dimos por robado.

Sigo caminando un par de metros más y veo que el caballo se acerca a la figura de una chica. No puedo verla bien pero tiene un objeto cubriendo su cara.

Un rayo de ilusión destella mi corazón mientras las posibilidades entran como rafagas por mi mente. _¿Será ella? No puede ser... Yo la vi morir pero... ¿Podría ser?_

Me acerco mientras estiro mi mano para tocarla cuando ella da la vuelta y me planta la cara enfrente. Lo siguiente que veo es una chica sonrojada. Busco sus ojos con desesperación pero el objeto en su cabeza no me permite verla. Elevo la mano para retirar la tela cuando veo que ella se encoge asustada. Un destello de luz refleja en su cabello platinado y en seguida mi corazón cae a mis pies al ver los mechones rubios...

_Je... Lo sabía... Los milagros no existen_

–Hmpf – emito mientras me giro y entro las manos en los bolsillos.

–Ah, Sasuke...

–Ino... – es lo único que puedo hacer. Mi garganta se cierra fuertemente mientras lucho contra el deseo de golpearme a mi mismo.

_Por supuesto que no es __**ella**__... ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ella reviviera y estuviera aquí? Si estuviera viva ya lo sabrías..._

Mientras continuo con los insultos y las conversaciones conmigo mismo en mi cabeza ella toca mi hombro con un dedo para llamar mi atención.

–Hmm... Sasuke... – me giro para ver que quiere y su sonrojo me revoltea el estómago – me preguntaba ... Si podrías ayudarme.

La miro por un rato mientras retuerce los dedos y me evade la mirada. Bueno, al parecer no le soy indiferente. Dejo salir el aire.

–Adelante

–¿Eh?

–Puedes pedirlo...

–¿Me ayudarias a recoger unos cadaveres?

Me caigo de la impresion. Esta chica esta demente.

–Por cierto – no soy muy conversador, pero esta duda me está molestando desde hace un rato. –¿Tú has matado a estos sujetos?

La observo mientras deja caer un cuerpo al suelo. Evita mi mirada mientras recojo el cadaver y lo lanzo a la pila donde estamos agrupandolos.

Busco su mirada mientras me pongo frente a ella y se ve nerviosa. Tartamudea algunas incoherencias en susurros y luego eleva su rostro para encararme.

–Y-yo... – devuelve los ojos al suelo.

–¿Eh? – Invado un poco más su espacio personal provocandola para que hable.

–Oye – me empuja para hacer espacio. Aún no la he presionado lo suficiente así que decido acercarme de nuevo e intentarlo otra vez cuando _"click"_ se oye un sonido metálico. Alguien sale desde la arena y toma a la chica por la coleta dorada mientras ella grita y pide que la suelten.

Estoy a punto de sacar mi pistola cuando un látigo saca el revolver de su funda y lo aleja de mi al arrojarlo en la arena. Voy por el otro cuando una voz me detiene.

–Si intentas algo... Ella muere – una voz proviene de la persona que está halando del cabello de Ino y veo como saca una daga y la pone en el cuello de la chica – La verdad, sería una pena hacerlo pero... Degollarla sería un placer.

Su voz no dice mentiras, sé reconocer a un asesino cuando lo escucho o lo veo. Estoy en una dificil situación y estoy consciente de ello. Miro a mi alrededor y varias personas nos rodean. No puedo hacer nada desde mi posición actual así que decido elevar las manos.

–Bien, asi me gusta. Ahora saca la otra pistola y arrojala al suelo. Si tienes otra arma te sugiero que hagas lo mismo – Hago lo que me dice. Tiro mi revolver al suelo mientras chasqueo la lengua. Es una suerte que no cargo la Colt Dragoon. La dejé en la silla de Shadow mientras lo amarraba. Es como un seguro o una garantía en caso de emergencias como esta. La espada de mi padre la tiene Chouji. Me la está puliendo y dandole el cuidado que necesita además de que le está arreglando el grabado del clan Uchiha. Su familia tambien era japonesa y sabe como tratar una espada de este tipo y como _ella_ confiaba en este sujeto no dudé en hacerlo tambien.

–Vaya vaya, pero si son un par de Colt 45 – dice un sujeto de cabello azul mientras eleva mis pistolas sacandolas de la arena y examinandolas. – Se venden bien en el mercado.

–Tu cabello está suave y sedoso. Nos vendría bien una chica bonita como tú ¿qué dices? – Ino empieza a derramar lagrimas mientras le pide al sujeto que la suelte. ¿Dónde demonios está Naruto? Empiezo a pensar rápido en un plan para poder escapar. Para mi sorpresa, le da una patada en la barriga que lo deja adolorido y empieza a correr. Solo para ser sostenida por otra persona. Esta la sostiene por un brazo y tira de su coleta. Sostiene la daga muy cerca de su ojo.

–Sueltenla – digo mientras me adelanto solo para recibir un fuerte latigazo que lanza espinazos de dolor por todo mi costado. Me derrumbo al suelo al recibir otro latigazo en la espalda.

Elevo la mirada al cielo mientras veo el cañon de mi Colt45 apuntarme. Un sujeto la sostiene y está a punto de matarme. Cierro los ojos esperando la muerte. Ino suplica por mi vida pero yo no. Ansio esto.

_"Allá voy ... Sakura... Esperame..."_ Digo su nombre por primera vez en mi mente... Su nombre me tranquiliza y me prepara para lo que estoy a punto de sufrir. En mi cabeza veo una imagen de ella sonriendo y riendo mientras extiende sus manos hacia mí.

–¡Sasuke! – esa es la voz de Naruto... Pero ya es muy tarde, el sujeto aprieta el gatillo y _¡Bam!_ Todo es oscuridad.

_¿Eh? No duele tanto como pensaba... ¿Esto sintió ella antes de morir? No siento paz ni tranquilidad ni nada de esa mierda que se supone debería sentir y ¿dónde está Sakura? _

_¡Demonios! ¿Será que me he ido al infierno? Lo sabía, sabía que había hecho muchas cosas crueles en la vida pero..._

–¿Sasuke? – es... Es... SU voz... – Sasuke despierta...

_¿Será ella?_ Abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos orbes verde jade brillantes. Elevo la mano para tocar su sedoso cabello rosa. Pero algo anda mal... No llega hasta su cintura como solía hacer. Parpadeo un poco rápido mientras veo que en su frente hay un pequeño rombo de color purpura ¿que es eso? Paso mi dedo por su frente.

–Me haces cosquillas – dice ella con una pequeña risita saliendo de su garganta. Dios como extrañaba su risa. La abrazo aún creyendo que puedo perderla si no lo hago. –Sasuke no puedo respirar...

–Lo siento – aflojo mis brazos y la dejo libre mientras la sostengo cerca de mi. Está arrodillada frente a mi on una capa de color crema. Con todas mis fuerzas la beso. Oigo el sonido de sorpresa que emite con la boca pero no despego mis labios. Nuestros labios rozan ligeramente y yo creo derretirme. Sus labios son suaves y dulces y pronto quiero profundizar el beso cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpe. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un ojiazul sonriente cubriendole los ojos a su novia.

–¿Naruto? – lo miro desorientado – ¿Tambien estás muerto?

–¿Eh? – me mira con una cara desconcertada. No entiende lo que digo.

–¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Ino? – pregunta Sakura mientras mueve la cabeza hacia los lados para buscar a la pelirubia con la mirada.

–¿Tambien ella murió? – elevo una ceja y miro a la pelirosa por respuestas. Veo que ella me mira con una cara seria para luego reirse. Me abraza y siento el peso de un arma caer en mi regazo. Miro a mi alrededor con Sakura colgada de mi cuello. Empiezo a ver los cuerpos tendidos en la arena y la sangre humedeciendo la arena a su alrededor. Tornandola de un color rojo carmesí. Empiezo a asimilar poco a poco lo sucedido.

–Sakura... – Escucho la voz de Ino mientras trae a Tornado y Shadow en sus manos.

–Ah Ino, aquí estás... – ella me suelta y mira hacia la pelirubia – Gracias por cuidar de él.

Eleva su mano para acariciar a Shadow quien se inclina a su tacto y olfatea mi cabello. Miro hacia mi regazo y veo la Colt Dragoon tendida ahí.

–No lo entiendo... – murmuro en un susurro mientras elevo la mirada hacia Sakura por respuestas – ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

–Ah... Eso lo puedo explicar yo... – De pronto veo un sujeto de cabello pelinegro a mi lado quien ayuda a Sakura a ponerse de pie. Verlo tocandola me eriza los pelos de la nuca. Él toma la Colt Dragoon de mi regazo con una estúpida sonrisa y se la devuelve a Sakura.– Supongo que esto es tuyo.

–Gracias, Sai – le dice ella con una sonrisa. Esa confianza me molesta y no me gusta para nada. Me pongo de pie mientras resoplo por la nariz.

–Bien... Sai... Ilumíname entonces – pongo las manos en los bolsillos mientras cierro los ojos y tomo postura de indiferencia.

–Sakura, el llorón de allí, la rarita pelinegra y yo los matamos.

–Aunque Sakura mató al que te quería disparar y unos cuantos más que nosotros – dice Naruto con decepción – Ella ha sido más rápida que nosotros.

–Es que no pude contenerme cuando tuve a mi bebé en mis manos. – Dice ella con felicidad mientras abraza su enorme revólver, luego, abre la capa en una esquina, revelando su atuendo, que casi hace mi nariz sangrar, y lo guarda en su funda. – Además, por tu culpa casi le disparan a Sasuke. Siempre has sido lento pero en mi ausencia has empeorado.

Los veo reir y charlar por un rato más cuando mi vena hace pop y exploto.

–No entiendo ni un carajo de lo que está pasando. – Sakura se cuelga de mis hombros y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yo miro hacia el pelinegro llamado Sai con ojos de triunfo y una sonrisa creída_. "Toma eso chulito" _

–Verás Sasuke... Cuando me dejaste en ese río subterraneo ... De agua fría por cierto – estrecha sus ojos hacia mi y siento una urgencia por disculparme – Tus lagrimas me devolvieron a la vida...

–Sigo sin entender Sakura.

–Pues... Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien... – dice ella mientras coloca un dedo en su mentón pensativamente y mira hacia arriba. Eso hace que la vena vuelva a aparecer en mi frente.

–Deja que nosotros lo hagamos Sasuke – Esta vez es Sai el que habla. – Tu sangre y la de ella se mezcló, y al darle el beso y suplicarle que vuelva derramaste lagrimas, esas lagrimas son especiales.

–¿Especiales? – mi voz denota curiosidad.

–Sí, "Nunca verás a un dragón llorar. Pero si lo haces debes guardar sus lagrimas pues en ellas encontrarás la eternidad" – Ino recita cada palabra como si lo hubiese aprendido de un libro. Yo la miro confundido a lo que Sakura aclara.

–Eso decía el pergamino. Se supone que era un código para mí. No lo entendía al principio pero luego Sai me lo aclaró. Tambien decía que los dragones no podían llorar y si lo hacían es directamente de su alma.

Eso tiene sentido ya que nunca he llorado antes, solo fui capaz de hacerlo cuando Sakura murió _¿o debo decir casi?_ Aún no entiendo bien el asunto. Un carraspeo de garganta llama mi atención hacia el pelinegro otra vez.

–Bien, como iba diciendo. Al estar conectada tu alma con la de Sakura tu alma se refractó nuevamente y expulsó el fragmento de alma que la pasada Sakura había dejado en tí. Esto hizo que el fragmento volviera a su dueño anterior por medio de la lagrima.

–Es decir ... – miro de él a Sakura.

–Hacia mí – se señala a ella misma con un gesto infantil.

–Entonces... ¿Reviviste? – pregunto con torpeza aún sin entender el todo.

–No se llamaría revivir... Simplemente nunca morí. Mi fragmento vivía en tí como un seguro de vida. – Ahora comprendo un poco más del porqué pero no entiendo a que se refiere con un _"seguro de vida."_

–Entonces mi otro yo si hizo algo bueno por tí – la miro y ella me sonríe. – Y ¿en dónde aparecen ustedes en todo esto?

–Ah pues... Eso es otra historia... – Ino pronuncia lentamente.

–Ella es mi pareja de apareamiento – Sai rodea sus hombros con una sonrisa extraña mientras ella se pone tan roja como un tomate. Nuestras caras son de desconcierto y sorpresa ante esa manera de llamar su relación cuando Sakura lo golpea.

–Te he dicho que no hables de esa manera o la gente lo malinterpretará todo – cruza los brazos en su pecho mientras resopla por la nariz.

–Lo-lo siento ... – dice mientras se sostiene su estómago. La esquina de mi labio se curva hacia arriba. Ella no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo tan brusca como solía ser.

–Ellos son pareja – dice Sakura mientras vuelve a mi lado.

–¿Huh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con salvarte y saber tu... Nuestra historia? – corrijo al final.

–Bueno, Ino es tambien alguien del pasado. Es la chica que me cuidó en mi vida pasada. Es una taigāgāru al igual que yo. La conocimos en nuestra… emm… _otra vida_.

–Oh – es todo lo que consigo decir. Pasan unos segundos y todavia proceso la información. Veo a Sakura y de pronto siento enojo emanar de mis poros. – Si estabas viva entonces ¿por qué no viniste a mí? ¿Por qué no habías aparecido en estos meses? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estabas muerta?

–Eso es un poco complicado... – ella empieza pero yo la interrumpo.

–¿No querías vernos? ¿Te pareció gracioso hacernos sufrir? Exijo una respuesta... – estamos de pie mientras ella evade mi mirada y yo la miro hacia abajo con ojos furiosos. – No puedo creer que no hayas vuelto, no puedo creer que te hicieras la muerta. No puedo creer nada de esto. Yo...

–Ella estaba muy malherida – Ino habla con un hilo de voz y cierra los ojos mientras espera una reprimenda o algo por el estilo.

–¿Malherida? – pregunto con mi voz ronca. Ella mira a Sakura por una aprobación, pero la pelirosa se niega a hablar o mirarla. Solo muerde su labio inferior y veo como sus nudillos se tornan blancos.

–Ella... Ella...

–¡Silencio Ino! – La ojijade la interrumpe.

–¡No! No puedo ver como dejas que el crea una mentira... Tú no eres así...

–Sasuke sabe que no soy así, Ino – noto como su voz tiembla y hace esfuerzos por no llorar – Él me conoce. Sabe que nunca haría esas cosas, yo... Yo nunca lo lastimaría y él lo sabe.

Ella se acerca a mí y coloca su mano en el óvalo de mi cara mientras acaricia con su pulgar mi pomulo en un gesto ausente. Veo suplica en sus ojos. Yo acerco mi rostro al suyo.

–¿Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad? – hago la pregunta con tanto dolor – Si me lo dices, prometo no enojarme...

Duramos unos segundos, frente con frente, en una fuerte lucha de miradas, esperando que uno de los dos cediera cuando alguien interrumpe el silencio.

–Ella quedó herida y débil al haber perdido su alma y mucha sangre – Sai habla tan rápido que casi se me dificulta el entenderlo.

–¡Sai!

–Lo siento Sakura pero él merece saberlo – se aleja de Ino para acercarse a mí – Ella estaba débil y no podía luchar contra la corriente del agua. Además al principio sus memorias desaparecieron. Nosotros la encontramos pues Ino estuvo sintiendo que alguien la llamaba en sueños y no podía evitar seguir el rastro. Yo solo pasaba por el río cuando Ino me pidió ayuda. Pero debo decir que el atuendo que tenía Sakura me hizo sangrar por la nariz – Él desvía el tema con tanta facilidad. Sakura lo golpea en la cabeza mientras yo siento la necesidad de dispararle. Ino se adelanta para darle otro zape en la cabeza.

–¡Pervertido! ¡Deja de hablar así te he dicho! – Ino gruñe como fiera mientras Sakura se sonroja y se coloca atrás de mi. Ella está sujetando mis brazos disimuladamente. Seguro está evitando que ocurra un "_accidente"_. – Cuando rescatamos a Sakura ella solo recordaba dos cosas – Levanta dos dedos en el aire mientras su otra mano descansa en su cintura – Tu nombre y su vida pasada. Al parecer el alma que entró en Sakura tenía fragmentos de la tuya y estaba adaptándose a su nuevo cuerpo y por ende a veces le costaba estabilizarse. Al principio la rechazaba por no tener sangre de dragón pero luego resultó ser compatible. No sabemos como sobrevivió pues por lo que he escuchado la sangre de una taigāgāru y un ryūto no eran compatibles.

–Lo importante es que está viva... Justo hace dos semanas ella empezó a recordar todo. Pudo saber de donde provenía tu nombre y tu imagen y empezamos a buscarte. Creímos que estarías en Mura no Kasai o en Kamakura. Ino vino a Konoha mientras nosotros hicimos una parada en Uchiko y luego se comunicó con Sakura para hacernos saber donde estaban.

–¿Se comunicó? ¿Cómo?

Ino se dá golpecitos en la sien mientras sonríe.

–Telepatía – dice con una expresión divertida. Yo la miro escéptico y luego escucho el sonido de un ave. Elevo la mirada para ver a un halcón. Sai silba con sus dedos en la boca y este se posa en su brazo.

_Ahh con que así se comunicaban…_

–Decir mentiras es malo, Ino, Tú me lo enseñaste – Sai dice con tal franqueza que me asombra. Ino se sonroja y mira al suelo mientras saca la lengua con un gesto tan infantil y tan parecido al de Sakura.

Miro hacia la pelirosa mientras la pelirubia continúa su ataque reprendiendo a Sai.

–¿Entonces es mi culpa que hayas sufrido otra vez? – la miro con dolor mientras acaricio su rostro – Yo solo te hago sufrir. Ya sea mi pasado yo o mi actual yo... Debería alejarme de tí y continuar un camino de soledad donde ya no pueda herir a nadie.

Al decir esto ella coloca su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta con ligera fuerza. Sus ojos atrapan los miíos y se llenan de un sentimiento que no consigo reconocer.

–No es así. Por eso no quería que supieras... No quería que volvieras a culparte... – le doy un beso mientras la callo y pienso en aquella última conversación que tuve con ella. Eso me hizo estremecer. Pensar en su muerte y en las horas de sufrimiento no fue algo de mi agrado. Desvío el tema.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo... – ella me mira sorprendida. – Cuando hablaste conmigo en... Aquel momento... Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, dijiste que yo no era un monstruo... ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Nos subimos en los caballos y ella se ve un poco confundida, luego, su cara se ilumina con una radiante sonrisa.

–Sí, ya sé que es.

–¿No piensas decirme? – pregunto después de esperar unos minutos por que continúe.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras ríe – Primero tendrás que ganarme – Taconea a Tornado y este sale disparado pero mi reacción es inmediata y Shadow pronto está pisándole la cola. Vamos a gran velocidad por el camino mientras los demás se quejan por haberles arrojado arena al dejarlos atrás. Nuestra carrera está llena de risas y tonteos mientras ella empieza a hacer zigzags para distraerme y que no le alcance pero en un descuido de ella la tomo por el cuello de su capa y tiro de ella hacia mí con fuerza. La subo a mi regazo y la envuelvo con su capa bloqueando su vista y limitando su movimiento. Ella se revuelve entre mis piernas mientras trata de liberarse.

–Entiendo entiendo. Me rindo – la libero y ella saca la cabeza de la tela mientras la veo reír y su cabello esta alborotado a su alrededor. Con mis manos empiezo a bajar los rebeldes mechones y ella se sonroja mientras me mira entre sus pestañas. Se ve hermosa e inocente y no puedo evitar darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué? – ella dice mientras cierra los ojos y espera un beso en sus labios que nunca llega.

–¿No me piensas contar? – rozo mis labios en su mejilla y observo como se sonroja más. Luego, la alejo de mí y la siento en Tornado.

–¡Ey! – me dice ella con voz quejumbrosa mientras lanzo mi soga hacia ella como si fuera un becerro en un rodeo. La amarro y le limito el movimiento. Tomo la rienda de Tornado y empiezo a andar con ella como si fuera mi presa. – Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. Desátame.

–Tch tch tch – chasqueo la lengua al mismo tiempo que niego con un dedo – Primero debes hablar.

–De acuerdo Sasuke... – me mira derrotada y desesperada. Sé que odia que la tengan amarrada. Una vez me lo dijo. – ¿Recuerdas la historia del Dragón y el Tigre que nos contaron?

Asiento mientras la miro con seriedad.

–Bueno, resulta que su historia tenía un fallo... El dragón no se come a la chica...

–¿Eh? Pero si yo lo recuerdo perfectamente... Yo...

–No Sasuke – ella me interrumpe mientras me mira a los ojos – Él la protegió dentro de él. Cuando Kaguya intentó matar a mi otro yo. Él dragón la mató sin saber que ella era una bruja. Ella juró volver por nuestras almas así que tú tuviste la idea convertirte en un humano para vivir junto a mí y protegerme pero tu alma era muy fuerte y si tratabas de convertirte en humano tu cuerpo podría partirse al no estar acostumbrado. Así que para eso yo te obsequié el fragmento. Se supone que le daría equilibrio a tu cuerpo. Decidiste quedarte con él luego de la transformación en caso de que Kaguya volviera a matarme y... Bueno... Tú tuviste razón. Tú me salvaste. – ella se acerca a mí y sonríe. Yo suelto la soga a su alrededor mientras miro hacia el suelo anonadado y pronuncio las únicas palabras que puedo decir...

–Gracias – digo mientras me siento liberado, ella me abraza... Mi alma ya no es tan oscura y mi cuerpo se siente ligero. Yo no la maté... Yo no soy un monstruo... Yo yo... Yo amo a Sakura... Y quiero vivir junto a ella por siempre.

Tal vez en aquel momento Hinata si tenía razón. Tal vez el amor si existe y sea más fuerte que el odio. Tal vez la vida se trate de esto y quizá el corazón si existe para amar...

Siento que todo el dolor y la amargura sale de mi cuerpo e increíblemente ya no me siento solo.

Sonrío hacia Sakura con la sonrisa más honesta que tengo mientras la beso... La beso tan fuerte que siento como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Aunque digan que nuestro amor fuese imposible porque yo era un dragón horrible y ella una hermosa criatura felina no me importa... No me importa si mi alma es oscura y la suya es luz. Nada de eso me importa, porque juntos somos como el Yin y el Yang... Hacemos un equilibrio y no me importa lo que digan los demás... Nuestro amor es obra del destino... Después de todo el destino fue el que nos unió.

Yo nunca creí en el destino, siempre pensé que las cosas malas nos sucedían por que así las merecíamos. Pero ahora al ver estos orbes jade, siento que puedo ser feliz. Siento que no soy tan miserable como pensaba. Sakura me ha sacado de mi oscuridad y de la soledad que me atormentaba. Ahora nunca nunca la dejaré ir, por qué sé que ahora que volvemos a estar juntos ya nada podrá separarnos. Por que el amor es así de fuerte... Porque ahora tengo amigos que me ayudarán a protegerlo y porque ahora Sakura es mi mujer y yo... Soy su protector... Siempre dispuesto a cuidar de ella... No importa de quien o que. Y no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con nadie... Bueno solo con nuestros hijos... Hoy seré padre y no puedo ocultar mi emoción, solo espero que nuestro bebé sea normal, que lo más raro que pueda tener sea el cabello rosa como su madre... He tenido pesadillas donde mi bebé nace con alas de dragón y cola de tigre... No he despertado de buen ánimo.

Hoy veo a los ojos de esa criatura y me doy cuenta de que poco a poco mi corazón se ensancha y mientras sonríe y su manita se encierra en mi dedo índice yo me giro a Sakura para decir con ojos soñadores...

–Tengamos tres más de estos

Ella me mira con cansancio y sudor palpables en su rostro mientras afila la mirada y me dice en casi un gruñido.

–Pues el que se va a embarazar la próxima vez serás tú.

Yo pienso que eso es imposible ¿cierto?

**Fin**

* * *

**Taigāgāru : Chica tigre**

**Ryūto : Hombre dragón**

**Primero quiero responder a conyM por su comentario. Muchas gracias por comentar y estar atenta. Te respondo por aqui porque no tengo como mandarte mensajesxD cuidate y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo;D**

**Chicooooos han visto? Se ha anunciado el final del manga Naruto! Será para el 10 de noviembre. No estoy segura ahora mismo pero vaya... Masashi Kishimoto ya llegará al final de esta serie que ha formado parte de mi infancia. A pesar de que no quiero que termine y me rompe el corazón saber que lo haráT^T espero que nos sorprenda con un gran final^-^**

**Por cierto he leído que el anime continuará y no puedo esperar a ver la película que tienen preparada para diciembre como la última. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar "doki doki waku waku":3**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en publicar este capítulo. La verdad es que he estado MUY ocupada. Esta semana que pasó era de exámenes finales y la pasada a esta tenía que entregar trabajos y ensayos y antes de eso tenía parciales. Luego perdí la inspiración y bueno aquí ya estoy. Pero bueno, uff, me alegro de regresar y traerles este último capítulo de mi historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. Gracias por su constante apoyo durante todo mi fic son personas muy maravillosas que constantemente me estuvieron comentando y dándome sus opiniones:D**

**Por cierto, qué les ha parecido? Es lo que se esperaban? Espero escuchar sus opiniones y les mando un beso enorme a todos! Arigatō:3**

**Ya empecé nuevas historias y proyectos. De hecho he publicado un fic nuevo. Jeje. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que haya sido de su agrado:D**

**Sayonara minna!:3**


End file.
